


Show me your act

by Amy_Inuzuka, Se3Me02



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Actor AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catradora Actor AU, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Los Angeles, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Multi, Other, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, She-Ra Actor AU, She-ra - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 134,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Inuzuka/pseuds/Amy_Inuzuka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Se3Me02/pseuds/Se3Me02
Summary: This project was created in collaboration of two authors. The storyline is roughly written and we try to update it on AO3 every week. Stick with us until the end because we’ll take you along in this alternative universe in which our two heroes are played by actresses who’ll have a rollercoaster in their adventures together.The starting actress, Hayley, couldn’t let the chance slip when there was a cattle call for a big promising movie. The young blond is aware of the possibilities of what a live action movie like She-Ra could offer her in the future. Even with the odds against her, she applies for a role, competing against hundreds of other actresses.At the other end is Reia Carrero, an award winning Spanish actress with a big reputation in Hollywood who faces one of her biggest challenge yet. The storyline for this movie makes her decide to take on a role.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 90





	1. Pre-Production

**Author's Note:**

> We feel like we should clarify who is who to avoid misunderstanding, so character list:
> 
> Reia Carrero=Catra  
> Hayley Sanders=Adora  
> Emily=Entrapta  
> Horatius=Hordak  
> Kirsch=Kyle  
> Angelique=Angella  
> Grace=Glimmer  
> Ben=Bow  
> Murielle=Mermista   
> Sophia=Scorpia  
> Penelope = Perfuma

**Reia**  
  


It all started with a call from her agent. A call that Reia will remember forever as it changed her entire life. She was in the middle of a night out with her colleagues when the phone started to buzz in her purse. As she took a look at the screen she realized who it was and she answered. 

The next day Reia had to attend a meeting at the agency’s office as per agreed on the other night. She had been a big name in the industry thanks to some academy nominated films she had done and people had turned their heads whenever the great Reia Carrero walked into the office. Everybody was proud of her for delivering such unforgettable performances, especially her agent, Horatius. Especially after betting on a no-name Spanish actress and trusting her enough with important leading roles. 

That day was no different and as she walked in all eyes were on her and she could bet she had heard someone yelping from one side of the hall. It was all her hard work that led the brunette to this kind of achievement. She had not gone to any fancy drama schools, as a poor immigrant from the other side of the world she would have never gotten into any of those. Sometimes she missed her home country, Spain, but with time and with the little help of fame she soon started to consider Los Angeles her new home. 

Horatius had been waiting for her in his office and as soon as Reia entered he sensed something was off.  
  
“Reia? You look awful. One of those nights again?”  
  
The man sighed and shook his head with obvious disapproval painted on his face. The actress shrugged and hopped down at a chair across the table.  
  
“Nice to see you too, Horatius.”  
  
The brunette finally took off the sunglasses she had on to cover her hangover face and rubbed her eyes, even yawning.  
  
“Will you ever stop with this unhealthy behavior? You know what, don’t even answer that.”  
  
The restless efforts of her agent made the Spanish chuckle.  
  
“Oh you know me too well. So…you have anything for me?” 

The man started to fumble with papers, bringing up a script and tossing it over to the actress.  
  
“This. You have been in different kinds of films, and I know you want to try everything a bit. This is the future and I bet this is going to be a hit.”  
  
Reia took the script and read the title before looking back at the man with a questioning look on her face.  
  
“She-Ra? Really? You think my next big gig is going to be an animation adaption? Is that how low we need to go now?” The brunette scoffed, throwing the papers back on the table and leaning back in her chair. “Tell me you didn’t drag me all the way here for this.” She sighed, rubbing her forehead as it started to ache.  
  
“Read it at least. I wouldn’t have called you if I hadn’t thought it would fit you. You could totally go for the leading role.”  
  
Reia laughed a little and shook her head. “The hero? You want me to audition for a white blond girl’s role? Are you out of your mind?” 

The man crossed his arms before his chest.  
  
“Just imagine, a Spanish woman playing the hero who saves everyone. Wouldn’t it be something new? Something you as yourself would like to see happening in the cinema?” Horatius really tried his best to get Reia’s attention and persuade her into going for it. But Carrero was not having it as she kept constantly groaning about it. “Have I mentioned Elizabeth Banks would be directing it?”  
  
Suddenly the protesting stopped and with sparkling eyes she looked at the agent.  
  
“Now we are talking. Why haven’t you said sooner? Honestly, Horatius…” Reia looked down at the script again and took it. “Fine, but I am not promising anything. I will just read it and let you know what I think.” With that the brunette stood up and with the heavy papers in her hands she left the room.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Hayley  
  
**

Whenever Angelique called, Hayley would get some kind of nervous feeling as she hoped some new job was coming her way and maybe it would be better than the previous one. It had been late at night, after one of the blond's shifts in a cafeteria. She had to take on some odd jobs as she needed to tie all loose ends at the end of the month. Being a new actress in a big city as Los Angeles meant hard work and not being too picky in choosing your parts or other jobs. Hayley was quick to pick up although she had been getting ready to go to bed.  
  
“Hey Angelique, are you calling with good news?”, she asked her agent as she sat down on her bed. 

“Hayley, there is a Cattle Call for a huge movie project, almost all parts are open. From the moment the information came in, I asked for the character breakdowns and there is a part that would be ideal for you.”, the woman sounded excited and it overflowed from one end of the call to the other, making the blond stand back up.  
  
“That sounds amazing Angelique! What’s the project called? And what kind of role did you find?”, she walked around in her room as she felt glad to finally have another audition.  
  
“It’s called, wait give me a second, I know that it’s based on an existing animated series on Netflix…”, she heard the woman searching her papers. “She-Ra and the princesses of power, the animation was produced by DreamWorks in two thousand and eighteen and ended in twenty-twenty. It was a remarkable success and in deliberation with the studios and original director they decided to make a live action movie.”, Hayley looked wide eyed because this was indeed a huge project, bigger than any of the movies she had played in so far.  
  
“This is an A-class movie Angelique, isn’t it?”, she asked enthusiastically, already wanting to agree on whatever role she would be casting for.  
  
“This movie is very promising, Hayley, it has a huge fandom and the animation won an Emmy award for best animation.”, the woman spoke a little breathlessly, knowing how big this could be for the young actress. 

“What kind of role did you find me?”, she asked next.  
  
“The lead role.”

It was silent for a moment as Hayley took in what her agent had just said.  
  
“T-the lead role? Angelique are you serious?”, the blond said with a little chuckle, hoping it was a joke and the truth at the same time but she knew the woman wasn’t the kind to make jokes.  
  
“Hayley, the role is open for anyone to take it, we have to aim as high as possible. If you don’t take this chance, you’ll regret it the rest of your life.”, Angelique made clear and the young woman knew her agent had a point.  
  
“I’ll give it my anything.”, she answered determined.  
  
“So you’re in?”, the agent wanted one last confirmation.  
  
“Yes, I’m in.”

* * *

  
  


**Reia**

Reia took the script home and with the company of a sweet red bottle of wine and her trusty cat, Melog in her lap she started her reading. Time flew by in her comfy and cozy little set up of a reading nook and a few hours later she caught herself dialing her agent.  
  
“Horatius, you must get me this role. This is amazing and emotional and I want it. Why haven’t you said that this is lesbian love story??”

From the other side of the line a laugh was audible.

“Only if you ask nicely, tell me I was right and never try to disagree with me. If I say you take this role, you do as I say.”

If eyerolls could be heard Horatius would have heard them a lot, especially now. 

“Fine…you were right. Now please, get me this role.”

Contently the man hummed.

“Hmm…Well, I can arrange an audition for you. For once you have to actually work for it, Reia. I will send you the details as soon as I get the exact date.”

The actress shifted in her seat nervously as she thought about it. It’s been a long time since she had to go for an audition, usually directors asked directly for her and only her.

“Alright, if that’s what it takes…” She said after a little silence.

“Good…oh and Reia, bring your best performance. I heard Elizabeth is picky and strict. Don’t embarrass me or the agency, got it?”

The Spanish sighed as she knew this was her cue to not fuck things up. “Yes, Horatius.” 

And Reia did try her best to prepare for the role, for her audition. She had the script overly analyzed to every detail, to every line and she had spent hours perfecting how she delivered the lines of the hero. She still had her doubts about her being a blond girl with a ridiculous battle cry, but she recited the famous words anyway.

“For the honor of Grayskull!”

In addition, she looked up both the original 80’s version and the rebooted gay version of the animation. To her surprise she was met with an entire She-Ra culture and fandom and became aware of the hype. First she watched the original one, which wasn’t to her liking. Reia had found it too fabricated and overall ridiculous, but when she watched the first episode of the Netflix one she became hooked. Being locked in her home she had binged the entire five seasons in only three days and once it was over she was left with an empty feeling, like her life had no purpose anymore. 

That is when she had to remember she could be the one to be a part of this project where they would expand the She-Ra universe and add things that couldn’t be in the animation. Reia had never been a part of an animation adaption as she thought those were doomed from the very start, mainly because of the stupidly high expectations from the fans and mainly because they would only interpret the story only with live actors but without adding anything new, anything more to it. But this one was different, the screenplay was written by the same woman who wrote the reboot for Netflix and she had added some scenes that never made it to the animation. On top of all that, it would be the first time for her to play a lesbian. 

It was a secret life Reia had to hide from the public as advised from her agent, manager and even her PA. Only those few knew that the actress had a liking in women and about her little parties where she would secretly meet with girls and take them to private hotel rooms. The staff was always paid off to seal their silence and it worked perfectly. Little did her team know that Reia had been involved with not only regular people but her fellow actresses and even models. It was her own little secret that she even kept from her PA. Those nights were never spoken about again and it was only her business. Being as famous as she was helped her get anyone. Women have usually jumped to the opportunity to share a bed with the brunette and they have never been disappointed. Coming from a miserable past and childhood Reia had learned to enjoy life to the fullest as long as her career was over the roof. You never know when you fall and keeping it in mind she had never engaged in serious relationships. 

The only constant love in her life was her work as she adored her job. She was a natural talent and even actors coming from posh drama schools such as RADA had envied her of how easily she could slip into the shoes of any character thrown at her and how differently she acted and looked like each time. What those people didn’t know is that she had learned to put on a mask and act in a hard way when she was only a child. Being raised in an orphanage with an abusive mother figure was a tough lesson for a lifetime. Something Reia had never thought to benefit from. She had become strong and defied any odds that came in front of her only to become one of the most popular actresses on Hollywood’s market. 

* * *

**Hayley**

That same night, Hayley received all the information that her agent had already gathered. First auditions would start quickly, in only a week's time. Angelique had sent up the blond's resumé and pictures so they would make a chance in being invited over. The young actress didn’t have much hope in getting this role as she would have to compete with many talented actresses. She searched down the internet about the series, read the character breakdown and quickly discovered this was a role she would gladly play. Her height and natural blond hair were already fitting for the character, together with her eye colour. Small details could make a huge difference. 

“White female of 17-20 years old, blond, tall and blue eyes, slight muscular build. Leading part, several sword fighting scenes and stunts.”  
  
There wasn’t more information beside a short summary of the story and the character’s name, Adora. Of what Hayley could make up from it, this story would tell about a young woman, deserter that leaves the evil side to fight for the good after finding a magic sword and trying to save the planet with it. Not a complicated storyline but of what she had read on the internet, the story brought more depth to it than expected. It took her some time to find sleep that night, with all the new information filling her head but eventually she did.

“This is huge Grace, I would be happy if they called me for an audition and over the moon if I got some part.”, the blond spoke as she took some deep breaths.

She had a day off and had hit the gym with her best friend. Her friend was more for supporting and helping the blond not to kill herself with heavy weights.

“Mom told me, she was as excited as you are and the moment she got the information she said this was a role for you Hayley. You should really aim for the highest possible part. Do I need to add more to it?”, she asked as she pointed to the leg press in which the blond was sitting.

“I know I have to aim high, that’s why I’ll go for the leading part. Yes, add ten more, thanks. But I want to be realistic Grace, what are the chances I will be chosen?”, she spoke before getting ready to push the heavy weights with her legs. 

The pink haired girl hummed as she watched her friend pushing the weights, ready to interfere if something would go wrong.

“You never know Hayley, chances are indeed slim but they’re not non-existent.”, her friend spoke supporting words as always while the blond gave the weights some last pushes, panting and wiping away the sweat forming on her forehead.

“I.. know…”, she spoke breathlessly before taking a sip of water. “But… still, I don’t want to get my hopes up too high. I need to get an invitation to the audition first before I can even start thinking about a possibility of getting the leading part.”

The audition would be at the end of that week, knowing that she would get an invitation rather quickly if she wanted to make a chance. Never had she been looking at her phone so often as she did that day. Whenever she had brought beverages to her clients she would stand behind the bar, giving her phone a quick glance only to see she had a Facebook notification or a message from her friend, asking if she had heard anything. The hours ticked along but no message from the casting and the blond's hopes quickly started to plunge. _This is why I don’t want to get my hopes up_ , she told herself as she got changed into her normal clothes, bidding the other waitresses goodbye as she left the cafeteria. 

With a sigh she got into her car, her phone placed in its holder after she checked it one last time but nothing. The drive back home took her normally thirty minutes, if there wasn’t any traffic jam. Her eyes went to her phone every now and then while she waited in line with hundreds of other drivers wanting to go home. When her phone lit for a new email she quickly took it from its holder, opening it. It was from the casting for the movie, nerves peaked so high that she needed to read it a second time for the information to come through. **_We gladly invite you for an audition on Friday at 10am._ **

The rest of the week the blond deepened herself into the character she might possibly play. Starting with the animated series she binge watched on Netflix in a couple of days while reading some information pages about the character. It was a kids show but with many adult content, topics such as religion, sexuality, freedom and love were shown all in the cover of a funny animation. Hayley was quickly hooked, especially liking the ending as the two leading characters would come together. The blond felt confident about possibly playing the leading role, acting out some of the scenes in her house, trying to imitate some of the character’s facial expressions and way of saying things but giving them all an authentic feeling. 

Hayley received a part of the script, one scene she had to play for her audition and she felt kind of proud when she recognized the part she was given. By the end of the week she knew her lines from the heart, had practised them in front of the mirror until she felt confident enough about her performance. The day before the audition she knew she couldn’t do anything more than she had already done so far. “I can’t be more prepared.”, she spoke against her dogs as they sat outside. It had been a chilly and grey day and the sun that hid behind it all had started to set. It was getting late and she wished it would already be the next day.

* * *

**Reia**

As promised Horatius had gotten her the chance to audition for the role and luckily the date of it was only after she had practiced every line to perfection. The animation was a big help in that. It was weird and somehow familiar to be in the same situation as years ago whenever she would go on different auditions for small roles. The same excitement had been buzzing in her stomach as she had been taken to the studio. Her PA accompanied her to the place as he arranged their way there. The man noticed how silent the actress was and he just had to point it out.

“Are you nervous?”

The Spanish was staring outside through the window of the car, repeating the lines in her head when she heard someone talking to her so she turned her head to look at the blond guy.

“Pfft, me? Please, Kirsch. I have gotten bigger roles than this. It will be easy-peasy.” 

Waiting in a corridor filled with actresses who she had never seen before had the brunette think it would be indeed easy enough to get the part. She had been told that the casting took place not only on one day but a whole week and it was the very first day she was attending. She took a seat while Kirsch stood next to her. The young girls recognized her and they started to whisper to each other thinking the Spanish couldn’t hear any of what they were saying, but she did. It was not helpful. Concentrating when they were talking about you was hard enough and it took all of her effort not to shout at them to stay quiet. Luckily nobody dared to ask her for autographs or pictures, though she had seen some of them taking out their phones and snapping quick pictures of her.

“Reia Carrero? You are up next. Come on in.” 

* * *

**Hayley**

When the next day hit, her confidence was lacking as nerves took over. The blond ran up to the bathroom three times before she got ready. It was still early but it was a little drive away for the audition and she couldn’t afford being too late. She quickly packed her stuff, resume included although they already received one they may ask for another copy.

“Wish me luck boys!”, she shouted to her dogs as she left her house.

With a deep breath she started her drive up to the audition, hoping this will be a life changer. Her fingers drummed on her steering wheel as she navigated her way through traffic, finally arriving at the building her phone told her to be. 

The parking lot was filled with cars, some fancier than others. With a straight back she entered, asking at the reception where the auditions for She-Ra were, the guy behind the counter smiled friendly at her, asking her name and finally giving her a badge before pointing at the elevators.

“Go to the fifth floor, go left and you’ll walk into the waiting room.”, he spoke before bidding her good luck.

“Thank you.”, Hayley answered before doing as he said, going up to floor five and turning left.

The blond had known there would be many people auditioning for this role but the amount of women already sitting in the waiting room took her aback. 

Hayley took one of the few seats left, all eyes on her for a moment before they turned back to their scripts, phones or books. The blond crossed her legs, looking at her hands for a moment as she stayed silent. In one of the corners three women talked, whispering but loud enough for all of the people in the waiting room to hear.

“I heard there are famous actresses also auditioning for the role.”, one of them talked as a brunette answered.

“That’s ridiculous, we don’t make a chance if they mingle among us too!”, the others nodded and Hayley had to agree with the brunette, if this was true. 

They had done a cattle call but that meant famous actors would apply too, maybe they’ll find some supporting roles for them instead. Whatever it may be, Hayley found herself happy if she would even get a background role as long as she got _a_ role in this. _Don’t lie to yourself, you know you make a chance for that leading role and you’re going for that nonetheless._ The voice was also right, the director and writers of this movie must’ve been open for some fresh blood to lead the movie otherwise she wouldn’t be sitting here with over a dozen other unknown young actresses. Hayley took her script too, reading it again even though she knew her lines.

It was almost noon, more than half of the waiting room had gone and left. Three actresses had even left without waiting to be called, giving up already. The blond had gotten more and more nervous, her patience running out every time the door opened and someone’s name being called. The brunette from earlier left the room, door closing for a moment to give the casting personnel some time to debate about her performance before opening again and the casting assistant appearing.

“Hayley Sanders?”, he called as he watched from his paper the remaining actresses sitting in the room.

Her insides managed to find themselves in some knots as she knew it was her turn. The blond stood to her feet, smiling friendly at the man who looked briefly at her.

“Come on in miss Sanders.”, he spoke as he made way for her to pass.

The room was almost empty, only one table with several people sitting at and in front of them was a little improvised stage, several cameras and lights. The assistant gave the others some papers before taking his seat, Hayley standing in front of them, waiting.

“Okay, Hayley Sanders…”, the woman spoke as she read her resume quickly before looking up, “I’m Ellen Lewis, casting director for this movie and Emily will be your reader for today. You received the script? Good, then look in that camera for me dear, give us your name, age and for what role you’re auditioning. Then you may start the scene. Whenever you’re ready.”

The blond nodded at the director and looked over to the reader, making her dizzy for a moment as she realized it was Emily Blunt. _Chill, if you ever want to become as good as her, you’ll need to nail this in front of her_. She looked at the camera that had been pointed out to her.

“Hayley Sanders, twenty-three years old and auditioning for the role of Adora.”, she spoke fluently before turning back to the table with the casting personnel.

There was a camera pointed directly at her face and two others to her sides. All eyes were on her as she took in a breath, closing her eyes for a moment and reaching out for her character. When she opened them again, she nodded and started her performance. 

“This is all super good information, um, and I can’t wait to hear more.”, she spoke a little rapidly with a nervous chuckle at the end, one hand at her hip as she pointed at Emily. “Just one thing, though—”, she was interrupted by the other actress who spoke her line, making Hayley look a little puzzled before waving her hands and shaking her head, making a groan like noise as Emily went on with her lines. “Ugh.”, the blond spoke as the reader said hers, rubbing her face and frowning as she stepped closer to Emily before stumbling backwards, “No, no, I got it.”, she spoke as the reader said her lines. Hayley’s character got frustrated, showing this with her body language and in her voice, “Can we skip to the part about my powers?”, her facial expression softened a little, “I need to learn how to heal my friend.”, Emily spoke again as the blond got more determined. “Yes. Shadow Weaver did something to Glimmer and took her powers away. I need to figure out how to heal her.”

The scene went on, different emotions had to be acted out and the longer it went on, the better she got into her character, saying her lines to Emily who spoke back in the robotically way of her own character. The end was nearing and desperately Hayley said, “I will. I will do whatever you want. I’ll come back and train, and learn about everything! But I have to heal Glimmer first. I can save the planet and save her.”, the young actress went silent after that and Ellen called in cut. The camera’s stopped rolling, Hayley tried to relax but instead got more nervous as she had nothing more to do but eye all of the people sitting in front of her, Emily giving her a smile and a nod. 

“Good, thank you Miss Sanders. We’ll discuss your performance, you’ll get more information by next week.”, the casting director spoke with a friendly smile as the assistant got out of his chair to open the door.

“Thank you for your time.”, the blond spoke before leaving the room.

Only when she reached her car, she dared to breathe again. Her hands started shaking and her head was spinning, turning red because of the tension finally leaving. The blond stayed in her car for some moments, breathing as she tried to recall her audition. _It went well, it went great actually_ . She couldn’t see big flaws in her little performance. It had been hard to read their expressions, if they had been impressed or not by what she had brought before them. _Only time will tell_ , she knew.

Hayley called her agent and best friend, telling them how her audition had gone, still fangirling over the fact she had stood in front of Emily Blunt. After doing so, her life went on, she still had to go to the cafeteria to serve as a waitress. She still had to do grocery shopping and prepare her meals. She still had to walk her dogs and go out to the gym. Life went on but the anticipation for the big role stayed at the back of her head, popping up from time to time to remind her there was a lot on the line. It was completely out of her hands now, she had done whatever she could in that moment. The blond imagined how the director would bow over her performance, deciding whether she had it in her to play the leading part. 

Or, what kind of role she could play in their movie. Hayley would be over the top if she got some kind of message that she could work for them, even in a minor role. Having her name underneath such a promising movie would mean the world to her. An honest voice reminded her that she would be a little disappointed if she didn’t get the leading role. _Aim high_ , she sighed to herself, _aim high but be ready for the fall_. Every day she would watch her calendar, striping off the days until a week would’ve passed by. When it did, she lost all sense of time and reality, living on automatic pilot and not even caring about the scolding she got at her job for being at her phone way too much. 

When over seven days had passed, she had given up her hope in getting any part in the movie. She had tried and failed, something she couldn’t blame herself for as she had performed well but the competition had been better. Hayley got her mind back into her current job and searched for new roles together with her agent.

“There is another shark movie coming up and they’re casting, it’s not like your previous audition but somehow these movies are watched by many people.”, Angelique had said as she went through the latest open auditioning.

The blond hummed a little absentmindedly. She would’ve been over the top a few weeks ago, knowing these kind of cult movies were huge for a beginning actress as herself but after having a glimpse of hope to a lead role for a major movie… Well, it all seemed so much less exciting. 

“Hayley, you have to go on, this is also a good opportunity.”, _good_ but not great.

“Yes, I’m sorry Angelique, it has been a busy day at work but yeah enlist me for the shark movie.”, she answered as she rubbed her eyes, sitting on her couch as some cooking program played on her television.

They ended their call and the blond was left behind with an empty feeling, shutting off her television and hitting the bed as there was no reason for her to stay up any longer. Her night was filled with weird dreams in which she had to slay a shark with a sword, getting scolded by the directors as they asked why she was wearing a tiara to film the shark movie. 

As always, the young woman woke early in the morning only to decide to stay in bed just a little longer. She had nowhere to go until later in the noon. Hayley tossed and turned, after half an hour she somehow managed to slumber away into a deep sleep. It had been the best sleep she had in a long time and it was cut too short when her phone started buzzing. At first she had tried to ignore it but it kept on going, making her peak at the screen. An unknown number… _It’s not like I’ll fall asleep a second time_ , her tired mind said so she picked up with a hoarse voice.

“Hello?”, a yawn escaped her mouth as the person at the other end of the call said.  
  
“Am I speaking to Hayley Sanders?”, it had been a female voice, the blond nodded as she rubbed her eyes before realizing the other person couldn’t see her.

“The one and only.”, she answered. 

“Excellent, I’m one of the assistants of miss Lewis. I call you regarding your audition for the leading part of the She-Ra movie."

Hayley felt how all the blood in her face vanished, her mouth turning dry and her heart racing in her chest.

“Yes?”, was all she could say, encouraging the woman to continue.

“I can gladly tell you that miss Lewis and miss Banks, the director, took great interest in your audition and would like to invite you for some table readings and a chemistry read with another actor.”, the blond couldn’t believe her ears.

“Wait, so this means I got the role?”, she _had_ to ask, she needed to hear the words or otherwise she would never believe it.  
  
“Yes miss Sanders, you got the part if everything goes well with the table and chemistry read with your fellow actors.”

* * *

**Reia**

It has been days since she had delivered a perfect audition but still, she hasn’t gotten a call. It started to frustrate her and she kept glancing at her phone, checking her emails every 10 minutes, but the only thing she got was spams.

“What takes them so long?”

Even though she knew the audition lasted a week and they had to see and listen to everyone it still surprised her that she only got a call from Horatius two days after the last day of the audition.

“What? I didn’t get the part? Are you kidding me?” Reia couldn’t believe the news she had been told but apparently the man was not lying about it.

“Unfortunately not…this is very disappointing. I trusted you with this, Reia.”

The actress was boiling on the inside by now.

“But I…I did my best. I have said everything perfectly, I swear…Who got the part??”

She needed to know a name, someone she could blame for stealing her role.

“You would never believe who they chose. Hayley Sanders. Ever heard of her?”

Something in the brunette snapped as she clenched at her phone tighter.

“Who the hell is that?? No, I have never heard that name before…I can’t believe this…a no-name nobody…stealing my role…” 

Still in denial Reia refused to look up that mysterious nobody as she was furious. She was not used to getting rejected and it has been a while since she felt so low. Her sorrows had to be drowned in a great scotch as she tried to grasp the moment she fucked up her audition. Her night was chaotic and reckless, listening to her sad playlist on Spotify and rambling about how unfair and unbelievable the situation was. But her phone set off and started ringing loudly from the kitchen. Lazily she walked up to it and frowned as the screen showed an unknown number. Normally she wouldn’t pick numbers up she hadn’t known but she was intoxicated and reckless that night so she did, after turning the music down.

“Hello?”

The tables have turned as Elizabeth Banks herself called the brunette, offering her the other leading role, the role of the antagonist named Catra. 

  
  


With her script in her hands she rustled them together as she groaned.

“I still can’t believe I have agreed to this. Why do we need a chemistry test anyway? It is known I have great chemistry with everyone.”

Reia was reluctant about the whole request for a screen test with the one she so hated right now.

“Come on, Reia. Elizabeth insisted on this. She wants to make this work and wants the best for the fans. You two have to make a believable couple by the end.”

The woman accompanying the brunette was her manager, alongside her PA, Kirsch. Emily was a practical woman and she wanted to make sure Reia would attend the test personally.

“I still don’t get it how they chose that nobody over me. What good could come of it? I bet if it is up to her this movie will be a failure.”

The purple-haired manager shook her head.

“Just give her a chance. She might prove you wrong.”

Reia scoffed as the car stopped and they arrived at the location where the test would take place. “I highly doubt it.”

The blond guy listened to them and chuckled at the backseat. 

* * *

**Hayley**

It was unnecessary to tell that the blond actress was over the moon for receiving the role after all. Everybody was at least as excited as she was, that night Grace came over even if it already was midnight (Hayley had to work late) and for once the pink haired girl had brought in some liquor.

“Once in a while you’re allowed to celebrate, this is such a moment.”, she had said with a wink before both got wasted and stayed up until the sun rose again.

Hayley had no regrets as this was indeed a moment to celebrate.

“God… The _leading_ part in a _big_ movie, I can’t believe this!”, she said for a millionth time as both girls laid on the couch, holding their soar heads.

“Could you… please stop talking?”, Grace said with a grunt as she got up to drink some water.

Even with the biggest hangover she had had in years, Hayley was still feeling the best she could.

“I wonder who the other actors will be.”, she continued repeating herself and her friend being supportive as ever listened as if it was the first time.

“Maybe I’ll be staring beside some famous actors, can you believe it Grace? Me beside Scarlett Johansson or Kristen Stewart.”, her friend snorted as she leaned on Hayley’s knees, looking into the ocean blue eyes of her friend.

“Those won’t fit for your counterpart, right? The cat lady, Catra?”, she spoke and made the blond chuckle.

“No indeed, I wonder who it would be though.”

An answer she would get rather soon as the chemistry read was a few days after she had received the call. Hayley got the information that was needed to prepare her for the chemistry read. Beside a script, a date, place and hour she hadn’t gotten anything more. The young woman prepared like she had done before, reading the script several times and getting into character while doing some research about her counterpart. “Childhood friends to enemies to lovers.”, that much she did know thanks to the series. She had paid some attention to the feline character but she hadn’t gotten as deep into as she had done for her own role. Whoever was going to play Catra, this person will be tested and placed into several daring situations. The feline's character was complex and had many struggles. 

Hayley knew from the start this project was going to be a life changer, if she had only known _how_ much it would change her. 

She wasn’t as nervous as at her first auditioning, she had shown what she was worth and somehow the director of the movie had seen potential in her. The young woman already had one foot inside, which was more than she had hoped for the last few days. Only thing she had to do was place her second foot in and she’d be inside, enrolling with this promising project. Of course she was a little nervous, especially as in who would be her partner in all this for the upcoming year. Hayley left for the studios where the reading was held and thanks to some traffic jam she managed to be almost too late. _So far the good first impression_. 

She parked her car next to a fancy Maserati and almost ran up to the studios, following the instructions to some kind of meeting room. The note on the door read _Chemistry Read She-Ra_ , she gave a little knock on the wooden panel before entering. She eyed the clock that just turned two pm, meaning she was just in time. After that she eyed the people in the room, giving them a smile.

“You must be Hayley Sanders, thank you for joining us. I am Elizabeth Banks, the director for this movie.”, the woman walked up to her to shake her hand before introducing her to some crew members.

Lastly she went to a young brunette who didn’t need any introduction.

“And as for your partner in crime for this movie—“, the blond couldn’t believe her eyes.  
  
“Reia Carrero.”, Hayley spoke a little breathlessly. 

* * *

**Reia**

The casting was not an easy ride for Reia. She had applied for the She-Ra role, the leading part of the movie based on the animated series. However, she had not got that job. One day her agent called her and told her that she had not been chosen for the role of the hero. But another day the director herself called and said they wanted her on the other leading part, to play the villain and later love interest of She-Ra. It wasn’t what she intended to play, but still, it was a role that paid and sensed it would be a blockbuster movie so she agreed to take the second lead.

She didn’t actually know who she would be playing beside as she refused to acknowledge that a no-name C or even D-lister actress snatched the dream role from her. What was worse was that they required a chemistry read. Reia had already signed the contract so it was the other one, a certain Hayley who needed to be probed. Casually she arrived in the room and introduced herself to everyone. Not only the director was there but the producers and the executives as well. She was on time, that was her thing, but her lead partner arrived a few minutes later. As soon as the unknown blond woman stepped inside and Reia caught a glance she froze in her place. _Damn, nobody said anything about her being this hot._ That’s where the trouble started. How was she supposed to act when someone this seductive was by her side. Oh right, that was her profession and she nailed it just fine. 

The taller actress went around introducing herself and the brunette watched her intently, trying to analyse every movement, every gesture and facial expression of the other one. What was evident was that the blond worked out. She had more muscle on than the Spanish and she started to understand why they chose Hayley over her. _But can she act?_ An impressive build was not enough to pull off such an intensive role. The Spanish got lost in her own speculations and was only snapped back to reality when the blond was blocking the light in front of her, holding a hand out and mumbling the brunette’s name out loud. Reia could only smirk as she caught it and looked into ice blue eyes.

“Yeah, that’s the common reaction.” She took the offered hand and gripped on it firmly to establish dominance.

“I’m sorry, you get this a lot probably but it’s really an honour to meet you.”

The brunette’s grin widened and returned the kind words.

“Nice to meet you too…Who are you again?”

The actress knew exactly but she just couldn’t skip her chance to sting wherever she could as a payback for stealing her role and apparently it worked as the other one face-palmed herself.

“Oh right, I am Hayley. Hayley Sanders.”

Once the late comer sat down too the director clasped her hands.

“Alright. The cameras are rolling girls. Page thirteen, line twenty-two. Whenever you are ready.”

Three cameras were set up in the room to capture all of their angles, one form each side and one in front of them. The lights were pointed at them as well, causing their temperature to go up. All eyes were on the two of them but Reia was not worried at all. She knew exactly what to do, she had done this too many times. It was only Hayley who they were curious about and how they would click together. The brunette watched the blond shift in her place as she inhaled deeply. Her composure changed and Reia watched her curiously. After a few moments of silence the other actress delivered the first line easily, her whole body language and her previous shyness was gone since that moment. The blond completely turned into a different person and Reia found herself not only saying her own lines but acting against the blond. It was a beautiful and suspenseful scene which evidently left the judges with opened mouths. 

The scene was not long but powerful. It ended in only a few minutes and silence followed until the two actresses got out of their characters. Reia was the first one to speak and she asked the director directly.

“Do you need more or are we okay?”

Elizabeth’s wide grin was enough to answer.

“Yes, we are more than okay. Thank you both for attending, we will be in touch soon.”

No more words needed to be said and Reia knew already that the judges were pleased with their performances. The Spanish stood up and wanted to leave but Hayley was not moving and inch.

“Hey…you got the part. Don’t sweat it.” She said, placing a hand on the other one’s shoulder to reassure her and make her move. “It was not so bad.” 

The brunette and her PA were the first ones to leave and on their way out Kirsch started to speak.

“She was amazing…and you too. Ah man, I could feel the tension in the air.”

The Spanish scoffed and walked faster.

“Anyone could do that. Even you could do that, Kirsch.”

The blond guy laughed and shook his head.

“No, no, I have seen how you looked at her. You liked it too. Don’t even try to deny it.”

The brunette stopped in mid-track and pointed a finger at the man.

“Shut up. I did not. You are pushing your luck here.” 

But the guy was not taken aback this time as he was sure of what he had seen.

“I’m going to enjoy this very much.” 

They got into the car where Emily waited for them.

"So how did it go?", the purple-haired woman asked, looking at her client. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Do you have what it takes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not getting the leading role had been a hard hit to Reia, especially after discovering some no-name actress had grasped it away from her. Their chemistry read might have gone flawless, but who did not have a good chemistry with her? She hoped to get some little pleasures by putting the blond to some tests. What she hadn’t foreseen was a growing interest in her partner.
> 
> While being ecstatic with the chance given to her, Hayley can’t help but feel off with her partner. The longer she stays around, the more her discomfort starts to take another form.

**Hayley**

After the read, Hayley had gone home and called her friend Grace. She had to talk to someone after what had happened and the pink haired girl was the only person she could talk to about this stuff. It didn’t take long for the other to pick up her phone and quickly they got into talking.

“So, how is she like?”, Grace asked enthusiastically after Hayley had told who her partner will be for the movie.

“I can’t really tell, it all went so fast but she seems okay.”, the blond answered carefully.

“Okay? We’re talking about Reia Carrero! You have to give me more than an okay!”, her friend pushed and it was true.

Hayley could tell more than okay. She hadn’t played in many movies but overall, she quickly befriended her co-stars and would adjust to them easily. There was always some kind of connection. But with Reia, it had been so different.

“The chemistry read went great, she’s so amazing Grace.”, Hayley spoke with a little sigh. “Somehow the jury loved it and so did Elizabeth but I can’t imagine being at the same level as Reia.”

It was a lie, she could imagine because she had never acted that good as in that moment. Something about the Spanish had brought out a hidden part in Hayley. They had clicked immediately on screen, bringing forth their characters as if it had been themselves. It was if she didn’t even had to try to act, it had just come naturally and the longer their act had taken, the more confident she had felt in playing her character. Honestly, it had been a pleasure to perform and she was convinced it would be fun to act beside Reia. On screen, that is.

“So overall, she sounds amazing!”, Grace said next as Hayley had explained their little chemistry read.

“Well…”, the blond spoke hesitantly, “I don’t know if she is really amazing. There was something, in the way she acted out of character and how she looked at me that I’m not sure of.”, Hayley tried to explain while she was sitting at her kitchen table, fudging with a pen.

“What makes you say that?”, it was a good question because she didn’t really know yet.

_It was not so bad_ , Reia had said.

“I feel like she has very high expectations of me and I don’t know if I can fulfil them? She has some cool but cold veil over her and I’m not sure yet if I like that or not. I can’t really tell but I feel like I have to be careful around her.”, Hayley managed to put her feelings in words as she twisted the pen between her fingers.

“Of course you have to be careful, she can easily help you rise as a star or bury you for once and for all Hayley. She’s an award winning actress. Mom says fame can do much with a person, it probably did something with Reia too.”, the warning hit her hard, making the young actress go silent.

“Don’t worry girl, you have a charisma that makes everyone love you. Reia will adore you too.”, it made Hayley chuckle as she doubted if that would do anything to someone like the Spanish. _That won’t have any effect on her._

* * *

**Reia**

Apart from rewatching the series Reia also had to prepare her body for this role. She was one to hit the gym regularly, if a role called for it and she was very flexible, like the cat she was playing, but still, she had to build some muscles to be a match for She-Ra. With the help of her PA she looked up a personal trainer who would be her torturer for a few months before the actual shooting would start. The studio making the movie provided her and her co-star a specific training room. It was filled with different kinds of equipment for all body parts and even an obstacle course was provided. To get in the desired shape for the role it took a number on her, especially when she was disturbed by a certain tall blond who kept eyeing her. 

Reia was not a barbar so whenever the blond was there too she greeted her out of politeness, making sure to always say her name in a seductive tone. Each time when she would say “Hey Hayley” the other actress went all red on her face and the brunette enjoyed putting her partner in embarrassing situations. One time, when they were both at the studio’s gym Reia and her trainer chose the obstacle course to make it in record time.

But of course before such an intensive training a proper warm up was needed. It was not necessary to bend that low or strike such poses that would emphasize the Spanish's delicate but womanly shape, but she did it anyway. Without trying to hide it Reia had glanced at the blond over her shoulder or from between her legs whenever she bent down to try to see her reactions. When their eyes met the brunette flashed Hayley the widest smile. 

Only when she was properly warmed up did Reia walk up to the start and leaned on her knee while the trainer set the timer.

“Ready...set….and…GO!”

The actress launched herself like a bullet and took the first obstacle flawlessly, jumping from one little island to the other. The next thing was a thin bar which she had to carefully go through by balancing her steps. She moved like a cat without making even the slightest mistake and she even made a cartwheel while doing so. It was a show mainly put up to impress and intimidate her co-star. _At least she knows who she is going to deal with._

From there she jumped up to a big cube which was twice her height. It took a real effort from her to pull herself up, but it was no time to fail, so she did her best. The parkour part of the obstacle was the easiest as she moved like a real pro, landing on her feet on a mattress after doing a backflip from the top. The timer stopped and the trainer exclaimed in his excitement.

“Yes! A new record! You did 5 seconds better than last time. Well done, Rei, you are in excellent progress.”

They high-fived and the brunette dared to check if Hayley was watching and sure she did. The trainer noticed how his client was watching the blond constantly so he whispered something in her ear which made the Spanish chuckle while she still kept staring at the muscular blond.

“Yeah, her mouth is still dropped. When do you think she will notice?” asked Reia from the trainer Lucas.

“I don’t know...oh look, I think she did just now.” 

The Spanish laughed and shook her head, going back to do her thing. She didn’t show nor say but when she had to pull herself up the big cube she actually pulled a muscle on her shoulder and now it was aching and causing a major discomfort, but she was too proud to show any of that. 

* * *

**Hayley**

Hayley had been looking forward to start the movie and whatever came with it. Having Reia as her co-star had been rather overwhelming to her, it still was. The studio provided them with almost everything they needed so when she heard they would get their own training room she had been over the moon but had forgotten one minor detail. The Spanish would be attending the training room too, something the blond needed to get used to. It wasn’t just her presence, that was something she got over rather quickly. _She’s just a human like you, behave_.

Hayley did, being friendly, smiling and nodding whenever the two met for training. It was just the way the other behaved that made her uncomfortable. The tone in how she’d say her name was off, almost weird. At first she hadn’t noticed but after a few times it got annoying. The uncomfortable feeling started to settle down the moment she’d see Reia, her cheeks turning red as she would prepare herself for what may come. 

Hayley tried to stay calm and act as a professional, that day wasn’t any different. All she couldn’t avoid of happening was her face turning red when the brunette entered and said hey. “Hey Reia.”, she’d answer politely and turn back to her bench press. It had been a good thing that she was already used to training. The studio had offered her a personal trainer but after two training sessions he had given her a scheme as she did fine on her own. The blond did her work out as Reia did hers.

Of course she would eye her partner between sets, there wasn’t much more to do as she let her muscles rest for a moment. Hayley watched the other stretch, bending over deeper then she knew a human could do. She didn’t notice how she was staring until their gazes locked, making her look wide eyed for a moment as a smile appeared on Reia’s lips. _Just look away, Sanders_ , but she couldn’t. There was something mesmerizing in the way the Spanish would stretch. 

After some time she managed to tear her gaze away from her partner and got her mind back into training herself. It went well until she got to the pull-up bar where she would have a full view on the obstacle course. It wasn’t like she had planned it, life would just be like that from time to time. Reia and her trainer got to the course, Hayley could hear how there was a countdown before her partner would fly off and show what her physical qualities were. The blond stopped, a towel around her shoulders as she watched the Spanish ace the course as if she was born to do it.

Hayley had seen her do the course multiple times but just like the stretching, it caught her eye and there was nothing she could do but watch. Yes, she had strength and muscles herself but still, she envied the flexibility, grace and speed her partner had. _Show off_ , she thought as she watched the little acrobatics added to her course but couldn’t help but smile as she watched.

She had wanted to look away, get back to doing some pull-ups the moment Reia was done but she kept staring. Something that was clearly noticed by the other and her trainer, who pointed out she was gaping. And indeed, her mouth was slightly open from being impressed and with a full blown red face she closed her mouth and turned around. _How embarrassing, good job_ . The laughter hit her and the uncomfortable feeling set even deeper. Hayley felt agitated as she did her last set of pull-ups, trying to ignore her partner for the rest of her training.

Somewhere she felt like showing off too, putting a little more weight to her machines as her muscles would almost scream from the effort. All what she lacked in agility she would make up in strength. Her shoulders hurt after she did her sets on the machine, wiping away the sweat that was forming on her forehead and in her neck. Hayley got rid of her shirt as she walked over to the next machine and as she did, her gaze caught Reia’s. _I’m not the only one staring it seems._ The blond threw a wink at her partner, who was planking, before sitting down and going on with her training.

A soft chuckle left her lips as she saw the brunette fall to the ground after being distracted by her wink. Hayley had fun in knowing she had some kind of influence on the other too like she had on the blond. Why Hayley found this so satisfying, she did not know yet. All she knew was that the teasing from Reia’s end didn’t stop, on contrary, it got worse. Working out had always been one of her favourite things to do but her partner managed to make her almost _hate_ it. There was something about the way Reia would eye her with that smirk of hers and the seductive voice. It was as if she was mocking the taller actress, trying to push her because she could push, being a famous actress and all. 

* * *

**Reia**

Apparently the brunette was not the only one putting up a show.

“Can you believe her? She will pull a muscle with that much weight.” She said to her trainer while frowning.

“Hmm..but you have to admit that she is strong.”

Indeed, the Spanish had noticed that much since their first official meeting at the screen test. Her butch form could be seen even with her clothes on. Reia chuckled while she went on all four to do some planking.

“Yeah, she is. Have you seen her arms? She could rip my soul out of my body with those. But I bet I’m faster though.” Lucas laughed as he watched his timer.

“Save your breath. You are only at 45 seconds.”

The Spanish did go silent only to focus on her breathing while the seconds rolled and she stayed in planking position.

The sound of walking had caught Reia’s attention while she was holding herself. The heavy steps couldn’t be mistaken but the actress was not prepared to see what she saw next. A very sweaty Hayley taking her shirt off, showing some bare and bulging abs underneath all that fabric. _Fuck. Me._ Her arms betrayed her and when their gazes locked and the blond gave her that wink her elbows went soft and she hit the ground with a thud.

“Ugh…” _Way to go, Carrero. Stop being a useless lesbian and just focus on training._

If only Hayley had known what effect she had on the brunette. With each training day it became more and more obvious that Reia had a liking in the other actress. And it annoyed her to no end and filled her with concern. She hated the blond to the core for stealing the leading role as the brunette thought she was not worthy of such a part but at the same time she couldn’t unnotice how attractive and humble the other one seemed. These opposite emotions pulled her in many directions but eventually she remained the same cocky and arrogant bitch she was. 

The teasing of each other went along for a while until they had to train together for the fighting scenes. By the time they were put together to do so they already knew the choreography but it was the first time the brunette had to act it out with her actual co-star. She had aced all the routines by now but she was not sure the tall actress had done the same. As usually, it was the Spanish who arrived at the gym first. The instructor and choreographer were already there waiting when she went to the changing room to put on her leggings and a sports bra with a tank top. Her naturally very wavy brown hair was put up in a ponytail and returned to the gym. On her way there she met the blond who had just arrived apparently.

“Nice of you to finally show up.” The brunette said with a cold expression as she walked past her, swaying her hips.

By the time Hayley joined them Reia was in the middle of her warm up, doing some jumping jacks. She was more than ready to kick Hayley’s butt during the training.

“Ready to dance?” She asked nonchalantly, stretching her arms and legs before stating she was ready to start the choreo.

However, they had to wait for the other actress to warm up properly as well. Reia had done stunts before alongside fighting scenes in an action movie with Tom Cruise on her side so she had an idea how to do such stuff. Due to her incredible flexibility and speed she was very much of an opponent and match for anyone. Even someone as butch as Hayley. She was actually looking forward to this practice. _Do you have what it takes, Sanders?_

* * *

**Hayley**

Whenever she would enter the little gym, she would be confronted with the Spanish and her behaviour. At first it had been discomfort she had felt that changed into disliking and almost _hating_ her partner. The blond would still look in awe whenever Reia would stretch and do her obstacle course. She would still quietly root for her, being supportive and admiring her on a professional level. Maybe even make a comment if she felt like it. She would say hey and goodbye whenever they entered and left the gym. All of that stayed but her normal warm approach would become more distant as she was afraid of what could happen if she came closer. 

Like the last couple of days, Hayley made her way to the gym, eyeing her phone as she walked. Earphones were placed so she could shut out the world, trying to get in some kind of zone to train. She was aware of what kind of training they’d be having that day and honestly, she was thrilled and scared the same time.

Thrilled because this would be the first time since their chemistry read that they had to act together, work as a team. Hayley remembered their reading, it had clicked immediately and never in her life had she brought out a character so easily as then with Reia. But she had mainly been amazed by the performance of the brunette, who did not only play but _live_ her character.

And she was scared because this was _Reia Carrero_ and she feared her partner would have some tricks upon her sleeve.

But overall she was excited to see what it would give to have a more physical challenge with the Spanish. Hayley had some fighting scenes in a previous movie but nothing had been so professional as now. She could easily handle a weapon and memorizing the choreography had gone well but her footwork was sloppy, she was rather rigid then elegant. She didn’t want to see or hear Reia’s comments on that. She didn’t want any comment from the brunette, for that matter, as they always seem to make her uncomfortable.

By the time she entered, she saw their trainer and choreographer were already there. Hayley gave them a friendly smile and little wave as she unplugged her earphones. As she wanted to say something, she saw the brunette passing by who threw a cold look. Hayley couldn’t help but pull a face behind her back, mouthing, _n_ _ice of you to finally show up_ , as her hatred was again fueled by the Spanish. _I am not even too late, what is her problem_? Whatever it was, the blond would try to keep it Reia’s problem and not hers. Hayley went to the changing room, got quickly into her sporting gear and placed her long hair into a ponytail. When she returned, she saw her partner warming up so she got into that too. 

Hayley had to bite back the first comment that came to her mind, how she would _never_ be ready to do anything with the Spanish.

Instead she calmly answered, “Of course, give me your best shot.”, with a smug smile as she started to stretch and warm her muscles. When she was done, both men stepped closer to give them any last instructions.

“But I guess you guys already know what to do as your individual practices were great.”, he concluded with a smile, nodding at both women before taking a step back. “Okay, Save the Cat fighting scene, and go!”.

It was an important fighting sequence, probably the most important scene of the whole movie. Hayley had seen it in the animation, rewatched it a dozen times and she had been excited to train this part. So when the go was given, she felt ready to deliver it as trained. What she hadn’t expected, was for Reia to be _this_ fast. Wanting to step back she fell over her own feet, yelping as her rear end quickly met the floor.

A little puzzled she looked up to the brunette who laughed and said, “Still too early for this, blondie?”, making Hayley boil for a moment before taking a breath.

“It won’t happen again.”, she spoke calmly before getting back to her feet.

“Come on Sanders, as practiced! Okay, get ready girls and go!”, the instructor said as he clapped his hands, watching both of them closely.

Hayley was prepared the second time, receiving the blow as she had practiced before, noticing how it was a close call to being actually hit hard in the face.

They repeated the scene in several parts, Hayley needed some time to get used to Reia’s speed who moved exactly like a feline. The blond did not make any major mistakes but it was clear she had less of experience in all this then the Spanish. She felt agitation brewing in her chest as they had to pause once again, sweat forming on her body and her breathing a little heavier. Their instructor and choreographer prepared some mats as they wanted to practice a stunt.

“You both know what to do? Sanders, use enough force to make it fluent but we don’t want you to throw her to the other end of the room.”, a smirk played at Hayley's lips as she would’ve liked to try that.

“Carrero, you’ll aid a little to make the movement look impressive and you land as we practiced so you won’t get hurt or Miss Banks will kill me.”, the instructor said with a little smile although his eyes were pleading as he truly feared the two lead actresses getting injured.

Hayley nodded before facing her partner, the same smirk plastered on her lips.

“You ready to fly?”. 

* * *

**Reia**

Reia had expected the beginning of the training to go just like it did. Hayley might be extremely strong but in a close fight, speed was crucial and the brunette easily dodged the heavy and slow punches of the other one. One of her choices of sport was boxing to prepare for these fights and it showed. A smirk played on her lips as the other landed on her butt for the first time but she had no time to enjoy her little victory as they continued shortly after. The Spanish was more focused and had routine in all this so it was easier for her to adjust while the blond had trouble keeping up. Whenever Reia got close she could see the fire in Hayley’s eyes. _Oh wow, she must be angry._ But that didn’t stop the smaller actress from teasing the other one more and more. She was a precious actress and the newcomer knew that too well to cause some real harm for the brunette and without being ashamed Reia did take advantage of that.

After a few rounds of the same choreo they took five. They both needed some time to breathe as sweat started to form on their foreheads. At the same time the instructors gave them the next scenario and Reia chuckled at how concerned her trainer was.

“Do not worry, I always know what I’m doing, unlike others.” She threw the blond a glance. “Be gentle, tiger.”

The brunette played innocent, blinking sheepishly a few times before pulling up her stance, ready to launch at the other one. That smirk of Hayley’s started to worry the Spanish as it twirled up emotions up in her like nobody before.

“Always.”

She only replied before getting behind her partner and embracing her lightly. Reia did her part perfectly and even stroked Hayley’s face before she was being thrown over broad shoulders and landing on a soft mattress. No matter how easily and smoothly it went down the first time they had to practice. Her previously pulled muscle on her shoulder started to ache now as the movement stretched the muscles too far. She rolled her shoulders a few times as she got to her feet.

“Hey, watch it next time.” Reia warned Hayley as she got into position, ready to launch again.

“Okay, go! Make it look real!”

The guys shouted in excitement to boost the mood and the brunette did her best, but this time when she was thrown she made even the landing look more believable and let her back and shoulder take hit all the way. A groan left her lips as her little stunt caused the pain in her shoulder to become worse.

“Ugh…” 

Staying on the mattress while she held onto her aching back with one hand caused the others to start worrying and when Hayley approached her and knelt down next to her Reia looked up at her with the same flame in her eyes.

“Should I be more gentle, kitty?”

The tone of the taller one and the way she said _kitty_ just put oil to the fire and suddenly Reia grabbed the collar of Hayley’s top and pulled her in close to her face as she said.

“Actually, I wanted to ask. Is this all you got?”

The brunette knew exactly what game she was playing and how she could be burned if she wasn’t careful enough, but it was way too enjoyable to miss her chance to tease the other one, even if it physically caused her pain. At first the blond had looked rather surprised but it quickly disappeared, turning into some kind of grin as she answered,

“Be careful what you wish for, Carrero.”

She knew after this Hayley would pummel her without holding back much. A wicked grin spread across her face as she let go of her partner. 

The Spanish actress was known to push things too far when it came to her job. She sought to bring the best out of her colleagues and that included Hayley. Reia embraced Catra’s character traits as they weren’t so different from her own. She played her part well as they were fused in one, getting to her feet once again. The trainers let them play out their little mind games and hoped for the best results.

“Just remember girls, we don’t want to call an ambulance.”

But it was kind of too late as the fired up actress tossed the light-weight one to the ground rougher this time, mising to land on the mattress. With a loud thud she landed on the hard floor and grunted in pain. _You should have seen it coming, Carrero._ Her trainer was first to come up to her and crouch.

“Rei, are you all right?” Her pride would be too hurt if she admitted that she was indeed in pain so she swallowed it back and shook her head.

“I’m fine. Let’s move on to the next part.” 

Like the strong-headed woman she was she insisted on going on, even if her back was killing her already. She suggested the part right after the toss. Reia stood on a bigger cube imitating the staircase a few feet apart from her co-star.

“Careful with the face, that’s my money bringer, but other than that, deliver your best.”

She warned her co-star, who rolled her eyes, before jumping up in the air gracefully and trying to hit the other one. Luckily Hayley was prepared this time and she dodged. The brunette had been struck on her face though, as the choreo required but not so much, she felt only a graze and wondered for a moment how could the muscular actress be so gentle. But she kept the show going and returned the punch, struggling with her co-star as Hayley gripped both of Reia’s wrists.

“Not bad, Sanders.” She said between rapid breaths, a smirk appearing on her face.

“You’re doing okay yourself.”, Hayley answered with a similar smirk.

Going off the choreo she turned on her heels and twisted her partner into an uncomfortable position, making her fall on the ground.

“Ooops.” The Spanish said, laughing lightly as the look on the blond’s face was priceless. _I guess she hadn’t seen that coming._

Politely Reia held out a hand to offer help in standing, but when Hayley took it she pulled her slightly up only to let her hand go and make her fall back once more.

“My bad, it seems my hands are slippery today.” She said smugly, flailing her arms around before turning her back on her co-star and walking away. 

* * *

**Hayley**

She had been concerned at the start of their little stunt, seeing how her partner would roll her shoulder and grunt in pain. Concern that didn’t stick around too long as Reia had found out which buttons to push with Hayley. With fierce gazes she had continued and as promised, she tossed the Spanish further and harder. It must’ve looked rather impressive for an outsider, seeing the brunette fly and hit the ground harshly. She had wanted to feel pity for her partner as it must’ve hurt but they were both stubborn to show any of their real emotions.

Hayley glanced at her, a little smile tugging at her lips as she enjoyed this little victory. _You won’t put me down, I can play this game too_. Their instructor must’ve noticed the tension growing between the two actresses and decided to let the stunt for what it was, going on to the next part as suggested by the Spanish. With a roll of her own shoulders, Hayley nodded and followed to the cube Reia climbed on.

Hayley started to realise she _hated_ Reia as a person. _She’s unbearable_ , the blond thought to herself as she got herself ready for the upcoming fighting scene. After practicing the previous routines, she had gotten used to the speed of the brunette and they managed to bring a fluent fighting sequence. She delivered and evaded the punches thrown at each other before being grabbed at the wrists. There was a moment they smirked at each other and for a naive moment she believed they might have found common ground. That they might be more than cold colleagues towards each other.

The moment was quickly gone when Hayley had wanted to push her partner, as the choreography described it, but instead she was twisted and met the ground with a soft _oof_ . Surprised and clearly angry she watched up to Reia who was laughing. _I’m going to kill her_. The smaller actress offered a hand, Hayley not wanting to seek trouble took the hand and tried to get to her feet only to feel how her support disappeared. Not only her butt was hurt but much of her ego and confidence too. With a groan she came to her feet easily as Reia spoke, walking off. 

She had wanted to walk away, call it a day and sit in her car, probably cry but she did none of that. Instead she blinked her eyes a few times, taking a deep breath before looking fiercely at her partner’s back.

“Again.”, she said as her gaze went to the two men. “If _everyone_ wants to make this a successful movie, we should at least try it one more time so we know how to do it _correctly_.”, she spoke calmly but venom was dripping off some words.

It was silent for a moment, none of them saying a word until the instructor nodded.

“You’re right, miss Banks would only want you to be able to deliver this perfectly. Reia, are you up to one more?”, they looked at the brunette, awaiting her answer.

"Without a doubt.", as expected she couldn’t deny this offer

Hayley smiled as she walked back to the cube, rolling her shoulders as she watched the other actress climb back up.

“Try not to fall.”, she spoke shortly before the cue was given to restart.

And as the first time, they played their part perfectly. She had wanted to hit her partner for real, a moment she even doubted to deliver a punch and play it off as a mistake but she couldn’t. She wasn’t like that so a soft graze over Reia’s face was enough. 

A smile appeared on Hayley’s lips when she took a hold of Reia’s wrists, they wrestled for a moment before the blond pushed her partner. A push that was clearly too hard and she watched the other stumble and lose her balance. She walked over quickly.

“Are you okay?”, she spoke loudly with concern and when close enough she leaned towards her, offering a hand.

“I told you, try not to fall.”, her eyes were burning and she knew it was a stupid move.

The Spanish wasn’t the kind of person to take a step back, she would only take more steps and so the game was on. Hayley grasped the brunette’s wrist and pulled her to her feet easily, making the other almost bump into Hayley as they stood close to each other. She took a step back and gave her partner a wry smile before looking at their instructors.

The two men looked rather concerned, making the choreographer say, “Okay ladies, I think that will be enough for today.”, and the actress couldn’t agree more as her body was rushing with adrenaline.

 _Otherwise I would truly hurt her_. She gave the men a nod and without looking at her partner, Hayley walked off to the changing room. When she got there, she let out a groan and allowed herself to take a deep breath.

To her surprise, Reia followed rather quickly as she heard soft footsteps approaching. With her back turned to the brunette she rolled her eyes. _Great, just what I needed_. Hayley knew the best thing she could do was just shut up, keep the tension hanging and let the silence speak for itself but she couldn’t. As she took out her top, she eyed her partner and spoke softly,

“That was an intense training huh?”, she ran a hand through her hair after pulling it out of her ponytail.

Hayley took out her pants as she continued, “You’re really fast, how did you learn that?”

It was stupid to try to have a conversation and she actually had wanted to ask other questions. _What’s your problem with me_? Hayley took out her denim and put it on as her mind went on. _Why do you want to embarrass me_? Questions she should ask, to get her mind to calm down but she couldn’t, afraid of the answers.

* * *

**Reia**

The rough push shouldn't have surprised the brunette as she had it coming a long way, but still. _That little shit._ In that moment they were very far from being friends, but the cunning and attitude of the other one impressed Reia nonetheless. The fact that her partner was able to return the teasing was rather intriguing. With a laugh Reia got to her feet with the help of the other one, almost bumping into her. She wanted to say something, anything but the trainers called it a day to Reia's pity.

"I could keep going…" She mumbled but the tall actress was already walking away. The Spanish watched her go before bidding her goodbye to the men and following Hayley to the changing room.

The atmosphere was heated and a little sparkle would set off a wildfire in there. Without trying to cloak it Reia watched the other one intently while she herself was picking out her normal clothes. The heavy silence was broken by Hayley and she couldn't help but appreciate the sight of how a hand ran through the golden locks. However she didn't show any of that on the outside, on the contrary. She remained cold and kept her arrogant, distanced attitude.

"If you think this was intense you are far from prepared for the actual shooting." She said, pulling her sweaty top over her head and throwing it in her bag.  
"You have to keep up and toughen up if you want to keep your role."

The cold tone was harsh but actually Reia did this for two reasons. One, for her own entertainment and two, to prepare her co-star for hard work.

“Don’t worry, I won’t lose anything.”, Hayley answered calmly but her eyes had the same fire in them as before.

Quickly she put on her plain T-shirt and left the jogging pants on. She walked over to Hayley and cornered her to one of the lockers.

"You remind me of myself." She said calmly and softly this time, scanning her co-star's face up close as they were only inches away.  
"You must understand, nothing ever comes easy. You get what you work hard for." A genuine smile appeared on her face as she slowly pulled back.

“Trust me, I work hard and will keep on doing that.”, Hayley answered as ice blue locked with her gaze.

"Keep this up and you might become a star one day, blondie." Throwing her bag on her shoulders she left the changing room, waving the other one goodbye.

After that their little practices became smoother but the brunette couldn’t help but tease a bit here and there whenever she had a chance to. As her partner didn’t seem to give up, Reia had started to pick a professional liking in her co-star. One she wouldn’t admit just yet. They still had to start the shooting and see how things would go down the first day. 

The day before that start of production Reia had a meeting with her PA Kirsch and her manager Emily to discuss how things would work out.

“You have to arrive at 6 am the latest. I’ll be already there to prepare your trailer. Is there anything you want in addition than we have agreed on earlier?” The blond guy asked the actress.

“Just be ready with my coffee and I will be good to go.” The man nodded, taking notes in his phone.

“Okay, catering then. Do you want to eat lunch with the cast and crew or should I bring it to you to your trailer?” The brunette sighed as she leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms.

“I think you know the answer to that already. Spare me the chit chat.” While typing the notes in his phone Emily took over and printed out the schedule for the actress.

“Briefing will start at 7 am with the cast and the director. Producers will be there too to set off the filming. If everything goes well the real deal starts at 8:30. First break will be at 13:30.” The purple-haired woman handed the actress a copy so she could take it home with herself.  
“Don’t lose it, but in case you do, I’ll email you so you have it there.” 

The orientation lasted a few hours before they discussed everything and finally the brunette could head home to have a nice little rest. 

Sleep hadn’t come to the Spanish easily as she was excited to see how the filming would go down. As with any other work she would do her best performance but she wasn’t so sure about her partner. Yes, their fighting scenes would probably be ace, but that was only a little part in the actual movie. 

With mixed feelings she drove to set with her precious car, the shiny black Maserati. Getting up had been painful and she was lacking sleep, causing her to be irritated and easily annoyed. Her only savior was instantly served as soon as she met her PA.

“Good morning Rei! Here’s your coffee. This way.”

She took the hot beverage and as soon as she sipped it she felt a hundred times better. Following Kirsch they walked through the set and the trailer park. She noticed a familiar tall blond wandering around and she waved over to her.

After Kirsch showed Reia her relevantly big trailer with all the extra and luxury stuff the assistant walked with her over to the conference room where the kick off would take place. Elizabeth and the producers were already there and the brunette greeted them equally. Everyone in the room seemed to be as excited as the Spanish herself and soon a clumsy lead actress stumbled in as well. Reia chuckled a little when she saw the dumb jock coming in and gestured with her head to come and sit next to her. Apparently Hayley hesitated before joining on her side and Rei couldn’t let it slip without a snarky comment.

“I don’t bite...only in bed. So don’t be afraid.” She winked at her co-star.

“Then I don’t have to worry at all.”

For whatever reason the answer had hit the brunette hard. _Why does it bother me so much?_ The thought kept ticking in her head even after the orientation started. Elizabeth, the first and second assistant explained everything but all the details were expected to be known by everyone by now. They all got the dispatch for that day and even the brunette had it opened with her on her phone.

“So as you see we have a very tight day and I expect everybody to do their job flawlessly. Reia, I trust you to guide and help Hayley in the process.” That last addition to the speech got the brunette off guard and all the blood from her face withdrew.

“Excuse me?” She managed to ask back to make sure she heard it right.

“I mean it exactly as I said. Thank you everyone for being here. Let’s get this started.” 

The first shock of Hayley’s comment hadn’t even slipped off her mind yet when another one came, thanks to the director herself. _Me? A mentor? Is she fucking serious?_ The rest of the cast started standing up and scattering around while the Spanish remained in her seat, staring in front of her. This was not how she thought her first day of shooting would go. This was worse. Being stuck with Hayley and being her guide was not what she signed up for.

* * *

**Hayley**

_You remind me of myself_. 

The words were still ringing in her ears, they had come out of nowhere and normally she would’ve been flattered to hear such a thing from a famous actress like Reia. Someone she, professionally, looked up to but somehow the words tasted rather bitter. _We’re nothing alike_ . Hayley couldn’t get a hold of her partner, one moment she’d be scolding her in that ice cold voice of hers and the other moment she would come closer and almost speak lovingly.

Hayley shook her head as she got into her car, trying to wrap her mind around what just had happened. Her anger had vanished mainly because the brunette’s softer words had thrown her overboard. You couldn’t describe Reia as _soft_ , even her more friendly way was still doubtful but it was better than the ice queen she had been for most of the time. Puzzled she left for her home, trying to shove her thoughts about Reia away, which was hard as she would see the brunette more often.

Their practices went on smoothly without any incidents. They adjusted well to each other, by their final practice the blond could almost blindly execute the routine. Although she wasn’t fond of the person herself, she loved training with Reia as colleagues. Whenever the Spanish would pick up on her, tease in any possible way she would counter. Somewhere it felt like she was being tested, how well she could handle stress or pressure and being competitive, Hayley wasn’t planning on failing it.

She embraced herself for whatever would come when the actual filming would start. Angelique’s husband, Michael, was also Hayley’s manager but somehow most of the communication went through her agent. The woman had come by a few days before filming would start to run through the details for the first day. The blond was given a scheme and excitement started to grow in her chest as she was curious to meet everyone. 

Before she could truly realise, the first day had come upon and she felt jittery. Finally they would start shooting and Hayley could do what she loved the most: act. She would also meet the other actors, something she had been looking forward to and praying they wouldn’t be like Reia. _What if all famous actors and actresses become like her_ ? Hayley didn’t dwell too long on the thought as she parked her car in the parking lot, again beside the Maserati that was owned by her partner. Hayley hadn’t been too surprised after their chemistry read to see the Spanish leave in the sportscar, roaring the engine as she drove off. With a sigh she looked from the black car to her own small car. _We couldn’t differ more_. 

The young actress made her way into the studio to the conference room. The jittery feeling was still present in her chest and only now she realized she was actually nervous. Opening the door she was greeted with many eyes staring her down. A small smile made its way to her lips, nodding to the director and her assistants before looking to the other actors who gave her a big smile greeting all of them. She locked gazes with Reia who, to her surprise, nodded her over to sit next to her.

Hayley had almost pointed at herself, barely believing the Spanish would actually mean _her_ to come sit beside her. She hadn’t much of a choice, keep on standing there wasn’t an option either so she made her way to her partner and sat down. The weird biting comment threw her off for a moment, making her wonder why she would say that. _As if she would want to sleep with me_. Hayley regretted sitting next to Reia, fearing she would give more comments as the orientation started. Luckily she did not, giving Hayley a moment to concentrate on what was being told.

Now she was certain it was indeed nerves biting at her insides as she saw the scheme of their first day and the upcoming days too. She was used to having busy days and she was sure she could handle it but this wasn’t a C-movie like she was used to. What if she made mistakes, how much would she get scolded at? How will the other actors react? Hayley felt a little panic arising in her chest, panic that grew when Elizabeth pointed Reia out to be her mentor. _For the love of god, why?_

At least she wasn’t the only one dreading this new turn of events. She eyed Reia who spoke, almost nodding in agreement. _Can’t she see what a terrible idea this is_? But the director was stubborn in her choice, ending the meeting. The blond got to her feet too with a soft sigh when she noticed her partner, and mentor, wasn’t following. A young man walked by, stopped for a moment and offered a hand

“I guess you must be Hayley? I’m Brandon and I play Bow, we’ll have a lot of scenes together.”, he spoke friendly as Hayley shook his hand.  
“I see you already got the best to teach you.”, he eyed Reia with a soft smile, “Don’t be shy to ask around, we’re in this together. I look forward to working with you!”, the man said, giving the women a wave while another girl joined him as he left.

“Thank you!”, Hayley managed to say before he was gone, being a little overwhelmed by the man.

_So not everybody is as cold as the ice queen here_.

Hayley took out her phone as she watched the scheme for that day, scrolling to what she had to do next as she spoke,

“It seems we have a scene together in an hour.”, her voice had sounded neutral although she felt excitement to finally act beside the Spanish instead of… instead of whatever they had going on.  
“We should go to the make-up trailer first or were you actually going to show me around?”, her voice had been doubtful as she knew Reia was just as pleased as she was in being attached to each other.

“Since I am stuck with you, yes. Come on, Kirsch already showed me where everything is.”, she couldn’t help but chuckle at the Spanish's comment.

_Stuck_. It was a really fitting description of their situation. Hayley took a step aside and let the smaller actress show her around as promised. They went over it rather quickly, they did not have much time either. Reia showed her the different sets where there already was some activity. Their set was dark and would take place in the so-called Fright Zone. It was nothing like she was used to seeing in previous movies. The set was beautiful, they had built most of it with some green screens in the background to add later on. Hayley couldn’t help but look amazed at it all, a smile playing at her lips as they walked on.

It bothered her how quiet they were and at the same time, she was glad Reia wasn’t talking either. Most of the comments she had made so far hadn't been much of a helpt to Hayley's nerves. Rather the silence then the weird feeling she got when Reia spoke. But still…

“So… How was your first, big movie like? Did someone guide you around too?”, it was a stupid question but it was better then the silence. She hoped.

The other actress sighed before answering. “I was just as nervous as you are now. It’s not easy to be a little name in a big movie. I’ll tell you someday, but not now. But hey, at least you have _the best to teach you_.“, Reia quoted Brandon from before and even allowed a little smile, surprising Hayley in a pleasant way.

“Thank you, I think I needed that.”, the blond spoke softly with a warm smile for the first time. “And I’ll look forward to that story someday.”, she added as they walked to the lounge before leaving for the trailer park.

They passed some of the bigger trailers, she noticed Reia’s being one of them, before getting to Hayley’s.

“This is a nice surprise, I never had a trailer before.”, she spoke honestly as she quickly took a look inside.

It wasn’t much, it had a small couch and a table with a chair but it would be enough for her to be at whenever she wanted to be alone. They were approached by someone as Hayley stepped outside of her trailer. The small, blond guy talked a little out of breath,

“You and miss Sanders are expected in the make-up trailer.”, he announced as he glanced from Reia to Hayley.

The blond gave him a small smile and a nod, getting a similar response from the young man. She walked up closer to the brunette, placing a hand on her shoulder,

“Thank you for the little tour.”, she hoped this might be the start of something better.

Hayley hoped to get along with her partner, she wanted the teasing to stop and hoped to achieve it like this. It was naive of her to think like that.

“This is not because I like you. Come on, we better hurry. I don’t want to be late because of you.”, Hayley bit her tongue as she just nodded and followed Reia down to the make-up trailer.

* * *

**Reia**

The little extra work she got by having to guide the blond had already been a drag, but Reia had found herself enjoying the other one’s company. She had a kind of aura that attracted the brunette without a doubt. So when it came to that weird question Reia had wanted to be harsh and cold, she wanted to live up to her ice queen title, but she had compassion towards Hayley. For a moment there she thought they could become friends one day, one thing the Spanish had very few. _What is it about her that makes me feel this strange? Is it that damn smile? The fire in her eyes when we fight? Her sweet scent that intoxicates me? Have you put a spell on me, Hayley?_

Kirsch came to the rescue and passed the message that they must be at the make-up trailer at once. The lead actresses headed there together without talking much as the brunette got lost in her head, preparing herself for the role. She didn’t even pay much attention to their make-up artist Murielle, a blue-haired woman from France. As any of the crew she seemed excited about working with someone like Reia but the actress wasn’t touched by that at all. The only thing she cared about now was her performance and to see how the tall one on her side would act in real life situations. 

And Reia Carrero was not disappointed. The chemistry between her and Hayley sparkled like a firework from the very first take and it hadn’t changed ever since. It’s been two weeks already and the Spanish's enthusiasm hasn't ceased. Nor did Hayley’s. To Reia’s surprise her partner was able to keep up, even though she kept pushing even during the filming, always having snarky comments and teasing her to no end. Reia wanted to get closer to her co-star, to be her friend, but she was not experienced in such matters. She was not able to form that kind of connection easily, as her way of making friends was non-existent.

All her arrogant and superior attitude distanced Reia from Hayley, even though their acting together had been more than fruiting. Elizabeth, the director was pleased with their performances and one day she had approached Reia in her break time.

“So Reia...how’s the mentoring going? You two are truly exceptional together. I knew we made the right choice.” Being confronted like this offended the brunette but there was nothing she could do about it.

“I guess we are. I just can’t figure it out. There are other great actors working on this project. Why did you choose me?” This has been bothering her for a while now and she was meaning to ask it.

Now was her chance and she took it. The smile from the director didn’t ease Reia at all.

“Why? Is it too much for you to handle?” Reia stared at her, furrowing her brows. _This woman is testing me here._

“Of course not, I am only looking for answers here.” Elizabeth hummed as she scanned her actress' face.

“You are one of the greatest actresses of our time, Reia, but you still have to learn one important trait to become the best. I believe Hayley could help you with that.” 

Whatever Elizabeth was trying to achieve met a blank mind. _I have no idea what this woman is talking about. Hayley helping me? What could that jock even teach me? She couldn’t even be compared to me._ The Spanish was lost in her thoughts for a while.

“I doubt your decision, but I respect it.” She said calmly and fumbled with her attached prop tail.

“I heard there is a party tonight. I think you should give it a try.” Elizabeth put a hand on the brunette’s shoulder and squeezed it, smiling softly.

Reia raised an eyebrow at her before the director let her prepare for the next scene. She eyed the mentioned fellow actress who was on the other side of the studio. _What is it about you, Hayley?_

* * *

**Hayley**

Hayley quickly learned her other colleagues weren’t anything like Reia, which made her certain that her partner was just a special case. Hayley got along with the other actors right away, especially with Brandon and Gwen who played her character’s friends. She had seen both of them in other movies, Gwen had been nominated for an award for her last project and was a rising actress. And even though with that status, she acted very differently off set than Reia.

Her partner hadn’t changed ever since the shootings started. Somehow she had thought it would be different but she was still the cold, teasing actress as before. Not even a day passed where both of them had to film that Reia wouldn’t make some kind of comment and it drove her nuts. Hayley was getting used to it and quicker in responding, not giving up in whatever game the other was playing, determined to win. Whatever that would mean.

Nonetheless, she couldn’t help but be intrigued by her fellow actress. On stage they were a match made in heaven. Hayley hasn’t played in many movies yet but she has been on stages multiple times and although she has always enjoyed performing with any other actors, this was from a whole new level. Whenever they get into their characters it just _clicks_. She had never felt anything like it, it was exciting to no point but her high would always be brought down by Reia’s comments.

It was as if she wanted to keep Hayley at a distance. _Doesn’t she feel the same or does she simply not care_ ? She eyed the brunette from her chair in the make-up trailer, it was silent and Murielle was working on her make-up while Reia eyed her phone as always. _Maybe she hates me_. It was the only reasonable answer left although she couldn’t imagine giving the Spanish a reason to hate her. Hayley knew it shouldn’t bother her that much, she had a ton of new friends and she was having a blast making the movie. What if Reia Carrero didn’t like her?

After two weeks of filming she got to a new conclusion: Reia probably hated everyone. Hayley hadn’t intended to but she started observing her partner. She noticed how her partner barely ever talked to anyone, not to the other actors nor the crew besides for professional matters. All she talked to was her phone and the blond guy, her PA. That, and her snarky comments directed at Hayley, which was more of a conversation she had than with anyone else of their colleagues.

Whenever they had a break, the blond would sit at a table with everyone, they would talk and laugh, getting out of their characters for a moment and just be themselves. Reia would never join them, she would leave to her trailer to sit on her own and if it hadn’t been for her cold, arrogant way of handling, Hayley would’ve almost felt pity for the other. On occasions she had considered asking about it, to invite her over to sit with them but the Spanish made it very, _very_ hard on Hayley to stay friendly. 

It got worse as time went on. Their performances stayed of the same quality as it had been from day one but off stage Hayley started to lose her patience in trying to get closer or understand Reia. Instead she started to avoid her whenever she could. Her dislike in the brunette started to grow and slowly she found people willing to listen and help. Ben, a young cameraman, had been a great support from the start as both of them had started out as the newbies. They would sit together and talk whenever they had a break, it had been him inviting her over for a party later that night. Hayley hesitated, she wasn’t so sure if going out was a good idea for her but the youngman tried to convince her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay by your side and will even drive. Beside, you can tell me everything about Reia because I see how something is bothering you and I can guess what it is.”, he gave her a little wink and made her wonder if he truly did.

 _Is it that obvious that we hate each other_?

“I’ll think about it and thank you for the offer.”, she answered with a friendly smile before getting up to continue that day’s filming.

It had been the last scene of the day, they had done a fair share of stunts and even though with all her training it started to weigh upon her. It wasn’t a hard scene to film, it should go rather easily and they would be done. But the push she got from Reia had been a little harder than anticipated, making Hayley fall a little further and hurt her back. She managed to stay in character although she had flinched for a moment before acting on. Hayley saw _something_ in the other’s gaze but she wasn’t sure if she could call it worry or smirking. Whatever it had been, after all what had happened she made up her mind. The cue was given and filming was done for the day. Without saying anything she turned away and walked over to Ben.

“Okay, count me in for tonight, I can really use that drink now.”, she spoke a little coldly as she rubbed her sore back. 


	3. Loving the way you hate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little turn of events makes Hayley look at her partner from a different angle. Maybe there was more to Reia then the cold person she had been on set? Giving her partner a chance they agree on spending some time together. For Reia, this is an opportunity to get closer to her colleague.

**Hayley**

As promised, the cameraman came to pick up Hayley and together they drove off to the party in a local bar. Hayley got greeted by some of the crew members, a warm smile was tossed her way from her make-up artist as Ben and herself got to sit at the bar. The youngman ordered them some drinks as he turned towards her, smiling.

“So, tell me what’s going on. What’s this between you and Reia?”, he had asked.

And at first she had avoided telling the truth but the longer the night went on, the more she drank and the more loose her tongue got. They didn’t only talk about the blond and her partner but at some point they did return to the subject.

“I don’t know what her deal is with me!”, the actress groaned as she took another drink, her vision already starting to get fuzzy. Her friend patted her shoulder, a little smile playing at his lips.

“She’s not that bad, right?”, Ben was a wonderful boy, so innocent.

“She always laughs at me…”, Hayley pouted, twirling her glass. “She’s always on my tail, teasing me to no end! It gives me the shivers!”, the youngman gave her a knowing look, grinning a little and wanting to answer when his eyes went wide.

Turning around Hayley recognized the brunette stepping in the bar. She was wearing a leather jacket, emphasizing her slim physique and a tight top like some fucking bad girl. The uncomfortable feeling returned immediately. Her heart felt like someone grasped it tightly, her breath hitched and her stomach made weird turns, as if she was getting nauseous. The blond rolled her eyes, wanting to turn back around when Reia’s eyes locked with her, giving her _that_ grin.

As she looked back to Ben, she saw he was standing and putting on his jacket, excusing himself as he had to leave. She watched him in horror as the brunette took his place, eyeing Reia drunkenly and envying the fact she could pull off that leather look so beautifully. _Damn that Spanish_.

“Hey Reia.”, was all she said as she tried to ignore the wide smirk splayed on the brunette’s lips.

“Hey Hayley. Surprised to see me?”, Reia asked as she took Ben’s place. 

Hayley wanted to take a sip of her glass when she realized it was empty. Still looking at her glass she gave a shrug,

“Not really, it seems like you can track me.”, her voice had been a little harsh and thick of the alcohol.

Her mind was getting all over the place, her eyes glancing over to Reia to get a better look as the brunette spoke again.

“Assuming from the smell, I guess you drank vodka, right?”, Hayley turned a little to face the Spanish.

“Oh, so I smell?”, her voice had been higher than anticipated, hitched a little too and sober Hayley would never snap like that but this wasn’t sober Hayley.

To her utmost surprise, Reia didn’t walk off, instead she turned to the bartender.

“Two more please. This is on me.”, their glances met again as the Spanish threw her a wink, making the taller actress blush before taking the drink.

“Thanks… you shouldn’t…”, Hayley mumbled as she took a sip, the alcohol wasn’t burning her throat anymore as it was her fourth… fifth? She had lost count.

“So...today was great. I almost believed your act, but we both know you can’t stand me.”, Reia said, making the other choke in her drink because of the directness of that statement.

 _Shit_.

“May I ask why?”, the brunette continued as Hayley looked up a little surprised.

“Because you don’t like me?”, she answered as if that was as clear as glass.

 _Was she really asking this question_?

A laugh emerged from the Spanish before she took a sip from her beverage. Hayley had wanted to look angry when she realised this wasn’t a teasing laugh. It wasn’t anything like the laughs she had heard from Reia before, in character and out for that matter. It was a warm laugh and it shouldn’t hit her that hard. 

“Why the hell would you think that?”, Reia asked as Hayley looked more puzzled.

“You always laugh at me, you follow me everywhere to get on my nerves!”, she spoke, still surprised by that question. “I never know how to act around you, you make me…”, she rubbed her head as she thought of a word. “I don’t know, you make me feel weird.”, Hayley sighed, twirling the liquid in her glass around before taking another big sip.

The brunette shook her head as she smiled widely, “You are such an idiot, you know that?”, the blond laughed before exclaiming, “I am not! But you’re not the first to tell me…”, she chuckled before taking a deep breath. 

Her shoulders relaxed a little, probably thanks to the alcohol “You’re a good actor, a great one actually…”, her head was all over the place.

Why was _she_ here right now? Hayley dared to glance at the Spanish again, feeling how her eyes went quickly to the tight shirt she was wearing.

“Well, I can only return the appreciation. I think we click well as actresses and I hope the movie will be a success.”, a genuine smile played at Hayley’s lips.

“I can only agree and with our two faces, it will be a success.”, she joked before her eyes went to the shirt of her partner again. 

“Um..ahem.”, Reia cleared her throat to get Hayley’s attention. “Are you done staring?”, the Spanish asked in a teasing way, only then making the blond look up.

A blush had already been on her cheeks but it only deepened in that moment. “Oh, I’m sorry, I love your shirt.”, she answered honestly as she questioned herself as to _why_ she had been staring in the first place.  
“It looks great on you, I would never pull that off.”, she added with another chuckle before taking her drink again, noticing the blush appearing on Reia’s cheeks too.

 _Was it the alcohol_?

“Right, a likely story.”, Reia mumbled, “You are not bad yourself, having a great style and all.”, the flattering made her head spin even more and as a solution to that she took another sip of her drink.  
“And to get back into me not liking you. First of all, I am not following you everywhere, secondly, I am only doing this to be better at playing my part. I stay in character, I’m a method actress…so don’t get all flattered by it, it’s not because I like you.”, it took some time for Hayley to realise she finally had gotten some answers about Reia.

Her head was getting really heavy, barely processing what just had been said.

“But you do like me.”, she said with a smirk. “You were worried about how I think about you.”, she added before flicking the brunette’s nose, not noticing how she flinched away.

“Pfft, I do not. Don’t get your hopes up, it is only a professional interest.”, making the taller actress pout.

“Only professional? I thought you wanted to be friends with me.”, her pout turning into a warm smile and a frown was added. “I’m sorry for… misjudging you. You took the time to talk and ask me what’s wrong even after I acted out on you.”, she spoke next, looking a little sheepishly at her partner.

“I have to make sure you don’t screw up our movie. That’s all.”, Reia spoke as a worried look appeared on her face, glancing over to her partner.

“I won’t screw up, this is a big chance for me.”, she spoke honestly before gulping the last of her drink in one go.

The alcohol was getting the best of her, she was smiling and laughing and everything was spinning. The taller actress tried to get up, something Reia noticed.

“Uhm… are you al--?”, but the brunette’s sentence was cut off as Hayley lost her balance.

She had wanted to take support at the Spanish's shoulder but ended up grabbing her thigh. Don’t ask how she could’ve miscalculated that so hard.

“Great…”, she looked at her partner who was gazing at her shirt.

“Oh shit.”, she giggled as she realized she had spilled her drink on Reia.

* * *

**Reia**

The professional talking hit her hard. Did Hayley really think she was a great actress? It seemed like she was telling the truth and it made Reia feel a certain warmth building inside of her…or was it the alcohol making its effect on her? Reia could not admit she was intrigued by her co-star and that it was the reason why she acted that way. She was doing all the teasing and following because she liked Hayley.. She wanted to spend her spare time with the tall one, getting to know her and who knows, maybe become her friend. But she would not admit this to Hayley, she was too proud for that and she was afraid that the other one would not return her feelings.

She noticed how the alcohol affected her partner and she started to worry a little. Maybe it was getting too much. She wanted to ask if everything was alright but the blond stumbled and fell on her. Reia groaned out loud as she felt the liquid soaking her top. She loved that shirt and now it was covered in vodka. It took some moments to register where Hayley’s hand was and she looked down at her then her hand. Reia could only catch her by the waist as she held her partner tightly. Luckily the brunette had the strength to do so, hence the training.

“Wow, you’re strong.”, Hayley giggled and they locked eyes for a moment as they were so close.

There was a moment of heavy silence as they just stared into each other’s eyes.

Rolling her eyes once more the brunette stood up, putting the tall one’s arm around her neck then pulling her in a supporting embrace to accompany her to the bathroom.

“You are the worst, you know that right?” She dragged Hayley to the bathroom, leading her to the toilet.

You’re exar-exac-axeg,” the taller one tried to form a sentence, failing miserably, “exaggerating.”, she finally managed to say as they got to the restroom.

“You owe me a shirt, by the way.” Reia made sure to hold the door while Hayley was doing her thing, trying to focus and hold her serious expression.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that…”, Hayley said as she sat down, almost stumbling beside the toilet seat. “Shit I’m drunk…” Reia was actually enjoying this, being the drunk one’s shepherd, taking care of her.

The brunette waited outside, guarding the door until Hayley finished then took her in an embrace once again to support her to the sink. The shorter one opened the taps and splashed some water into Hayley’s face, chuckling as she did so.

“Come on, this will help. Wash your face.” Even like this, the Spanish found this girl beautiful, looking out for her, checking her out unconsciously.

“You’re making me wet, stop it!”, the blond giggled as she tried to stop Reia’s hand from doing more.

“Fine, if that makes you happy.”

The tension between them was almost touchable, even if the other one was drunk. Reia tried her best not to push things too far, she still had her guard up. But the taller one just knew how to tease her to no end, even if she hadn’t realized that or hadn’t done it on purpose. If only she had known how wet the brunette wanted to make her for real. Shaking her head the sober one watched her fellow actress freshening up by the cold water, making real effort not to think about what she would do to her, do with her.

Since she got her into this state, even though she really hasn’t needed to push Hayley much, she decided that she has to look out for her for the rest of the night, which was supposed to be cut short considering the state the taller one was in. She leaned to the wall, crossing her arms before her chest. A sigh escaped her lips as she waited for the blond to get better a bit.

“Why are you helping me?”, Hayley wondered out loud with a sheepish smile.

The question surprised her but she shrugged it off quickly, answering casually. “You are wasted and if anything happens to you our movie is screwed. Considering how clumsy you are you would get yourself injured in no time in a state like this.”

She watched the blond stumble close to her and when a hand was placed on her cheek the brunette was startled. She wanted to tilt her head into the caressing but she flinched away instead as a defensive instinct. The taller one was drunk and she had no idea what she was doing to Reia.

“I like your eyes, they’re different.”, said Hayley, surprising Reia once again. 

A deep blush covered her face at the compliment on her eyes and it filled her heart with warmth. “Uhm…thanks?” Was all she could say as she was entirely embarrassed.

“You’re welcome, dork.”

Her breathing stopped for a second as Hayley’s face got too close to hers. The shorter one feared that her co-star would hear how her heart tried to escape, pounding like a hammer in her chest, but they were disturbed.

With Hayley pulling away she took a deep breath and followed her outside of the bar, staying close in case she wanted to trip over. She watched the taller actress fumble with her phone.

“Fuck… Ben had brought me here…” Looking around Reia sighed again before speaking.

“You are a disaster, Hayley.” Clearly her co-star was wasted as what she said next wouldn’t leave sober Hayley’s mouth.

“I’m your disaster now.”

It was fun taking care of the idiot and making sure she would not break her legs or nose, but damn, it was also hard because she kept teasing Reia and she had to pretend it did not have any effect on her. She almost choked when the other one said ‘your disaster now’ but she quickly gathered herself and rolled her eyes, taking the phone out of the blond’s hand and putting it back to her pocket.

“Let me handle this.” Without thinking too much she suggested something she hoped she would not regret. “I can walk you home or get you a taxi, if you want. Do you live far away?”

She only wanted to make sure to get her co-star home safely and in one piece because right now she looked like she would get easily kidnapped or robbed or both. 

On the other hand, if she could take Hayley home she would get to know where she lives…not that she would stalk her friend or anything, just in case. It would be nice to see where her accommodation is, how her room looks like, how comfortable her bed is. _Focus Rei, don’t be a useless lesbian. This is serious, not one of your one night-stands._ She got lost in imagining things, daydreaming about the blue-eyed devil stumbling in front of her.

“A taxi would be great… I don’t think I’ll be able to walk without breaking something.” Hayley admitted and their gazes locked, but the brunette was too zoned out to notice she was staring.

She had to be waved a hand at to snap back to reality.

“Can you maybe call one?” The drunk one asked and Reia nodded, taking her own phone out.

She called her taxi driver friend then followed her partner, sitting down next to her on the bench. Reia starred in front of her, hands in her jacket’s pocket as they waited.

“You think this movie will be a success?”, it was a random question from her co-star.

Reia was a bit of a pompous ass with maybe too much confidence since it was not her first big movie and she already had several fans around the globe.

“Of course it will be. I’m in it, so people will come and see me on the big screen.” She glanced at how the other one seemed to be shivering.

Without thinking too much she took off her jacket and put it around Hayley, patting her on the shoulders.

“Here, this should help with the cold.” She could not let her co-star get sick and miss the shooting days.

As soon as the taxi arrived Reia was the first one to get up and held out a hand to help the blond up. She easily pulled her up and supported her to the cab, opening the door for her to get in the back. Once the brunette made sure she put the seatbelt on Hayley she got in too, next to her in the back.

“You don’t have to go all the way…” Hayley suggested but it was too late.

“What? You scared I’ll know where you live?” She smirked, pulling Hayley back from leaning to the driver. She nodded towards the man and then glanced at the still very intoxicated actress.  
“Try not to vomit, okay? I don’t want to clean up after you.”

The journey seemed to be taking a long time, even though only a few minutes passed since they left the bar. Reia pulled down the window next to her fellow actress to get her some fresh air. The brunette had been in similar situations and she knew this should help.

They arrived at a moderate building not far from downtown. After the shorter one paid the driver she helped Hayley to get out, wrapping an arm around her waist to get her to the door. When she noticed how shaky Hayley’s hands were she groaned and took the keys instead.

“Let me…or else we will be standing here all night.” Quickly she opened the door and helped her drunk friend inside.

* * *

**Hayley**

She was really grateful for Reia helping her out, otherwise this would’ve ended disastrous but Hayley tends to have luck on her side. Even in her intoxicated state of mind she noticed the almost loving way the brunette took care of her. Hayley watched it all happen a little absentmindedly how the Spanish fixed them a taxi, guiding her inside as she held onto the leather jacket on her shoulders.

The taller actress had a constant smile on her lips as she snuggled her face into the fabric. _She smells good_. Once in the car she leaned to the driver to give him the address before being pulled back by her partner. With a little laugh she shook her head,

“I don’t mind you knowing where I live. I just don’t want to be a burden to you.”, she spoke with a little shrug as the car drove off.

Hayley leaned back into the seat, thankful for Reia opening the window to let in some fresh air as her head spinned faster then the world.

The spinning wouldn’t go away, it would take a long nap for that to happen. The blond just nodded at the ‘don’t vomit’ comment. She hadn’t felt sick until Reia had brought it up, making her concentrate on her breathing instead of getting sick. Hayley had her eyes closed and stayed quiet for the rest of their journey until she felt the car slowing down and pulling up at her home. It was a small house where she lived alone with her two dogs. Again there was the, in meantime, familiar embrace of Reia’s arm around her waist to support her when she got out of the car.

It took her a lot of effort to take out her keys, let alone to place them in the lock. Reia took over, opening the door effortlessly and guiding her inside. The small hallway brought them to the kitchen and living room. Hayley sat down on a chair her partner had pulled out. Kiba and Max started barking, they were both in their benches but the moment she said, “Quiet!”, they stopped so she could hear the other talking.

“You have a nice place.”, Reia stated, making her smile again.

“I’d give you something to drink but I don’t think I’ll manage to do so now.”, the taller actress spoke honestly.

“It was a fun night. You should be alright now, safe and home. Just make sure you lock the door after I leave, okay?”, the blond pouted as she saw how Reia left, looking back one last time and making Hayley nod.

She didn’t want to keep the brunette any longer after already ruining her night, although she had called it fun. The leather jacket slipped from her shoulders as she went for her bathroom. Hayley couldn’t remember the rest of the night, she had vomited at some point, even taken a shower and landed half naked on her sofa to wake up to a huge hangover and pain in her back of the weird position she was in. 

Her phone said it was only five in the morning but there was no way in hell that she would be able to sleep more. Instead, she got up and took another shower after letting her dogs out. As she was under the cold water, she tried to remember what happened last night. All she could recall were some flashes of last night. Overall she had felt warm and happy, Reia had proven to be a rather good friend by taking care of her drunk ass.

She had misjudged her partner dearly and she felt like she needed to make up to the Spanish someday. Maybe take her out for a coffee or a drink. The thoughts ran through her head as she finished her shower, paining her fried brains into remembering what they had talked about last night but there wasn’t much left to remember.

One thing she did know was how beautiful her co-actress had looked. Hayley was certain with the Spanish as the other lead role, the movie was bound to be a success. A warm feeling washed over the blond that had nothing to do with the towel she used to get dry. With the feeling, a smile appeared and she felt really good about last night even though it was rather embarrassing for her. _We might really become good friends_. She held the idea of asking her out for coffee in the back of her head as she would see her partner again in two days for their next shooting.

Or maybe sooner.

When she returned to her kitchen to get herself something to eat, she noticed the leather jacket laying on the ground. Picking it up she felt how heavy it was, making Hayley feel the pockets and quickly realizing there was a wallet in one of the pockets. If there had been keys or a phone in it, she guessed Reia would’ve come back for it immediately. Maybe she hadn’t realized she had forgotten her wallet. Anyway, the blond placed the jacket on a chair and ate something quickly before calling in work, asking for Reia’s address. They didn’t question it much and just rolled with it.

Hayley had taken her car and was on her way, the jacket beside her, without thinking much about how absurd it was to just drive to her co-actress' place to deliver this. In her head, it made some kind of sense, it was actually a good thing to do. To show the brunette she was grateful and wanted to take care of her too. It was only when she pulled up at her place and rang the bell that she realized it wasn’t even seven in the morning. Hayley took the time as she waited to take a glance of Reia’s house, which was huge and nothing compared to her little home. She had to ring several times, the leather jacket draped over her arm when the door finally opened.

“Hey so-“, Hayley closed her mouth when a buff white hair woman opened the door.

She couldn’t help but eye the woman who was dressed in a nightgown, showing off her muscled arms, shoulders and legs. A blush crept on Hayley’s cheeks as she envied the woman a little. She worked out too and was called muscular but god, this was a new level of muscular.

“Hello. Who are you?”, the buff woman asked a surprised Hayley.

“I- euhm, I’m Hayley. Sorry I must’ve gotten the wrong house.”, she said as she watched another girl joining the white haired woman.

As she wanted to turn around, the two women were shoved aside only to reveal an unamused Reia.

"Hey Hayley. What are you doing here?", her hair was messy, her eyes wide in surprise and her voice a little hoarse. The blond could feel how her blush deepened.

“I-You forgot your ja-“, she was interrupted by the brunette who looked at her watch.

"What the hell? Do you even have any idea what time it is?" She moaned, clearly frustrated but she stepped outside to the taller actress, closing the door in front of the other two women. 

It took her a solid moment to also take a step back so they wouldn’t be standing so close. With a sheepish chuckle she scratched the back of her neck.

“I’m sorry… I woke up, couldn’t sleep then I saw your jacket”, she showed the piece of clothing, “and you were so kind last night, I wanted to bring it back to you as soon as possible and thank you for all what you did.”, Hayley took a breath as she had been rambling on.  
“So… Thank you and sorry for waking you up. I wasn’t aware of the time.”, she said honestly before offering the jacket to Reia.

"You are a real earlybird, aren't you?", the brunette spoke, making the other chuckle as she handed over the piece of clothing.

“Ah yes…”.

She was an early bird, Hayley was the kind of person who could stay up all night, have an hour of sleep and function perfectly normally the next day. Only by the end of the week her body would fail her if she kept that up for several days. 

With a small smile she nodded to the door behind her partner.

“You have one fancy house, did you have a sleepover with friends?”, only now she took in the full image of the Spanish who was wearing… not much.

As far as she could see Reia was only wearing a tank top, she supposed the woman was also wearing some kind of panties but that was hard to see as the top fell over her hips. Hayley already knew her partner had a fine physique but the tank top only emphasized that fact. Reia just chuckled and said. "

Thanks and uhm...yeah?"

There was something about the way Reia talked or looked that made Hayley eye her from time to time. At some point she could swear she had seen Reia flex her arms, making her blush even more as she quickly averted her gaze back to Reia’s face. Which wasn’t much better, some sort of smirk played at her lips that made her head spin again. She got her mind back in the game.

“Euhm… I would offer you to get some coffee but I’ve disturbed you long enough. I owe you one, if you want at least, no pressure.”, she said as she watched her partner.

"It's okay. You don't need to do this.", the Spanish answered before looking inside her house for a moment where the two other women were standing.

Reia stepped closer, throwing an arm around Hayley’s neck and walked them away from the window and possible curious ears.

"However, you do owe me a new top. You spilled your drink on me, remember?" 

“I… recall, yes and I’m sorry” Hayley said, a little flustered as she leaned a little down because of the arm around her neck.

"How about we go for that coffee tomorrow, then go shopping?" Reia gazed at the car the blond arrived with.

“Coffee and shopping, sounds like a date.”, she said with a warm smile as the Spanish added.

"I will pick you up at noon."

Hayley looked a little puzzled as she could drive too, making her look to her second handed car who had seen better days.

 _Yeah, maybe better to drive in the Maserati_.

“Noon, tomorrow. I guess I don’t have to tell you where I live?”, she said with a chuckle.

"No, I took you home, dummy.", the brunette answered with a smile. 

Hayley took her phone and offered it to Reia.

“Let’s exchange numbers, just in case something happens.”, she hadn’t been sure if her partner would take the offer but she did.

"Yeah, just don't share my number, okay?", her partner spoke as she put in her number.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”, she answered as she took back her phone, noticing the smirk splayed on Reia’s face.

When Hayley retrieved her phone, she noticed the ridiculous name her partner had put in. _'The best actress in the world, aka Reia.'_ It made her sigh before chuckling, sending a cat emoji to the smaller actress so she’d have her number too. With a friendly smile she started walking back to her car, opening the door before holding it and saying,

“I look forward to tomorrow Reia.”

* * *

**Reia**

Reia had lived a bit far from Hayley. She had a house in the luxury district of LA where other famous actors and actresses lived. Although she didn't have many friends...but she did have a few people who others might call 'friends with benefits'. She had a house with a few rooms, two bathrooms, a huge kitchen even though she had never really cooked. There was a nice terrace and a pool in the backyard as well. She hated swimming but pool parties were fun and she liked to cool her feet in the water during the hot LA summers.

It was too early in the morning when her doorbell rang. Any people with a sensible mind would know that it is better not to disturb the brunette during the mornings, especially not this early. She woke up to the sounds and groaned. She was far from ready to get up just yet, but the visitor kept ringing. With a ruined morning and a bad mood she got up, making her way down but someone was faster than her and already opened the door. To her utmost surprise the intruder was no other than Hayley.

 _What the hell?_

After the unexpected twist of a visit she was left puzzled. Hayley turned 180 degrees overnight which Reia couldn’t place anywhere for now. Nobody was reluctant enough to try to befriend her and stay for long, but Hayley’s stubbornness started to show. _Is this the start of a friendship?_ She couldn't help but wonder.

An excitement took over her as she watched the other actress leave, waving her goodbye as she did. Reia could feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach as she walked back to her house. She was too looking forward to their _date_. Her smile only dropped once she entered the house and realized she was not alone. There was still the matter of her lovers who rushed to her, demanding explanation.

"Ugh...guys. It's too early. Just feel yourselves at home, let me sleep then leave. There is no food, but you can make coffee."

With that she left the others clueless, heading upstairs to her room to continue her slumber. There was no way for her to stay up. Sophia and Lexie shared an all knowing look as they watched the brunette leave. 

The next day started normally for the Spanish girl, waking up at 10 am, getting a coffee for herself and drinking it on her terrace in peace. Her cat joined her, rubbing it's head on her leg and constantly meowing.

"Not now, Melog...After coffee, you know the rules." She leaned back in her chair, pulling up her legs and enjoying the morning sunshine.

It took her a solid hour to drink her coffee, she was slow in that way but then she had to hurry to get ready. She almost forgot about her meeting with Hayley but now the butterflies were back, putting her on the edge to be there in time. She threw her clothes out from the closet, unable to pick the perfect outfit and she was getting stressed. The cat watched all of her struggle lazily. Eventually Reia chose a red flannel shirt and black ripped jeans with a converse pair of shoes, also red. In addition she put on a black hat and her sunglasses, turning to face the cat.

"What do you think, Melog? Am I ready to impress?" The cat purred and meowed at her, confirming she indeed looked great. "Awesome, now guess who has to drive like a crazy chica? Ah yeah, me!" 

The way to Hayley was intense, she had to take over some slow idiots and maybe break some rules to make it on time and she did. She was not one to be late. She stood in front of the flat and rang the bell, waiting for the other one to come out. Once she did it took real effort for the brunette to keep her jaws intact. _Fuck, she looks stunning_.

“Hey Reia.” The teasing tone was a surprise.

_Why did she say my name like that?_

It took a solid few moments for the Spanish to regain her confidence while Hayley eyed the car parking behind them. “

Is that your car?” Her partner asked, as if she had only seen it for the first time. "

Hey Hayley. Oh that rusty thing? Yeah, all mine." She grinned, putting her hands into her pockets as she checked out Hayley.

“I’d gladly trade your rusty thing for mine.” Reia laughed and shook her head.

“No way I’d give you my precious Baby.” While they walked towards the car Reia wondered if this was truly a date, or just figure of speech.

“Was my old, little car not good enough?” Carrero chuckled at the presumption and could only agree.

“I guess you don’t mind this though?”, she didn't. 

Once they got into the vehicle Reia started the car and just to show off a little more she made the engine roar like a lion.

"I think you should put your seatbelt on." She said and after the blond did what she was told Reia drove out to the street, pushing the limits again.

“F-fuck!” Hayley said as she started laughing and Reia noticed how she actually enjoyed the speed.

“You’re crazy Reia!” Hayley exclaimed with a laugh as she ran a hand through her hair, making it a little messy.

Instead of going to the city centre she drove out of the city, making her co-star wonder where they were going.

“Where are we going anyway?” At the question she just smiled widely but did not tell. She would rather show.

”You will see.” Reia had planned all this beforehand.

She knew a place on the outskirts of town, a lovely little cafe near the beach. She drove with full speed, 210 km/h on the highway until they reached the said beach.

"Here we are. Hope you enjoyed the ride." Reia said while she parked and turned to look at her beautiful partner. _She is truly mesmerizing in the sunlight._

“I’ve had better.” Hayley said with a smug smile as she went through her hair again.

_Unbelievable._

“Sure, then next time I will take someone else who appreciates my efforts here.” She scoffed, looking away.

“Maybe I’ll appreciate it more a second time?” But Hayley kept teasing so Rei got out of the car, taking a deep breath of the ocean air, stretching her arms as she waited for Hayley to gather herself and get out too.

She pretended to be offended about the comment but not for long because the next thing Hayley said made her heart flutter.

“I’m starting to believe we’re actually on a date.”, Hayley spoke softly, “It’s beautiful here.”

She walked beside her fellow actress, hands in pockets, a smirk appearing on her lips once again.

"I come here a lot because it's quiet and people don't really recognize me here. It's like my hideout." The brunette had no idea why she felt the need to be this honest with her co-star, but she was telling her the truth.

“You have a great taste in hideouts.”

Somehow this little comment warmed Reia’s heart as they walked towards the caravan-like cafe. There was also a lighthouse a few feet away where she would sneak into from time to time. The chairs and the tables were on the sand and lovely umbrellas prevented the sun from burning the customers. They approached the counter and as Reia already knew what she would order she let Hayley decide first, giving her enough time. Once they ordered the Spanish wanted to pick out her credit card and pay but she got a warning look from her co-star which made her decide not to. Apparently, she wanted to pay it all herself. Taking their drinks they sat under an umbrella.

“You didn’t need to do that…” Reia said as they took their place.

Putting her sunglasses down on the table she took a sip through the paper straw from her drink and hummed in content. It was cold and it gave her a reason to live. While she ordered a caramel latté, Hayley was having a café mocha. It was a nice day, sun shining and a slight wind stroking their skin. The ocean provided for a peaceful background ambient sound which helped a little to calm down. She eyed Hayley across the table as she spoke.

“Thanks for taking me here.” The lick of lips didn’t go unnoticed by Reia.

"You're welcome. Enjoyable, yes?" The morning couldn’t be more relaxing than it was.

“Very, I love the peacefulness and hearing the ocean.”

Reia leaned in to take another sip from her own coffee but she almost choked on the question her partner asked.

“How was the sleepover by the way?” It took her off guard and she needed a moment to think about her answer.

"Uhm...it was fun?" She had no idea how to tell Hayley the truth so she just rolled with the sleepover cover, even though it was risky.  
"We had some wine...and stayed up." She mumbled, averting the blue-eyed gazes she got from the taller one.

It was embarrassing to talk about it, mainly because what she wanted was sitting in front of her. 

* * *

**Hayley**

The ride was… exciting? It did put her heart rate above 150, adrenaline rushed through her body and only escaped in a little yelp and laughter when they hit the highway. It wasn’t something she would do herself nor had she expected to enjoy it. Hayley should actually scold the other for driving so hard but it wasn’t like she was reckless. The smaller actress seemed to know very well how to drive at this speed. And with that, she relaxed and enjoyed the car ride fully with the window down. 

It flattered Hayley how Reia tried to play everything so cool, as if she was really trying hard to be friends. Hayley had to admit, she liked it, even wanting to push it a little more whenever she could to see how the Spanis would react. It gave her a strange, warm feeling. The taller actress smiled warmly at her partner, feeling flattered again that she had taken the blond to her hideout.

They went inside the caravan-like café, which was small, warm and smelled like coffee inside. It immediately gave her some cosy feeling. There weren’t many customers and nobody seemed to recognize Reia or herself. Hayley had only played some minor parts in some movies and television series, she would be surprised if anyone would recognise her. They placed their orders and went outside.

Underneath an umbrella, Reia placed her sunglasses down so Hayley had a view of her beautiful heterochrome eyes. Both took some sips from their beverages as they talked on a little, which went surprisingly easy. She questioned her co-actress about her night and sleepover with her friends, making her tilt her head a little when she saw how Reia almost choked on her drink, giving a questionable answer.

“You’re not sure if it was fun?”, she said with a snort as she noticed the brunette looking away.

Hayley smiled at her partner as Reia answered they had stayed up until late.

“Sounds like fun to me. I miss having fun times with friends as I wasn’t allowed by my ex-boyfriend.”, she rolled her eyes as the thought struck her, trying to keep it at the back of her head but it was too late. 

"I'm glad you ditched the guy. He doesn't sound like fun to be around." Reia stated, smiling softly at the blond for the first time.

It would’ve done more to her, the smile, if her head hadn’t been occupied for a moment. Hayley hadn’t wanted to bring up her ex, it’s been over a year but it still hurt after all he had done. On moments like these, when she was relaxed she let it slip. Luckily Reia didn’t push the subject, only agreeing on her getting rid of him. With a stiff chuckle she nodded, looking at her beverage as she spoke.

“Yeah, he was no fun indeed.”, she brought her coffee to her lips but barely took a sip as she spaced out for a moment.

“But now with work and living away from home, I barely have time to do things on my own.”, Hayley continued on the original subject.

She had taken one role after the other while managing to pay the bills by doing some odd jobs in between. This movie was the first big, promising project she had been in and no way she would fail at bringing a good performance.

“Although I wouldn’t mind one of your sleepovers someday.”, she added with a warm smile.

The Spanish let out a laugh, making Hayley look rather surprised at her partner.

"Hahaha, you wish.", for a moment she thought she had pushed her co-worker too much, it did sound like she had invited herself over.

Reia pondered for a moment before she added. "I don't think you would like that, they are sleepovers for adults...if you know what I mean."

“Sleepovers for adults?”, she repeated with a risen eyebrow.

Of course it was for adults, they were adults so why--

“ _Oooh_ .”, her eyes widened a little and a blush appeared on her cheeks when realisation struck her.  
“Okay, I might not want to join then.”, Hayley said with a soft chuckle, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I figured." Reia answered, crossing her arms before her chest.

“Not that there is something wrong with it!”, Hayley added quickly, “Just… not my thing…”, she laughed awkwardly.

This shouldn’t surprise her as the Spanish seemed to be living the famous life to the fullest and she wasn’t judging but Hayley couldn’t help the uncomfortable feeling this new information gave her. Why would she care with whoever her partner slept with, or with how many? _The buff white haired woman, remember how you envied her_ , she told herself and another blush appeared on her cheeks while looking to her hands. 

To get her mind off the subject, she downed her drink rather quickly, the warmth filling her with a soft kind of joy and the sweetness making her a little hungry.

“I’ve read we have the dancing scene tomorrow.”, Hayley spoke as she leaned a little on the table, closer to Reia.  
“Knowing how the story goes, it seems a cute thing to do for the two characters, no?”, she had dreaded the scene before but getting to know her partner a little more changed it.

"Ah yes, the prom scene." The smirk on Reia’s face made her stomach do a flip in a rather pleasant way.

“I’m not a great dancer though.”, she added cautiously with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry, I got this. My character is going to lead the dance. It should be fun.", her co-actress said with some confidence before adding, "And it's going to be so gay." A laugh escaped Reia’s mouth.

Hayley swallowed before pulling a smug smile on her face too, leaning on the table as she spoke.

“Maybe Reia can lead me too, you know, for practice?”, she held her partner’s gaze for a few seconds before laughing a little. “And yes, it _is_ very gay.”, she chuckled in agreement.

"Mhmm, yeah. It would probably be for the best, considering how clumsy you are.", there was that teasing tone again that Reia used when she talked to her partner, making her uneasy at times.

“Then we both agree on being successful. Are you sure you can handle all this clumsiness, _Reia_?”, she let her name roll over her lips in a way she didn’t even know she could.

It was almost like a purr.

“You bet. It will be a memorable dance, just you wait.”, the smaller actress answered as Hayley noticed how intense the brunette kept staring at her.

As if she had seen something in her blue eyes, something she tried to catch and only could do so by holding her gaze as long as possible. Hayley couldn’t help but look away from time to time, not being able to compete with the other.

“I’m looking forward to make this movie, our characters are way too cute together.”, she had never played a lead, gay character.

This was very new to her but the actress never made any problem out of it. Kissing a stranger stayed the same whether they were male or female. Although this was the first time she felt other kinds of nerves to play someone’s love interest.

Hayley leaned back, stretching her arms above her head, making her top to creep up her stomach for a moment and caught how her partner glanced at it for a moment. She decided to ditch her denim jacket, wrapping it over her arm as she asked.

“If I recall correctly, I had to buy you another shirt after ruining one with vodka?”, at least she looked a little guilty when she spoke.

The blond wasn’t really sorry about ruining the other’s clothes, now they had an excuse to hang out for a moment.

"Yeah, you did a number on my shirt." Reia took her sunglasses and placed them back on her head.

“This is your date, you can take the lead here too.”, she added with a wink.

"What would you do without my lead, really?", Reia said smugly as they got up from their table.

“Wander around like a lost pup, oh be my saviour great Reia.”, the taller actress said with a dramatic voice as she walked up to the Spanish who urged her to follow.

"Come now, _Hayley_. Chop chop.", Reia put the emphasis on her name, saying it in a rather seductive way.

Hayley’s face turned red once more by the way her name had been said. Revenge it seemed.

_If this is going to happen more often, then I have to try to get my shit together…_

"Hello baby, missed me?", her partner cooed at her car.

“You’re such a dork.”, Hayley snorted as she watched Reia stroking her car.

They got into it and not much later they were on their way to a shopping mall. Hayley had rolled down her window again, enjoying the breeze and smiling all the way.

“Do you dare to let someone else drive your baby?”, she asked out of curiosity as they neared the mall.

Hayley eyed the other actress, from the side of her face to the way she held her steering wheel to her thighs. After a moment she looked back outside, seeing how the car slowed down.

* * *

**Reia**

They were lucky that nobody recognized them on the beach because one might say they were flirting. The way they looked at each other and the tone of voice they used when they talked, the gestures and the teasing...it was not so innocent as it seemed. At least, not for Reia Carrero.

  
  
It was a real show to watch how Hayley put the pieces together about the 'sleepover'. She could see the puzzle being solved and a genuinely surprised blond was staring at her in amazement. It made the brunette grin even more than she had been already. The theme of the conversation quickly turned into professional talking and flirting. To her own surprise it took Reia off guard to be asked this directly, to teach her co-star how to dance. 

This made her shift in her seat and unfold her arms, putting her elbow on the table and leaning her head on her palm as she gazed at Hayley intently. The Spanish loved how Hayley has already started to question her sexuality in her presence and how glad it made the actress. Reia took her job seriously, she was a maximalist and she would not let even Hayley ruin her chances. Her job was her life, the only thing keeping her interested to stay alive. 

Once on their way she had to laugh out loud on Hayley’s question.

"Oh no...nobody gets their hands on Baby, only me." To emphasise she stroked the steering wheel.

In a few minutes they arrived at the mall and she pulled off, parking the car perfectly. The posh girl only bought clothes from fancy and expensive stores ever since she could afford that. It was not that she didn't like cheaper stuff, but since she was an orphan before and had a really hard childhood she thought she deserved this, deserved to cherish herself and treat herself with goods.

Her eyes caught the sight of a very lacey black top with very little to cover. It was almost entirely open at the front, only the laces and a bit of fabric covered the breasts part. They walked together to the changing rooms after Hayley chose something too but to their surprise almost all of them were full. Except one. It caught her off guard to be yanked into the only available room by her partner. It was almost too small for two people at the same time.

“I don’t think you mind?” Hayley said with a smug smile before turning around.

Reia indeed did not mind being this close to Hayley.

_What is happening?_

It was until the blond started to undress in front of her, already taking off her white shirt. The brunette swallowed hard as she watched, not realizing how she was actually staring. Hayley had such muscular back and arms that Reia's jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened. She hadn't seen them up this close, but she felt those muscles when they were shooting and fighting each other. But this...this was too much for her gay heart. It took all her self-control not to stand right behind her co-star and kiss her broad shoulder. 

The temperature has risen by at least 10 degrees in one minute when she could finally avert her gaze and clear her throat, turning away to take off her own shirt. She felt how her face and ears were burning hard already. To be honest, she did not expect this.

"Were you always this...muscular?" With a weak voice she asked, trying to start a casual conversation to distract her mind from the sight behind her.

“Euhm no, well, I started working out when I was younger to get into the rugby team. I kept working out ever since as I enjoy it and it has come in handy for my stunts.”

There was a huge mirror beside them in the room and she glanced as Hayley put the chosen piece of clothes on. And then their eyes almost locked but Reia quickly averted her gaze from the mirror.

“You worked out too, right? I mean, before we started our training...”, her partner asked and with shaky hands she put the lacey top on too.

"Normally, I don't work out.. Only sometimes when I feel like it. I started training to get in shape for this role. They said I needed to gain some muscles." 

She shrugged it off, she was not the bulky gal type of girl, her real strength lies in her speed and flexibility. They turned around at the same time to see the other one. She could only hope that her cheeks were not that red by that time.

"Oh nice, it suits you. It's so...Hayley." A nervous chuckle left her lips, her ever so cool act dropping.

“Wow.” It was appealing to watch her co-star struggle to look up into her eyes instead of staring at her cleavage, a smirk covered Rei’s face.

“Thank you and you…”, the blond gaped for a moment before regaining her composure, “you look sexy as hell.” 

It was the reaction she was aiming for exactly. Hayley deserved to feel this way after ruining her shirt and making Reia be so attracted to her all the time. It was the least her partner should feel in return. The brunette put a hand on her hip as she eyed Hayley from tip to toe, taking a step towards her as her co-star labeled her as sexy. It was too tempting for the actress to miss this opportunity, but the moment was cut off as Hayley turned around so quickly she literally fell onto Reia. 

Thanks to her amazing reflexes she caught Hayley and prevented them from falling to the ground, holding her in her arms once again.

"Seems like you always end up falling for me..." Reia chuckled and grinned down at Hayley, holding her gaze for a few moments.

“I’m just lucky you’re here to catch me…”, Hayley said a little breathlessly before Reia helped her to stand up straight again.

"So you think I look sexy as hell?" She continued what had been disturbed by the fall, pushing Hayley against the thin wall of the room, a hand placed beside the blond's head on the wall.

“You d-“ But Reia didn’t give Hayley the time to finish her sentence. 

"Great, because there is someone I need to seduce." She said in a rather mysterious voice, pulling away as she didn't want to push her luck with her fellow actress.

“Ha, r-really?” Her co-star tried to speak, but failed.

Without turning around this time she pulled the top over her head, taking it off while facing the blond. She was wearing an also black lacy bra which fitted her perfectly, her breasts popping in it. Quickly she put her flannel shirt back on, buttoning it up and getting ready to leave the changing room. She got out before Hayley since she figured the taller one would need a little time to gather herself.

Reia waited a bit away from the rooms, holding her hat in her hand. After a squeal a woman walked up to her, it was one of the shop assistants and apparently she recognized the actress, asking for a photo together. Even though she enjoyed fame, Reia rolled her eyes as she didn't like to be disturbed when she was in public, but agreed to the photo anyway. She smiled at the woman kindly and even gave her an autograph. It was evident that the assistant woman was in platonic love with the actress. Seconds rolled and she was pondering what was taking Hayley so long.

_Did I break her?_

* * *

**Hayley**

And god, had Reia gained some muscle. She was lean muscled and it looked good on her as far as Hayley could see. The laced top revealed a lot of her body so there was much to see, making it hard on the taller actress to take away her glance. The blond realized how she was staring, how this situation was making her feel weird but not in a bad way. _Which was bad, it should feel bad_ , she shouldn’t be feeling like this with her co-actress or with anyone for that matter.

Reia had come closer and all her brain and body could do was turn around and stop working. It didn’t take much for her to lose her balance. It had gone quickly and that was a good thing otherwise she might have torn the curtain that covered them from curious eyes. Reia was quick enough to catch her, her hands underneath Hayley’s armpits as she looked up to a rather smug Spanish. She hoped this wasn’t going to be a habit of them.

With a little effort she got to her feet, running a hand through her hair and messing it up once again. Her partner didn’t drop a beat, getting back into business immediately and putting Hayley in an awkward position by repeating how she had exclaimed that Reia looked sexy. Before her mind could process what was happening, she was pushed against the wall behind her. She swallowed hard with Reia being very, _very_ close to her body. Hayley held her breath, afraid if she would move they might touch each other and she wasn’t sure if she was longing for that or not.

All that time she had been holding her breath, only letting it go when her co-actress backed away to change into her normal clothes. As she did, she revealed something else black and laced. Even if she hadn’t wanted to, her gaze immediately went to Reia’s breasts. She felt concerned how that went without any hesitation. Both disappointed and relieved she noticed how her partner was quick to get dressed and flee the changing room, leaving a flabbergasted Hayley. There was a little stool in the changing room, a support she really needed right now as she slid down on it and covered her face.

“What the fuck just happened?”, Hayley whispered to herself. 

Maybe she should feel violated as it was very wrong what Reia just had done. And even with that knowledge, she wondered why her body was acting completely different? Her heart was racing, her face was all flustered and her groins were burning in anticipation. Hayley had been single for some time, and hadn't been held or touched for over a year. She guessed this was just her body screaming for some attention but why from a woman?

Why _Reia_ of all people? 

With all these questions in her head she started to change back into her clothes, deciding not to buy the shirt even though it had fit her well it was just a tad too expensive. Hayley opened the curtain with a sigh, searching for the other actress. A hand ran through her hair again as she saw her partner signing something. It seems like a fan had spotted the Spanish, seeking her attention.

 _Be careful or she throws you against a wall, making you doubt your sexual orientation_ , she thought bitter.

Hayley waited for the fan to leave before she walked up to Reia.

“Have you checked out yet?”, she asked with a small smile, trying to look casual as if nothing happened.

As if her head wasn’t spinning and her body screaming.

"No, I was held up by a lovely lady." She smiled broadly, walking up to the cashier. "Are you not getting that shirt?", Reia asked as she eyed her for a moment.

“No, it didn’t fit that well.”, she used an excuse, not wanting to admit it had been too expensive for her wallet to handle.

Her head was still spinning as she waited for Reia to buy her freaking hot black laced shirt.

They finally left the store, more in the open where nobody seemed to look or listen at them.

“Okay, I have to ask, why did you do that?”, she needed to know.

Her face hadn’t turned a lighter colour then dark pink ever since she had entered that changing room.

“It doesn’t seem like a thing to do with your colleague.”, she added, trying to sound stern but her voice gave away how aroused she had been.

It was going to be something she’ll keep on wondering about if she didn’t dare to ask.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have asked._

"Get in the car.", Reia spoke with a serious and deep voice.

The immediate change in her partner was so overwhelming that it almost scared the blond. She obeyed and got into the car rapidly as they turned to each other.

“Why did I do what?", the other actress said, almost clueless but her eyes were burning fiercely and making Hayley wish she could disappear in the seat of the car.

“Pinning me against the wall?”, it had been a mere whisper that had left her lips as she watched Reia turn further to eye her.

If she could, she would’ve leaned further away from the Spanish but the laws of physique didn’t let her. Instead Hayley just looked with a red face to her co-worker. 

"Were you not listening when I said I am a method actress? I take my job very seriously and I thought this would fit my character well and it would be something she would do with your character.", Hayley needed a moment.

 _Was it all an act_?

“It felt… real to me, I forgot you were acting.”, she tried to explain but she only made it worse as Reia drove away quickly.

Hayley buckled up, this time she wasn’t enjoying the drive as she felt like crying or yelling.

"What? You thought I was hitting on you? Please...I have lots of people to mingle with and the last thing I need is to get tangled with my colleague.", with those words she knew for sure it was the crying she wanted to do.

Hayley didn’t, she had enough self-respect to keep back her tears as she looked out the window. Quickly the sad feeling got overwhelmed with anger.

“Believe me, neither do I want to get tangled with _you_.” 

The drive was awkward, to say the least and she regretted getting in this car in the first place. By the time they got to Hayley's place she was filled with anger, sadness and disappointment.

"Maybe it was a mistake. I think we should stick to being just colleagues. I'll see you tomorrow at set.", the Spanish said as she had parked the car for Hayley to get out.

“Then we agree on something.”, she answered as she unbuckled and got out of the car.

"Great.", was the only response before the taller actress closed the cardoor a little too harshly then needed but she was in no mood to give any fuck.

Hayley didn’t look back, not even when the engine roared and the brunette drove off. It was only minutes after she had gotten inside her house, let out the dogs that she collapsed with big sobs. 

It had been so stupid to think that an actress like Reia would take a liking in someone like herself. She had warned Hayley, that she was a method actress and still she had fallen for it. Why had she even wanted it to be real? It would make things really difficult. Nevertheless, she did blame Reia for being so overwhelming and being attacked so easily. Trying to get her head empty, Hayley went for a run but by the time she returned home, her head was only filled with more anger.

Anger she needed to let go as they had another shoot tomorrow.


	4. Take my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working together with the one person you tend to dislike isn’t as easy, so it is too for Reia and Hayley. Although their on stage chemistry had always been top notch, some mistakes are slipping in. If they want to keep their performances professional they have to make up to each other, which is a challenge for the two actresses.  
> Or is it?

**Reia**

It was not what she wanted when she agreed on getting a coffee and then going shopping with Hayley. Reia should have known. It always happened with her, when she liked someone it turned out to be either too good to be real or just straight up a disaster. It didn't need saying that this time it was the latter. The brunette had a short temper and was easily triggered by even the smallest things, especially if it had to do with her career or her love life.

Only this time it came hand in hand. _Did she just call me unprofessional?_ Yes, she was that angry, but it was more like a defensive mechanism because she would not accept her failure of flirting with Hayley. Of course she would play the method actress card. In fact, as she thought about it, it was for the best not to get attached to a C-list actress.

Obviously Reia took the other one home but she could not deny how hurt she was by what Hayley said. Their meeting was even worse than she had expected. She always screwed something up and this time she did it real bad. Her co-star got out and slammed the car's door shut with a big thud. Reia was sure to make the other pay for this. Nobody gets to treat her special car like that. She accelerated quickly and drove off.

She did not want to think about the failure of a meeting but it was all on her mind so she did what she could do best to keep her mind numb. She rolled a joint and started smoking by the pool at her home. She didn't need to practice her lines as she already knew the whole script from her heart. At least she was good at that. Melog cuddled up into her lap as she smoked all of it. The Spanish decided to only keep their relationship professional and only talk with the other one when needed. However, it would not stop her from getting on her nerves and getting her revenge for the car and for calling her unprofessional.

So the next day came and a really bad morning with it. For starters, she had to get up early to be on set in time and she was not a fan of getting up early, to say the least. She made it in time there, even if she was in a hurry.

"Is the blondie late again?" She asked her PA as she was already getting her makeup on.

Of course she was late, Hayley was only good at that. 

After getting in her purple suit which fitted her perfectly she went to her place. Some instructions were given to her by the director Elizabeth while they waited for the lead actress to finally arrive. When she did, Reia nodded back at the catastrophic and awfully good-looking actress. _Why does she have to be so attractive? Can’t I hate her in peace?_

"Hey Hayley." She said in a very cheesy voice, mocking the other one with it as she knew how Hayley hated this.  
"Maybe you should accessorize and put on a watch too because it seems you have no concept of time whatsoever." Reia teased, folding her arms before her chest, but Hayley countered.

“It would look great with your lacking concept of personal space, don’t you think?” Elizabeth looked at both of them being on edge at first confused but then she clapped her hands.

"Great, you are already in character guys. Keep this up and it will be just fine." Said the director, leaving the scene to let the extras and other actors fill the set. 

It was her time for perfect revenge. This scene just screamed for it and Hayley had it coming.

"And action!"

She heard the words from the director and the slow music started. Reia stepped in her position and held up her hand, an ever so smug smirk covering her face. When her partner took her hand and they started dancing she kept her promise as to lead.

"I don't know about you, but I am having a blast." She said the line perfectly in her most annoying tone.

“Whatever it’s you’re planning, it won’t work.” She saw the struggle in the blond's eye and oh how she enjoyed seeing her partner like this.

When the time came to dip her dramatically she did, all lights on them but uh-oh...she dropped Hayley _accidentally_. It was on purpose but she made it look like it was a slip of a hand.

"Whoopsies." She said, straightening her spine and walking away without help.

“Seems like all that workout didn’t help much, huh?” Hayley said with a grin as she got back to her feet.

It was fun, playing the bad guy in the movie but hell, it was even more fun playing it in real life. It was just too easy with Hayley because she acted on all her teasing and mocking. Nothing proved that more than their snappy conversations, throwing mean things at each other all the time. She did not reply to her last question about her strength as she figured she didn't need to prove to a C-lister what she was capable of. 

The second take went smoothly, they both said their lines according to the script and when it was time to dip her co-star she was caught by surprise that she could not move the taller one, she faced a strong resistance first then found herself being dipped and held above the ground in a flash. She blinked up at Hayley a few times before she realized what just happened.

“Oops.” A smug and cheeky smile covered Hayley’s face as she held Reia firmly in her strong arms.

Angrily Reia pushed the other away once they were on their feet again. She hated how the lead actress managed to fool her but also...she kind of loved this side of her.

"I didn't know you had it in you." She admitted, getting in the starting position for the third time.

Hayley scoffed at the other's comment, “Oh but babe, I have so much more you don’t know of and never will.”

_What’s that supposed to mean anyway?_

This time none of them screwed up the scene and went all the way to the end of it when Hayley tackled her to the ground first, rolling a few times with her before her back hit a crystal. She groaned in pain, but kept acting, even though she felt something was hurting really bad. Keeping her smirk she eyed the blond as she was lifted up.

“Tell me what you did to him!” As her part required it she only grinned widely, almost triumphant.

The brunette was amazed by how strong the other actress was. She wanted to make a comment on it, but she was in the middle of a scene. They did their own stunts but now Reia was regretting doing so. Her arm got injured when the butch tackled her. _  
_

“Cut!”

They stayed in the last position for a few moments before the director called it and she was lowered back to the ground to her feet.

"Maybe you should consider being a body-builder instead of an actress. Lifting suits you better." She tried to gesture with her hand but a stinging pain struck into her wrist and she groaned loudly.

Her PA rushed to her, asking what was wrong and Elizabeth came to her shortly too. She could not move her right wrist without screaming in pain. _Excellent, now this is all screwed up._ Reia blamed Hayley for being this rough with her.

"You just have to ruin everything, don't you?" She felt more frustrated and angrier than ever, storming into her trailer, a medic running after her with some bandages.

* * *

**Hayley**

_Fuck_

_Of course it had to be the dancing scene._

_Of course Reia had to wear a dark scarlet suit that looked amazing on her._

_Of course she had to wear that fucking smug of hers that makes me want to punch or kiss the woman._

Hayley had fallen harshly to the ground, her elbow capturing most of the impact and a stinging pain shot right through her arm. Reia played it off cool but the blond knew pretty sure this had been on purpose. Furious didn’t even come close to what she felt now so she took a few deep breaths as people checked upon her. Clothes and make-up were fine and Hayley had her breathing under control before facing the Spanish again.

This was going to be hard and she had to prove to be the better actress. Not playing these childish games, not lowering herself to Reia’s level. So they did a retake of the scene, they played their parts as well as the first time. When they got to the dipping part she couldn’t help but do that one thing she had put in mind not to do. Being a tad taller and stronger, she resisted being dipped down and instead pulled Reia closer to her, turning a little and dipping the smaller actress down. 

For Reia to ruin a scene was one thing, for her doing the same only minutes after was a whole different story. She wasn’t allowed as many mistakes as a top actress like the Spanish but she had done it anyway, even if it was just to make a statement. Something that seemed to take her partner by surprise. Not only had her face been a delight to see but her little push was almost cute. They took their minute to get back into character.

Oh wait, Reia never needed a fucking minute because she was always the bitch like her character, Catra.

For a third time they did the same take, this time without any incidents and Hayley was grateful they both were able to keep it professional. It would’ve driven her mad if the other actress had pulled another prank on her. Reia proved to be strong enough to hold her and they went on, saying their lines so much in character that they didn’t need to pretend. 

The next part was rather rough but they both had decided to do their own stunts. Hayley had enjoyed throwing off her partner a little too much. It did make the scene look impressive, it was the only shot taken and they would never be able to pull it off this good. Mainly, because Reia was able to keep in character even though she had been hurt. Hayley had heard the groan but was in the impression this was part of her act.

Hayley was hurt by the sneering words, wanting to turn around as she didn’t want to eye Reia but the pained groan made her stop midtrack. Only then she realized the first groan she had heard, hadn’t been acted but real. Or was she playing with the blond again? At this time, she couldn’t tell the truth and acted apart from the brunette.

People rushed over to the smaller actress as she clenched her wrist in pain, eyeing her before snapping at Hayley. She had walked towards the other, being concerned but after having these words thrown at her she stopped again. She opened her mouth as in to say something but closed it before any word could’ve been formed, watching how the other actress left off. 

It had been a horrible day to say the least. All their scenes were cancelled as one of their lead actresses was being taken care of. Hayley changed back into her normal clothes when she realized her elbow was swollen, barely able to fully stretch her arm. She pulled the sleeve of her jacket over it so no one could see. By the time she was back on set they had started filming some other scenes with the other actors. Reia was still in her trailer.

With a sigh Hayley had walked up to it, on the steps she stopped, her fist ready to knock on the door. She stayed like that for a few moments, leaning her forehead against the door before turning around and leaving, bidding her goodbye to her other colleagues. Many had reassured her this was an accident, that this was something that happened often but none of their words had given her any comfort. She had nodded, smiled and thanked them but all she felt was emptiness.

She had hurt her partner, _physically_ hurt her. Although she had wanted to smack that beautiful face, she would’ve never actually done anything that could’ve injured the other. Nonetheless, it had happened and for all she knew, the brunette could’ve broken her wrist. Once outside she called the only one that could help her.

“Hey Grace, you want to grab a drink?”

The pink haired girl had always been supportive of her, protected her whenever needed. What had happened that day was horrible for a beginner actress like Hayley. Especially for a person with low self-esteem. There were only two things that could help; Grace and booze. Her friend didn’t agree on the latter but it had been too late. Hayley was back at the same bar like last time, drinking away her sorrows and dark thoughts clouded her mind by the time her friend came.

She knew it was a bad thing to do, grabbing the booze and even with that, she still did to numb her brain. It was better then the more definitive way of ending the misery, not that her therapist would completely agree with that. Talking about her therapist, if she remembered correctly she had heard Grace say she’d better make a new appointment before she loses control once more. Her friend was right but the actress was in no condition to make any decisions right now. 

They didn’t go out late, Grace brought the actress home before the clock turned eleven in the evening, making sure she was okay to be left alone. Hayley would always say she was okay although Grace saw through her mask. She didn’t go to bed just yet, laying on her sofa she pulled out her phone and scrolled to the stupidly long name that was added just a few days ago. It must’ve been the intoxication that made her press the call button.

“Hey Reia”, she spoke softly when the other actress picked up, her tongue thickened by the alcohol and waiting for a moment. “I… I didn’t mean to hurt you… I’m sorry.”

She had been relieved Reia actually picked up but no answer came beside the tone of a phone being put down. Hayley dropped hers down on the ground before cupping her own face and realising what a mess she had made. Of course her partner was there to be blamed too, if she hadn’t acted like she had done. If she hadn’t dropped her in the first take…

With a sigh she sat up straight, her head spinning in an all too familiar way as she tried to think of a way to fix this. For a moment she thought of going over to Reia’s but a rational voice said she was in no condition to drive. Calling a cab was way too much work for her fried brain, it had been a miracle she had been able to dial Reia’s number. Hayley decided to hit her bed as it was for the best, her body and mind were exhausted of all that had happened. Some night rest may help.

_It didn’t._

Hayley woke up still tired, angry and sad. Her body ached from her head to her toe, especially her swollen elbow. Her clock told her it was half past seven in the morning, her dogs told her it was time to go outside. The actress rolled out of her bed, took care of her pets before taking a shower. She didn’t eat as her appetite had stayed behind in her bed. Only then she picked up her phone from the ground, seeing she had some messages and missed calls from her agent.

“Shit…”

It didn’t take long for Angelique to pick up when Hayley finally called back. The first five minutes were filled with the lady scolding the actress in the motherly way she always had done. Telling her how worried she had been, how her daughter had told her Hayley was slipping away once more. _Dammit Grace_.

“I’m okay, Angelique, thank you for your concern.”, the young woman finally managed to say as she heard the agent taking a deep breath.

“I made an appointment with Penelope for you, I think it’s for the best.”, Angelique said in a stern voice who wouldn’t tolerate any protest. 

Hayley could only agree softly, thanking her. She didn’t have to ask when the appointment will be, the agent kept the actress’ agenda and knew very well when she had time. She had probably already got a notification but hadn’t seen it yet.

“Dear, tell me what happened the last couple of days. You know I will listen and help? This is a very important job for you.”, there was the motherly voice again.

Growing up an orphan she had found something close to a mother in Angelique, even closer then her adoptive parents. 

Hayley told her everything, starting with a few nights ago and everything that had happened with Reia ever since until last night when she tried to call. The agent remained silent, humming from time to time to make clear she was indeed listening.

“This Reia is a hard person to work with, that’s no secret but she’s a great actress and you better stay friendly around her.”, Hayley let out a sigh. “I’m not saying everything she’s done is okay, Hayley, but she has a reputation that allows her to do a tad more than you.”, she could hear how her agent wasn’t all too fond of Reia’s actions either.

“What should I do now Angelique?”

The young actress took her car and drove to her partner’s house, being nervous but determined to try and fix this. Even if she had to bite down some comments. Even if she had to put some of her honour aside just for the sake of doing this movie, saving her job and possible career. At the fancy house she rang the bell and waited patiently before ranging a second and a third time. The buff white haired woman opened up once again, making Hayley ask where Reia was and explaining they worked together. A sneer and a door were thrown in her face, making Hayley’s confidence crumble.

There was only one place left she could go to: the set. They had no filming that day but they were allowed to be on set anyway. Hayley drove off to their work, greeting some people quickly before walking over to the other actresses’ trailer. This time she collected all of her confidence and knocked on the door. As she did she groaned, feeling how her elbow really hurt. It wasn’t that early, almost ten in the morning but that may be too early for the Spanish. When the door opened, Hayley looked at Reia’s face first before looking at her feet.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, I hoped we could talk for a moment.”

* * *

**Reia**

The medic and her PA followed Reia to her trailer. She was furious because this has never happened before. It was their stupid play that made this happen and she not only blamed Hayley for it but herself as well. However, she only showed hatred towards Hayley to the others.

"Why does fate hate me so much? Putting this fucking clumsy blond beside me to act with...I can't believe it." She ranted while her wrist was being taken care of.

It was really unfortunate because she injured her right wrist and she was right-handed. According to the medic it was only a bruise but it should be checked in the hospital. 

On the way to the hospital Reia called her agent to tell him what happened. Luckily she didn't need to wait in line, she was prioritized at the hospital. An x-ray was made of her wrist and it confirmed that there was no break. The doctor told the Spanish that it may take a few weeks until fully healed and prescribed a lot of rest for her.

"How am I supposed to do that while I am right-handed, doc?" She felt limited and helpless.

_This is going to be a long few weeks._

The brunette chose not to go home and instead she went back to set to stay in her trailer for the night. She called Sophia who came by and Reia told her what happened. There was jealousy in the white-haired woman's eye but she promised to take care of Melog while the actress was away. Reluctantly the buff gal left but a man came in her place. It was her agent. 

The man was taller than Reia and had a unique goth-like style. His voice was deep and he was basically the only person the brunette was afraid of and listened to.

"Hey Horatius." She spoke tiredly.

"Reia...I see you are in trouble once again. Why is everything so hard with you?" Asked the man, sitting across her in the trailer. He already knew what happened, she had told him on the phone but he came to talk in person.

"You cannot let this...Hayley ruin your career. You were lucky this time that it didn't break." 

Reia sighed as she knew she would be scolded. She only respected Horatius because he had helped her to start her career, he got her the most amazing roles and she owed him this much.

"It wasn't my fault! Hayley pushed me too hard! She is the one to blame, not me! I'm the victim here." The brunette tried to put the blame on the other one even though it was the two of them that caused this.

Horatius slammed his hands on the table in front of him and spoke in a stern tone.

"I will not tolerate this! You are an A-lister now, act like it!" A shiver ran through Reia's spine and she looked down, ashamed and angry at the same time.

”I hope I made myself clear.” She listened to the man in silence before he left for the night. 

Her dinner was served by Kirsch, fish and chips. After finishing it she browsed her phone when suddenly a number called. She did not save Hayley's number so she had no idea when she picked it up. The brunette recognized the voice and anger filled her body immediately. _Is she drunk again?!_ She listened to the apology and then hung up the phone without answering or saying anything. _She doesn't even have the guts to apologize in person. What a fucking coward._

It was still early for the brunette, especially because she spent the night tossing and turning for several reasons. One of them was the obvious pain torturing her wrist. It was swollen and the skin turned dark there. She had been told to rest it but it was not an easy task considering she used her right hand for everything. Reia didn't even try to take a shower as she was not really able to do so on her own and the only person she would trust with it was Sophia. This time she didn't even want to be around her or talk to the big gal, she had too much trouble on her own and was not keen on listening to Sophia's nonsense. 

She went to bed in her panties and her bra because she was not able to take it off. When she heard the knock she groaned. _Why can't they let me sleep?_ It took her a solid minute to gather herself and wrap a sheet around her. With her messy hair, her morning voice and in her underwear she opened the door only to see Hayley standing there.

"For fuck’s sake...you?" She rolled her eyes, leaning against the doorframe lazily.  
"Came to bruise my other wrist too?" Reia was bitter, both because it was once again early in the morning for her and because of what happened the other day.

“I hoped we could talk this out.”

She checked Hayley out from tip to toe and noticed something was off. The actress seemed to be sad and tired. For a moment she had pity for her, but it passed quickly as aching struck in her wrist all of a sudden.

"AHH...fuck." She moaned in pain, trying to lift her arm but it made the pain worse. "Just tell me what you want already and leave me alone."

She was really not in the mood for talking, especially not to this particular person. Reia knew it was stupid to hold quarell against the other one, but it was in her nature. 

A sentence echoed in her head from yesterday. _You are an A-lister now, act like it._ She groaned frustrated and stepped inside, sitting down on her couch.

"Fine, just come in and let's get this over with." Once the other one came in and started talking Reia noticed something. Hayley was just standing there and talking, but her body act was strange.

“I am sorry.” The taller actress started and tried to catch Reia’s eyes.  
“I never wanted to hurt you, physically, and I never wanted this to happen. You warned me how you’re a method actress and I… I was too naïve to think you might have taken interest in me as a friend.”

Reia was not dumb and the flinching of her partner didn't go unnoticed. She knew there was something going on with her co-star. _Did she hurt herself?_ She pondered while she watched the other actress talk. She raised an eyebrow at her when she saw the slight tremble and heard the little shaking in her voice.

"At least you had the nerves to come and talk to me in person...not like last night." She pointed it out, gesturing with her left hand for the blond to sit on a chair.

“That was another mistake on my end, I should’ve come to you immediately.” Hayley’s voice sounded less sincere than her earlier apology as she took the offered seat.

Throwing her legs up on the couch and laying down while she listened to the apology.

“All I hope is for us to be able to work together without incidents like yesterday.”

Hayley was a really good actress and she was someone Reia could act against. They hyped and pushed each other for better performance which was helpful if they wanted the movie to succeed. Even Reia could not deny the chemistry between them in front of the camera. The other was not only talented but it seemed so easy for her to get in character and out of it just in a few seconds. In fact, the brunette envied her for that. She wanted this to work between them and she wanted to work with Hayley, that was for sure.

"I..." She opened her mouth to speak but they were disturbed by a knock and a familiar voice. 

Reia was just as surprised as her fellow actress. The director came to the rescue. Elizabeth entered the trailer without hesitation and found the two girls already there.

"Great, you are already here." She said, sitting down across Reia and Hayley.

The director put her arms on the table and entwined her hands on it, looking at them.

"Listen guys, I don't know what is going on between you two, but you need to figure it out. Look at what happened yesterday." She eyed both of them, a sigh escaping her lips. "You both look like a disaster. If we want this movie to succeed we need our leads to be in tip-top state." 

The Spanish kind of knew this was coming but still, she was amazed by how Elizabeth was handling the situation. It was the last thing though, another scolding. There was already too much on her plate and now the director had to intervene with their situation. She glanced at Hayley from the corner of her eyes, her gaze dropping onto the other one's elbow. Suspicion raised in her as she watched the blond tensing. She nodded to the director, agreeing with her.

"We were just talking about it. I believe we are all professionals here and adults as well, so we should be able to handle the situation and make amends." _Wow Carrero, so mature._

Even herself was so puzzled by putting such wise thoughts together. Elizabeth looked at Hayley now, waiting for her reaction.

“We- I, I am very grateful for this chance given to me and I’ll do anything to make this work. I’m sure Reia and I will find a way.” She threw a small smile at the Spanish before eyeing Elizabeth.

"You have a day to figure things out. I don't care how, but you have to come to terms. Hayley, you are needed tomorrow on set and it is going to be a very important scene." Hayley nodded and said.

“I’ll be there tomorrow, giving it my all.”

Elizabeth continued. "Clearly, you are not in the best shape, so please, pull yourself together." Now the director’s gaze went to Reia and she got shot with a very stern look. "Both of you."

The lady clapped her hands and stood up, leaving the trailer and them to talk. 

A sigh escaped the brunette's mouth once they were alone once again, turning to look at her partner.

"Okay, what's up with you?" She nodded at her arm. "What happened to your elbow? And spare me the lies, I know you are hurt too." She sat up, shifting closer to the other one to take a closer look, trying to get her left hand on her.

* * *

**Hayley**

The two actresses sighed at the same time, Hayley running a hand through her hair before glancing over to Reia. Her blue eyes got caught immediately by the brunette’s. Hayley was taken aback by the fierce words of her partner, making her stumble over her first set of words.

“Well, what happened the last days…?”, she started but Reia interrupted by nodding at the blond’s arm, making clear she had meant what was up with her elbow.

Hayley had wanted to hide it but it was attached to her body so that was a little inconvenient. Instead she tried to put it behind her back, stubbing against the table and groaning in pain. To her surprise, her partner had come closer and placed her hand on Hayley’s arm. 

“I fell on my elbow yesterday.”, she spoke honestly, leaving out what had caused it but a piercing look from her partner made her roll her eyes and add, “After you dropped me, I took most of the fall on that elbow.”, she mumbled as she tried to stretch her arm a little but she couldn’t.

Reia’s face had softened, looking worried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you either…”, Reia spoke and it warmed Hayley in a strange way.

 _W_ _as this another act or was this the true Reia showing_?

"Okay, maybe a little.", her partner added and Hayley knew for sure it was truly the Spanish speaking.

“You succeeded.”, the taller actress said with a soft chuckle.

“I was so under adrenaline yesterday, I didn’t even notice until I got changed.”, her gaze went from her elbow to Reia. “I’ll be fine, it’s just a bruise… How is your wrist? It looks painful.”, she softly tried to take her partner’s right hand in hers while looking at the swollen skin.

The fact she wasn’t in a cast meant it wasn’t broken. That eased her a little. Reia quickly flinched away underneath Hayley’s touch, she hissed in pain.

"Watch it!...It's a bruise too...but the doc at the hospital said I should rest it for a few weeks." It seemed like Hayley had done a good job in injuring her co-star.

Carefully she tried a second time in holding her partner’s hand. 

“I am so sorry…”, she meant it, tears were burning at the corners of her eyes but she managed to blink them away.

Hayley had never wanted to hurt the Spanish this badly. Okay, maybe some rough play where they would leave with little bruises but not _this_ , not that badly that she had to rest for a few weeks. With a sigh Hayley leaned away from the brunette.

“What you said to Elizabeth,”, she picked back up the subject and the reason why she had come over in the first place.

They really needed to talk this out, there were too many scenes to come they had to film together.

“I really want to figure things out between us. I understand that we don’t have to be friends but we’re professionals. We should be able to handle this, right?”, her brows were a little furrowed as she spoke, eyeing Reia’s face.  
“I know now how you act, how you play your character and I won’t let my naivety get in our way again, I promise.”, she said with a firm nod before smiling a little, hoping Reia would meet her halfway.

"You basically called me unprofessional there...", Reia pointed out once again, making Hayley tense. "But I understand I pushed boundaries. I shouldn't have done that in the changing room...and I wasn’t the friendliest on set either.", the brunette added in a softer tone and made the taller actress relax.

Her heart flustered to hear her partner’s excuses even when she never really apologized. It was something and it seemed like she meant it. Hayley hadn’t seen Reia this vulnerable and that must mean something for an always strong acting Spanish. She had wanted to hug the other but their injuries and her sanity kept her from doing so, instead she placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

"Maybe we can start over.", Reia said, sticking out her left hand.

Both actresses smiled warmly at each other.

“Gladly.”, Hayley answered as she reached with her left hand to take Reia’s.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Reia.", making the blond chuckle before answering.

“Likewise, I am Hayley.”, and as they shook their hands the sheet that had been covering the brunette slipped down.

She had already seen her partner half naked and honestly, it shouldn’t affect her this much but it did anyway. What was surprisingly, was how Reia responded.

"I swear this is not on purpose, I am a bit stuck with my left hand...and in my bra.", her partner said with red cheeks and almost shyly eyeing away. 

“Wait, you have been stuck in your bra since yesterday?”, Hayley realized, her eyes widening and running a hand through her hair.

Every women knew how terrible it is to have to wear a bra all day long.

"Yeah, everybody was gone by the time I realized I couldn't get them off alone so...", the Spanish answered shyly.

The taller actress wasn’t used to seeing her partner this vulnerable, trying to apologize for her current state or trying to cover her body instead of showing it off as she had quickly done before. She could barely believe it but Reia’s face showed embarrassment.

“You could’ve called… someone.”, she mumbled as she watched with frowned eyebrows to the actress. 

Hayley felt guilty, being responsible for Reia’s miserable situation.

“Let me help.”, she suggested before realizing what she had just said, turning red. “I mean… If I can? I won’t look!”, she added quickly with a sheepish smile.

This wasn’t how she had imagined their talk to go but here she was, offering to take off the bra of her co-star. Reia had looked puzzled and she couldn’t blame her, Hayley could barely believe it herself she had suggested to help. What happened next almost turned the blond into a puddle. Her partner had, what only could be described as, a beautiful laugh. It was warm, heart filling and genuine. The taller actress couldn’t help but chuckle with the other, hiding her face a little before running her hand through her hair. Reia turned around, her back facing Hayley, eyeing her above her shoulder as she spoke.

"Only if you wouldn't mind.", a snort left Hayley’s mouth.

“It was my idea, dork.”, she said as she brought her hands to the other’s back. “My hands are a little cold, sorry.”, Hayley added before taking the clasp of the bra and opening it.

It was a stupid little action but it made her feel so many things. 

_First of all_ , a little disappointed as Reia held her bra against her chest.

 _Second_ , a little disturbed how that thought had even crossed her mind. _Why would I even want…?_

 _Third_ , she wasn’t listening to what her partner was telling and her eyes had been plastered on Reia’s unrevealed breasts.

"Ah...taking off your bra at the end of the day is just the best feeling in the world. Well, second best feeling. Thank you, it was a life-saver.", Reia had spoken as she faced the other actress, a cheeky grin placed on her lips.

With some delay, Hayley managed to react.

“Wha- Yes!”, she chuckled a little as her face took a darker tint of red. “I can’t believe you had one on for a whole day and night.”, she hoped it had gone unnoticed how she had spaced out.  
“You’re welcome, it’s the very least I could do.”, she tried to scratch the back of her neck but flinched when her elbow didn’t cooperate. “Is… there something else I can do for you?”, she asked softly. “You know, since you’re limited by my actions.”

Reia gave a sigh as she stood to her feet, leaving the blanket behind she had held to cover her body.

"I guess I should take a shower now that the girls are free."

Hayley looked away for a moment, gulping as she noticed Reia was showing much skin. It didn’t take long for her to look back at the beautiful Spanish as she walked over to the bathroom. The taller actress hummed before opening her mouth as in to say she was going to leave when Reia looked back at her.

"Let me just quickly do this and then I will help you with your elbow. I owe you this one.", making Hayley nod.

“Okay.”, was all she could answer.

The Spanish disappeared into the bathroom, Hayley noticed how she didn’t close the door and wondered why. Was she teasing her once again? There was no mistake that Reia had noticed how she had been eyeing her. She knew all too well what kind of effect she had on Hayley. Was she exploiting that knowledge? The actress shook her head, as if that would help to get the thoughts out of her mind. They were starting with a clean sheet, Hayley had to try and trust her partner. With a sigh she stood to her feet, wandering around the trailer for a moment and evading the bathroom at all costs. 

Hayley could hear the groans coming from the small room, she tried to ignore them, eyeing the bathroom from time to time. She had already offered her help, doing it again in this situation would give the wrong idea, right? To her surprise Reia called out her name.

"Hey Hayley…”, making her walk closer.

“Yeah?”, the blond answered as she listened to the muffled voice from underneath the shower.

“Do you think you can help me with my back? And while you are at it, with my hair?", her partner asked as Hayley awaited to assure her she had heard correctly.

“Uhm…. Sure, I’ll come in now.”, she shouted back as her hand was on the doorknob, hesitating for a moment before opening the door slowly. 

The bathroom was small and hot thanks to the running water. Hayley was prepared to see a naked Reia nonetheless she took a moment to take in the situation. The Spanish had her back turned to the actress as she spoke.

"Do you think you can handle it?", Hayley chuckled as she walked in closer.

“I could easily dip you while dancing, I can handle a bare back.”, she had sounded way more confident then she actually felt.

The taller actress took over the soap, scrubbing the brunette’s back. It felt like an intimate thing to do and she couldn’t help but get excited by it. 

“Y-you have a nice trailer.”, she spoke as she moved from the woman’s shoulders down to the middle of her back.  
“Why did you sleep here?”, she asked, trying to distract herself as her hand went to Reia’s lower back, stopping right above her buttocks.

_Shit, don’t stare at her ass like that._

"Thank you...I slept here because I didn't want to go home...or be alone.", her co-star answered softly. "I mean, I wanted to be here, in case anyone needed me.", the brunette added.

“It seems more like you needed someone.”, Hayley teased as she finished washing the Spanish's back.

As she had washed her back, the blond couldn’t help but notice how tensed the other had been. It was a reassurance actually, it made Hayley think this was indeed not some kind of game the brunette was playing. They were finally on the same page, an awkward page it is but the same nevertheless.

“Can you hand me the shampoo?”, the taller actress stretched her left arm over Reia’s shoulder until she felt a bottle being pushed in her opened hand before retracting her arm.

Taking some in her hand, she placed the bottle on the sink that was close to her before massaging it in the Spanish's hair.

Hayley was used to taking showers with other girls, being in the rugby team in high school and college and still this situation made her uncomfortable. She had seen many naked women, all of them with a beautiful body and honestly, she had always appreciated the female body. But still, this was so different, it _felt_ different. Reia tilted her head back, making Hayley gulp and take a little step back as she could see much more now at the front.

“I’m done, should I help wash it out?”, Hayley noticed how she already grabbed the showerhead, wanting to stay, wanting to help, wanting to be close. 

_Fuck_

* * *

**Reia**

Standing with her back towards Hayley was the only luck Reia had, because like this the other could not see how flustered her face was. She felt many things towards her co-star, including an undying desire for her and standing completely naked in front of her did not help at all. Now that she was thinking about it, her other luck was being a woman, because otherwise this could have been very awkward.

She really wanted to say she could handle the rest on her own but she did not and Hayley was already taking the showerhead to help.

"Yes, please." Reia said weakly, tilting her head backwards to help the blond as much as she could.

Once they were done the Spanish wanted to turn around to see the way Hayley was looking at her, but that would have been very inappropriate, so she stayed still. Hayley washed the shampoo out carefully, stroking through the curls and softly caressing her scalp until it was all gone.

“Done.”, she spoke tenderly as she watched Reia straightening her back.

"Thank you." the brunette said like a soft purr.

“N-no problem!”, Hayley’s voice being too high as she stumbled out of the bathroom, not closing the door as it hadn’t been closed before. 

After the clumsy one left the bathroom she let out a sigh as she had been holding her breath for some reason, as if she was afraid her rapid breathing would give away her feelings. She took a towel and dried her body then rubbed her hair with it as much as she could with one hand. Then she wrapped the towel around her body and stepped outside of the bathroom, going for some clothes. She picked a black oversized T-shirt, clean underwear and a pair of comfy trousers. As she didn't want to go back to the damp bathroom she asked.

"Could you maybe..turn around?"  
  
“Sure, sure…”, Hayley said as she turned on the couch to the opposite direction of where Reia was standing.

As soon as Hayley was facing the other way she dropped the towel and put the panties on, then the shirt and the trousers. She hung the towel at the bathroom door then joined her co-star on the couch.

"You can look now." She smiled at the other actress, water still dripping down from her thick brown and curly hair.

“Someone looks refreshed.”, Hayley teased as she turned a little on the couch to face the other. “As we start anew, can I ask you some things?” she continued as her eyes wandered over the other’s face, as if trying to see every detail now they sat this close.

 _Again with the questions._ Reia nodded. Hayley smiled and said.

“I want to get to know you, like, where are you from? How did you get into acting? What do you do in your spare time?” 

She had been asked these before by interviewers and she had told them enough. But this time was different, it was an oblivious Hayley asking these things. She glanced at the blond, noticing how red her face was. Was it because of the steam in the shower or...? She pondered as she listened, zoning out for a bit. 

She was snapped out of it as soon as she realized she had been staring at the other actress.

"I will answer all your questions if you take your clothes off." She said but instantly realized how inappropriate it must have sounded so she added. "I mean, from your top? I want to see your elbow."

In fact she wanted to see Hayley naked too, but she was in no position to say that.

"I promise not to drool on you, okay?" She said as a joke, even though she knew it would be hard for her not to stare or imagine things between them. 

“Oh, yeah sure.” Hayley answered with a warm smile before taking off her long-sleeved shirt. 

The brunette waited for Hayley to strip down, not looking away for a second. She had already seen her co-star in her bra, and the taller one had just seen her naked, it was only fair to watch her strip now.

“Try a little harder not to drool, Reia”, Hayley tensed her pectoral muscle and with it teased the brunette.

“Uhg...sorry…” Once the elbow was revealed she drew her gaze from the blond's breasts, even though it was hard and it took a solid moment to do so.

She brought her left hand up to touch and graze it ever so gingerly. It looked almost as bad as her wrist.

"Oh...this is not good. I think we should call a medic to take a look at it." She said as she was already taking her phone and texting the medic to come over as soon as they could.

She was responsible for this injury so she had to take care of it for Hayley.

“It’s okay, some ice and painkillers will do the job.”

She held her partner's arm in her hand and felt some warmth filling her body. How did she have such an effect on her?

"I'm from Malaga, Spain. I..." She hesitated because she did not like to talk about her miserable past and always avoided these kinds of questions during an interview.  
  
Her gaze was fixed on the injured arm as she continued.

"I grew up in an orphanage. I've never known my parents. Nobody adopted me either...I was just too wild for the parents, so when I turned 18 and got kicked out I did some waitress jobs, collected enough money to come to LA. I also worked in restaurants here and at the same time applied for smaller roles. Years after trying my agent Horatius got interested in me and took me in, getting me these amazing bigger roles." She shrugged, looking up now at Hayley and into her ocean blue eyes.

"And now I'm here, stuck with a beautiful but much of a clumsy blond dork in my trailer." The following set of words made Hayley snort, shaking her head.

“What a journey to end up with a disaster like me.”, she spoke in an acted dramatic voice.

It was no secret that she considered her co-star a walking beauty, but she would not make another move one her, not after the disastrous changing room accident. She would not risk her career for a fling. She let go of the other's hand and leaned back against the couch.

"And I don't know...I am married to my work, I don't really have any spare time or hobbies. What about you?" She now faced the other again, curious about her background story too.

* * *

**Hayley**

With the soft embrace of Reia’s hand on her arm, the other started to answer Hayley’s questions. She listened carefully and furrowed her brows when her partner hesitated for a moment. What came next made Hayley’s breath hitch for a moment, her eyes a little widened and wanting to yell at Reia that she was an orphan too but she waited and listened, nodding from time to time. Their gazes locked when the brunette finally looked up from Hayley’s arm. The following set of words made Hayley snort, shaking her head as one now familiar warmth set in her chest. 

The comforting warmth of the Spanish's hand left when she leaned back, telling she had no hobbies or whatsoever.

“For now the only hobby I have is taking care of my dogs, seeing some friends and looking after you.”, she smiled at her before shifting a little on the couch.

“I was born in Seattle and… well…”, it was weird to tell Reia after she had heard her story. “I never knew my parents either, I grew up in an orphanage until I was twelve and got adopted. My foster parents were rather chaotic but good people. I was lucky to have a family.”, Hayley had shifted her gaze to her hands, fumbling with her shirt that laid on her lap.

She looked up when she felt Reia staring at her, looking for the lie but when she realized it wasn’t that, her facial expression softened.

"What are the chances, really?", the brunette blurted out making the other chuckle and shrug.

“Small, but here we are.”, she had to admit how unlikely it seemed but there was no reason for her to lie about it.

Besides, she had been ashamed of that fact for years. Hayley had been dropped at the orphanage as a baby, never knowing who her biological parents were and why they hadn’t wanted to keep her. 

“They motivated me to play rugby, get into the team in high-school and eventually got myself a scholarship at Yale University where I studied Health and Sport sciences.”, she continued before taking a breath. “In high school I needed to fill some hours and actually took drama as a joke, thinking it would be easy and fun. I lost my heart and soul in it, wanting to do more with it but under pressure from my parents and coach I went on with sport.”, she still hated the choices she had made back then. 

“After graduating college I knew I would never do anything with sports so I moved to Los Angeles, did some odd jobs, little roles for commercials until my agent found me and got me more serious roles in movies. Ending up making an A-class movie and playing alongside an amazing actress.” 

There were still things in her past she would rather not share with Reia or anyone for that matter. As she thought about sports she felt a little sting, missing the adrenaline of rugby from time to time but it wasn’t worth what she had now. Rugby had been fun but acting was her passion.

"You just have to be good at everything, don't you?", Reia’s comment sounded a little sarcastic, making the taller actress look rather puzzled.

“I’m clumsy and I know I’m naïve so, no, not really.”, she said with a sheepish smile. 

Hayley’s smile turned softer, acting a little out of her own control she stroked some hair out of Reia’s face and tugged it behind her ear as she spoke.

“Thank you for telling me, I didn’t know we had something like that in common.”, she didn’t have to explain what she meant.

Her eyes were glued onto Reia’s and her hand lingered at the brunette’s cheekbone, softly caressing it. Reia’s heterochrome eyes locked with hers, eyeing her intensely and she could just read the questions in her eyes. Probably the same questions as Hayley was asking herself.

 _Why_?

She only pulled back when a knock on the trailer door startled her. Reia shifted in her seat as she cleared her throat.

"Come in!" She shouted and the medic stepped a foot inside the trailer, surprised to see Reia with Hayley.

His gaze was pulled away, making the blond look down at herself and seeing her half naked state she was in.

 _Oh right_. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I can come back later..." The medic said, averting his gaze as he was ready to leave the girls alone.

"No, no, this is not-" The Spanish paused, looking over at Hayley hesitantly. "Just come in already. Hayley got injured yesterday too but she was too dumb to tell anyone. I want you to take a look at her elbow.", the taller actress threw a look at her partner.

“Wow thanks.”, she commented with a smile at being called out for being dumb. 

Reia made some space for the medic to come closer so he could sit beside Hayley, still a little uneasy and respectfully gazing away.

“How did this happen?”, he asked as he carefully took her arm.

“I fell on my back yesterday, I couldn’t place my hands so instead I fell on my elbow.”, she flinched when he touched the swollen area around the joint.

“It’s swollen, I can’t tell if it’s broken or not. Can you stretch your arm?”, he asked next, making Hayley shake her head no.

The man took her arm and tried to flex it as far as possible until she hissed.

“I’ll need you to go to the hospital and take a scan. I can’t tell for sure if it’s broken or not.”

It felt as if someone had tossed ice cold water over her. _To a hospital_. She groaned, she didn’t want to go to that place nor did she want to be told that she had to rest. The thought of her elbow possibly being broken was a lot. She didn’t want to get a break from filming, what if Elizabeth decided to recast her? Could she do that? They had been filming for a few weeks now, they could probably reshoot her scenes. Her head was spinning with all the possibilities.

The medic offered her a ride but she friendly declined and watched him leave. With another sigh she put on her shirt, struggling to get her right arm in it before looking over to Reia.

“I have not much of a choice then to go to the hospital?”, she already knew the answer, it was for her own wellbeing.

The woman got to her feet, straightening her back as she eyed the door of the trailer before looking back to her partner.

“Thank you for this second chance, I’m looking forward to our scenes together.”, she smiled at her warmly before walking towards the door when she was suddenly stopped, a hand intertwining with hers.

"Wait...I can come with you.", her partner offered as Hayley looked down at their hands before gazing back up to Reia.

She had thought after everything that had happened that day, the Spanish would’ve preferred to be alone for some time. Apparently there was much more to this woman then Hayley had expected. It warmed her deeply.

"The doctor already knows me there...it would be quicker if I just went with you. You know, I have experience.”, the brunette tried to explain herself.

With a smug smile the taller actress turned to face her partner, their hands still locked.

“Isn’t it because you like me?”, she gave a little wiggle with her eyebrows and to her pleasant surprise she saw Reia melt a little.

"Pfft..no.. I don't like you. I merely tolerate you because you helped me with stuff.", it was a likely answer but somehow Hayley couldn’t believe it was true.

"Let me just...find a bra or something...", Reia said as she got to her feet, still holding onto Hayley’s hand.

She didn’t want to let go either. She wanted to pull the smaller woman closer, see whatever would happen but instead she weakened her grip and let the other’s hand slip away. Hayley tried to catch Reia’s gaze who was looking away. There were so many questions she couldn’t speak out loud, questions she might not want to have answers to. This was something she had to talk about with Grace, she will know what to do. And maybe Ben, he had proven to be a real friend to her both on set and outside. 

The taller actress waited quietly until she heard a groan.

"Ahh..I hate this...", Reia sighted, Hayley quickly realized why she was making a fuss.

With a smile, she walked closer as she already knew what would come.

"Help?", the Spanish said as she turned around only to face an already approaching blond, making her jump in surprise as she almost bumped into Hayley. "For fuck's sake, you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like a freaking ninja."

It made the taller actress chuckle as she answered, “I’m clumsy and loud, you should’ve heard me coming. And I gladly help, besides taking care of you is my favourite hobby now.”, her face had already been red so she couldn’t imagine it turning any brighter.

Nonetheless, she somehow managed to keep a smirk on her face.

"I guess I like having a bruised wrist after all then."

She waited for Reia to get ready, placing her arms in the loops of her bra and so came Hayley to help. Carefully she placed the straps even before taking the claps.

“Tight or lose?”, she asked so she knew where to close it.

"Tight. Don't want them titties to escape.", the brunette said, making Hayley close her eyes for a moment before daring to answer.

“No, we wouldn’t like that.”, she spoke softly and she hated how it had sounded like a lie.

After closing the clasp she ran the tips of her fingers over Reia’s back, wanting to feel the warmth of her skin. The actress turned around quickly, waiting for her partner to be ready so both of them could leave the trailer. Another sigh escaped Hayley’s lips as she took her car keys, opening the doors.

“One rule, don’t comment on my car. It brings me to where I need to be.”, the blond spoke as she placed the keys and turned on the engine. “And… thanks for tagging along…”, she mumbled.

"Okay, but no promises." Reia said and then chuckled when she saw the tiny car. "It's the least I can do after bruising your elbow."

Her car was old but it did its job. Besides she couldn’t afford herself anything fancy and was just glad she had a car. If this movie would be a success, she might be able to buy a Maserati herself. Hayley drove slower then Reia would’ve done, keeping her to all the rules as she drove. Her elbow hurt, luckily it was her right arm and she didn’t need it as much to drive.

"Oh my god, people will talk about me riding in a car like this..."

_She really had to make a comment huh._

"I mean, it is faster than I thought?", Reia tried to save herself as Hayley glanced to her side, eyeing her partner.

“Ha ha, nice try.”, she said seriously before petting her car and speaking in a voice like you talk to your pets. “Don’t listen to the mean lady, you’re beautiful and I love you.”

Reia laughed and shook her head. “And I am the dork for talking to my car.”

They went silent for a moment as they waited at a red light. Although she felt nervous and nauseous for her hospital visit, she also felt some kind of warmth.

“Do you have any pets at your house?”, she looked from the corner of her eye to her partner, feeling her heart skipping a beat by the sight of the woman.

_Get your shit together, you’re not attracted to her. You just admire her professionally._


	5. By my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two actresses find themselves on common ground in wanting to make the best of their time together as colleagues. Both doing what seems the best for their relationship, leads them to grow a little closer as they start to get aware of some persistent feelings.

**Reia**

Her stupid co-star was sending mixed signals to the brunette, causing a real hard time for her almost innocent soul. She couldn’t figure out what Hayley’s deal was, especially after that lingering touch on her cheek, that little brush on her back after she did her bra... Why would Hayley make things difficult for her? She knew that the brunette was gay by now and there was no way she couldn't feel Reia's attraction towards her.

Oh wait, it was Hayley we were talking about. Of course she wouldn't know, she is so oblivious and naive and just... _straight._ More importantly, she is not open to any kind of same sex business. She made that clear back then when they talked about her adult sleepovers.

Even if she wanted to avoid these situations she just couldn't. Reia drew these things upon her, always being this unlucky in her private life. Yes, she was a great actress, but as a normal human being she sucked. She had no friends nor family and certainly not someone who could tolerate her for longer than a few weeks as a lover.

To be honest, she hated to be around people for a long time, if it was not for acting. She just couldn't stand to listen to constant babbling and moaning from people. But it was different with Hayley. She couldn't let her go to the hospital on her own, especially not because Reia was the reason why she had to go there in the first place.

But she hated when the blond gave her that smug look, being so confident when the brunette was all shy. What did she do to her to make her act this way, this shy? She has never been this way and Hayley's confidence did not help at all. She tried so desperately to get her pride back but with no luck.

At the red light she looked out the window, staring blankly.

"Yes, I have a cat. His name is Melog. He is a siamese cat and he is just the best company I could have. He listens to me and stays quiet." She truly appreciated her furry friend.

She got him when she moved to LA. To be correct she found him on the streets as a stray cat so maybe he wasn't fully siamese, but he definitely looked like one.

“Sounds like the perfect partner for you.”, Hayley answered with a smile. “I had a cat when I was younger, a fat black cat who laid in the sun all day. I envied him most of my adolescence.”, Hayley shared with a chuckle.

When they arrived at the hospital Reia led the way inside, walking ahead but she did glance at Hayley from time to time. She noticed how weird she acted there but she thought it was just the general reaction to hospitals.

"Coming?" She asked with a raised brow, going over to the counter.

“Yeah, hospitals just give me the creeps. I hate hospitals.”, Hayley mumbled.

The brunette was not dumb and she would not be fooled by the ' _gives me the creeps_ ' talk. It seemed to have a real bad effect on the blond, whatever happened in the past. 

Reia talked to the nice lady at the other side of the counter who sent them to the emergency section. The actress used her fame to get the best care for Hayley, asking for the same doctor who checked on her wrist the other day.

Heading towards the emergency she looked at her co-star's troubled face.

"What's wrong? Are you nervous?" She felt necessary to ask since the ever so brave blue-eyed devil seemed to be trembling in fear.  
"It's gonna be okay. I'll be there with you." Reia placed a hand over Hayley's shoulder and smiled reassuringly but then her hand just slipped from the shoulder to trace down her arm softly and take her hand.

_Shit, what did I just do?_

The brunette hoped Hayley wouldn't notice the slip of her hand so she quickly pulled it back, but the other gave it a little squeeze before letting go. Arriving at the emergency room they sat down on two empty seats to wait for a few minutes, even though Reia knew it's going to be their turn soon. While they were there she fumbled with her oversized shirt, thinking about what a lost case she was. She was definitely having feelings towards Hayley and it was not good.

_Focus Reia, she is just a distraction. This is not real, she is messing with your head._

Hayley filled in the papers while she was evidently nervous, judging by her bouncing legs.

“Miss Sanders?”, a young man walked from an examination room, while Reia felt Hayley’s gaze upon her.

As the doctor called Hayley in she followed her inside, not leaving her for a moment. Reia had a gut feeling she was needed there.

"Hey Doc." The brunette grinned at the young man but the doctor just rolled his eyes at her.

"Reia...made some trouble again I see." In other cases the Spanish would have been proud of herself but she hadn't wanted to hurt the blond so she was actually regretting her actions.

He asked what happened and Hayley gave him a brief story. The man did eye Reia for a moment as she had been here a day earlier with a very similar story.

“We’ll need to take a scan to be sure.”

The brunette stood behind to let the doctor do his job and watched Hayley closely as the scan was taken. The other seemed to be in much pain and she wanted to help, to ease her pain, but she was not able to do that. What she could do was to be there to comfort the wounded partner. They waited patiently after the examination in another room until the doctor came back with good news. It was basically the same as her wrist.

“Good news, it’s not broken or dislocated but severely bruised. You’ll be needing some rest, no lifting with that right arm and some prescribed painkillers.”, the man gave her a smile and a nod before bidding them goodbye.

As they were leaving the hospital she patted Hayley on her shoulder first then squeezed it reassuringly.

"Told you it's going to be okay...though...I think Elizabeth will kill us for this" She laughed, shaking her head as she thought about how they both screwed up the shooting for a few weeks. "But hey, we are bruise bros now." Reia added as some kind of reassurance.

The blond rolled her eyes, “Bruise bros.”, she repeated “I just hope they won’t replace me because of this…”, her partner spoke while they reached the car and got in.

Reia knew that this would threaten their careers, especially Hayley's but she decided to be on her side if anything was to happen. As they were in the car and Hayley started driving she suggested something she hasn't done to strangers in a while. Well, the other actress wasn't a complete stranger considering how she has already washed Reia's back and hair, but still. It was a risky thing.

"If you want...you could come over sometime. Run some lines together, you know." It was not what she wanted to do but it seemed to be the appropriate thing to ask.

She wanted to do many things with Hayley, to Hayley but they were in no shape for that nor were they involved romantically.

"Also, can you maybe take me home? I should really check on Melog, I don't really trust Sophia with him." She also wanted to ask her to stay for the night, she still needed someone to take off and put on her bra, besides many other things, but she felt she had already pushed some boundaries there.

* * *

**Hayley**

As they made their way through the hospital, Hayley felt how blood was draining from her face. It shouldn’t have such an impact on her, not anymore, it was over and it would never happen again. Besides, she wasn’t in therapy anymore because she was cured, right?

Even in this stress situation she couldn’t help but softly laugh as the doctor noted how Reia made trouble once again. It seemed like he knew the actress and honestly, Hayley could imagine her partner getting in trouble often, or others for that matter. The laughing faded quickly when the doctor eyed her and subjected her to different examinations.

Twisting, pulling and bending her arm in all kinds of directions, indicating where it hurt. It stung everywhere and with almost every possible move he made her do. The next fun part was the scan, she hadn’t noticed how Reia had followed and how she kept a very close eye on her partner. 

They left off in the car in silence, Hayley didn’t feel like talking much after being in a hospital. To her surprise, it was the Spanish who broke the tension. Eyeing her from the corners of her eyes, an eyebrow raised by this sudden turn.

“Really?”, she couldn’t believe Reia was inviting her over. “Honestly I would love that, I mean we do pretty good on stage but if we could do some lines sometime…”, she tried to keep it professional although her head was on a different place.

"Great, then we will just set a date when you want to come over.", Reia answered.

Somehow her body agreed immensely on spending more time around the actress for non-professional reasons. She reminded herself to text Grace the moment she got home.

What may be later than anticipated as Reia asked to be dropped off at her home and of course Hayley agreed by nodding and taking a turn, riding to the more richer part of the city where her partner lived. They arrived quickly, her car looked so out of place in this neighbourhood but it felt good to know everyone could see this car on Reia’s driveway. _Revenge_. She hesitated for a moment.

“Can I see your cat?”, it was one way to ask if she could come inside.

"Sure.", Reia answered to her pleasant surprise, even after seeing and speaking to her for almost a day.

_Was there maybe more interest from her side besides professionally?_

She wasn’t going to push or ask it, glad they weren’t fighting anymore. Hayley followed the other inside her house and it was no surprise it looked stunning. She had loved the outside but inside it was even better.

“Wow…”, she couldn’t help but say in awe as she looked around, following her partner to the kitchen.

The blond stopped midtrack when she saw the big white haired woman, staring at her with squinted eyes as if she didn’t trust her.

"Uhm..Reia..what is she doing here? I thought you hated her...", the buff woman said.

Hayley would’ve been offended in any other situation but here, she just kind of shrugged as they weren’t on the same page a few days ago. If Grace would see Reia now, she’d probably say the same.

"It's okay...she is okay.", Reia gave as an answer.

Hayley smiled friendrily at Sophia, giving the big woman a little wave but the other didn’t seem to appreciate her friendly approach as she still looked rather suspicious before walking off.

Reia showed her house, starting with the living room which was huge with a sofa that could fit all of the orphans from Hayley’s orphanage. The television could’ve been stolen from a cinema. They went on to a dining room and bathroom. The taller actress couldn’t wrap her head around the size of everything in this house. They quickly went upstairs to the bedroom, making her heart flutter for a moment before descending again and going for the kitchen.

“Do you cook?”, she asked out of curiosity, leaning against the massive counter made out of marble.

Hayley loved cooking, if she had a kitchen like this she would be here all night, trying new things.

"Sometimes.", the Spanish answered.

She watched the brunette pulling open a fridge where she could’ve easily hidden a dead body in. Actually, Hayley wouldn’t be surprised if she had tried at some point.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Reia asked, already picking a beer from the fridge.

“Thank you, can I have-“, she had wanted to say a beer but her partner ruined that for her.

"Strictly non-alcoholic for you though.", Reia said, making the blond pout.

“Soda, can I have a soda please.”, she said in a grumpy voice before throwing a wink.

She wasn’t going to get into a discussion with the other about her little alcohol problem. It was way too early for them to get into these kinds of conversations. Her partner walked outside while Hayley took her drink.

"Melog! Come here, there is someone here to see you!", the Spanish said with the other actress on her tail, her mouth dropping to the floor as she saw the backyard.

“You gotta be kidding me!”, Hayley placed her drink on one of the tables outside, almost running to the pool. “You have a swimming pool?!”, even if she had wanted she wouldn’t be able to hide her excitement.

"Hahaha, oh yeah, I do. Pool parties are fun.", Reia said casually, as if she had almost forgotten she had a pool.

_How can you own so much and act so casual about it?_

Hayley could hardly believe she was making friends with such an amazing actress, that she was walking inside and around her house. She couldn’t believe what she felt for this woman. Hayley watched her reflection in the water, seeing her dorky smile and slightly blushing cheeks. 

_Shit_

Not ready to face her partner yet, she kneeled down beside the pool, placing her left hand to feel the temperature.

“I love swimming and pool parties.”, she spoke, still watching the water and hoping her partner would get the hint.

From the corner of her eye she saw something small walking towards the terrace. Hayley straightened her back and followed the cat who happily meowed to his owner, making the actress smile and come closer.

“Hello little fella.”, she spoke softly and kneeled again, her hand lousily hanging as Melog sniffed it and then rubbed his face against it, moving to rub his body against Hayley’s legs too.

"How strange. He hates new people... He even purrs for you.”, Reia spoke a little surprised.

From time to time Melog let out a little mewl, making her talk back at him.

“You’re such a good cat, yes you are.”, she spoke softly, knowing Reia would laugh at her if she heard it.

Movement made her look up for a second, seeing the buff white haired woman sitting next to her partner. It shouldn’t bother her and it didn’t. She knew the Spanish had some kind of flings and Sophia was one of them. It was none of her business, Reia was free to do whatever she wanted. 

_But then why did she feel hurt?_

Seeing how the buff woman came closer, touching the other actress. Hayley looked back down at Melog, a small smile on her lips as she dared to pick him up and let him sit on her left arm. The cat reacted by pushing his head against her chin, letting the actress chuckle. Hayley started walking towards the two other women, just seeing how Reia had pulled her arm out of Sophia’s grasp. It made her suspicious and deep down something _cheered her up_. 

“I think Melog likes me.”, she said with a wide smile, looking at her partner first and then glancing at Sophia.

 _Would the cat be as fond of her as it is with me,_ she wondered. _Would it put the buff woman on an edge?_ Why would she even want that.

"Yes, it seems like. He never lets anyone pet him, except me.", Reia said, making the same cheer hit her core, knowing the cat wasn’t fond of anyone beside its owner and herself apparently.

Their gazes locked as Reia took a sip of her beer and how she envied the bottle neck to feel that soft touch. With a blink she managed to look away, feeling imaginary daggers thrown at her by the white haired woman.

“Well I’m glad he likes me, he’s sweet.”, she said as she watched the cat walk over to the Spanish to rub his head against her leg. 

Hayley was still in denial of where all these feelings were coming from. The taller actress took herself a chair and placed herself beside Reia. What Hayley did next was so out of character and at the same time, she knew very well this was also her. She had bold moments, she could play games too if she wanted to or if her heart sets her to it. She sipped her soda before saying.

“A pity I didn’t bring my swimsuit, would’ve loved to take a dive.”, she wasn’t the one to invite herself but somehow she wanted to see what kind of reaction she’d get from the white haired woman.

“Yeah, what a pity.”, Sophia answered, clearly not amused, making Hayley do the best she could to suppress a smirk from entering her lips.

"But underwear isn't much different from swimming clothes, no?", her gaze went from the buff woman to Reia, this time she let the smirk appear, seeing how her partner raised an eyebrow. 

The ugly beast down in Hayley, who had cheered, wanted to put the buff woman on an edge as much as possible, see how she reacts but above all, how Reia would handle it.

"I guess so...okay, you are both invited to my next pool party...being this Friday?", it was Wednesday at the time.

The taller actress smiled smugly again, her eyes wandering to Sophia who wasn’t pleased at all.

“Count me in.”, she had said confident but her smile disappeared when the brunette added some detail.

"Bring yourself, a bikini and the booze is on me. Oh and it is a sleepover.", Reia said with a wide smile which spoke a thousand words.

Hayley swallowed before looking away, a little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Her heart fluttered but her head reminded her how the brunette had been having these kinds of ‘ _sleepovers_ ’ with more than one woman. 

_You would be one of her flings_.

Hayley pushed the thought away, knowing it was true but she wanted to figure out first what she really felt towards Reia. Maybe it was just a desire, nothing romantical. In both cases, it confused her because she couldn’t remember to feel anything like this with any women before.

The truth was, she had never paid any attention to it and she had been in a long term relationship with a guy, making her ignore anything that hadn’t been him. It had been an unhealthy relationship, in many ways and her self-development had been repressed by him. Hayley had never thought about herself in a possible lesbian relationship but ever since she had been drunk with her partner, the thought was rather appealing. 

The blond snapped out of her thoughts when Sophia grunted and made a little scene.

"Seriously? She is going to ruin everything!", the white haired woman said as Hayley watched it from her chair, her soda in her hands as she took a sip like she was watching a movie.

"Have fun with your newfound lover!", Sophia exclaimed before leaving, making Hayley choke, coughing a moment before looking at her partner.

“Did I raise to lover? Well that escalated quickly.”, she chuckled, trying to hide her flustered self with a joke.

"You wish...", a playful grin showed on the brunette’s lips. "Don't take it personally. She acts like this with everyone.", Reia said as the other actress shrugged.

“I’m not that easily offended by a stranger.”, she spoke truthfully before adding, “Besides, I don’t think I’m a real danger to her.”, Hayley eyed the Spanish, wanting to know if she would deny it.

The taller actress wanted to make sure if her partner was indeed interested in her in any way besides professionally. The changing room incident had been professional but what about the invitation to her home and the sleepover?

"It is not up to me though and it is not like you were interested in women, Hayley.", the Spanish retorted as she finished her beer.

It seemed like her comments gave her some answers, Reia making the obvious conclusion she couldn’t be a danger because she was straight. 

“I…”, she answered, feeling her face turning red. “Don’t know…”, she mumbled softly, making Reia answer almost immediately with a chuckle.

"You are not so sure anymore? Should I worry?", it made Hayley wish she could disappear.

She had no idea how to answer the question truthfully but what was her truth?

“I don’t know?”, she spoke honestly before waving, “I need to figure some stuff out first.”, hoping the brunette would get the hint to let go of the topic. 

It was no lie, she didn’t know at that moment. Her heart and body were screaming, she did take an interest in women but her head was pulling them back, calming them down and overthinking before being sure. She finished her soda rather slowly, knowing she had drunk other beverages rather quickly but Hayley didn’t want to leave.

“Did you want to practice some lines today?”, she dared to ask, hoping to postpone the moment.

The blond wanted to figure some things out, wanted to make things clear for herself and that was only possible if she stayed with her co-star a little longer.

* * *

**Reia**

It amused Reia how Hayley seemed to look at everything in awe. She didn't like letting people into her house and showing it off. She had never had a home but now that she had a house of her own she wanted to cherish it and only share it with people she loved or at least cared about. When they went outside Hayley just ran towards the pool and it made Reia chuckle, staying behind on the terrace to drink her beer. She leaned against the table, her eyes fixed on the ever so excited tall blond. 

Her attention was diverted by the feline walking towards her but it stopped midtrack to go for her co-star. Reia's brows furrowed as she watched the two of them interact. Melog sniffed the other's hand and then rubbed his face against it, moving to rub his body against Hayley's legs too. His purring was so loud Reia could hear it all the way to the terrace.

The Spanish however scoffed, feeling a bit betrayed by her own pet who didn't even bother to check upon his owner. Sophia eventually came outside too to join Reia on the terrace, suspiciously eyeing Hayley and then the brunette with a disappointed look.

"Is she gonna stay here now too?" The bulky woman asked her, obviously annoyed by the other actress' presence. Reia shrugged, smirking.

"Only if she wants to." She answered, looking up at the white-haired woman.

The said woman pouted then looked at Hayley angrily. The buff woman sat down frustrated next to Reia, taking her hand softly.

"I thought we could be alone tonight..." Sophia said in a sad tone that the brunette almost had pity for her.

But the Spanish did not want any of that so she yanked her arm away.

"Enough..." She mumbled, glancing over to Hayley to see if she noticed any of the jealousy acts of Sophia.

Reia did not want to make a scene, though she was curious how her co-star would act in this situation. _Will she be jealous too? Or she will just completely ignore the two of us and set off with the cat?_ Reia liked the big woman, but only that much to tolerate her outside the bed. They had a rather complicated relationship. The Spanish knew Sophia wanted more than just their regular fuckbuddy status, but the brunette was not one to commit in a serious relationship. Especially not with Sophia. She was just too much for Reia's taste. However, she could easily imagine the blond girl on her side.

_Strange. It would be just nonstop teasing all the time._

As the blue-eyed girl joined them on Reia's other side the Spanish found herself in the middle of a crossfire. She sat between the two women who had a really interesting conversation combo. _Did Hayley just try to make Sophia angry? Or jealous?_ She glanced from one of them to the other, a smug grin crossing her lips as she listened.

Reia was already feeling out of place when she watched the surreal picture of Hayley in her backyard. She could have literally killed her a day ago, but now it seemed they both were completely different people. She raised a brow when the taller one said she loved pool parties. _Did she just invite herself?_ The brunette smirked, already planning the next pool party in her head. _That should be fun._

Her eyes met Hayley's at the suggestion of underwear equalling bikinis and she raised a brow once again. The blond was a walking tease, she wanted to kiss that smirk of hers off. Reia found out she actually enjoyed this, being in the middle of attention of two women. 

She was more than glad that Hayley wanted to come to the pool party despite Reia said it would be a sleepover too. _Hmm, interesting._ Is there more to this girl than she first thought? She also noticed how her co-star watched her and Sophia having their scene in awe. She even seemed happy as the other woman left. _Was this her plan all along? No, it couldn't be. It is Hayley, the ever so prude girl we are talking about._ She chuckled at her reaction to the lover part tho.

The Spanish finished her beer when the taller one asked if she wanted to run the lines. Reia hesitated to answer. It was not that she would mind doing that, it was more because she was so confused. It seemed like Hayley didn't want to leave just yet and to be honest, Reia didn't want her to leave either.

_Was the blond into her? No, she couldn't be..._

"Only if you don't mind me drinking at the same time." She stood up, not waiting for an answer as she would drink either way, already heading to the fridge to get more beer.

“You’re home, I’m not stopping you.”, Hayley spoke as she watched the Spanish walking off.

She returned to the table outside with two beers actually and handed one over to the blue-eyed beauty.

"Here. Drink with me." She didn't really ask, it was more like a demand.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”, Hayley asked “Because I need much more than one beer for that to happen.”

If her co-star was to stay she needed a drink, but it was probably a bad idea. If Reia gets drunk she starts hitting on every cute girl and frankly, Hayley was a very adorable girl.

“I have already seen you drunk enough. It's just casual drinking? But even if you drank too much I can always call Bob to take you home. Like last time." She remembered to their first night out when Hayley was a drunk mess and made Reia laugh. "Ahw, you were so cute."

Also, it was a way to tease the blue-eyed actress which she wouldn't miss out. Actually, getting her drunk again didn't really seem to be such a bad idea.

_Behave yourself Carrero. Don't tempt the poor girl._

“Look at you, taking care of me, you do like me.”, Hayley threw a smirk at the brunette.

Sitting down across the table in front of Hayley she opened her beer. She didn't want to sit back next to the blond in case she got drunk. For once, Reia didn't want to mess up her second chance with the girl.

"Cheers!" She said, raising the can to the air to clink with the girl then took a sip.

“Cheers, on to better cooperation.”, Hayley said with a sheepish grin.

She couldn't help but wonder what Hayley's real intention was.

"You just wanted to stick around, didn't you?" A playful smirk appeared on her lips, placing her injured hand on the table to let it rest. It still hurt, but the alcohol helped to numb the pain.

“Was it that obvious?”, Hayley looked guilty when Reia just confronted her with her correct statement. “I feel comfortable around you now we had this conversation, I just want to get to know you as long as you keep me around.”, Hayley added with a warm smile.

Maybe this was her opportunity to see who the blue-eyed beauty really was.

"Since we are here alone, you could also tell me why you really acted so weird in the hospital. Did something happen to you?" The brunette did not forget how the other was trembling like a leaf back there and was curious to know the reason behind it. "And don't say the gives me the creeps bullshit."

Hayley tensed, placing down her beer.

“I don’t like talking about it.”, Hayley said a little harshly before taking a breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Sorry, I… I didn’t mean to say it like that.”, she eyed the Spanish.

Clearly, it was not a happy memory for the blond and she saw how hard she has been struggling to keep it together.

"Sorry for asking...you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to...I mean, we are not that close so I understand if you don't trust me with it."

How Hayley snapped at the mention of the topic the brunette started to regret even asking about the hospital. She hated not knowing what put her partner on edge but she would respect her wish to not talk about it anymore. 

“Let’s just keep it with the fact I’ve been in hospitals too many times a couple of years ago and I just don’t like them. Every time I’m in one, I get these flashes and I hate it… I thought I could handle it when it’s not that hospital but they’re all the same.”, Hayley rambled before taking another deep breath and a few big sips of her beer.  
“Excuse me.”, she said and got to her feet, almost running to the bathroom. 

When Hayley jumped up so quickly and practically ran inside Reia just watched with widened eyes. It took her a solid moment to realize what just happened. She didn't follow straight away, she thought it was the best to give the girl some privacy, but when she saw Melog going in the same direction her brows furrowed. Standing up she followed the cat inside the house straight to the bathroom.

The cat could easily open doors so it wasn't that hard for him now either. Before Reia could stop him he was already disappearing behind the door.

"Wait, don't go in...there." The Spanish sighed and covered her face with her left palm, rubbing her face before deciding to carefully knock on the door.  
"Hayley...are you alright? I'm sorry for bringing it up...I didn't mean to...make you feel worse." She heard the unmistakable noises coming from the bathroom, but she waited for permission to go in.

“I’m fine.” Hayley answered weakly. She had already done enough and didn't know if it was okay to just barge in on the poor girl.

"Can I come in?" All she wanted to do now was to comfort the blond, hold her tight until she felt better. 

It was a daydream, one that Reia was almost sure would never happen.

“You.. can come…” Her heart clenched in her chest as she heard how the other one was struggling.

Luckily she got the consent to go inside, slowly opening the door. The sight that welcomed her was something she wished she had never seen. A mentally broken Hayley was heart-wrenching. Without making any sound she approached her, afraid that if the other one heard her coming she would run away or make up her mind. Seeing how Melog had already come to the rescue Reia smiled a little bit, but it was soon washed away by the tears of her co-star.

“It’s not your fault…”, Hayley managed to say between some sobs. “It’s the hospital and the memories…I’m sorry…” she apologized often.

Reia was not the best to handle crying situations. She felt hopeless and she looked around, grabbing a glass from the sink to pour some cold water into it. Then she crouched down next to Hayley, offering the glass to her.

"Here, this should help with the taste." It was awful to see her partner like this and she blamed herself for bringing that topic up in the first place, Hayley's words did not make her think otherwise. 

First she did not know what else she could do to comfort her without making things worse, so she just put a hand on the broad shoulder of Hayley, patting at it gently. She was still crying, making excuses.

"Oh no, please don't say sorry. _I'm_ sorry for bringing it up." Hesitantly she sat beside the other actress, leaning against the wall as well, staring blankly in front of herself.

She was socially awkward and could not handle someone crying. However, her instinct whispered to her that she should hold Hayley in her arms, but she wasn't sure she was the right person to do that for her. Maybe she had a close friend who she could cry on.

"Should I...call a friend of yours?" 

When she let the talented actress into her house Reia did not expect that it would end up like this, making the blond cry on her bathroom floor.

_When did I mess things up so badly again? Maybe I should leave Hayley alone...I only make things worse._

Her mind told her to flee the scene but her heart made Reia stay. She wanted to make things right and she felt how hurt Hayley was deep inside. She wanted to be the champion Hayley deserves, the knight in shining armor to protect the precious pretty girl. 

No, she wasn't just a pretty girl, she was someone the brunette actually wanted to get to know, to spend quality time with. She sighed, glancing at the mess of a muscular actress, her eyes showing compassion and love.

Hayley leaned in against the brunette, as if wanting to find comfort with the other woman.

“No… they’ll only get worried and I don’t want them to see me like this again.”, she looked up. 

* * *

**Hayley**

There had been a time she would sit at the toilet, her head hanging over the seat and her stomach revolting long after it had been emptied. The panic attacks had been the worst shortly after her break-up. Everything had been worse in that period more than a year ago. People told her she was safe now, that he wouldn’t get to her anymore and as true that may be, the scars remained.

For her to sit here, feeling so weak and embarrassed was just like taking back ten steps. Adding one because it happened in front of Reia. Hayley didn’t blame her, how could she? Her partner hadn’t known what she was asking, it had even seemed she had been concerned. Something that showed when she entered the bathroom, offering her a glass of water.

With shaky hands Hayley took the glass, cleansing her mouth and spitting the water in the toilet before daring to take a sip to sooth her sore throat. When she had placed the glass on the ground, she hid her face and cried, the sobbing had stopped. The taller actress felt Reia’s presence to her right as she excused herself.

A hand patted her shoulder ever so softly, as if she was afraid she might break the taller woman while she waved away Hayley’s excuses. The latter leaned in against the Spanish , wanting to find comfort with the other woman. Something that probably made her more uncomfortable when she offered to call a friend. 

Hayley gazed up, seeing a worried but warm look on Reia’s face. She couldn’t hold that gaze long, looking in front of her as she leaned her head against the wall, her hands wiping away the tears before letting them fall numbly beside her.

“Just… stay, please.”, she asked with a sigh, leaning to her right and placing her head on Reia’s shoulder and staying like that until she finally got her breathing under control and her hands stopped shaking.

She felt Reia tensing for a moment. The taller actress expected to be shoved away but nothing happened, they stayed still. Hayley closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the sound of Melog purring and Reia breathing. Taking in the scent of the bathroom but overall what must be the Spanish. She had a nice scent, it reminded her of the jacket she had worn on that one fatal night. Smiling slightly she opened her eyes, blinking a few times before sighing.

“I’ll tell you one day, just not now.”, Hayley spoke next as she sat back straight, watching her partner’s face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to ruin the night like this… I still want to run those lines, I feel like making up to you after this.”, her hand was stroking Melog over his back a bit absentmindedly.

"Stop saying sorry...and please...forget the stupid lines. I'd rather take care of you instead of working on something we already know is perfect.", Reia answered after groaning. "It's the least I can do after you helped me so much today."

It made the blond’s smile widen a little and her sudden caring words struck her deeply. Her eyes started to tear again, wiping them away quickly she nodded.

“Thank you…”, she mumbled, feeling embarrassed again. “I don’t mind helping you.”, she said with a little shrug, not going to throw back her words that she also felt a little obligated to help.

After all, it had been her fault she had a bruised wrist. Hayley sighed again, rubbed her face with both her hands before running them through her hair. When she looked back at Reia, a grin like smile had appeared on her lips, making Hayley frown her brows.

"Okay, how about we play a game? Some acting game. I saw you can get easily into character, so I doubt it would be very difficult for you."

_A game?_

Hayley shifted a little, sitting cross legged in front of the brunette. They must’ve looked ridiculous, two grown-up women sitting on the bathroom floor and preparing to play some sort of game apparently.

“That sounds like fun.”, she had to admit

"So for the rest of the day we forget who we are, leave behind our past and lives and just be our characters for the movie? It's not lines running, more like improvisation. Act how you think your character would react to certain situations. For example..." Reia paused for a moment, "Okay, so how about...our characters have the same dream and they try to tell each other? Or if you have a better idea...you must have learnt this stuff at drama school" 

Hayley got excited with the idea, nodding and already trying to find what her character would do with whatever Reia would throw at her. She chuckled at the idea.

“We learned many things but improvisation was the most fun one. We got thrown at some settings and just had to go in character.”, she got to her feet easily, being surprised she hadn’t lost her balance for once. “Okay, count me in but let’s go outside?”, Hayley asked.

"Sure.", the other answered and they headed outside, Melog following them as some kind of loyal companion.

Hayley took a sip from her beer, mainly to wash away her earlier breakdown. Placing it back down on the table, she kept on standing and nodded to Reia.

“Okay, our characters have the same dream. Setting when both are still in the Horde, before Adora finds the sword.”, she waited for Hayley to agree before taking a breath.

She could imagine them standing in the changing room in the Fright Zone and as she looks up, she sees her best friend and partner.

“Catra, I’ve been wanting to talk to you.”, Hayley walked up to the other actress, placing a hand on her shoulder and taking her a few steps as if she was taking her away from others.  
“I had this… weird dream last night.”, one hand was still on Reia’s shoulder as her other rubbed at the temple of her head, eyes closed.  
“I just can’t get it out of my head!”, she sighed and looked at her friend.  
“It was about us.” She noticed how the Spanish needed a moment to roll into it but when she did, she gave it her all and impressed Hayley from the start. 

"Oh yeah? I had a dream about us too." The Spanish took Hayley’s hand from her shoulder and guided the blond as they walked.

Acting as her character, Hayley took the hand into hers as she was led to the pool. She could imagine them sitting somewhere at a rooftop, looking over the Fright Zone instead of a pool.

"Can I start? Don't answer that, I'll start.”, Reia brought her character perfectly, all excited, flailing with her hands as she spoke. "We were outside of the Fright Zone...we were in the Whispering Woods I think...and we stole a skiff! Can you imagine?” 

“Yes! I can imagine, I had the same dream!”, Hayley said excited, laying her hand on Reia’s knee for a brief moment as she let the brunette go on.

“I was driving it tho...but then suddenly a princess attacked us out of nowhere and we fell off the skiff. It was so weird. I landed on my feet, as usual, but you fell on your face. It was actually funny.”, the Spanish went on.

“Weird, in my dream _you_ fell to your face.”, she said with a smug smile, nudging her shoulder against her friend’s.

“So we were there, facing a princess but then other princesses came from the woods too and we got surrounded...", her partner slowed down for the blond to jump in, which she did.

“So we took a battle stance!”, she continued, her character being excited to have this shared dream with her friend and love interest.

The last realisation made the actress blush for a moment, trying to hold onto her character and go on with the scene. 

“They tried to attack us with their wicked magic but we evaded every single blast of them. I had my baton with me, pulling it out and heading for the nearest Princess while you went for another. We were winning when suddenly the Queen of Bright Moon came.”, she jumped up from the pool.

“Only she turned into Shadow Weaver? That was weird.”, the actress shrugged.

"Yes! We were invincible but then Shadow Weaver came in the picture and she was all like....", Reia deepened her voice as she spoke on, "You insolent child! You will pay for this!" 

“You lunged at her, taking away her mask and I smashed her in the head.”, Hayley laughed as her character would’ve thought that was funny.

Reia joined her with a chuckle, kicking into the air as they replayed the fighting scene. Both of them laughing and having a fun time. Or, their characters were having a fun time. Her character would be all bouncy, lively and dramatic with her best friend. They would’ve been still young adolescents, almost like children so she could imagine them being like this.

“And I kicked her off her feet and clawed at her face, the mask shattering to pieces and we won!”, they both laughed.

“And Shadow Weaver was all like”, Hayley deepened her voice. “No! Power, magic!”, she said as she pretended to be clawed at the face before chuckling with Reia as they sat back down at the pool.

“We took over Etheria, as we have always wanted.”, Hayley spoke as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled the woman in. “Nothing bad can happen as long as we stay together.”, she said in a softer voice, eyeing the other.

If Hayley was completely honest with herself, she would admit that pulling in Reia wasn’t only something her character would’ve done but it would be something she wanted to do too. For a moment she knew the two actresses were staring at each other before they got back into character.

The so called feline snuggled herself into the blond’s lap, making Hayley smile upon her friend as her hand went to Reia’s hair. If she had been wearing the prosthesis ears, she would’ve caressed them but instead she ran her fingers carefully through her curls.

"There was one thing in my dream though...in the end.", Reia spoke as she caught Hayley’s gaze and for a moment she had to swallow, getting the smile back on her lips as she listened to her partner who cupped her face, smiling softly up at her.

"Once we had it all...after we succeeded...we confessed our love for each other...and then we... kind of kissed.", Hayley could feel how the other was softly caressing her cheek with her thumb.

“I was afraid I was the only one having that part of the dream.”, Hayley’s heart started racing as she saw Reia looking at her lips.

Something told her they weren’t in characters anymore. Reia’s hand went from her cheek to her neck, pulling Hayley down closer to the Spanish. _Is this happening?_ Their faces were only inches away, her heart and body was longing to feel those lips. At some point she knew this was going to happen but not here, not like them. The movement stopped and Hayley realized she had closed her eyes. 

"And this is where Catra would kiss Adora...", the brunette spoke in a warm whisper.

Hayley chuckled, their faces still just inches from each other.

“That was beautiful.”, _you’re beautiful_.

"Yeah, it is.", Reia answered as their gazes were still locked.

The taller actress straightened herself, forcing Reia to let go and as she sat up she gave herself a moment to clear her throat. Her face was burning and that wasn’t the only body part that got heated by that moment.

“That- You, it was very good.”, Hayley swallowed before trying again. “I mean, you’re such a good actress and it feels very natural to play alongside you.”, _but did you feel what I felt?_

She couldn’t help but wonder, her gaze going to Reia’s lips for a brief moment.

"The feeling is mutual.", her partner said before Hayley stood to her feet, walking over to the table where her beer was. Her throat was dry and her head needed a little numbing shot of alcohol.

_If this is wrong, why does it feel so good?_

“I want to do another one.”, the actress finally spoke before turning to the Spanish.  
“Catra and Adora are in a plight together and have to team up to get out of it.”, she suggested, knowing this will take a lot of the two actresses to get into their character and stay in their character.

Hayley wanted to see what else could happen, she didn’t want to leave Reia’s side yet although the sun was already setting.

* * *

**Reia**

The brunette let Hayley go ahead and drink but she stayed in place beside the pool. For her, it was harder to just let go of the moment, she felt still both in and out of character, her feelings swarming inside of her, many questions have been raised in her head and it showed. She was staring at her feet when she heard the taller actress talk. She just nodded, her brain already working on their next scenario.

 _A plight...we are already in a difficult situation for fuck’s sake._

She stood up, taking a deep breath and ruffling her hair with her functioning hand.

"How about...they get captured by sky pirates invading Etheria? They are thrown in a cell on the captain's ship and Adora's sword is taken? Oh and they are still enemies, so before their relationship gets canon." She could not think of anything else, her mind was all over the place and she even doubted she could act professionally from now on, but she would try anyway as Hayley seemed to want to continue.

“I can work with that, ready?”, her co-star said before taking a deep breath.

Reia had no idea how it was so easy for the blond to just jump into her character like that.

_Hell, she is a god tier level of actress._

The brunette had to step up her game to keep up with the other, and she did. Her posture changed, her arms crossing and pulling a face she imagined her character would. A stern frown appearing on her face as she watched the blue-eyed girl act.

“Are you happy now Catra? Was this also part of your big plan to conquer Etheria?”, Hayley said angrily, throwing her arms in the air as she looked at the feline. 

"Right, put the blame on me again. That's what you always do." She imagined that it would actually be her fault, but she acted on the contrary to embody her character.

"All I'm saying, if you hadn't attacked that village, we wouldn't have been in this situation. You better hope nothing happened to Glimmer and Bow.”, Hayley said with clenched fists, looking with burning eyes to the other prisoner. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. We need to get out of here.”, Hayley turned her back to Reia, looking around in the imaginary prison.

Her eyes rolled as she walked to the other side of the table.

Reia stepped on one of the chairs so as to imitate she stepped on a barrell to look out of the tiny window of their cell, looking around.

"Then we should act quickly because we are getting higher." She jumped off the chair and walked next to Hayley where she imagined the cell's entrance would be.  
"Where are your mighty magic powers when you need it, huh?" The other just rolled her eyes in response.

She opened her hand and lashed at the air as if she were to claw at the cell's bars with her nails.

"Here you go, a door." A smug smirk covered her face, stepping aside while she eyed Hayley.  
"You are welcome." She waited for the blond to go out of the imaginary cell, following behind closely.

It was a nice activity to get her mind off their previous heated moment. Reia actually enjoyed working together with Hayley, it made her improve her acting skills.

If anyone had seen them now they would have asked many questions. Why would two adults pretend to be on a boat in the sky? It was a good scene though, they could both let out the steam like this, getting rid of the frustration.

"You just go ahead, run to save your friends...not like I mattered to you ever anyway." She walked into the house, to the kitchen first, her hand grazing the table inside.

It made Hayley stop in her track, turning around to face the other.

“You’ve always mattered to me!”, her voice was a little too high and flinched as they were still on enemies territory.

The way that Hayley snapped at her, saying she had always mattered to her made Reia's heart jump out of her chest. For a moment she was herself, imagining the real Hayley saying that to her and damn...that was both scary and sexy. It took a few seconds for her to shake back to her role, looking at the blond in disbelief.

"Yeah, sure. If you say so." She tried to sound sarcastic as her character would.

“Let’s find my sword first and get out of here.”, Hayley said, keeping her voice down now as she took the lead.

Hayley knew how the feline hated to be ordered around so she just stayed where she was, not following her.

"Stop telling me what to do. It's not like we are on the same side. I'll find my own way-" Hayley walked towards the living room, watching the corner before leaning back.

“Two guards, can I trust you to take one out?” Reia watched her co-star lean against the doorframe in the living room, a deep sigh escaping her lips.

"I can take both out alone." But it was too late Hayley already lunged at one of the imaginary guards, pretending to take out the other Reia kicked some airy butt. 

It took all her effort not to burst out laughing at how Hayley found a poker near the fireplace and flailed it in the air as if it was her glowing sword. Reia looked in the direction of the taller actress one and snuck up against the wall, taking cover. She turned to Hayley and whispered.

"What are you waiting for? Just turn into She-Ra already!" Catra was the master of sneak attacks so she pretended to wait for another pirate and took him by surprise.

“I’m on it!” Hayley answered a little frustrated as she pointed the ‘sword’ in the air and said, “For the honour of Grayskull!”.

She let Hayley do her thing, turning into the 8 foot tall lady in her head she headed upstairs. In the livingroom they were below deck, but upstairs it should have been the second dock, still not the main dock on the surface. 

Reia looked around, looking for the captain's cabin. She decided that would be the bedroom, since it was either that or the bathroom. She thought it was for the best instead of the bathroom. She waited for the blond to catch up, leaning against the wall, watching the stairs.

It was unbelievable. Two grown ups playing as if they were some kind of sky pirate spies, imagining things. She had never had this as a kid and she enjoyed it very much. She actually wished she had known Hayley back in the orphanage, they could have had a great time there, growing up together...well, for a while, because she was sure she wouldn't be adopted either way.

It was too funny how Hayley took Melog into their little roleplay and Reia had to muffle down a giggle when the other got upstairs, acting as if she was even taller and with that stupid poker in her hand.

“Hide!”, her partner said quickly and pulled Reia with her into the bedroom, holding her against the wall and watching how the cat passed by.

She was fully aware of the situation but it took Hayley a few seconds to realize how close they were, their bodies pressed against one another. The sudden movement had her wrist ache in pain, but she did not care about that now, all she was focused on was the feeling to be this intimately close to the taller actress. Her composure was different, more like She-ra's and Reia had to swallow hard, not really in character anymore. Hayley needed a moment before she stepped backwards, clearing her throat.

“That was the captain, he can come in any time.”, she straightened her back a little, widening her chest while doing so.

Reia only sucked some air in when Hayley stepped backwards, giving a little space between them. She glanced at the door and then back to her co-star...then at the bed. It was all too obvious what she was thinking. _I wish I could take you to bed now_. Her eyes fixed on the blond, her posture giving Reia all the chills.

"Why do you have to be so hot?" 

_Ooops._

That was out loud...and definitely out of character. She averted her gaze quickly and cleared her throat and instead of trying to explain what she just said out loud she peaked out the room, trying to catch a glimpse of Melog. The cat noticed her and turned around, heading their way. The brunette hesitated what to do, she didn't feel like in character anymore, she was way too aroused and confused for that, but she tried to play it cool nonetheless. She felt the blush becoming even hotter on her cheeks the more seconds passed and she felt cornered in her own feelings, in her own house, in her own room.

"Look at you, so you do like me?", Hayley spoke with a smug smile and couldn't help but chuckle as she looked around in the room.

Reia scoffed while looking away, rolling her eyes so hard it could almost be heard.

"I don't like you." She stated in her character's voice. 

The taller actress' chuckle was even more annoying than the way she reacted to her little slip of a tongue. Hayley found a little keychain, picking it up.

"I got the keys, we can get to the main deck.", she spoke when suddenly Melog mewled into the bedroom. While Hayley pointed her 'sword' at the cat Reia stepped back to watch the two of them interact.

"Don't move, what have you done with my friends?", Hayley continued, Melog meowed and rubbed his head against the poker. "So they escaped.", a smile was breaking through. "Let's go!"

Reia could not help a giggle, it was too absurd and cute at the same time. Watching Hayley throw the cat on the bed she grabbed the blond's hand and started running downstairs and to a room Reia hadn't shown yet. She let Hayley's hand go and started fumbling with the keys. She opened the door and there was another staircase leading downwards.

"This way!"

It was the basement, but she thought they could pretend it was the main deck. They ran down and Catra turned the lights on for them to be able to see. There was some of her old stuff stocked in boxes there along with a billiard table. 

She pretended to look for a way out but they were too high now in the sky, unable to escape anymore.

"We are not gonna make it. We are too high! There is no way out, Adora." She said with a sigh, jumping on the billiard table to sit on it.

“There has to be a way…”, Hayley spoke a little desperate as she turned around.

"I guess I should join the sky pirates then...I'm pretty sure I can make my way up here too. Captain Catra...hmm it doesn't even sound so bad." She laughed, watching Hayley as she looked around the basement, still with her stupid poker in her hand.

“You would be a real treasure for these lads.”, she said with a chuckle before sitting beside the brunette.

Reia could pinpoint when the other stopped acting and just let herself be who she was. It was the moment she noticed where the brunette was sitting. The following set of words were out of character but she loved it anyway. Reia laughed out loud a little, but it was more like a giggle.

"Luckily, I need no lad, only ladies." She kept up with the joke, watching how close the blond sat next to her.

“Then I need to keep an aye out for you.”, Hayley said with a wink.

Melog had the ability to go everywhere a cat shouldn't and this time was no different. The curious creature followed them even to the basement and instead of going for Reia his choice was once again the guest. It seemed like the feline got what the brunette needed. Strokes on his body, caring, petting... The cat jumped on the table before getting on Hayley’s lap, making her gasp for air.

“Catra, he has me!”, she said melodramatically, turning herself a little and laying her head down on the brunette’s lap with a dramatic hand on her hand.

“Just know… I never hated you, Catra.”, she said before going numb, her left arm hanging beside the brunette’s legs.

Melog had stepped on her stomach, so loudly purring that it made Hayley laugh.

“Oh god – I’m so sorry”, Hayley barely managed to say between laughs, rubbing away the tears that had started forming in the corners of her eyes.

The Spanish watched the blue-eyed actress play out a dramatic scene as if she was dying but Reia was completely elsewhere. She zoned out as her brain tried to process what just happened. It took her a few more laughs from the other to get back to reality, realizing Hayley was now laying in her lap. 

Her hand moved on its own as she brought it up to place it on Hayley's cheek, helping her wipe away the happy tears. They were completely different tears than before in the bathroom and Reia prefered these. Only now as she looked into the mesmerizing sky blue eyes she let a smile tug at her lips, her palm resting on Hayley's reddish cheek.

"Finally you laugh." She said, her fingers ever so gingerly caressing her jawline. "I'm glad you enjoyed this." Her smile turned into a smirk, her hand uncontrollably running through the blond locks of hair.

Reia wanted to know how it felt to touch it. She knew it was a risky move, but Hayley chose to lay her head right there without being in character so it was worth the danger.

And their play was over.

* * *

**Hayley**

Hayley had let go of her character after enjoying their little improvisation game. As she sat with her partner, she took some deep breaths, a smile playing at her lips. If someone had asked her months ago if she'd be playing these kinds of games with a famous actress like Reia, she would’ve laughed and waved it away as some sort of joke. Even if someone had told her this days ago, she wouldn’t have believed it. But here she was, playing dumb scenes they came up with at the moment and it seemed like Hayley hadn’t been the only one who had fun in this.

Melog came into the basement so the taller actress put up one more scene, to finish it off. She had laid herself down on Reia’s lap for two reasons. First, it seemed to fit in the scene and secondly, she wanted to be close to the other. Hayley fell into a laughing fit, knowing how ridiculous she must’ve looked and the image of Melog moving on her stomach while she laughed made it even worse.

Her partner was silent and tensed at first but started to relax as Hayley kept on laughing. Still snickering as tears rolled from her eyes, she felt the hand helping to wipe them away. Unconsciously she moved a little into the touch as the last laughs left her body and looked up to be welcomed by a smiling Reia. There was something very mesmerizing about her eyes. Not only the colour difference but the intensity she could look at something.

At her.

Hayley smiled at her warmly while she felt the soft touch of her partner’s hand on her jaw. She was at peace although her heart was racing, wanting to escape her chest. The soft caressing of Reia’s fingers on her skin, at her scalp, through her hair. Hayley had wanted to stay like that for longer, minutes, hours, days. She could melt into the touch and die happily. But there are boundaries she couldn’t surpass, Reia had only shown interest in her because they were colleagues or when she had been in character. Nothing had shown she would be wanting the blond beside those two reasons. Or has she? 

Bringing up her own hand she softly poked the brunette’s nose.

“And you’re the cause of it.”, she spoke softly with a smile before closing her eyes as Reia was still going through her hair.

Hayley loved it when people played with it, especially when they were a certain Spanish.

“Thank you.”, she spoke next, her eyes still closed. “I’m glad to work with you and get to know you. It was fun to see you act like this, being a dork with me.”, halfway speaking she opened her eyes, wanting to see the actress’ face.

She felt the cat jumping from her stomach, wandering over the billiard table. Trying to keep it from getting too awkward, Hayley got up to sit up straight. 

"Just for the record, if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you.", the Spanish said with a clear warning in her voice.

“I swear”, she crossed her heart, “beside people would think I am mad and I can’t have that either.”, she added with a chuckle.

Of course Hayley knew one person she wanted to tell, she wanted to share so much of what had happened in a single day with Grace but she was bound to a promise. The blond already knew it would be hard not to tell her about this but she was better at keeping her promises. 

“How is your wrist doing?”, she asked next, eyeing the other before softly caressing Reia’s hand, wanting to look at it.

It must’ve hurt as Hayley felt her hand almost flinching away before relaxing a little.

"It's fine...I can deal with it.", the Spanish answered.

Hayley raised an eyebrow, looking up at Reia as she said it was fine.

“It doesn’t look fine but I believe you.”, her face softened as she spoke. “I should head home soon, I’ve been disturbing you long enough.”, she added next with a sheepish smile but her heart was screaming to stay.

"Help me undress before you go.", Reia almost demanded, making a blush flood her face.

Her hand still holding the other, opening her mouth as if to answer, she would gladly help when her partner added in a softer tone.

"I mean, if you want to...can you?", it made Hayley smile warmly and nodded.

“Of course I want to help, it’s my fault you’re in this situation.”, she got off the billiard table, glancing at Reia, an odd but familiar feeling struck her.

The taller actress couldn’t help but smile, feel warm and happy. This woman had such strong influence on her, Hayley didn’t want this, this could mess so much up for her, for them.

_Shit… I’m falling for her._

She had to look away from the Spanish, waiting for Reia to lead the way as this was still her house.

To her surprise, the Spanish gave her a rather angrily look. It had been her who had asked for Hayley’s help, help she gladly offered then why was she giving that look?

"Then come, you can't just undress me in the basement, right? It would look weird and creepy." Reia said half jokingly as she hopped from the billiard table.

_Have I done something wrong?_

Had she been tested and failed? She couldn’t help but doubt herself as she tried to smile.

“And we don’t want to be creepy or weird.”, she spoke jokingly but the smile didn’t completely break through, still hanging in her thoughts of what she might have done wrong.

Hayley followed the Spanish closely, Melog on her tail as she ascended the stairs. Reia closed the door behind them before leading to another room upstairs she hadn’t seen yet. It was a walk-in dresser that was filled from the top to the bottom with clothes. This was something she had seen on television but never in reality. It took Hayley a moment to take in how much this room was worth, only by the clothes hanging in there.

Her gaze quickly returned to her partner, who had already started taking off her shirt while turning her back to the blond. Hayley felt her heartbeat rising again as she watched the lean muscles of the Spanish, how they rolled as she moved her arms to take off the shirt. The taller actress had closed the distance between them, her hands already wandering to the clasp of the bra as her eyes watched the freckles on Reia’s shoulders.

She wanted to count every one of them, touch them, kiss them. Hayley had been standing close even after opening the bra, which was being dropped to the ground and for a moment none of them moved. She wanted to say something, ask some questions, tell her doubts out loud but she stayed quiet. 

“Is…”, _something wrong?_ Is what she wanted to ask.

 _What have I done wrong?_ She wondered.

“Is there something else I can do?”, the actress asked softly as her eyes were boring in her partner’s back, wanting to take in every detail of her body.

She was still confused and probably would be for some time but she couldn’t help but feel what she was feeling. She wanted to see Reia, she wanted to touch her and be with her in every possible way. Her body was aching for the other, thirsty for more than just the soft caressing of her fingers in her hair. Things that would feel so good that she almost brought her hand to her colleague’s shoulder, to turn her around and pull her in. Hayley did nothing, waiting for an answer and leaving to be alone with her thoughts. 

The tension was so present she was sure if someone would’ve come in, it would be touchable. It was another tension then they had before. There was a constant buzzing in the blond’s head and somehow, she knew the same was for Reia. The way she just stood still, both of them not moving an inch until Hayley couldn’t handle the suspense anymore and took a step back. The both of them sighed, easing a little but not completely. She wished she could do more, that Reia would ask her to do something, anything.

"No..thank you.", came the answer from Reia, the other actress nodded although Reia couldn’t see.

“You’re welcome.”, Hayley answered softly.

She could feel how awkwardness was taking over the situation. Reia was still not moving, standing there half naked while Hayley could do nothing but watch, glance, _stare_. Luckily the other gave her a way out.

"I guess you can find your way out on your own?" Reia asked in a mumble.

“I can and thank you, for everything. I guess I’ll see you Friday?”, she assumed there would still be a pool party. 

She had other worries ahead, like telling Elizabeth she won’t be able to film any action scenes the upcoming weeks. It had been late by the time Hayley went home, her head filled with all that had happened that day and the previous days. She could barely wrap her mind around it, knowing how she had hated the woman, liked and hated again for now to be… in love? Was this love she felt?

The actress had been in love only once and that hadn’t ended well for her. She was afraid of the four letter word and she had sworn to stay alone. Her dogs were all she needed, Kiba being a therapy dog at first and Max being rescued and being a turning point in Hayley’s rehabilitation. She learned to take care of him and so for herself. Her two companions had been the only good things coming from her previous relationship. The only two she needed in her life.


	6. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reia and Hayley started building their relationship, both professional and private. But it’s not easy to act reasonably around the person that gives you these strange feelings, especially if you don’t know how to address them properly. Some words, some actions might make it all more complicated.  
> Add a drunk pool party to the mix and it’s guaranteed to give some inconveniences.

**Reia**

Reia was still standing there like that, refusing to move even though her body was aching for it. Aching for her to finally make a move on Hayley, to press her body against the blond's muscular figure. But it could only work in her dreams. The brunette waited until the other left the room, hearing her heavy steps on the staircase and finally the door slamming as she left the house too. Only when she felt alone she moved, putting on the same black T-shirt.

She flinched as she felt something touching her calf, realizing it was only Melog. She looked down, crouching to pet him. The cat looked at her questioningly.

"Are you sad now that she left?" She asked the feline in a soft but sad voice.  
"Yeah, me too." Picking up the cat she left the wardrobe and walked to the window to watch how Hayley started her car.

The engine had a terrible sound. She only hoped that the other could make it home safely. 

It was a hard day for Reia even if she enjoyed getting to know her co-star. But she needed time to understand her feelings and decide what to do with them. Also, she needed to make an urgent call. Once Hayley left the street she picked up her phone. The number she dialled was the director's. She knew her co-star would be in bigger trouble than her, she had more scenes than Reia, she was the lead actress. As much as it hurt to admit.

Elizabeth did pick up rather quickly.

"Hey Liz. I have news for you." Apparently the director had already known about Hayley's case and was rather furious.

"Is it about how you fucked up my lead actress, Reia?" The woman asked and the brunette had felt a sting striking her heart.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't say it like that-"

But her explanation was cut by some scolding about how important it is to keep up with the schedule and their safety. She listened to it although she tried to explain again, but when Elizabeth pointed out that they were considering replacing Hayley because of her injury she intervened.

"No. You cannot replace her. I want her. Nobody can be my Adora and nobody can bring out my Catra as much as her. She is perfect for the role and you would be stupid to kick her out."

Being a famous and award-winning actress had its perks. One of them being to be able to have a say in who she wants to act alongside with.

"I take responsibility for the delays, but if you want this to succeed, you need me...and you certainly need her." She stated seriously and insisted until Elizabeth finally gave in and accepted her terms.

Reia hung up and sighed in relief. It had definitely been a rough day.

Reia had a few things to sort out. First, she needed to take care of her emotions and find a place for them. For that to happen she walked downstairs and grabbed something stronger.

“Hmm…whisky and coke will do the thing.” She said, Melog closely behind her.

She got the bottle out of the fridge and sat next to the pool where their first roleplay took place. She poured herself a glass of the booze and sipped it. She remembered how it felt to have her head laid on Hayley’s lap, to look up into her mesmerizingly blue eyes. The cat joined her on the side first then after rubbing himself on Reia’s back he climbed into her lap, purring softly. The brunette put the glass down and started stroking him absentmindedly.

She looked down at the feline as her train of thoughts went on. She recalled how she nearly kissed her co-star, almost ruining everything they had been working on the whole day. She was both disappointed and glad that the kiss did not happen eventually.

“Fuck, Melog…I was this close to kiss her!” she said, holding her index and thumb close to each other, leaving only a little space between them as she explained how close she was to that.

Then she grabbed her drink to take a few big gulps then sighing deeply. The cat started to knead her thighs and Reia chuckled.

“Easy there, tiger.” She petted the feline’s head, laying completely down on her back now.

The cat took advantage and climbed to sit on her chest, still kneading and purring. It reminded her how fond the cat was of Hayley. It was unique because Melog doesn’t like anyone except Reia.

“You like her too, right?” The Spanish mumbled, bringing her phone up to fumble with it.

She only realized now that she still hadn’t saved Hayley’s number so now she did, putting in the name. 

_That clumsy blond of a beauty aka trouble_.

A giggle left her lips at that but it quickly faded. She wanted to call her…to text her if she was safely home. But she did not. They have spent the whole day together, she can bear not contacting the person causing her the emotional trouble. But that doesn’t mean she cannot search the web for her…and so she did. She googled Hayley and after a few minutes she found herself looking at her pictures. She scrolled through some of them and even saved a few. Something she would never admit and hide forever.

“Fuck, I’m in love.“ She sat up suddenly, the cat looking up at her confused. “Melog, I figured it out. Conclusion: I am _fucked_ …and I need to drink.” She decided to spend the rest of her night drinking her sorrows away, trying to numb her feelings, but it did not help at all, they only became stronger.

She emptied half of the whisky bottle alone that night and eventually just passed out next to the pool.

The morning that came started out terribly. As she slept outside, next to the pool she was awakened by an unfortunate roll when she ended up in the cold pool. It is needless to say, she got up pretty quick. With a scream she got out of the water and ran into the house to get some towels. Her head was aching from all the booze from last night but she didn’t even have time to dry herself when she heard her phone ringing. It was next to the pool still so she went there to look at the screen. At first she frowned at the name, but then she remembered.

“Oh…”

She picked up with her toe and put it on speaker as she was holding the towel around her with her left hand.

“Hey Hayley...” Her voice was shaky because she was still wet and cold, plus the hungover didn’t help either. 

“Hey Reia, I hope I didn’t wake you up? I just went to set and guess what, I am not being replaced! Elizabeth was pissed, nevertheless, but she postponed my scenes. I’m so glad, I really feared losing my job. I wouldn’t have known what else to do. Sorry, that’s the only reason why I called you, I thought you might want to know how it went...”

After listening to her story she smiled a little. Her plan worked and now Hayley also knows she is still on the role.

“I’m glad. Thank you for telling me.” She was truly happy but she was not in the mood for chitchat so she said. “Gotta go now, bye.” She hung up also with her toe and sighed.  
“Of course she would call me in the morning. Can you believe it Melog? Ahhh…fuck” but actually, she didn’t hang up with her toe, the call was still going but Reia did not realize that.

“I thought this time would’ve been different, I’m such an idiot.”, Hayley laughed sarcastically, loud enough for the other to hear. “I thought you would’ve been happy to hear… Sorry for disturbing you.”

When she heard a familiar voice still speaking from the ground...from the speaker she shut up and looked down, puzzled. _Oh fuck_. The moment she screwed up was clear and now there was nothing she could do to take it back. Hayley heard what she had said. The sarcastic laugh was heart-wrenching, but Reia knew very well it was her own fault. Her heart shattered even more when she heard a crack in the other's voice and then the sudden sound of tires screeching. Her eyes widened and crouched down to get her phone into her hand.

"Hayley?! Are you alright?" Even though she hadn't heard a crashing sound she was worried that something had happened to her partner.

She can live with Hayley hating her but she cannot live with the thought if she had caused another accident for the girl. 

She waited for an answer form the other end of the line, nervously looking at the screen, staring at the stupid name she had put in.

"Please, say something?" She asked again, impatiently.

“I’m still here.” Once she heard from the other actress she sighed in relief, turning off the speaker to put the phone to her ear.

"I'm sorry...I'm not who you want me to be." Reia didn't even know why she said that...it started as an apology but she was not capable of doing that now.

Everything hurt now and the worst was the ache in her heart.

“What-?” Hayley started to ask but Reia hung up the call and fell on her knees dramatically, her head hanging low.  
"I'm such a fucking chaos...she is better off without me."

The Spanish was merely trying to convince herself why she was such an asshole, but it didn't work. She felt miserable more than ever before. 

She spent the rest of her day eating ice cream and watching dramas, embracing her sorrow. She knew very well she had fucked up for good this time. Hayley sounded disappointed and honestly, in her place she would have been too. The day went on unbearably slowly. At the end of the night she decided to call Kirsch, her PA. She might have been a bit drunk by that time too. 

* * *

**Hayley**

By the time she was home after their little improvisation games, her head was filled with so many questions, so many wondering and doubting that she knew for sure she wouldn’t be able to sleep. Pulling out her phone she texted Grace, asking if she was still up. It didn’t take long for the pink haired girl to answer, asking what happened. Hayley smiled at her screen, knowing her friend was only worried. She video called the other girl, reassuring her nothing bad happened and so she started telling her everything.

Everything beside the improvisation game they had played. Giving a little twist as in why she would’ve laid on Reia’s lap, luckily Grace rolled with it. By the end of her story she asked her what to do, what to think or feel.

“Hayley, I can’t tell you what you should do but it seems like you’re finally discovering that lesbian side of yours.”, Hayley frowned at her phone which was on loudspeaker while she sat outside, the dogs playing in her little backyard.

“What do you mean, finally?”

The girl on the other side laughed before answering.

“You have been so obvious, always pointing out how good some women look. Even in college with rugby, I could see you drool over some of your teammates. Girl, you’ve always been a little gay.”, Hayley scoffed and stumbled over her words, feeling a little attacked.

“I am not…”, she stopped as she watched her phone in horror, Grace now snickering. “Shit, I’m gay?”, making the pink haired girl laugh again.

“Of course you are Hayley! Falcon was more of your straight phase.”, the name had fallen and she could hear Grace’s regret over the phone.  
“Hayley, I’m sorry!”, but the blond was shaking her head and smiled.

“Don’t worry, I can handle it.”, it was a lie and her friend knew so very well but she also knew it would get worse if they kept on talking about it.

“What I’m trying to say, I think you’ve always been gay and now that you’re single, it’s the time to find out!”.

Grace had a point but still, it felt weird and it made the actress groan.

“I don’t want to ruin my friendship with Reia. Besides, I don’t think she sees me that way. And what if she does but this is really a phase of mine, then I ruin a possible relationship, friendship and our professional bond.”, another groan left her lips, her forehead resting on the cold table and her hands on her head, tugging a little at her hair.

“Maybe…”, Grace thought out loud, “Maybe you… need to widen your horizon? Maybe there are other girls you can try with?”, it was so stupid that Hayley sit back up.

“That may work? But isn’t that rude towards the other girl?”, she wondered out loud, making her friend scoff.

“What if that girl has the same doubts as you? Or maybe someone who just wants to have some fun and help you figure it out?”

They ended their call and with that last idea, the blond finally decided to undress and get to bed. Her head was still filled with so many questions but at top of all that she was nervous to get back to work the next day. By the time she laid down and closed her eyes, all she could see were heterochrome eyes looking at her warmly and almost feel soft fingers caressing her hair. If she thought deeply she could smell her perfume, she could hear her laugh and the way she said her name.

Hayley felt her warmth, how her back felt when she had touched it, the freckles on her shoulders. She remembered how she wanted to touch them, feel her body close to hers, she wanted to see all of Reia. With a soft moan Hayley opened her eyes, her hand slipped between her legs and felt her face turn red. Groaning she turned to her side, her hands as far away from any sensitive spot as possible, trying to think about anything but _her_.

Her alarm woke her up, Hayley felt just as tired as when she had gone sleeping. Her head hadn’t stopped thinking about everything. Not only her doubts and feelings for her partner had lingered until early in the morning, her angst about Falcon had played in her mind too and the paralyzing fear of losing her job.

There were too many things going on at the same time, she felt like her head was going to burst. With a yawn she got up, flinching when she noticed the pain in her elbow. It had gotten worse over night, after playing around yesterday. She had ignored the pain as she had run around Reia’s house.

“Add it to the list of things I need to worry about…”, she mumbled, talking to herself before getting out of bed. It took her some time to get ready, eating some oatmeal and taking her medications. Finally she took her car keys and headed back to set. Elizabeth would be there, she knew for sure. The doctor’s papers laid beside her in the car, stating clearly she couldn’t be doing any physical work.

Hayley made sure she looked good enough, certainly after their little scolding yesterday from the director she wanted to look like if she was in shape. While going to set she walked into her make-up artist, Murielle, who looked a little surprised.

“Hayley? Are you here for shootings?”, she asked as she stepped closer.

“I was but I can’t, I got an injury.”, the actress spoke sheepishly, seeing how the girl’s blue eyes widened.

“Not too bad I hope?”, she looked Hayley all over, as if she was looking for the injury.

“No, just my elbow but I kind of need that arm in most scenes.”, the actress gave a shaky smile, feeling nerves filling her stomach.

“You’ll be okay, I think Elizabeth already foreseen you not coming because you weren’t planned for make-up today.”, Murielle had placed a reassuring hand on the blond’s shoulder, patting her before leaving a very nervous Hayley.

With a heavy heart she got to the director’s trailer, taking a few breaths before knocking on the door. Elizabeth opened up almost immediately, looking rather stern before letting the actress in.

“Elizabeth... I’m sorry, I had to go to the hospital yesterday. They say I can’t do any shootings for two weeks.”, she cut straight to the point.

“I know, I had a feeling you wouldn’t be able to act so I postponed some scenes.”, the woman’s voice had been unamused, her back turned to Hayley. “You’re our lead actress, without you we can’t make a movie and if you’re out all the time…”, Hayley felt her heart sank to her shoes.

 _This is it, I’m fired_.

“I hope you and Reia have solved your problems?”, the director turned around, eyeing Hayley from head to toe.

“We did madame, she’s an amazing actress and she will bring out the best in me. What happened will never happen again.”, she tried to save her skin but also Reia’s.

Not that the Spanish had much to fear.

“I hope it will never happen again because we can’t tolerate such behaviour.”, the director sighed, her face softening a little. “You two bring the characters beautifully, I don’t like to postpone but I had to if I want this movie to be a success.”, Hayley was still waiting for more to come but there wasn’t more.  
“Now get your rest and I’ll see you on set within two weeks. You’ll get a new scheme in a few days. I hope you do realize, Hayley, how lucky you are?”, Hayley’s face brightened a little as tears stung in the corner of her eyes.

“I know and I’m really grateful, thank you so much Elizabeth!”, she hugged the woman quickly before leaving the trailer, seeing how her director shook her head with a smile of her own.

One problem had been miraculously solved, she couldn’t believe the luck she had. They must’ve been impressed enough with her performances so far otherwise they would have replaced her, right? With renewed energy she got back to her car, waving enthusiastically to Murielle as she passed the woman.

Placing her phone in the holder she watched at it for a second before dialling Reia’s number, waiting for it to go over. It was past ten in the morning, Hayley hoped her partner was awake. She almost disconnected when the other finally picked up, she had been so relieved with the good news that she had wanted to share it with her colleague immediately.

What she hadn’t been prepared for was the cold shower she received. Reia had wanted to end the call but her phone didn’t stay silent, apparently someone hadn’t turned off their phone as Hayley could clearly hear the other actress' frustrations. It was if someone had smacked her right in the face, the words leaving stinging wounds all over it.

Hayley had wanted to sound harsh but her voice cracked halfway, making clear she was hurt. Being distracted by the call she didn’t see the traffic jam in front of her. The blond hit her breaks hard, her tires squeaked as she nearly missed the car in front of her. The phone call was still going and to her surprise, Reia made some sort of apology before ending it abruptly, making Hayley stomp her steering wheel and honking her horn.

“Don’t you fucking hang up on me Reia!”, she yelled at her phone, her finger hovering above the green icon to call back.

She couldn’t, tears had started to roll from her cheeks and for the second time in twenty-four hours she started sobbing. The cars stocked beside her must’ve thought she had gone mad. Hayley didn’t dare to look at them, wiping away the tears roughly, trying to calm down she leaned back once again. The turmoil that had been whirling in her head had been fuelled with new information, more questions.

She had some time to think as the traffic jam only moved slowly, taking her over an hour to get home instead of twenty minutes. At her house she threw herself onto the sofa, after letting out the dogs, and watched some television without really taking in what she was seeing. Her feelings were hurt and she didn’t know what to do with them. She didn’t call Grace, it would be too much to disturb the girl with another Reia story. That would be the third time in a week.

Instead she stayed alone with her thoughts as she walked to her fridge from time to time. After last time, she hadn’t gotten any alcohol in the house. Her appointment with her therapist was Sunday and she had promised herself, Grace and her agent not to drink alone anymore.

* * *

**Reia**

"Hey Kirsch. I have a job for you. Put up an invitation for a pool party, but only invite some of the fun guys from set. Make sure Hayley gets a proper invitation too. Oh and Kirsch, don't fuck this up, or I'll kill you." She sounded stern even this drunk then hung up.

The PA did his best to fulfill Reia's request, sending text messages to the crew members he thought the actress would like. But for Hayley he had actually driven to her apartment and rang the doorbell. When the blond answered the ringing he invited her in the way he thought Reia would want him to.

"Good evening, Miss Sanders! I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I am here to deliver a message. Reia requires your attendance at her pool party tomorrow evening." The small guy smiled up at the tall actress, but noticed how weirdly she was looking at him.

"I'm her PA, Kirsch. We hope to see you tomorrow." He said.

“Of course she has a fucking PA.”, Hayley mumbled. “Tell Reia I’ll be there.”, she spoke with a little blush before closing the door. 

Friday came and Reia felt a bit better. She managed to convince herself, more or less, that this way was better. She will eventually stop having these deep feelings for Hayley and she... _they_ can carry on with their little lives. But it didn't mean they couldn't have some fun, be professional partners. As the night was approaching, the first one to arrive was Sophia. Of course she would come earlier, just to have Reia for herself for a little time.

The buff woman helped the brunette to prepare the house for guests, even bringing some booze too. The next ones to arrive were Lexie and her other flings. She felt in the centre of attention which helped her to get her mind off of thinking about a certain blond. More people started to swarm in from the set later, when the sun was setting and Reia had a drink with all of them.

The music was playing loud from speakers around the garden and the house too. There were party lights set up as well to heighten the mood. For the time being, Reia started to enjoy herself, until she saw Hayley coming in. By the time Hayley had arrived at the party Reia had had many drinks and was more than just tipsy. She has been wearing her black bikini and a glass of pure whisky was in her left hand. Her eyes were fixed on the tall blond from the moment she entered the scene.

 _Holy Hell...she is stunning_.

Was her first thought and she had to take another sip from her drink. They hadn't talked since the phone accident and to be honest, Reia did not know what to say or do. She hadn't thought the blue-eyed beauty would come to the party after their talk anyway, so it was surprising. She hadn't decided if it was a good or bad surprise yet. 

The brunette saw how another girl greeted her co-star first and she furrowed her brows. _Who the hell was that?_ She didn't have time to think about that as soon she saw the tall actress approaching her quickly. The Spanish really wanted to escape but her legs didn't obey her, she froze in the moment.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

Hayley stood in front of her and she didn't seem angry at all.

“Poor Kirsch, did he have to invite everyone individually?” Hayley smiled at Reia.  
“I brought a little extra.” She even brought a bottle of some expensive alcohol which Reia took.

"Uhm...yeah." She would never admit that she had Kirsch to invite only her in person. It would scar her pride. 

"I didn't actually think you would c-" Her sentence was cut off with the blond touching her chin and giving Reia another surprise.

“Thanks for the invite.” Hayley winked and then walked off.

_What the actual fuck?_

She could only blink a few times as the taller actress left her right after that little move of teasing, her eyes appreciating the back side of Hayley as she walked away. Reia scoffed and turned around, heading to the kitchen to place the bottle in the freezer.

_Who does she think she is? Coming here, teasing me and confusing me again? Arrgghhh!_

Like the little prick she was, she took her time to wheeze about the situation. Sophia witnessed the scene and walked up to Reia to comfort her and to try to take off her mind from the cause of trouble.

"She doesn't deserve you, wildcat. Forget her already."

To be fair, it was a nice but selfish try from Sophia's side and the Spanish knew that very well. Instead of helping it only made her more frustrated and she couldn’t _not_ see how Hayley was surrounded by many admirers from set. If this wasn't infuriating enough her co-star just had to take off her little robe to reveal her perfectly built body and then...

_Is she doing this on purpose?_

As she saw the other actress swaying her hips while walking towards the pool Reia had a little gay panic. Her heart rate could fuel an atom reactor and her jaw dropped by the sight.

"Reia? Reia!" The white-haired buff woman tried to pull her back to reality, waving her hand before her eyes, but it was nearly hopeless.

"Leave her alone, Sophia...can't you see? She is in love with that girl..." It was Lexie speaking now as she joined the two gays.

This sentence was what snapped the brunette out of her daydreaming and she looked angrily at her two lovers.

"Wha-? Pftt...no. She is fucking annoying. She is not even my type!" The two lovers exchanged an all-knowing glance and Lexie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right..." Reia rolled her eyes and downed her drink in one go, placing it on the table with a loud thud before storming off to the bathroom.

She locked the door on herself and just looked into the mirror, sighing.

_Fuck...they are right...I'm in love. With that fucking...ever so perfect...clumsy...shit._

The brunette had a hard time battling her feelings and it took her a few minutes to gather herself. After washing her face she decided on a strategy. She will avoid engaging in anything with Hayley and have fun with her lovers instead. At least she knew how to handle her flings, they didn't expect her to be perfect or kind. She could play with them as much she wanted and they would still stick around. 

With that in mind she exited the bathroom, regaining her confident posture and taking back her place beside the two women.

"Why don't we just have some fun, huh?"

* * *

**Hayley**

Hayley regretted her past self for not buying any booze as she really wanted to get wasted, numbing her head and body. She did find something else that helped whenever she was miserable; chocolate. Her secret and big stash of Belgian chocolate. It was funny because she barely ever ate it, only when she felt down like now. She had a big box, not even opened yet and she was pretty sure it would last a month if she hadn’t been feeling this badly. Half of the box was empty by the evening.

Her chest hurted from all the feelings, all the thoughts, she just couldn’t handle them. Stupid actions haunted her head when her doorbell rang. Glancing at her front door, making sure she hadn’t dreamed it when they rang a second time. Getting up from her sofa she walked over, looking who it was. A small, blond guy was waiting, looking rather cheerful.

Opening the door he greeted her and Hayley looked around, making sure nobody else had come with him. _This was a joke, right?_ Hayley hadn’t forgotten about the pool party, she had assumed she wouldn’t be invited anymore or would just ditch it. The actress decided on agreeing and now she had to go. After Kirsch left she went to sleep, although her head was still filled with the same questions and wonders.

Hayley woke up early, as always, seeing she had a text message from Murielle, asking if she was also invited for this pool party. A little sleep-deprived, she answered she was indeed invited and attending before putting down her phone. With a groan she got up, knowing she had some work to do before leaving that night. Her day was filled with households, grocery shopping and trying to get her head to stop buzzing around questions she may never get an answer to.

In the store she had taken a bottle of vodka, thinking of taking it home before placing it back only to return and get the most expensive bottle and place it in her shopping cart.

“Tonight…”, she mumbled. Her day went rather quick and she had another hour before attending the party.

Hayley wasn’t planning on being the first to arrive so she took her time to shower and shave. In her bedroom she had spread her bikinis on her bed, wondering which one to wear. Hayley almost went for a sports bikini when she decided otherwise.

It was a little uncomfortable to sit like this in a cab. The long-sleeved white lacey dress was a little see-through and she had seen the cab driver eyeing her when she had walked up to him. Hayley couldn’t blame him, she would’ve done the same. It was a beautiful day, hot outside and the sun was burning everyone’s skin. With a hat and sunglasses, the bottle hidden in her purse she had left for the party.

By the time she arrived, half of the set had already gathered in and around Reia’s house. The actress had to be honest, it seemed like the Spanish knew how to throw a party. She paid the cab driver before mingling amongst her co-workers and some strangers. She knew her way, walking inside, hugging some of her favourite colleagues and throwing compliments around. Murielle had been one of the firsts to come at her, being happy she had made it and complimenting her on her outfit. Shortly after she found the brunette who was alone for a moment. 

She made sure the host knew she was here too, ending their little conversation with a flick of her finger under Reia’s chin before turning around. It had taken all of her control to do just that and walk off. Hayley had decided to give back some of the teasing, not wanting to show how much more hurt she was. Of all things, she wanted to stay neutral or friendly with her co-actress just for the sake of the movie.

It gave her a weird satisfied feeling to play around Reia like this. At the same time her head tried to remind her she wasn’t going for the brunette anymore, remember what she had said. She could never be the person she wanted.

 _You’ve been in one bad relationship, you don’t want another one even though Reia won’t hit you, pain is pain._

Outside she greeted more people, took herself a drink and eyed Sophia being here too. _Of course_. Hayley was loved by most of the set crew and this showed how people swarmed around her. She had some good laughs, a drink in her left hand that was being emptied rather quickly. Hayley didn’t have to worry about driving, she had foreseen this by taking a cab. Her mind was set on talking with people and still, her eyes kept wandering to the Spanish. Even just picking up a glimpse of what she was doing, to who she was talking to.

To her pleasant surprise, she caught Reia’s gaze, making her throw a smirk before looking away. Her face felt flustered, a second drink was handed to her by one of her co-workers and she gladly took big gulps of it. Feeling how a pair of heterochrome eyes were piercing in her back, she excused herself to her colleagues, telling she needed a refreshing dive, taking off her dress.

It was a pool party after all. Knowing Reia was looking, she couldn’t help but have a little sway in her hips as she walked. It seemed someone else had been watching too, a pair of blue eyes were locked on her.

Hayley wasn’t the elegant type of girl, had always been into sports instead of cheerleading but she was a woman nonetheless and she knew how to seduce if she wanted to. Her head and heart had another heated discussion as she swayed her way to the pool before entering.

 _Get your mind off that girl, she will only hurt you_ , while the other said, _you’ve never felt anything like this, not even for Falcon, you have seen her true reactions, there is more to her then the cool act she puts up_.

The blond kneeled a little, getting her body into the water up to her shoulders so the cold could help calm her down.

“Hey, glad you could make it.”, Hayley turned around to be met by a pair of blue eyes and a warm smile.

“Murielle! I see you’re taking a cold dive too.”, the blue-haired curvy woman had been longer in the pool, her hair wet and sticked to her face and shoulders.

A red blush played on her cheeks, the actress guessed it was thanks to the drinks she already had.

For a moment her attention went back to Reia who walked outside, her two lovers by her side and making Hayley nauseous. Some part of her had been right all along.

“You like her, don’t you?”, the actress eyed back at her make-up artist.

“What? N-no I don’t! She’s a great actress and I admire her for that.”, her voice had been two notches too high. Murielle gave her a goodhearted laugh, shaking her head.

“You admire her for much more Hayley, I know that look. It’s the same I give you.”, the statement took her by surprise, making the blond blink a few times.

“You admire me?”, she asked puzzled.

“A lot, actually.”, she answered rather confidently, Murielle had always had some nonchalant but confident charisma.

“I can help get your mind off Reia, if you maybe take a step back from her, she might come to you.”, Hayley noticed how the other had come closer, cornering her against the side of the pool.

“You’d do that? Listen Murielle, I’m really flattered but I don’t even know what I feel for Reia.”, she admitted out loud, wanting to smack her forehead.  
“Don’t tell anyone I just said that.”, another chuckle left the blue-haired woman.

“I’m a make-up artist, if I’d tell everything I hear from actors I’d be running my own magazine with some hot topics.”

Hayley was impressed and confused of how this could happen. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea, maybe this was what she needed, to take a step back and forget about Reia for a moment. Her eyes went to the brunette actress, seeing her having some fun with her lovers stung and Hayley knew she couldn’t handle it.

“Okay, but no strings attached?”, she couldn’t give away her heart to the first and best girl offering herself.

“No strings attached.”, Murielle nodded, making Hayley sigh in relief.

“Okay, so how-?”, her sentence was cut short when the other girl closed in the last few inches and kissed her.

 _This is a bad idea_ , she knew but kissed the woman back before they broke. A smile appeared on Hayley’s lips as she watched the other woman.

* * *

**Reia**

Reia had had bad days in the past, her childhood was a complete nightmare. Even since she had been working on to make her life better, to enjoy it to the fullest. Since her acting career blasted she did not have such bad days, she kept the promise she gave herself, making the best out of all situations, including her love life. But if she had to pinpoint the worst moment of her entire life, this would have been it.

The girl she secretly loved had been making out with another woman in front of her very own eyes, in her own house, in her own pool. It was worse than all her nightmares compared and it stung deep in her soul. She wouldn't even wish this heartache to her enemies. Standing still, her gaze focused on the moment of truth and betrayal her heart shattered to a million pieces. 

_She said she wasn't into girls. She said she was straight. She said..._

Her thoughts were all over the place. _She just doesn't want me. Not like I want her._ The conclusion was made. Her two lovers soon caught up with what just happened and eyed each other.

"Reia..." Sophia said in the softest tone she could and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

The Spanish didn't move away, she felt too weak for that. Lexie and the buff woman nodded to each other and they guided the actress away from the pool, into the house and upstairs. Reia just let them do that as she was nearly incapable of protesting. She didn't want to see that. She wished she could unsee that. 

The two women sat her on the bed while they remained standing in front of her. The brunette looked up to them, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Tell me, what have I done wrong? Am I not good enough for Miss Perfect?" She sighed, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

She was truly devastated. Sophia crouched down to kneel in front of her and wiped away the tear gently. 

"No, wildcat, it's not your fault." 

Lexie at the meantime sat next to Reia on the bed, throwing an arm around her to pull her into a comforting hug. They understood the feeling really well, since they felt the exact same thing for Reia, but they accepted the fact they could never be together with her...not like that.

"She is...she is just not for you. She doesn't deserve you...she cannot cherish you like we do. She will never understand you...and she will never know what she is missing out on." Sophia went on with her little speech.

She shouldn't be happy about her Reia suffering like that but she was. She was glad that now the brunette had finally seen the real face of the lying blond and was sure that Reia would stop caring for her. And she was right. 

Instead of moping the next time Reia looked at the two lovers there was a burning fire in her eyes. It was time for revenge.

"You are right guys. Thank you. Now let's show the girl how the real gays do things around here." With what was left of her confidence she stood up, her fist raised and clenched, a wild smirk spreading across her lips.

She took her lovers hands and rushed down the stairs, going straight for the pool. Even though she hated swimming she jumped into the pool with the two girls, laughing as they splashed everybody around them. Sophia dived under the water and when she got up, she was cradling Reia in her strong arms, spinning with her, all three of them laughing.

Reia would not let Hayley ruin her night and she intended on keeping that in mind. She played around with the two girls, casually making out with both of them from time to time. It actually helped her to take her mind off of Hayley. She even thought she could enjoy the rest of the night.

Since Reia had many drinks before it was easier for her to get lost in the good moments which the two lovers offered her. She was genuinely enjoying their play around the pool, drifting from Sophia to Lexie, then back to Sophia again. It was easier this way. She had never needed anything serious before and this time won't be different either. Occasionally when she caught Hayley's gaze she threw her a content grin as a payback, even though she was crying on the inside, but she would not show it to the others, especially not to the blond. 

Another lightning struck into her heart as she had seen the tall actress make a move on the other girl, her heart rate increasing once again, but only because she got angry. _It should be me who she kisses instead._ The little voice in her head talked to her.

_No, it's stupid. I don't need her. She can do whatever she pleases._

Noticing how Reia drifted off Sophia intervened, cupping Reia's cheeks to kiss her thoughts away from the blond girl, and the brunette closed her eyes. But she could still see those mesmerizingly ocean-blue eyes of Hayley in front of her, her mind wouldn't let go... _Go away! Just fucking leave me alone!_ She screamed internally but the buff gal noticed her struggle so she deepened the kiss pushing the Spanish against the side of the pool. 

Deep inside her heart Reia hoped that Hayley had seen their heated kiss and that would make her jealous...or realize that it was the brunette she actually needed. She could not help but expect that. Little did she know that the other had been watching and been disgusted by all of them. Once their kiss broke the heterochrome eyes searched for Hayley's instantly, but could not find it. A small panic took over her.

 _Did she just leave? More importantly, did she just leave with the blue-haired girl?!_

She could not live with not knowing the answer so she got out of the pool, ready to find her. Lexie had seen Hayley and Murielle slipping away and she tried to stop Reia, trying to tell her.

"No! Rei, wait-" Lexie took her left hand, keeping her in place. "Don't...it will only hurt you more."

She really wanted the best for the Spanish and she knew exactly how painful it would be for the brunette to find her love hiding and god knows what else was doing behind her back. Reia hesitated, looking into the green eyes of the other brunette, acknowledging just now why she didn't want her to go in the first place.

"Please, stay with us, Reia." She pleaded once more but it was too late.

With a grunt the actress pulled her hand out of the grasp and headed inside, grabbing a bottle of something on the way and drank from it, looking around. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She knew exactly what she would find, but she went for it anyway. She needed to confront Hayley in person and see for herself. She just hadn't known how much pain it would cause her to actually see.

She turned to the same corner where the two were hiding and her eyes widened in shock at the sight. A gasp left her mouth and she felt weak, not being able to hold herself together anymore. The bottle slipped from her hand and it fell onto the floor, shattering with so much noise.

“Reia, w-?” Hayley said as she averted her gaze from Murielle.

Reia couldn't say anything, it was just too much for her. Never in her life she felt so betrayed. As soon as she was able to move she turned on her heel quickly and ran. She ran outside the house and to the streets. She didn't even care if the neighbours could see, if anyone could see her like that. She needed to escape from her own house...from this nightmare. 

On her way outside she grabbed her phone and dialled the first person she could think of.

"Emily...get me out of here." She explained where she had been heading to, not stopping for a moment even if the breeze left her shivering.

She ran to the end of the street, waiting for her pick up. Emily was the manager she had and she was the only person she could trust with this topic. She would not judge her, she wouldn't question her, she would just listen without trying to tell her what she can do or cannot.

She was the perfect company for crisis situations..and right now Reia could only describe her situation as a chaotic crisis. A mixture of emotions overwhelmed the brunette and she could stand no longer, sitting down on the empty road. She buried her face in her knees, curling up into a small ball, until she heard the sound of a car coming....

* * *

**Hayley**

It was safe to say that Hayley was drunk, after being handled several drinks in the pool by all kinds of people. She tried to have fun, and succeeded from time to time in doing so as her mind tried to stick with the people in front of her instead of Reia further down the pool. Hayley couldn’t help but think how much she wanted to be the one carrying Reia around, how she wanted her arms wrapped around that lean body, her lips on the Spanish's instead of that buff, white-haired woman.

The actress had looked in shock how Sophia cornered Reia, kissing her deeply and all she wanted was to drown in that moment. Her heart being torn apart, shattered in thousands of pieces, burned away by the flames of the disgusting love act she was witnessing. Murielle offered a way out and after debating whether this was a good thing or not, Hayley followed.

Her lover took her inside, submitting her to one of their own love acts. It was weird to kiss a total stranger in this way, this deeply and so intimate but the alcohol helped her to put it all in perspective. And still, her thoughts slipped to the woman with heterochrome eyes, with that contagious love and warm expression as she had taken care of Hayley.

A loud noise of glass meeting the hard surface made her look sideways, breaking the kiss with Murielle only to meet those eyes she had been dreaming of. Horror and disgust had been spread all over Reia’s face, making Hayley wonder why she would look this shocked. The Spanish quickly turned around and left the kitchen in a haste. People were gathering in there, Hayley had stepped away from Murielle the moment she had seen her partner. Eyeing the blue-haired woman who nodded as she spoke.

“I’ll clean this up, go.”, making the blond smile thankfully.

She didn’t get far, as she stepped away from the scenery she was stopped by the buff woman and lover of Reia.

“Wooh Blondie, where do you think you are going?”, she asked with a voice dripping of envy.

“Mind your own business.”, Hayley snapped at her only to be stopped by one muscular arm, almost throwing her back.

“Haven’t you done enough? Can’t you see how much you hurt her?”, her venomous words stung deeply.

“I hurt her? She had been the one flirting around with two of her lovers around her neck? Besides, do I have any obligations to her?”, Hayley felt mistreated, as if she had been the bad guy in all this.  
“What happens between her and me is none of your business.”, she added, trying to walk past Sophia for a second time but the buff woman wasn’t having any of it.

“You don’t deserve her, she would be so much better off without you.”, the actress could only agree but in her intoxicated haze she wasn’t having any of it.

Hayley gave her a push with maybe a little too much force for any normal human but just enough for the white haired to move backwards, giving the actress space to walk past.

The actress went out on the street, looking around and even shouting Reia’s name from time to time. The brunette had left some time ago, she could be anywhere, all what Hayley could hope was for the other to be safe. She turned a corner and the last thing she saw was the Spanish stepping into a car and leaving. The actress slowed her pace, looking defeated as the car drove away, further and further until it took a turn and disappeared. She had to walk back, still in her bikini. The party was still going, even with the hostess gone.

“Did you find her?”, Murielle asked the moment she got back into the kitchen.

There were no traces left of the broken bottle.

“Yes but she left in a car.”, she looked around, seeing Sophia sitting outside with her phone, probably texting Reia.

“Maybe we should leave too.”, Hayley suggested as she walked up to take her dress and purse.

“You want me to come with you?”, the make-up artist asked, a little surprised, making the actress look puzzled and nod. 

A cab arrived rather quickly and the two women got in, heading for Hayley’s house. People had seen them leave together in a hurry. All the way up to her house she felt nauseous after all what happened. The alcohol helped but not enough to make her forget everything, to numb her feelings and questions. Murielle held onto her hand until the driver pulled up on her driveway. With a sigh Hayley paid the man and got out only to realise her lover wasn’t following. Sticking her head back in the car she watched the blue-haired woman who gave her a sheepish smile.

“I don’t think you’re ready to spend a night with me. Listen Hayley, you haven’t done anything wrong, okay? You’re allowed to have some fun. If you ever need me again, want to figure some things out, call me.”, she handed her a card. “I just don’t think it will do you any good if I slept with you tonight.”, and with that they bid each other goodnight, leaving the blond alone and broken.

It took her a long time to fall asleep, thoughts twirling in her heard, in her chest and in front of her eyes. She doubted every single action she had done that night, every single word she had said but above all, she questioned Reia.

Clearly she had acted on her own, darting around with her two lovers, showing her carefree way of living by swaying in their arms. Then why had she acted so strange after seeing her and Murielle in the kitchen? It had been as if she had been shocked... _hurt_.

Her night was filled with dreams of different women, shouting and pulling at her, asking her to decide what she wanted. The one person she wanted wasn't there, no Spanish to be seen and as she walked away from the others she got into a black abyss, words scourging her head like daggers cutting flesh. Turning around she could see her partner, golden and blue eyes lightening above a warm smile, a hand reaching out to her only to disappear when Hayley got closer. 

_I am not who you want me to be._

With a shudder Hayley woke up, sitting up in her bed and clenching her chest, cold sweat pearling on her forehead. After taking a few deep breaths she laid back down, it was only six in the morning and even for her that was too early. She tossed herself around in her bed but sleep did not return to her. After more than an hour she decided to get up. Her morning routine went by in a haze. Her elbow still hurt but looked less swollen as it had been. Carefully she tried to stretch her arm to only hiss, still not able to do so completely.

"Patience Hayley, patience.", she mumbled to herself.

By the time she had done everything, she decided to go for a run with her dogs. Buckling them up at a belt she wore at her waist she went outside, hoping to clear her head. It didn’t help much as the questions kept rising, the image of Reia being cornered by the buff woman, how her hands had wandered the other body, their lips interlocked. Hayley had wanted to shove Sophia away, sweeping Reia off her feet and kissing her with a tenfold of the passion that the white woman could’ve given.

 _She doesn’t want you_ , a voice repeated in her head. _If she had wanted you, she wouldn’t have pushed you away twice_ , she reminded herself.

Then why did she get these mixed signals? Why had Reia pulled her closer, only to shove her away hours later? Why had she caressed her face more than once, why had she cornered her in that changing room, why had she called her sexy, why had she shown such vulnerable side of herself if all of it had just been a game…

Hayley stopped walking, the dogs following her lead without questioning her as they saw their human kneeled down. Hayley couldn’t breathe, Kiba putting his head comforting on her knee so she could clench at his fur, burying her face in it as she started crying. 

She was not okay, not at all.

Hayley had another call with Grace that evening, wanting to tell someone before she had to see Penelope the other day. Her friend listened to all of the actress’ ranting, telling her what had happened from the phone call until the end of the pool party.

“Have I done something wrong? Was it a mistake to mingle with Murielle?”, she asked at the end with a deep sigh.

Her friend was silent for a moment before shaking her head.

“It’s confusing, how Reia acts but I don’t think you’ve done something wrong. It’s she who gives you these strange signals.”, it sounded like the truth and Hayley wanted to accept it as the truth but her head wasn’t satisfied yet.

They ended their call with some other news, about the movie and Grace's work. That night was almost the same as the other. 

Restless.

* * *

**Reia**

Emily arrived just in time before the Spanish would freeze to death and before Hayley could reach her. Reia got into the car, still dripping wet and they drove away quickly. She wrapped herself in the blanket the purple-haired woman got her, disappearing almost completely in it as she curled into a ball again on the front seat. The brunette was saved physically, but her mind was still in the house, still in that moment of pure horror...as she saw the blond and the blue having a heated make out session.

"Are you alright, Reia?" The woman only broke the silence after they were a few blocks away.

"I don't know...do I look okay?" She wanted to sound harsh, but her voice was weak. "Sorry...just...take me to your place and I'll explain everything."

The tiny woman behind the wheel nodded and they travelled to a big dark grey house in silence. The brunette got some dried clothes from the purple-haired woman and then they climbed onto the sofa. Reia sighed, still shaking a bit.

"As your friend I would say you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to..." The short woman paused but then carried on. "But as your manager, I need to understand what's going on."

It was more than hard to talk about her complicated relationship with Hayley, but she started to explain because she had to get it off her chest.

"I screwed up, Emily...it all started with..."

It took some time to explain from the beginning, but Emily listened to the whole story without any interruption.

"I see. So you love her." Reia didn't even have to say that, the manager guessed that on her own.

It was kind of obvious though. The brunette didn't reply, just looked into the eyes of the other woman.

"What do I do?" She asked instead of answering, afraid of what might come next. 

Instead of trying to convince Reia to do this and that the manager just hugged her.

"It's going to be alright. Just give it time." It caught the brunette off guard, this gentleness and first she was stiff.

But the longer the hug went on the more the Spanish eased. Even a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you...for everything. And I'm sorry I disturbed you in the middle of the night." She mumbled and they both pulled back, looking at each other.

"It's okay, I forgive you." The actress felt warmth rising up in her chest for the first time in a long while.

Finally someone who just listens instead of telling her what to do or having any expectations.

"Come on, let's get you some sleep...and we will talk about the rest tomorrow when you are a bit better."

The purple-haired woman helped the actress into bed while she crashed the sofa for the night. Reia was so tired she couldn't even worry or think about anything, she drifted off to sleep almost in an instant.

The morning came too fast. It was still early when she woke up with a head and a heartache. She couldn't sleep any longer as she remembered all that happened the other night. Emily was up too, already making breakfast for both of them when Reia walked to the dining room. They ate in peace before bringing up the topic again.

"So...who else knows about your thing with Hayley?" The brunette swallowed hard at the thought of the headcount.

"Well...Horatius knows parts of it...Elizabeth, Sophia..Lexie...and basically everyone from the party last night." She shrugged because it was the last thing she cared about.

"Wait, Horatius knows? Oh that's not good...what did he say to you?" A little fear showed on Emily's face as she eyes the brunette.

"He practically yelled at me and told me to act like the professional I am." It was true, a shiver still going through her spine as she recalled that time in her trailer. The manager nodded.

"I see...and I agree. As much as I want you to be happy with her, data shows that you two are not compatible. You only hurt each other." 

Moment of truth. Reia knew that herself very well. She knew she had to let go, but she was glad Emily pointed the obvious evidence out. The Spanish nodded in agreement.

"We need this movie to be a success and I cannot let a random girl ruin it for me." She said even if it was hurtful to do so.

"It will be hard, but you will get through this. Six weeks of shooting and you will be off without her. In the meantime, you have two weeks to rest and prepare for the filming. You don't even need to meet her until then." Emily smiled at the brunette and patted her on the head softly, Reia smiling back.

The manager made Reia stay for the day so they could figure some official stuff out, calling Horatius together to tell him about the situation. He didn’t take it as well as the manager, but the purple-haired woman soothed the agent and told him they got it under control. It was only late in the afternoon when the woman took the brunette back to her house.

It was not an easy task to face her own place after what happened there the other night. She got out of the car reluctantly but before she could close the door the manager said.

“And remember, your imperfections are beautiful and if she doesn’t see that, she is a fool.” The purple-haired woman said it with a warm smile who the brunette saw more of as a friend, but then she added.  
“Oh and go for that vacation we talked about. I will tell Elizabeth you need a little time off, don’t worry about that.” Nodding the Spanish thanked the woman before closing the door and walking up to her house slowly.

She was not sure what she would find there, but it was silent inside. She left everything behind except her phone, meaning she didn’t have her keys..so she tried to get in the only way she could, by ringing the bell several times to see if anyone was there. She hoped that Sophia stayed for the night and took care of some things.

The brunette got many missed calls from the buff gal and she only texted back where she had been at. After a few moments the door slammed open hastily, the white-haired woman’s eyes shining as she saw the short Spanish.

“Reia!” Without questions the big woman pulled her into a warm hug.

Reia just stood there weakly, tolerating the embrace in silence.

“Are you alright? I saw you storming off and I was so worried! Why didn’t you answer my calls?” The brunette still didn’t answer, just walked into the house to look around.

There was no sign of the broken bottle of her broken heart there, as if last night didn’t happen. Everything was in tiptop condition. “

You know what? Nevermind, what matters now is that you are back in one piece! Lexie and I took care of everything. People left after…well, you know…” Sophia’s words didn’t make it to Reia’s brain, they practically just fell off her ears.

With a big sigh she stopped midtrack and spoke almost inaudibly.

“Thank you…now could you leave me alone, please?” The buff gal looked at her in disbelief and with worry in her eyes.  
“Oh and…I will be gone for two weeks. If anyone asks, I’m not available.” Reia said without turning around and she headed straight to the bathroom upstairs.

She heard Sophia leave as she shut the door behind herself. What the Spanish needed now was a hot bath in which she would sit for an hour, only pondering. Somewhere in between she called Kirsch to book her a ticket to Florida where she would spend her holiday, away from everyone, especially from Hayley.

The next day she was off with Melog, heading straight to sunny Florida. Maybe Emily was right, she needed some change of circumstances and scenery. The flight was only a few hours and she went anonymous, but she was recognized at the hotel’s reception immediately.

Kirsch booked her the master suite which was big enough for several people. The receptionist promised Reia to not let her be disturbed as she was a huge fan of the actress.

During her two weeks holiday the Spanish spent her days travelling around with Melog, going out to celebrity parties and getting her ego back. It helped to be surrounded by people alike and famous with shared interests and none of them seemed to happen to know about her drama from home.

She hadn’t even heard Hayley’s name during those days, not even a single time. Her ego was boosted once again by her interactions and flings. The days went by pretty quickly and soon it was time to fly home. 

The actress got a call from Emily as soon as she landed, asking if she felt any better.

“Oh yeah, definitely. I’ve never felt this powerful.”

And it was the truth. It took only those two weeks for her to get better, to get her head back in the game. She was fully prepared for the shooting the next day. But did she really feel good, or was it all a parade she had practiced throughout the days?

Arriving back home brought up some memories. Their time of roleplaying, their time of the almost kiss, their time of being captured by sky pirates and that one horrible night which scarred her for life. She let Melog out who was apparently the only one happy to be back home.

Reia pulled out a beer from her fridge and sat down outside with her script in hand. Even though she knew her lines, she needed a reminder. _Oh yeah, we are doing that scene…fantastic._ Her eyes rolled but she read it through several times. 

To everyone’s surprise Reia got to set very early. It wasn’t even 7 am when she got into the make-up trailer and faced a puzzled Murielle.

“Hey Murielle. How is it going?” The Spanish threw her a smug smirk and sat in her chair. “Just get to work.”

The same old cold-hearted and ever so confident Reia was back. As she had promised herself before, she would not let anyone ruin her thriving career. She just couldn’t wait to face Hayley, especially now that she felt this powerful. Reia thought she was strong and that the blond would not have any power over her heart anymore, but she couldn’t foresee what was coming.

* * *

**Hayley**

Her alarm went off, telling her to start yet another tormenting day and having an appointment with her therapist in the morning. Penelope had helped her lot, if she hadn’t been there then… there wouldn’t have been a ‘then’. Hayley functioned on automatic pilot, even when she got into her car and drove off to the little office of the therapist. Penelope was ten minutes over time with her client before Hayley could come in.

“It’s nice to see you again, Hayley, although it will feel differently for you.”, the young woman spoke with a warm, soothing voice.

The actress nodded with a sigh, sitting down in the comfy seat at her office. It was actually a porch, filled with many plants, having natural light thanks to the many windows.

“I’ve heard some things from Angelique but I think it’s best you tell your own story first. We have time.”, fact she added the last thing, she knew Penelope hadn’t planned other clients after her.

And that had been for the best. Hayley spoke almost an hour about everything, adding in her panic attack at Reia’s house and how she had felt miserable.

“Did you have dark thoughts?”, was the only time she interrupted Hayley’s story, making the blond nod before she went on.

When she finished, she felt like crying and took some sips of the water that had been offered to her.

“I think it’s a good thing you don’t have to work for two weeks, the pressure of your work could be too much at this time.”, Penelope had spoken the words carefully, knowing this would hurt the young actress. 

“You’re finding out who you are after all that had happened with Falcon. We talked about how it will take some time for you to blossom again. This is the time.”, she added next, “Your feelings for this woman, Reia, do you think it’s a phase?”, she asked and it made Hayley wonder again.

“I don’t know.”, she spoke truthfully with a shrug.

“If you imagine yourself in a relationship, what do you see?”

 _Bullseye_.

The therapist hadn’t asked who but her mind directly went to the Spanish.

“I see Reia.”, she admitted with a broken voice.

They had a long talk in which Penelope asked Hayley other questions to think about, not everything got an answer but she could structure her chaos. Even if it was just a little.

“This will be enough for today, let’s meet again after your next shooting?”

Hayley had agreed as she’ll probably not see the Spanish before their next shooting. She didn’t want to call her, she didn’t dare to and honestly, she had no energy to move herself over to that house again. Hayley left her therapy with some new knowledge about herself. 

She was gay, without any doubt. They had discussed this greatly and Hayley could see what she had been ignoring for years.

She was in love with Reia and being with someone else won’t take away her feelings but could help her discover this part of her identity.

Reia was still a big question mark and the only way to have answers as in what the other actress felt was confronting her and asking.

The last thing was the hardest to do and Hayley didn’t feel like going to the brunette any time soon. Penelope only gave advice, she had no obligations to follow them. Having at least some kind of confirmation about herself and her own feelings made it somewhat easier to breathe.

She lived day by day, going out with some friends and doing households while she looked at her renewed schedule. The next shooting was, of course, one with the Spanish called ‘Promise’. As she ate lunch, the blond ran her lines and cringed at the ending.

_Is this some sick kind of joke of the universe?_

Having read the script she pulled out her phone, hoovering her finger some time above the button before dialling the number. It took some time for the other to answer. The person at the other end sounded a little confused.

“Hey Murielle, it’s Hayley, sorry for calling you out of the blue but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place?”

Murielle was a nice girl, she had good humour and the fact she was nonchalant assured the actress she wouldn’t be hurting her that easily. There was no love between them which made it hard for Hayley to open up emotionally and physically. The blue-haired woman took it easy, letting the actress take the lead in everything.

Even after a heated make-out session when Murielle had tried to place a hand between Hayley’s thighs, she had closed them and refused for her to go any further. The woman hadn’t been hurt nor had she made a fuss about it. A shrug and a smile was all she did, giving a last peck on her lips before returning to the television series they had been watching. To put it all in one word it was _weird_.

Hayley called the girl over from time to time, it did help put her mind off someone else but by the night she would relive all the touches and kisses but it would be just one blue eye looking at her accompanied with a golden. The days went by slowly, Hayley did some workouts without using her right arm to stay in shape. Her running sessions went better and her dogs didn’t know what had overcome them.

She actually felt… okay. She had wanted to feel good but won’t be able to as long as she struggled with her feelings. Hayley knew herself all too well, putting on a mask was easy and play pretend but deep down she was suffering. It was all too familiar, different but still it was hurting herself in the end.

The day before the shooting she had gone to Murielle’s place in Santa Monica, not wanting to spend her day thinking about the scene that had to come. It was late as they made a walk on the beach, nobody bothering them as they were just two of the many strangers.

“I’m nervous for tomorrow.”, Hayley admitted with a sigh and a hand intertwined with hers.

“That’s normal, you haven’t heard her in two weeks?”, making the actress nod in response, “Is there something you want me to do?”, Murielle asked with a little smirk as she let go of her hand, slipping it in Hayley’s hind pocket of her pants.

A blush ran over her cheeks as she laughed, “No, just behave yourself.”, she demanded softly and Murielle took her hand back, still smiling.

Hayley felt guilty for… using this woman but it seemed like she didn’t mind it at all.

“You’ll do fine Hayley, I’m sure of it and Reia is a professional, she’ll do the same.”

Hayley hoped she was right because they had been in a rather difficult situation before and then they had failed to keep it professional. The two women bid each other goodbye, seeing each other again rather quickly the next day on set. Hayley had dreaded the day but there was no way of escaping it.

She put up her mask as she walked on set, it was half past seven in the morning when she arrived at the make-up trailer and expecting only Murielle to be there she was rather surprised to see her partner sitting in a chair. It had taken her a few seconds to put away the surprised look and smile at the mirror in which Reia was looking.


	7. Meet me halfway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reia convinces herself to keep up a distant act around Hayley, hoping to keep herself from being disappointed again. In the meantime, Hayley struggles with her feelings and tries to guard herself from any more harm done by the Spanish.   
> But like magnets, nothing can keep them from pulling towards each other.

**Reia**

There had already been an unspoken tension between the make up artist and Reia. She didn’t blame the woman though, if she had been her, she would have taken the chance to kiss the blond too. While Murielle worked on her make up the brunette played it cool, playing on her phone as she waited for it to be done. She knew that Hayley could come in any second and a certain excitement started to build up inside her, but it didn’t show on her face. 

This was the first trial of her best performance yet to come. And as expected Hayley barged in soon, a wide smirk playing at Reia’s lips. 

“You’re rather early, been looking forward to throw me off a cliff?” Hayley said as soon as she saw Reia. 

She ignored the hateful tone and answered. 

“Happy to see you too, Hayley.” It’s been two weeks since she last said that name out loud but it rolled down on her lips rather easily, in a very casual way. 

_ Oh yeah, keep it up Rei.  _

“The pleasure is all mine.” 

It was a real effort to act tough and untouched by the two women’s lovely interactions. The brunette felt the stings tugging at her cold heart, clenching behind her ribs. None of that showed. She kept herself busy with texting random people, playing games on her phone. She did everything to look busy, to keep her mind off of the annoying yet so beautiful co-star. It worked just fine until that make-up artist decided to leave them alone. 

The tension was almost touchable. Reia refused to talk and it was the other actress breaking the ice first. 

“How are you doing? I mean, how’s your wrist?” The question made the brunette laugh and shake her head. 

“Eres tan increíblemente estúpida” It was the first sentence she had ever said to the blue-eyed girl in her mother tongue, turning her head to look into those beautiful eyes.   
“It’s fine. What about your elbow? Fully healed, I presume?”

It only took a few gazes here and there for Reia to notice how buff Hayley got in the last two weeks, but she did not comment on that, she had to keep it cool. She turned back to her phone, replying to some texts while she listened to the answer.

“Fully healed indeed.”, was all Hayley answered with a smile of her own before turning away. 

Luckily Murielle came back before they could engage in any more interactions. Once she was finished with her make-up the Spanish stood up, leaving the trailer, but she stopped at the door to just say one more thing. 

“I hope you brought your best game today, blondie. It would be a disappointment if you screwed up again.” She smiled almost innocently then left, leaving the door open behind her, just to cause a little bit of more trouble for the two women. 

Elizabeth arrived on set too and Reia had been the first actress to talk to her. She told the director how her wrist healed and how she couldn’t wait to shoot again. Which was true. Acting was her passion and she would do anything to make an unforgettable performance. 

The director was happy to hear about her recovery and she asked everyone to be at their place in 10 minutes. Reia subjected herself for some light tests as they waited for the lead actress to finally show up. Once Hayley arrived the brunette grinned at her. 

“Oh..finally. I’ve been getting bored.”

It was a true sight to watch the taller actress get into character so easily and do her job. Even though Reia hated Hayley for what she had done to her she still couldn’t deny how much of a talented actress the other was. While her co-star was fooling around with the spiders the Spanish had her separate scenes recorded in another studio, reenacting the iconic ‘promise’ scene. In that moment she felt like she didn’t even need to act much. She has been through a betrayal recently so she knew exactly how that must have felt for her character.

She had finished with her own scenes sooner than Hayley and she quickly went to the other studio where the blond has been doing the fighting and the stunts. She watched from afar, getting ready to make her big entrance, her big scene. 

The taller actress looked rather stupid, hanging there on the edge of an imaginary cliff, all the green has been hurting the brunette’s eyes. After throwing some metallic things away and grunting at the same time to create a battle ambience as she fought the robotic spiders, finishing off the rest, she walked over to the edge of the cliff. Adora’s sword in her hand.

She ran a nail along the sharp edge of the sword, speaking with an enlightened facial feature. 

“Hey Adora.” Without looking at the other she kept on with her acting, just staring at the sword, examining it. 

“This thing wouldn’t work for me if I tried, would it? It only works for you.” 

She turned the sword in her right wrist, feeling a stinging pain in it as she did, but that didn’t show. She pointed the weapon upwards and kept telling her lines in a very cheesy way. 

“Then again, you’re special. That’s what Shadow Weaver always said.” 

Sadly, she let the sword down and listened to Hayley then moved around a bit near the cliff, getting out of the blond’s sight for a few moments. 

“Ah you know, it all makes sense now. You’ve always been the one holding me back. You wanted me to think I needed you. You wanted me to feel weak.” 

She put the emphasis on the last word and she approached the hanging actress again, looking down at her now. 

“Every hero needs a sidekick, right?” She said disappointed but after Hayley’s next lines she started laughing a bit, crouching down. 

“The sad thing is, I’ve spent all this time hoping you would come back to the Horde, when really you leaving was the best that ever happened to me.” 

At this moment, it was not the character speaking, it was the actress, Reia. She told her lines from the bottom of her aching heart. 

“I am so much stronger than anyone ever thought.” While she delivered these lines she started cutting the ropes Hayley was holding onto with the sword. 

“I wonder what I could’ve been if I’d gotten rid of you sooner.” 

Finishing the sentence, she cut the last remaining ropes, making her co-star fall but grasp at a stone further below. Reia stood up, listening to what the other one had to say, looking into those blue-eyes. Then she looked away and at the sword, throwing it behind Hayley, letting it clank its way down the cliff. 

“Bye, Adora. I really am going to miss you.” As she finished a smile tugged at her lips, walking away from the scene.

She still heard the other screaming after her, shouting her name and for a moment the ice around her heart started to melt, she imagined Hayley was really calling out for her, wanting her. But that was not the case. It was all an act, their best performance yet. Reia walked behind the DOP, watching the end of the scene through the camera next to Elizabeth, her arms crossed before her chest.

_ Fuck, she is really good. I wish she was mine… _

”Cut!” 

The director shouted and the brunette was snapped out of her daydreaming, putting her mask back on.

* * *

**Hayley**

She had been prepared to see Reia but every dialogue she had played out in her head had disappeared the moment she actually saw her partner. Somehow she managed to say something that made Murielle turn her head from the mirror and Reia, a grin playing at her lips. The Spanish retorted rather easily with a smirk. 

She should’ve known this was going to be hard. They hadn’t spoken in weeks and how things had been at the end didn’t feel right. Hayley was hurt and Reia was… Reia. She didn’t say a word, playing at her phone all the way through make-up, glancing over from time to time. Hayley wanted to know what was playing in her head, what were the reasons why she had acted the way she had…

It was awkward to say the least, sitting in the trailer with both Reia and Murielle. Her lover did as promised, she didn’t act differently although the actress could swear her fingers had lingered a little too long at her cheekbone and lips. They talked and laughed from time to time, as they had done many times before until the blue-haired woman cursed, telling she needed something outside the trailer and left them alone. 

The tension was unbearable and both played the silent card until Hayley broke it. Her first question had been answered with an emotionless laugh, sending shivers down her spine before it was followed by Spanish words. Hayley didn’t have to speak Spanish to know  _ estupida  _ sounded very much as stupid. Beside that, the way words had rolled in such elegant ways of her lips shouldn’t arouse her that much but they did. Turning red she corrected her question by asking how her wrist was doing. 

After Murielle returned, she finished Reia first, which she was grateful for so Hayley had a moment to rant. Of course the Spanish couldn’t leave in silence, at the door she turned around to put some more fuel to the fire. Hayley clenched her fists but didn’t react, let the other walk off as she counted to ten, letting out the breath she was holding. 

“Fucking bitch it testing me.”, she spoke softly under her breath as Murielle turned to her to finish Hayley’s make-up. 

“She’s playing you, don’t let her get to your head.”, the woman spoke calmly before pecking her lips. 

“She hates me.”, Hayley sighed as she watched the artist placing her hair in a ponytail. 

“Maybe or is she trying to hate you?”, they watched each other in the mirror, both as puzzled as the other before laughing. “Relax and do what you’re good at: acting.”

As she left the make-up trailer she walked into Elizabeth, asking about her elbow. Hayley could easily wear her mask around everyone. Everyone except Reia. 

“Completely back into business. Thank you so much for this chance.”, she said again and saw how it was appreciated by the director before hurrying over to the set. By the time Hayley arrived, her co-actress was doing some light tests. 

“No worries, here I am to entertain you.”, the actress said with a smile, standing next to Reia as people came to put on Hayley’s harness for the next scene. 

She would’ve been fighting off huge robot spiders before being dropped at an abyss, dangling at two ropes before her partner would come into action.  Being placed upside down at a green screen they waited for everyone to go silent before starting the shot. Hayley got into character rather quickly, the position she was in made it easier for her to do so. Struggling to get loose she watched where the head of the huge spider should be, shouting. 

“Stop it! I’m not your enemy! Light Hope… Just let me talk to Light Hope!”, pushing herself, the harness did it’s job by letting her tumble down against the wall of the abyss. 

They needed to do two more retakes, doing your own stunts wasn’t that easy. The third time they had what they wanted, setting everything in place to get to the next scene. Hayley took a deep breath, dangling at the wall/abyss when they got their next cue.

Looking up puzzled and worried she listened to the grunts coming from above before saying relieved. 

“Catra?”, she was actually relieved to see the brunette and for a moment she could feel the hope that her character would feel. 

Waiting for the other’s line before saying. 

“Catra, help me. Please.”, she listened to her partner talking and her relief started to turn into worry. 

Her heart aching as she watched the other speak. 

“Catra, what are you doing?”, she didn’t need to do much acting in this scene, her desperate look came right from the heart.

The scene struck her so much harder, deeper then she had prepared for. Every word, every expression, it felt too natural. In despair had she been dangling from the cliff, looking up to Reia as she acted out the best she had ever done. The word ‘weak’ was still ringing in the back of her head as the Spanish had spoken it. Her heart broke, Hayley felt her head softly shaking no. 

“Catra, no, that’s not how it was.”, her voice was softly trembling as her neck started to ache from looking up. 

Her elbow was burning from holding onto the ropes. The actress had heard Reia laugh so many times, on and off set but nothing had been like this one. So cold, cutting through like a knife.

Hayley’s eyes widened as she realized what was happening, both as her character and as herself. Cutting the ties, it was so literal and it hurt. She felt like fainting, colour leaving her face as she wanted to shout out to Reia. Telling her how she never wanted to keep her back, how she wanted to stand beside her, wanted to be with her and love her. One rope was cut through, making Hayley grunt as she held onto one more. 

Listening to Reia’s lines was hard because of the realness. As the last rope was cut she let out a shriek before grabbing onto a ledge lower. Her right arm was aching from the fall but she acted on, looking up in total despair and as she talked, her voice broke with emotion. 

“I am sorry. I never meant to make you feel like you were second best.”, y _ ou’ve always been the one Reia _   
“Please don’t do this.”

The sword was thrown behind her, falling down the abyss of green screens, it took her some effort to gaze at the sword instead of Reia’s face. Her last line was out and it hurt, Hayley could feel actual tears burning in her eyes. The little smile at the end hadn’t gone unnoticed to her, making this all the more real. 

“Catra! Catra, no!”, her voice broke as she shouted for the other actress, tears rolling off her cheeks as she dangled at the ledge. 

She stayed on the ledge a little longer, Light Hope spoke her lines, “Adora, you must let go.”, and with a last sob she did, actually hoping to hit the concrete floor beneath her but the harness did it’s job once again by holding her from having any more injuries. 

There was silence, then there was the, “Cut!”, before the crew started cheering.

Hayley got some help getting down and taken out of the harness. She had wiped away the tears and smiled at the crewmembers as they swarmed around her, congratulating her on her performance. It felt more like she was putting up a performance right now, smiling and nodding while her heart was bleeding. She eyed her partner as Hayley was still standing on the set, surrounded by their colleagues. 

Reia didn’t come, standing where she was but smiling almost proudly at her. It warmed and broke her at the same time when she saw that smile, wanting to see it up close and hope to keep it there. She wanted to talk with Reia like she’s done some times, just relaxed and them being themselves. 

_ Oh she wished for things to be some kind of normal instead of this.  _

She walked up to Elizabeth and Reia, the director actually beaming as she spoke to both of them. 

“This was, I dare to say, perfect! Great job, the both of you. Keep this up and I’m certain this movie will be a great success.”, the woman nodded at both of them before she was needed somewhere else. 

Hayley had smiled but it was turning lopsided as she stood alone with Reia.

“Congratulations, that was inspiring…”, she spoke softly, holding onto her right arm as she felt nervous. “It felt so real, it made it rather easy to feel desperate.”, she admitted, wanting to know what Reia was going to say and at the same time, she knew it was a risk to be this vulnerable around the brunette. 

Hayley wanted to see which Reia she was talking to. The old and cold Reia or the soft one she got to meet as she played Space Pirates with. 

“Congrats to you too. It seems like my demon can fuel your angel, after all.”, Reia returned the favour, even offering a hand that made the taller actress look a little puzzled but taking it nonetheless. 

“Indeed, it seems like it.”, she spoke as if she had chosen her words carefully. 

She got no real answer but the way her partner had acted made her believe there was more then the cold act she put up. 

“Until next time, blondie.”, the Spanish added before leaving the set. 

“See ya.”

* * *

**Reia**

There was a huge applaud after the scene, everyone surrounding Hayley after she had been taken down from the harness. The Spanish was one of the people clapping her hands, smiling proudly at her co-star, but instead of going over, she stayed where she was and let the other approach her first. The director praised them both and Reia was actually happy with their performances too. It felt all too real so it was rather easy to carry through. 

Once they were left alone, all the crewmembers were going to take a lunch break. The brunette took her time to check out the blond, her gaze travelling from the blue-eyes to her chest, lingering there for a few moments before looking at her previously injured elbow. Hayley seemed innocent like this and dared to say…shy. 

_ What made her to be like that now? _

As she finished the observation she took a step closer to the taller actress and held out her hand to shake. A smug smirk crossed her lips as she waited to shake hands with her. Reia was torn between her emotions. She wanted to be cold, she wanted to be stiff and all in all a bitch with Hayley, but how could she? She still loved her and being this nice and innocent didn’t help Reia to hate her. She took her hand back once they shook it and started to walk past her co-star, heading to her own trailer. She left the studio, sighing as it was harder to be the ice queen than she had expected. 

On her way to the trailer Kirsch joined her side, already talking in awe. 

“Reia! That was awesome! You are so incredible! I believed in every word you said…gosh, your character is such an insufferable bitch…” The guy kept on talking and the actress groaned, opening her door to the trailer. 

“What do you want, Kirsch?” She asked frustrated, the PA stopping behind her.

“Oh right…I have a question. Do you want to eat with the others or should I bring your lunch here?” 

That was actually a good question. Her heart screamed yes but her mind kept telling her to stay away from the source of her problems, it was a hard choice. 

“Just bring it here.” She answered, slamming the door behind her and leaving a speechless and confused Kirsch outside. 

Relieved she sat down on her couch with a deep sigh.  _ Finally, alone. _ Finally she can be herself and take down her mask. It was hard enough to pull off a double act, but she could do it. She took out her phone and texted Emily, telling her how it went. After a few minutes her phone started to ring. 

“Hey Emily…yes, it went great. No, no, I’m fine. I can do this. No, I won’t let her pull me down again. Actually, she was exceptional…I entirely believed her performance. We did it one go, on the first try. It was amazing.” 

They kept on talking as she waited for her food to arrive, at least with her manager she could be honest and just herself. She knew every detail about her story and apparently the only one on her side was the purple-haired woman.

After a few more minutes they hung up the call and Reia leaned back in the comfy couch, closing her eyes to relax. But the only thing she saw was her last scene with Hayley and how the blond looked so broken hanging there, tears in her eyes. The brunette wondered what inspired her to act this well. It was already hard enough to pretend she had no feelings whatsoever but the other actress just had to push her even more, always being either a pain in the ass or a complete angel. She was growing impatient when she heard the knock on her door.

Reia got up quickly, talking already as she was opening the door. 

“Fucking finally… I thought you got lost-“ Her eyes captured a sight she was not expecting to see. 

A certain tall blond with a huge plate in her hands and with a small smile. 

“You?” It was the only thing she said as she was puzzled by the other’s presence. 

“Yes, me.” Hayley answered with a smile before talking on.   
“Hey Reia” Hayley said in a warm voice before adding, “I know and I’m sorry, you probably don’t want to see me but I…I hoped we could have a little talk. I won’t disturb you long. I think we both want the same thing.” 

The brunette rolled her eyes so hard it was almost audible. 

_ Damn it Kirsch, I can’t even trust you with one simple task. _

“I guess I will look for another PA as apparently he is not even capable of one simple thing…” 

_ Talk about what? We have nothing to talk about. _

“Oh yeah? And what the fuck would that be?” She was getting frustrated by each passing second, but she figured the other would not let her eat in peace so she waved her hand and got into the trailer, expecting the other actress to follow inside. 

And she did, of course she would. 

“To succeed in this movie.” Hayley spoke and placed the platter with lunch on her table. 

The Spanish sat down to the table and waited for Hayley to join her. 

“Make it quick. I don’t have time for this…apparently a woman can’t even have lunch in private.” 

She was tapping at the table nervously. The gaze that Hayley did at the bathroom didn’t go unnoticed. The Spanish knew for sure what the other was thinking about at that moment: the time when the blond walked in on a completely naked Reia and washed her hair and back. Thinking about it now, it was so weird that the other actress had already seen the shorter one naked but Reia only got a glimpse of Hayley’s body at the pool party and that wasn’t even up close. Her thoughts were drifted but as the tall one sat across her she was forced back to reality. 

“No worries, I don’t feel like staying long.” Hayley answered coldly before taking a breath. 

The cold answer was rather surprising. She had never seen Hayley being this distant with her, she was either snappy or sweet. This was something new. Reia raised a brow at the tone. 

“Mhm..yeah.”

Even though she acted as this ice cold bitch, deep inside she was glad that her partner initiated a conversation. Reia had to put her mask back on, remembering what she had promised both Emily and Horatius and more importantly, herself. 

_ I _ _ will not let her pull me down again, play me again. _

Once the food was placed before her she pulled it closer to her. She was hungry but she felt nauseous too.  _ What the hell would she want? Torture me even more? _ It was already enough, seeing her with Murielle being lovey-dovey all day long while she was suffering through each of their intimate moments. Of course she wouldn’t tell that to anyone, especially not Hayley.  Hayley started talking after she took place across Reia. 

“I don’t want to talk about it but I have to, just for the sake of… whatever we have and especially for this movie. I have so many questions, I’m so confused but all I want to say is sorry for whatever happened at the pool party that made you… leave…” 

Reia listened and soon realized she was being confronted with what she was trying to ignore all this time: her feelings for Hayley. She shifted nervously in her seat, clearing her throat. Reia kept telling herself to remember her promise. 

_ Don’t fuck this up. Don’t tell her. Act cool. Calm down. She doesn’t know, it’s okay. _

Hardening herself the Spanish answered as confident as she could. 

“Nothing happened. It was a misunderstanding. You don’t need to apologize, there is nothing to apologize for. We are two adult women who can do whatever they want…with whoever they want to.” She sighed as the other kept talking about how much she admired Reia for her profession. 

_ I wish you liked me more because of me, because of who I am rather than my career. _

“We still have lots of weeks to work together and I envy you so much, I look up to you and I hope we can make this movie work. Today was… excellent but it felt so real.” Hayley sighed, clenching her arm. “That’s all.” 

There was a storm gathering in Reia’s head as she was fighting her emotions from bursting out and breaking down completely. But somehow she managed to pull an emotionless face, looking into the blue-eyes but then the gaze was dropped. Apparently Hayley was just as nervous as the brunette, unable to hold eye contact. 

“Of course it was real. I take my inspiration from things that happened in my life, things I can relate to. I’ve been betrayed before, not once, not so long ago either, so it was easy enough. We will do great, don’t sweat about it.” 

Actually, she sounded far better than she expected herself to do. Her performance was going on great, but the hole in her heart was getting bigger by each lie she told. She was not okay. 

“It was real for me too, I fear to lose someone.”, the blond said before giving a joyless smile. “We’ll do great indeed, thanks.”

She didn’t want to continue the conversation, but she was also curious about what Hayley wanted to know. 

“You said something about questions. Shoot…and then leave me be.” 

She wished the other would stay, tell her how she made a mistake by kissing Murielle instead of her, tell her she loved the brunette, but that was something the soft Reia wanted. This Reia had an icy heart in which nobody had a place in, especially not Hayley. No matter how hard it was, she kept her mask on, not falling for the other actress’ play again. If she had wanted Reia then she would have already acted on it, she wouldn’t have kissed another girl, so the Spanish was almost sure Hayley had no interest in her at all.

The only thing she couldn’t figure out was why the blondie was confused. They both chose their sides, there was nothing to be confused about anymore. It was itching in the back of her head, she wanted to see into Hayley’s mind to figure out what the hell was going on there, to see if she had any romantic feelings for her, to see if they had any chance for a future together. 

_ What are you doing? Stop thinking about these things! _

* * *

**Hayley**

Hayley was once again left with questions and doubts.  _ Her demon can fuel my angel _ , what the heck is that supposed to mean? She tried to shrug it off her as she walked towards the other crew members, getting ready to have lunch. The taller actress sat down with Murielle and Ben when she noticed a small blond man approaching. She eyed Reia’s PA as he waited awkwardly, a plan formed in her head. 

Hayley had barely touched her food when she got up, excusing herself as she walked over to the young man. 

“Hey Kirsch, this looks heavy, should I help?”, Hayley asked in a sweet voice, knowing pretty sure this was someone you had to approach in a careful way. 

Like a baby deer or something. 

“Oh, that’s so nice of you!”, the young man let her take over the plate, now hoping her clumsiness wouldn’t show. 

“So, PA huh, that must be a heavy job, I can imagine you have other things to do. Should I bring this over to Reia?”, she could see the doubt on his face but when he looked up all he could see was a warm, friendly smile. 

Imagining he had been working for Reia it must’ve been some time since he had last seen a smile from an actress. As hoped, he almost beamed and nodded. 

“Yes, thank you so much Hayley!”, and off he went.

Her little plan worked out as she was let in by her partner, starting a conversation that might clear some things up. As they talked, Reia didn’t move a muscle, as if she was watching the weather forecast. It made Hayley more uncomfortable and insecure, knowing this was all a one-sided thing after all. The answers she got did clear some things up, it seemed. Hayley nodded with a raised eyebrow. With whoever they wanted, so this  _ had  _ to do something with her kissing Murielle. 

She opened her mouth to ask if her partner was sure about that, if she hadn’t acted out because she was jealous? Would that have been it but then why would she tell her it didn’t matter. Reia had never held back either, kissing Sophia and the girl with braids on the pool party, god knows what she has done the past two weeks. Hayley tried to put it in the back of her mind, crossing it off the list that there was for her an unknown reason, a misunderstanding that had made Reia act the way she did back at the pool party. 

_ Not because she loves you _ .

They had to focus on their job and not get intertwined with each other on other levels. They had tried twice before, it didn’t work out and it seemed they had too different views on life. Hayley could feel her heart break as the thought went through her head. She wanted to stay close to the Spanish, every fiber in her body was pulled towards her and wanted to be with her.  _ We can do whatever we want, with whoever we want but she doesn’t want you _ , a voice spoke. 

_ You’ve seen her with the other two women, even when you told her you weren’t so sure about being straight, she never pulled you in for more.  _

_ Never. _

What came next was a surprise, the smaller actress asked her what was on her mind, to ask some questions. Hayley was clearly panicking when she looked up only to get her eyes pierced by a beauty blue/golden pair. She had to come up with something, anything that wouldn’t give away how she actually felt for her partner.

_ I wonder if you want me too like I want you _ , the question roamed in her head but instead she asked.

“You and Sophia, you guys aren’t in a relationship, right?”, it hadn’t been something she actually wondered but it was the best her fried brain could come up with.   
“I was wondering if you guys had some kind of agreement, ever since I… well… have a similar situation…”, her gaze went back to the plate, her face flustered and burning the tips of her ears. 

She didn’t want to talk about herself and Murielle as she was still figuring that out too. All she knew was they had something platonically with kissing. Hayley hadn’t allowed anything more as she felt guilty, closing her eyes all she could think about was Reia.

Reia kissing her, Reia trying to place a hand between her thighs, Reia smiling against her lips, letting her name roll over her tongue.

All she _wanted_ was Reia.

All she wanted was to _forget_ her.

She had drifted away on thoughts, only brought back by the brunette letting out a sigh before leaning backwards, against the couch. 

“Let me guess, you and that make-up artist?”, Reia said before letting out a laugh. 

Hayley decided then and now that she hated that laugh. It wasn’t Reia, it didn’t feel like her, it missed everything that was Hayley’s image of the other actress. It missed sassiness, sarcasm, joy and warmth. This one was empty, cold and distant, as if she used her voice to push her away. 

“Yes, Murielle.”, she answered.

“You never cease to surprise me, Hayley.”, Reia threw her head backwards, eyeing the ceiling. 

Hayley looked a little puzzled, ignoring the comment and waited instead on an answer. Hayley crossed her arms on the table, leaning a little forward as she watched the image unfolding in front of her. It was weird how Reia leaning her head back made her feel this aroused. It may be for the chest being pushed forward, showing off some of her finest physical traits. Or it was her bare neck, the tendons of her muscles flexing in the motion. 

“Relationships are not for me. We are more like friends with benefits, if you really want to know.”, the Spanish finally said. 

It hurt the taller actress, putting up a big roadblock in her hopes to ever have something more with Reia. 

“I’m not either… not now after-“, she stopped mid-sentence and tried to continue calmly, “It’s the same for me and Murielle.”, swallowing after saying so, still piercing her gaze at Reia and only softening her look when the brunette sat up straight. 

It was the first time in weeks she had seen the brunette like this,  _ soft _ . There was something about her facial expression that gave her some kind of hope. And hope was bad, she had learned this the hard way, walking into that trap twice before. It broke her, her brows furrowing a little closer to each other as she looked confused and pained herself all the while Reia spoke. 

“Don’t worry about it, you will figure it out.” Somehow the words didn’t match her expression, her feelings. 

_ She’s hiding something _ , but so was Hayley. 

“Probably, at some point.”, there wasn’t more for her to say.

“Are we done now? I still want to eat before the script readings.”, the brunette asked. 

Hayley nodded and got to her feet with a sigh before smiling again, putting back up the mask while her heart was aching in her chest. 

“I’m glad we had this talk.”,  _ but I’m still hurt, can’t you see?  
_ “We’re actually a good team.”,  _ and we can be so much more if you let me in _   
“Enjoy your food and see you on the next scene.”, the taller actress said as she walked up to the door, the knob already in her hand as she spoke her last words. 

She had a friendly smile on her lips but they didn’t reach her eyes, stinging and crying at the inside. It was like the door weighted a thousand stones, it took all of her energy to open it and close behind her. As if the director had said cut, she let her mask go and sat down on the stairs of the trailer. She was sure Reia wasn’t going to step outside. Hayley needed a moment to take some deep breaths, tears falling from the corners of her eyes.

Nobody saw her. She was alone and torn.

Hayley pulled herself together, pushing herself up from the stairs at the trailer. She looked back even though her head had screamed not to and it hurt to see the door, knowing the one she loved was sitting behind it and just… didn’t want her. Hayley sighed again before walking away, putting up her sunglasses. She needed to get to another part of the set for her next scene. 

After their absence everybody had to work double shifts in the hope to finish the movie in time. Elizabeth hadn’t spared Reia and Hayley, booking them every single day to film multiple scenes. It was going to take some toll but at least it helped her to get her mind off her feelings. 

* * *

**Reia**

Reia had never felt so torn by her emotions than there and then. Her head was throbbing with stinging pain in her brain. Her hands grasped at her thick brown hair, taking in a fist full of her hair as she kept sobbing. She needed to cry out her frustration to be able to carry on with her day as if nothing had happened.

It took her a few minutes to let it all out and then just being unable to cry more. That’s when she decided for herself that even if she couldn’t be with Hayley because they are not compatible and she is not interested in her anyway, they were still a great actress duo and maybe they could still be friends. It was better than not having Hayley at all. 

And maybe, she could get close to the blond enough for her to see, it is Reia she needs and wants. So from that moment, it became Reia’s agenda. She took a few bites of the food that her co-star got her but she didn’t feel like eating anymore. The Spanish left her trailer on almost an empty stomach and headed to meet up with the director.

The meeting was held in a bigger room with tables and chairs in a circle. She asked half of the cast to be there for a last read-through. It was about the scenes for the afternoon where Reia and her gang enter the Crimson Waste and look for First Ones tech to bring back to the base. Her fellow co-stars were already there and it was the brunette to arrive last. She quickly got in her chair as she felt piercing looks were shot at her direction. She was late but nobody dared to call out for her. 

Except the director. 

“You are late.” The actress sighed and looked at her script in front of her on the table. 

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that.” She answered, not really wanting to look into anyone’s eyes now, not now that her own eyes may be red from all the crying she had not long ago. 

“Don’t make it a habit.” The director warned her then started the session. 

It all went by fast as everyone knew their lines. It was an important build up to Reia’s upcoming big scene where her character completely loses it and opens an unstable portal which ends up corrupting reality and endangering the entire planet. 

The rest of the afternoon she spent with the other actors doing some desert scenes where Catra defeats some outlaws and becomes the Alpha leader in the Crimson Waste. She actually felt good, being in this leading position and acting out her inner dreams. It was such a great role to play, she enjoyed these moments to the fullest, when she didn’t need to battle her emotions. 

The best part of that scene was actually the one that required most of Reia’s acrobatic abilities and her flexible muscles. She insisted on learning the moves and doing her own stunts so she could become an exceptional actress. Not many did their own stunts and she wanted to stand out, even like this. 

She had practiced many times with her personal trainer and she jumped so elegantly, ducked the incoming punches and whips so quickly like a ninja, her backflips being ever so graceful. It was more like a dance scene, only instead of the dancers leading each other they tried to avoid the other one as much as they could and dominate the weaker one. 

It didn’t go perfectly in the first go, but after some takes Reia heard Elizabeth calling cut as she was finally satisfied with the shots. They recorded the fight scene from several angels and there was even a steadicam operator dancing between the actors to get the more smooth shots from up close. 

It was a miracle that the guy didn’t get a hit by one of the actors accidentally. Once her scene was over and she landed on her feet from the last backflip Reia sighed, trying to catch her breath as it was physically so demanding it took all of her stamina and strength to pull off.

Raising her gaze she met a pair of blue eyes and a warm smile. She could barely hear the applause coming from everywhere, but she definitely heard how enthusiastically Hayley was clapping from behind the scenes. Reia couldn’t help but smile back. Her PA, Kirsch ran up to her and handed her a bottle of cold water, drinking it hastily as she felt really thirsty for several reasons, one of them being a girl she fancied standing not far from her with a still wet hair, watching her. 

“Thanks Kirsch.” She thanked the guy then started approaching the blond who was still there. 

“I hope you liked the show.” She started the conversation with a smirk, still breathing raggedly from all the jumping around. 

“I enjoyed it very much.”, the other actress answered with a similar smirk. 

“Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to run those lines now? You know, the one you promised me back then?” She stopped for a second to catch her breath then continued.   
“Don’t look so puzzled.”, Reia added after seeing Hayley’s expression. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I’m just surprised you still want to run some lines.”, Hayley said with a shrug. 

“It’s for the sake of my big scene. You know, the portal. I’d appreciate it if you fed me your lines while I practice.” She had never actually asked anyone before to help her with lines, this was a first, but she figured it would be a good beginning to develop a friendship with the blond. 

Reia didn’t wait for the answer as she really needed to take a shower and then just have a little rest, maybe some food, so she turned, ready to leave the set. 

“Meet me in my trailer in 30 mins if you want to come.” 

She threw it out there while she left. Every step she took towards her trailer hurt, all of her muscles crying for a rest. She felt exhausted but it was only the first day. They still had a lot to catch up on.

The shower was a reminder of how Hayley helped Reia in another way, in a more intimate way before and only thinking about it made the brunette blush. While standing under the hot steaming water she closed her eyes and imagined the other’s hand on her skin, almost feeling the touch as it was before. Her body relaxed under the warm water, her muscles appreciating it very much.

But she forgot about time and she only had a few minutes left to dry herself and put on some clothes before Hayley would arrive. She got lost in her shower imagining things. Laying down in her bed, in her pajamas she felt both relaxed and excited. 

_ Come on Rei, you can do this. You can be her friend. Just be kind. _

As expected the knock on the door was audible. Reia looked at her watch. 

_Not even a minute late._ _Impressive, she really wants to be a friend to you._

“Come in!” She shouted as she did not want to get out of bed. 

The look on Hayley’s face when she saw the brunette was priceless. It made the Spanish chuckle. 

“I see you are already comfortable.”, Hayley said with a chuckle as she entered the trailer. 

“Come sit, I don’t bite…that hard.” She added half jokingly as she watched the blond take a seat at her leg.

* * *

**Hayley**

Hayley got to set that showed a replica of some kind of desert. Walking on she said hi to the other actors she was working with most of the time. It was up to the three friends to find answers in the Crimson Waste and for some time she could relax without a certain Spanish being close. The scenes went smoothly and Elizabeth joined them halfway through, nodding in approval before taking Hayley apart. 

“How is your elbow?”, she asked, straight to business as always.

“It’s doing great.”, she lied as she had felt some pain after the edge scene with Reia. 

“Good, are you up to some fighting scenes?”, it wasn’t really a question, more like giving the feeling as if Hayley had some say in it. 

“Of course!”, she spoke enthusiastically before following down to the next set. 

She had practiced the scenes many times before in training, they rehearsed them with the other actress who was covered in dots to edit after the shot in a big, purple like lady. The stunt coordinators stuck with them all the way through until they felt like the two were ready to give it a try.

It was hard to say the least. Hayley could pretend to fight, she could wield a weapon and make it all look real but she was clumsy and not that elegant. Let alone the little piece of gymnastics she had to do. Months she had trained for it and after the third time she managed to pull it off perfectly only to hear she had to retake for another shot. 

It took her four new tries to manage it again, Hayley could feel Elizabeth’s agitation from behind the cameras. Luckily the rest of the scenes went rather well, making up for the retakes she had to do earlier. The director gave the cut and Hayley was done for the day. She looked how Elizabeth went for another set, apparently some were still filming. The actress went for a quick shower. 

As she stood under the warm water, her head went back to her partner. Knowing that Reia was in no way accessible was both hurting and reassuring, it gave her a little peace within herself. It meant she didn’t have to try anymore and be content with whatever they had, being professionals and maybe even friends. There wasn’t more to look into, the gazes and touches meant nothing but putting up a performance. 

The thought ached, it felt like someone had put its hands around her chest and squeezed it, making it hard for her to breath.  _ Let it go _ , she told herself as the water kept running over her shoulders,  _ haven’t you hurt each other enough _ ? With a sigh she stepped out the shower, standing completely still as she listened to the sounds outside the little bathroom, people walking around with heavy material to film, shouting at each other. 

_ It’s better like this _ , she lied to herself.

She changed into her own clothes with her hair still wet, when she walked down a set and saw a familiar brunette. Being part of the crew had some advantages, like being allowed to see other scenes. She had to go home, her dogs were waiting and it was getting late. Besides, she had no business here and to watch the beautiful Spanish doing her scenes. To see her play the character so perfectly as if she truly lived it. Every little detail, from the way she stood to her hands moving and the little ticks in her expression made it so perfectly. 

Hayley envied her professionally but there was so much more. Her eyes were beautiful, her lean physique made her so elegant and her voice…  _ god  _ she loved that voice and especially whenever she called Hayley’s name. Reia may have lived in the States for some time, the Spanish accent always showed through when she said it. The scene ended and with some of the crew, the taller actress was one of the first to applaud. As if Reia had felt it, their gazes met and even if Hayley hadn’t wanted, she couldn’t help but smile warmly at her partner, even with everything she had made up in her mind she still loved her.

The Spanish walked up to her and to Hayley’s surprise, she actually came to talk. Up close she could see how the smaller actress was sweating, her breath ragged because of the performance she had just given. Hayley had indeed enjoyed the scenery and her mind couldn’t help but imagine what else the Spanish could do being this flexible. 

The smirk on her lips didn’t stay long, neither did her thoughts, which were trailing off how far she would be able to push those fine legs up. As Reia spoke up next, she managed to bring her head back into reality as she was indeed surprised by the offer she got.

The smaller actress didn’t give her much more time to overthink or agree, she walked off as she gave her thirty minutes to get to Reia’s trailer. A little confused, Hayley watched her beautiful partner walk away, her eyes plastered on the way her hips moved. Blinking a few times she tried to get her mind around what just had happened. After everything she shouldn’t be surprised anymore, Reia had done this before. 

Pushing and pulling, like the tides of the sea, it was up to Hayley how far she’d let herself drift off. Her hand ran through her wet hair, deciding she’d roll with it but control herself to some point. Staying friendly with her partner must be something she can pull off, right?

Hayley walked around on set, meeting with Murielle for some time as she explained what just had happened. The make-up artist had agreed on her decision to see what would happen. 

“I think she might be a little into you, doing so much effort.”, she had said but Hayley had just shaken her head, not wanting to take in anything that would put up her hopes. 

“I think we finally found common ground, wanting to make this movie a success without bitching at each other.”, she said firmly and she could see Murielle’s face softening and being a good friend, she just nodded in agreement. 

By the time thirty minutes had passed, she made her way down to Reia’s trailer. Her hair was still damp of her own shower.  In front of her door she took a deep breath, mumbling to herself.

“ _Okay, just friendly, there is nothing more, don’t expect something more, guard your borders, don’t let her get to you._ ”, it had been a mere whisper as she said the words before knocking on the door. 

Reia’s voice sounded from inside the trailer and nothing could’ve prepared Hayley for what she saw next. A relaxed Reia, laying causally in her bed with pyjama’s. 

_ Fuck I’m so gay _ . 

Hayley was able to quickly pull in a smile before chuckling, being a little more relaxed too. Hayley took place at the foot end of Reia’s bed. 

“I brought my script, you wanted to do the portal scene?”, the taller actress spoke, trying not to eye her partner too much as she went through her script and getting the right pages.   
“Page thirty-five when Catra talks to Hordak right before the Rebellion enters, is this what you wanted to practice?”, she placed her finger at the act before looking up to her partner. 

There weren’t many lines for Hayley but it was a very big moment for Catra, Reia’s character. 

“I can read Hordak’s lines.”

“No, not yet. Before that, when the Horde captures Adora and they are still in the Crimson Waste. We still have that to film before the portal one. As far as I remember it is going to be tomorrow and the portal too. So…page twelve?” 

Hayley nodded as Reia spoke, taking page twelve herself and quickly reading what it was about. Her eyes went over the lines and description of the scene, reading how Adora had been captured by the Horde after finding Mara’s ship, her sword taken by Catra. She would be tied down, an automatic door swooshing open to reveal Catra. 

“Okay, give me a second to read my lines and I’ll be ready.”, she knew most of her lines but as always she needed a little reminder. 

As she did, Hayley mumbled them to herself with already a little bit of the correct expression on her face. It must’ve looked weird but this is how she rehearsed quickly whenever she was in her own trailer or right before an audition. Nothing would get her out of her concentration.

* * *

**Reia**

Their practice went on for an hour and a half. They were equally excited about their scenes and for once, they actually acted as professionals. Reia thought that maybe,  _ maybe _ they could still be friends. But also, she had hoped for more, deep down at the bottom of her icy heart. As time passed the brunette started to yawn from time to time, gradually shifting closer to Hayley whenever she saw a chance. By the end of the reading the Spanish placed her head on the blond’s wide shoulder, closing her eyes as she couldn’t keep them open anymore. 

Her body screamed for sleep and she eventually gave in, relaxing on the shoulder that made her so comfortable and warm. Reia didn’t even realize how fast asleep she was, not even warning Hayley about it. Her body went completely numb just in a few seconds and the only thing holding her was her co-star. It was weird because she had never been this calm and comfortable around anyone before, yet here she was, drooling over the other’s shoulder in her sleep.

Her mind drifted into a peaceful dream. Needless to say, the main character in her dream was the one with ocean blue eyes. She and Hayley were in a park first, having a lovely picnic, eating and drinking wine, laughing as they fooled around. The sun was shining but the whole picture was a little hazy as it was a dream. Reia felt carefree, loved and completely happy in those moments. 

But the next minute they were in her house and the brunette found herself in a heated make out session. It was all she could ever hope for, feeling the other one’s lips on hers, the soft touch upon her body. But it soon turned into a nightmare instead. The next time she opened her eyes she saw Hayley kissing someone else, Murielle, to be precise and she was again in the situation like before at the pool party. 

Her heart was broken once again, eyes filling with salty tears that pinched her eyes. This reminded her of the truthful and hurtful reality in which she is not together with the blond actress. She was with someone else, kissing and touching someone else, going to bed with someone else each night. 

Trembling she woke up, sitting up in her bed, sweat dripping down from her forehead and her eyes widened, breathing fast. The lamps were switched off but she could still see Hayley was not around in her trailer anymore. It was all just a dream…that turned into a nightmare. A nightmare she had to live in reality. After gathering herself she looked around, trying to find something that would tell her what happened after their reading session. 

She remembered how tired she got by the end of it but after that it was just a black void. With a disappointed sigh she laid down back into her bed, hugging one of her pillows and burying her face in another. Being woken up from the dream wasn’t comforting at all. It took her some time to go back to sleep, forcing herself some more rest before it would be time to get up. For the rest of the night she was tossing and turning in her bed.

* * *

**Hayley**

She tried not to get distracted, much, by how Reia was dressed and just casually sitting in her trailer. As if they had been friends for some time now and having an actual sleepover, not the adult kind the brunette has. Although, Hayley wasn’t so sure if she would’ve minded an adult sleepover now, only the two of them. 

_ Focus Sanders _ , she told herself 

Hayley got straight (hah) down to business, reading her script. When she was ready she had looked up to the heterochrome eyes of her co-actress and both of them got equally excited to practise their lines. Hayley had undone herself of her shoes at some point, to sit crossed legged on Reia’s bed, her script somewhere on the sheets but none of them needed much of it to remember their lines. 

The taller actress had pretended to be tied up as she acted out her part. From time to time they laughed, giving each other compliments or questioning what could be done better. It felt so good to do this with the Spanish, as if they had been colleagues for years. As if they had been friends. They made each other better and brought up the best in the other. It was a chemistry she had never felt before with anyone.

After more than an hour they could play out the scene from the bottom of their hearts and more. They lost themselves into their roles and lost track of time. It was dark outside and Hayley had noticed how Reia was creeping closer inch by inch. She should say something about it, shove her away or distance herself but her body wasn’t acting. On the contrary, it was pulling in and longing for her partner to be closer,  _ much _ closer. 

Hayley had her script in her hands as she leaned with her back against the wall, her legs spread in front of her. They had just finished another read and she was looking into the next part when suddenly a weight was put on her shoulder. It hadn’t gone unnoticed how tired Reia had looked, yawning the last ten minutes and honestly, Hayley could use some sleep herself.

At first she had wanted to get up or nudge the brunette so they could part ways but again, her body wasn’t acting so she stayed in place. Maybe she would wake up after some time but minutes became half an hour. Suddenly she lost track of time, slumping down the wall and an arm resting over Reia’s shoulders, hugging her tightly.

Hayley was the first to realize they had both fallen asleep. Her back and neck hurt from the weird position she had laid in, Reia’s head had slid to her chest, literally drooling on the blond’s shirt but she couldn't mind any less. Carefully she shoved her body from underneath Reia’s who was deeply asleep.

“Shit…”, she cursed softly as her phone told her it was two in the morning.

She didn’t want to leave, she had wanted to stay in bed with Reia all night and just pretend she had fallen asleep too without noticing but she feared it would break what they had built so far. Which wasn’t much and that could easily tumble,  _ again _ . Hayley knew she would not have the courage and energy to start over. This was their last chance, she couldn’t let herself be hurt again. 

So she decided to carefully place the smaller actress in her bed, tug her in and just leave. The first part went rather easily, Reia was a lightweight. Tugging in went even smoother but the leaving part was hard. It felt so wrong to stare at someone who was sleeping and it probably was wrong but she couldn’t help herself. The other was asleep, even dreaming it seemed and Hayley carefully stroked Reia’s cheek. 

“I love you…”, she spoke so softly it was barely a whisper before kissing the woman on her forehead, feeling a deep blush appear on her own cheeks.

Hayley could only hope the Spanish had indeed been asleep because she would never hear the end of this. Quietly she closed the door behind her before daring to breathe normally again. The blond looked at her phone, it was half past two and she knew they had to be in make-up by six. She didn’t want to go home but her dogs had been alone all day so she dragged her sleepy ass to her car. 

Halfway someone from security stopped her, she had to dig out her badge from the bottom of her purse before they let her go. Hayley was able to sleep one whole hour at home. An hour filled with dreams she couldn’t remember, only that some had been really good, starting from the way her body tingled. 

She blamed Reia for it. 


	8. Rehearsals and Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carefully they stay close to each other, realizing the fun they can have when they stay friendly with each other. Both still struggle with their feelings for the other, hiding it from the one they shouldn’t be hiding it from. Their growing friendship doesn’t go unnoticed to others and people might get the wrong idea.

**Reia**

Morning came really slow and all she could think of was that she wanted to meet with Hayley again. Luckily they both had to be in make-up by 6 am. Rei had never been happier to get out of bed, getting in her flip-flops and an oversized T-shirt, walking down to the make-up trailer. Then she remembered who was responsible for their perfect faces during shootings and she groaned, not really wanting to get into that trailer anymore. 

She hesitated, just standing in front of the trailer for a few moments. She got her phone out and texted Kirsch that she will get her own coffee that morning. It was a way of escaping to witness more of Hayley’s and Murielle’s cute moments. She went straight to the bufe. There were already people gathering there and the crew members were already setting up the lights and preparing the set for the upcoming scenes.

After getting her extra strong latte Reia started to flip-flop back towards the make-up trailer, only to bump into the director herself. She almost spilled her coffee on Elizabeth. 

“Shit, sorry.” She excused and wanted to go along but the woman insisted on talking to her, asking if she felt ready for her big scene. 

“You look like a zombie. Did you get any sleep at all? Never mind, do you feel ready for your portal scene today? I hope you do because it is a key moment in the film, this is where –“ 

The Spanish just couldn’t handle this any longer, it was still too early for such conversations, she hadn’t even had her make-up and props on yet. 

“What did we talk about, Elizabeth? Not a word until I had my coffee.” She waved her hand and walked on until she reached the trailer. She took a  _ looong _ sip of her coffee until she felt like going in. 

As expected, Hayley was already there, getting all cheesy with the other woman.  _ Oh great, just what I needed _ . Without any comment she sat down, pulling her knees up in her chair, not even looking at the blond. 

“Mornin~” She mumbled before sipping at her warm drink again, her brain being just too numb, still asleep to care about anything but her coffee. Just staring blankly in front of her she waited for her turn in make up. 

“Morning Reia.”, the taller actress spoke with a yawn, taking a sip of her own coffee. 

By each gulp she took the more awake she got and she started to remember the cozy night she had with her co-star. A small smile tugged at her lips as she got lost in the memory. But she quickly snapped out of it as Murielle got to work on her. She looked at the woman through the mirror and let me tell you, if a gaze could kill, the make-up artist would be long gone by now. 

“See you in a minute.”, once Hayley bid her goodbye Reia gave her a soft smile but as soon as the actress stepped out of the trailer that smile dropped. 

Now was the perfect time to confront the blue-haired woman. 

“I hope you realize how lucky you are.” Reia started in the coldest tone of voice she could. “If she hadn’t liked you this much…well, you know.” The brunette kept her gaze locked with the other woman, trying both to intimidate and warn her. 

She meant what she had said. For the rest of the session she didn’t say another word, keeping her best to last. Reia checked her face in the mirror and nodded before walking up to the exit, opening the door. 

“Oh and just so you know, if you ever hurt her, I’ll make sure you never set a foot on a film set ever again. But nice job with the make-up.” 

With a wide grin thrown at Murielle she stepped outside, already feeling better. She headed straight to wardrobe to change into her outfit, her very tight outfit.

The set was already ready for them to take over and she saw Hayley who immediately started to talk to her.

“We’re going to ace this scene.”, raising a fist for her. 

The brunette laughed lightly and pounced her fist against the blond’s, shaking her head. 

“You are such an idiot.”    
  
Hayley gave her a chuckle before adding. 

“But I am your idiot.”, a smug smile playing on the taller actress’ lips. 

They didn’t have time to chat some more as the director came too and everybody got to work. 

“Alright guys, let’s do this.” Elizabeth talked to the DP, clarifying what both of them wanted then they got into their position. 

“Hayley, Reia, get to your place. We start from scene three.” 

That was their cue, but they already knew exactly what to do. Some guys started to wrap Hayley up in ropes and take her to her place and once they were done they left the scene. 

“Okay everyone, silence!” The director shouted, waiting for everyone to quiet down. 

“Sound?” She asked first. 

“On.” The reply came. 

“Camera?” She asked secondly. 

“Rolling!” said the DP. 

“And action!” 

It took them only a few tries to pull off the scene, each of them delivered perfectly, but they had to record it from different camera angles, so there were different and many takes, but only one thing remained the same: the lead actresses’ performances. They did everything just as they practiced. 

Catra entered the room where Adora was held prisoner, bragging about her victory over the Rebellion, but soon she discovered that her mother figure, Shadow Weaver had betrayed her too and left her for the blond hero. That’s the exact moment when inside Catra’s character a switch got pulled, releasing the monster inside of her. 

As she had lost everything, there was nothing to stop her from unleashing the apocalypse on all the world. That was the key moment that would lead to the portal scene, so it was almost just as important as the big scene. 

“Cut!” It was called done and they finally had some time to breathe.

Reia wanted to talk to Hayley and ask about some things so she walked up to her. 

“Hey you were great!”, Hayley beamed before Reia got to speak. 

“Hey, umm…can we talk somewhere?” After getting consent she pulled the other actress to a corner where they got to be a bit alone. 

“Is something wrong?”, Hayley asked with a worried look on her face. 

“So…I was just wondering what happened the other night. We were practicing for god knows how long but then I don’t remember anything. I woke up in the middle of the night…I was tucked in and all that. Did you do that?” 

It was embarrassing, but sweet at the same time. If the other had done that, then she was indeed an angel.

* * *

**Hayley**

They did their last lines before Elizabeth called, “Cut!”, and they were allowed to be out of character again. Hayley took a deep breath before smiling at her co-actress. They freed her from the ropes, standing on her feet again as she felt her muscles being sore of sitting on her knees for some time. 

Reia walked up to her, making her beam of joy before the brunette asked her for them to talk. The taller actress looked puzzled, an eyebrow risen as she nodded before being dragged away from the set. She had never seen the Spanish like this and panic started to rise in her stomach. 

_ Oh please, don’t be mad about something, I can’t have this ruined. _

However, what came next made Hayley blush deeply. Of course she would ask questions about last night, Reia remembered not being asleep in her bed tucked away. How could the blond even think that wouldn’t be obvious? There was no way she could lie herself out of this so she chuckled nervously before telling the truth. 

“I did, you fell asleep and to be honest so did I at some point. I had to go home for my dogs,” she said it as if she really hadn’t wanted to go home, which was true “so I tucked you in before I left.”, what she had said or done after that was her secret and no way in hell she’ll ever tell the Spanish. 

Hayley had started rubbing her right arm again, showing she had been nervous to tell. 

They didn’t have much time to talk as the crew was ordered to go on to the next scene. They had to walk over to another set that represented Hordak’s Sanctum where the portal was ready to go. Both of the actresses got their make-up fixed and Hayley couldn’t help notice but the stiff way Murielle had moved to Reia. She also noticed how her hand touched Haylay’s bottom when she walked away. 

The layer of make-up helped to hide her blush. The taller actress briefly said hi to the other actors, all of them ready for the following scene. It was a brief scene in which all of them were needed. Everyone was called on set, Hayley and Reia had to walk in through a door. The blond needed to be tied up at the hands again and at the mouth.

It was, for her at least, a non-verbal scene in which she had to grunt and pretend to protest. The director gave them the cue, making the two walk in followed by some of Catra’s new followers. Adora was thrown at Hordak’s feet, they had to repeat the scene and she could feel how her fellow actress was enjoying tossing her around. 

After some retakes, Elizabeth was satisfied with the end result and calling an end to the scene. They untied the actress, making her smile up at Reia while they got ready to shoot the next scene. 

“Is enjoying handling me roughly part of your act?”, she said jokingly before she was tied up  _ again _ .

This was the moment, the portal scene they had all been waiting for to film. It was such an important moment for the characters as it was for the story. They started out with just three of them, Hordak, Catra and Adora. All checks were done, a light needed to be added to have the right effect and some test rolls with the camera were done as Catra had to run up to Hordak. 

When everything was ready to go, they got their cue. Hayley loved to speak her lines but she had learned to appreciate acting non-verbal, something she had to do a lot that day. Grunting and tugging at her handcuffs as she watched the two other actors perform. Well, she mostly watched one of them.

Hayley looked defeated when Reia watched her, telling how a princess couldn’t be trusted. There was nothing she could do to stop them but grunting. They had a little pause before the other actors came into the play. Hayley’s character was finally able to put down the mask that was preventing her from talking, shouting out her friend’s name as they entered the scene. 

It was fascinating to see the props and effects getting to work when the beam got thrown away with so called magic. They had to do some retakes before the director was satisfied with the result. Hayley could feel how there was a little time pressure, another brief break in which she could drink something, not being able to say a word to Reia before she had to be tied up again.

All she could do was give the other actress another smile and nod before everyone went silent. This was it, this was the scene. Within a few seconds, the camera’s had started rolling and Reia pulled in her character as did Hayley. She waited before shouting. 

“Catra, please, don’t!”, as she watched in terror how the feline walked up to the handle to activate the portal. 

A camera was fixed on Reia’s face as she turned to see the blond, a devious smile creeping on her lips right before pulling the switch. 

“No!”

* * *

**Reia**

Hayley seemed to worry when Reia pulled her away to talk, asking if there was something wrong, but actually, it was the contrary. Everything was okay (except the part that they are not together). But as soon as the brunette explained what she wanted a deep blush appeared on the blond’s cheeks and it didn’t go unnoticed. 

_ Why is she blushing now? What did she do while I was asleep?  _

It was a pity she had to go home, Reia wouldn’t have minded if she had stayed for the night.

_ If she had only done that then why is she so nervous? _

Reia couldn’t help but wonder. 

Their chat was cut short as everyone was asked to move to another setting, a big room filled with some tech (props) including computers and stuff Reia had no idea what they were, she only had to avoid stepping on the many cables beneath her feet. It was her big moment, her big scene upcoming. She had a make-up fix, a little altering here and there to make her look like more of a maniac. 

While she was getting ready to get into character the crew members adjusted the lights and made a test roll to see if the portal will work. (It was not working actually, but they needed to move the colorful lights in order to create the desired lighting effect on the character’s faces and in the room. 

Luckily, Reia was so focused on repeating her lines in a mumble under her breath and mimicking the facial expressions she had prepared for this moment, she didn’t notice how Murielle was gliding around Hayley and teasing her. 

The director took her seat and raised her loudspeaker. 

“Alright guys, everyone clear out! Go Reia, do what we are paying you for!” She said which was supposed to be encouraging but it only snapped the actress out of her role for a few moments. 

She walked past Hayley to get in her starting position and threw a wink at the blond as she went by. Reia took her place and was ready to shoot. Elizabeth asked for confirmation that everything was rolling and then shouted. 

“Action!” 

Moment of truth. Reia opened her eyes and started running onto the set and to her fellow actor talking breathlessly as she was running. 

“The princesses are here. There’s no time, we need to open the portal.”

She heard Hayley grunting in the background, but she had to focus on the taller man standing in front of her, trying to convince him to open the portal. He asked first. 

“Where is Entrapta? I need her.” 

Here Catra looked away, trying to come up with a plausible explanation for Hordak and once she got the idea she looked back at him, convinced her lie would be perfect. 

“Who do you think let the Princesses in?” Reia smirked smugly, as her character would be so proud of herself for coming up with this. 

The man grunted, looked in front of him in disbelief. A moment of silence and then he smashed the electronics in front of him. 

“But she—She wouldn’t.” Catra laughed maniacally and Hordak turned to shout at her face for it. 

“Did you really think she was on our side?” The brunette asked, straightening her spine and shaking her head. “Oh, you can’t trust anyone…” Here the Spanish turned her head to glance at Hayley angrily over her shoulder, her voice as cold as it could get. “…especially a Princess. They’ll just use you to get what they want.” 

Catra’s eyes lingered for a few seconds on the tied up actress, looking deeply into her eyes, as if speaking in her head.  _ Why can’t you see I love you? _ But then she turned back to the man, speaking impatiently. 

“Open the portal and let’s end this.“ Hordak walked up to the handle but he stopped, the other actors and actresses arriving on the set too. 

“Forget about them. Pull the switch!” Catra tried desperately to convince the man but she got hit with a purple blast (after some VFX was done) and some ropes pulled her on her feet, trying to imitate a big fall. 

The brunette grunted in pain, the sanctum slowly falling apart and some fake blasts were set off to make it more real as the others fought.

Catra and Adora got separated by some metals from the others. The brunette grunted, eyeing the handle. She walked up to it, the green lights flickering everywhere now. Before she placed her hand on the switch she listened to Adora’s lines, looking halfway back at her. 

Catra pulled a determined and evil face without answering her, the feline’s fate sealed by her mimics and actions without any words. She pulled the switch and a very bright white light blinded all of them. 

There were a few moments of utter silence. You could only hear the machines’ roaring. Everyone stood still, waiting for their cue. On the inside Reia felt victorious, just like her character.

_ I did it. _

“Cut!” 

The word came and all the other actors and actresses breathed out, getting up to their feet and out of character. Everyone, except Reia. She was still kneeling next to the handle, her eyes fixed on it. Her face was emotionless. People around them started to clap and gather around the Spanish star, Elizabeth walking up to her and crouching down to her. 

“Well done, Rei. You did a great job.” The director’s words were honest and the brunette smiled up to her now. 

“It’s my job, isn’t it?” She asked casually even though on the inside she felt her character’s struggle, how her soul collapsed in that moment. 

With that scratching at her heart she stood up, walking a bit away from everyone to sit in her chair, Kirsch already at her side. 

“Reia! This was truly amazing!” The guy was all over the place with her performance but the actress was in no mood for that. 

“Kirsch, stop it.” She said simply and sighed. 

A certain blond was approaching her after getting the ropes off her. Reia smiled softly at her.

“I have to say, you pulled that off perfectly.”, Hayley said with a chuckle. 

“Nice job with the grunting.” She teased even now she knew there was more to that scene for Hayley too. Especially the last few desperate lines. 

“Well thank you.”, her partner answered with a little bow. 

Luckily they recorded the scene from multiple cameras so they didn’t need to redo the whole scene, but Elizabeth insisted on some close-ups with both Adora and Catra and the big bad villain too. So the three of them had to stay in for a few more runs while the others could leave the set. The Spanish pulled off the same facial expressions as she did before so they finished with that one pretty quick. 

The rest of the day went smoothly, Reia had her lunch in her trailer as usual, giving some feedback to her manager and agent as well. The night was calm as the director gave them a break to prepare for other scenes and shootings for the next few days. The actress spent her night alone, just trying to think through her character’s arc. 

Weeks have passed and the brunette has become very close friends with Hayley. They have spent almost every night with each other practicing, running lines together and just chatting, talking about work and sometimes their lives. It was nice, everything was calm and Reia felt like her plan was working. 

She got closer to the blue-eyed actress each day and she felt that maybe there was a chance for them after all. Horatius and Emily were happy with her development and her ability to handle the situation professionally. Little did they know what kind of monster was growing inside of her. 

Kirsch, Reia’s PA went over to Hayley’s trailer and knocked on the door. An answer came quickly and the guy smiled warmly up at the blond. 

“Good evening Miss! Sorry for disturbing. Reia wanted to know if you would bring that book over what you had recommended her earlier when you meet up in her trailer?” 

It was one of those nights the two actresses would spend together to prepare for the other day and Reia wanted to make sure that Hayley hadn’t forgotten about it, so she sent the PA over. Kirsch waited for the actress to answer. 

“Oh, yeah sure I’ll take it with me. Thanks for reminding me…?”, Hayley spoke a little puzzled as Kirsh just stared at her as if he tried to find an explanation why the Spanish liked her so much. 

“Is there something wrong?”, Hayley asked a little uncomfortable, eyeing herself down. 

“Nothing…I’m just trying to figure out what she sees in you. You are really lucky, you know.” He started shyly, looking away. “Okay, never tell her I told you this, but she had never really had any friends before.“ 

A warm smile spread across Hayley’s lips. 

“I won’t tell her but… thanks for telling me. Goodnight Kirsch.”, she said before closing her door as the PA left. 

The guy pondered thoughtfully before bidding his goodbye, leaving the actress alone.

Reia has been waiting in her room nervously. She asked Hayley over to read through the iconic and epic  _ Save the Cat _ chapter. It would be a challenging scene for both of them, with ruthless fights and heartbreaking speeches. She was both excited and nervous about this scene.

* * *

**Hayley**

The night they filmed the Portal scene, Hayley got a message from Murielle, asking if she could come over but the actress friendly rejected her request as she wanted to rest and be alone. Her mind had some events it needed to process, like the night she had spent with Reia. Hayley had accepted their fate of being nothing more but colleagues, friends in best case and still something was itching at her heart that maybe there was more to it. 

If she was honest, the Spanish had hurt her multiple times and always after she had dared to come closer. It scared her to try again, not wanting to lose what they’ve built in the last days. After some thinking, Hayley concluded the other was just the kind of woman who was like this with all her friends.

Days passed by, the two lead actresses got the habit of practicing their lines together in Reia’s trailer. At first it had been professional and nothing else but the longer they stuck together, the more often they had small talks about their lives. Hayley started to open up more and more to her partner, giving away small bits of her heart without even noticing. 

She kept up the lie that she wouldn’t fall for the brunette, that she won’t act on her feelings or seek for signs that maybe there was more than just friendship. It was hard to unsee the things she saw. The way Reia gazed at her, how she had a warm smile Hayley never saw when they weren’t alone or her heartful laugh that just made her heart skip a beat.

Hayley had gone to Penelope again after their first week of filming together, feeling much better. Her therapist had been glad with how things had unfolded but wasn’t letting her go just yet. 

“I want you to come back in two weeks.”, she had said and the actress knew why. 

This was a vulnerable period in which she felt okay, almost in control but the slightest misstep could bring her quickly back to that dark place. Hayley had agreed for the sake of her own health, fearing her therapist may be right and preparing herself to indeed be catapulted back into the void.

Another week went by and nothing bad happened, on the contrary. Hayley headed home after one of the best nights she had in a long time. It had been another rehearsal, just the two of them. Well, they hadn’t practiced that much if she was honest, they had been talking about…  _ whatever _ . Hayley’s stomach still hurt from laughing, genuinely laughing with snorts included. 

When she had decided to head home, she could swear Reia had wanted to ask her to stay or she was imagining things. Never had they fallen asleep together like the first time. The taller actress had hoped for it to happen again but some rational voice in her head warned her to leave before it could happen, just like she had done now. With a big smile plastered on her face she drove home, seeing how she received a message from Murielle.

Feeling good and not being tired at all, she accepted for the blue-haired woman to come over. Hayley didn’t know what had overcome her when her lover arrived but she almost threw herself on the other, getting them in a heated make-out session. At some point she had accepted to close her eyes and push her guilt away to imagine this was someone else as their tongues ran over each other. 

“Someone is a bit needy.”, Murielle said with a chuckle, cupping the blond’s face. “Did you have fun with Reia?”, the woman asked with a smug smile. 

“Shut up and kiss me, I’ve been wanting to be touched all night.”, Hayley spoke before leaning back in when to her surprise, the other moved away. 

“When are you going to make a move on her?”, the make-up artist asked seriously. 

“How do you mean? Never? She doesn’t want me.”, Hayley said puzzled. 

“I’m not so sure about that…”, the artist started before telling about her encounter with Reia on the set.

What Murielle had said, played in Hayley’s head all day. Why would Reia say such things, was she jealous? Or was it just because she truly cared about Hayley? She took the latter as the most plausible explanation. She eyed her co-actress even closer that day, seeing if she could spot something she had missed in all those days, weeks, even months but there was nothing more. 

_ She’s just worried, that’s all _ , she convinced herself and as to make a statement for herself, the blond went to Murielle that night. Their casual make-out sessions started to get deeper, finally giving in for more than just that and for the first time, Hayley woke up next to the blue-haired woman, their clothes spread all over the room.

Hayley had felt good and guilty at the same time. The two of them had a talk in the morning, Murielle assuring her it was okay. 

“No strings attached, remember?”, she had reminded her and the actress had nodded. 

Her heart was still aching for one person, to wake up next to her instead, to feel her hand between her thighs and her kisses on her lips. They were nearing the end of their shootings and it felt like it would be a good thing, not knowing how long she could drag this out. At set she saw Reia and almost every painful thought and feeling vanished like snow in the sun.

_ I love her _

It had been a hard day of filming, Hayley had to do many retakes because she hadn’t been completely with her head in the game. Luckily she had collected some points with the director after achieving much in the last few weeks so Elizabeth wasn’t that mad. Eventually they got what they needed and everybody left with a rather good feeling. 

“Everyone can have a day off, you did great anyway.”, Ben had said to her with a friendly smile. 

Hayley had thanked him before hitting the shower and heading to her trailer. She was combing her hair when she heard a knock on her door, making her look surprised as she opened up to Kirsch. The small blond guy just came to announce she had to bring over a book to Reia. 

_ She could’ve texted me instead _ , she thought as she looked at the short boy who was staring her down. The PA gave a little more information she had ever thought to get from him.

Reia never had any real friends before but somehow, Hayley had found a way to her this close that even her PA wondered what happened. Again the doubts started to get in that maybe she was special, maybe there was a way to Reia’s heart and maybe she stood a chance to be more. 

_ Or you’re just a friend she needed, she already has her lovers to make up for the physical aspect, can’t blame that Sophia can’t give her the intellectual comfort like you do _ , a rather ugly voice told her but Hayley had to agree. There was nothing more between the two of them and she had to try not to look too deep into it.

Hayley had the book in her purse, as she hadn’t forgotten to bring it with her from home. She walked from her trailer to Reia’s who was at the other side of the studio. The blond said goodnight to almost every crew member who passed her. She never really noticed how most of the crew had started to recognize her, even  _ like _ her. When they had breaks, she talked to almost everybody and it made her wonder if Reia would even try to talk to anyone. 

The Spanish sat alone most of the time, backed away in her trailer. The only one who was able to approach her, to make her smile genuinely or was even allowed close to her before coffee was Hayley. The latter was not true, Reia hated it if she tried to talk to her before she had her morning coffee but Hayley loved to tease her.

Getting so used to coming over to Reia, the taller actress just knocked in some kind of pattern and walked in before the brunette would answer, like she had done a dozen times before. She had been five minutes too early that night, already talking as she walked in. 

“You really should learn to use your phone instead of Kir-.”, her eyes had scanned the sofa first before looking at the bed and only noticing Reia was standing beside it, half dressed. 

“Oh shit I’m so sorry!”, she turned around after gaping for a few seconds. Honestly, she didn't want to turn around and it seemed like Reia didn’t mind herself either. 

The brunette had been standing in her panties just before putting on her shirt. 

“Love your underwear by the way, solid choice.”, she said with a chuckle, not able to keep herself serious in this (un)fortunate situation. 

Hayley had a full view of her front and even though she had seen it for a solid two seconds, she could easily recall the image until the day she would die. 

“So impatient, I see. You know you can just ask me to undress if you want to see me braless so badly.”, Hayley laughed at the Spanish actress’ comment, shaking her head slightly as a deep blush reached her cheeks. 

She wasn’t even embarrassed anymore to be blushing around Reia, it had been normal whenever she caught herself gazing a little too intense at her co-star. 

“You are early. That’s new. You really are impatient.”, Reia pointed out. 

“I had no idea of the time to be honest but yes, I am impatient.”, she said with a smug smile at her lips that sounded in her words.

“You can look now. Come.”, Hayley turned around, still looking smugly as she walked closer to sit on the bed like she’d done every other night. 

“I can look now, I thought I could look by just asking.”, she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows before laughing good-heartedly. 

They had grown closer than ever and although it was platonic, she couldn’t help but tease from time to time. Nothing ever happened, which was disappointing but good at the same time. Hayley wanted more to happen but as long as it didn’t happen, nothing bad could happen either. 

“So…we have the next big scene in two days. I thought we could think about how we want to act that one out. The save the cat part. Oh and did you bring the book?”, her partner asked.

From her purse Hayley took her own script and the book, waving it at the Spanish and laying it on the table beside the bed. 

“Save the Cat, yes.”, she said almost enthusiastically. 

* * *

**Reia**

There was no way for the brunette to get used to Hayley’s teasing from time to time, and this was no different occasion. How smugly she looked at her and the way she spoke made Reia wonder what the blond was trying to achieve. 

“Look at you, so full of yourself.” 

She laughed, shaking her head. Her co-actress was getting bolder by each day. Not that Reia minded it anyway. In return Hayley blushed deeply and that satisfied the brunette to no end.  _ If I could make you this red in other ways. _ Her mind drifted off a little there.

She opened her own script and turned to the right page. She had known her lines by heart for a long time now and she knew exactly how she would pull the scene off, but she was not in the right mood yet. 

“Okay, we got a little piece of Catra and Adora interacting with Horde Prime.”, her partner spoke as she ran her finger over the lines. “Maybe we should practise the fighting scene tomorrow in the training room, no?”, she wondered as she took her gaze from the paper up to Reia before continuing “This is a long scene of just the two of us.”

“Yes, totally. Can’t wait to beat your ass there, Sanders.” the co-actress teased as she stared longingly at Hayley.

They ran over the first part easily, the two actresses had no difficulties in bringing their lines to each other, even if it was just in Reia’s trailer. The Spanish noticed how her partner sat up a little on her knees, still in character, when she came in closer. 

“I can’t do this without some motion, is it okay if I just…”, Hayley took Reia at her shoulders, coming even closer, before taking her right arm and holding her softly in the lock as described in the script “do some of the motions, it will feel more natural.”, the taller actress added softly. 

“Mhmm…yeah, I mean a little physical activity won’t kill us...”

She could pretend that she was that re-written self of her character, acting almost like a robot and then coming back to her vulnerable self as the act went on, but she needed to feel it to her core, which was not happening yet. It was nice to be held by Hayley but she knew it was only professional, they were only acting. 

“Catra, listen I know you’re still in there. I’m not leaving without you. It’s going to be okay.” 

Listening to her co-star Reia imagined Hayley telling this to her and not just to the character.    
_ I wish you wanted me as much as your character wants mine. _ And it was true, she longed for Hayley, she wanted her words to be true, to be real. It was an utterly amazing performance from her co-star. She almost believed in every word she said so she acted just as well next to her. 

Being pushed against the wall by Hayley was rather arousing, to say the least. She liked their little fight scenes and she had always enjoyed being dominated by her, but this was different. The tension between them was almost touchable. 

The next thing she knew she was held by the blond, her hand cupping her cheek. In that moment, when she looked up at Hayley she really wanted to say something, but not as her character. _ I love you…but you don’t get it _ . So instead she went on with her line. 

“Adora, you should have stayed away. Why did you come back? We both know I don’t matter.” 

Her act was not perfect, her mind was just not in it, as she was confused about many things and it drifted off from time to time, but they stayed in that position for an awkwardly long period of time, until Reia cleared her throat. 

“Excuse me.” 

She sat up and pulled away. With that their rehearsal was finished for good and Hayley was soon leaving. She never stayed and it was probably for the best. The taller actress got ready to leave, slowly getting out of the bed and putting on her shoes, taking her purse and walking up to the door. 

“Thank you Reia, for all this. I’ve been enjoying it immensely. Goodnight and see you tomorrow.”, the other actress spoke, holding the doorknob in her hand. 

“Good night, Hayley.” Reia answered with a small smile, sitting still on her bed. 

The last few weeks had been difficult for the Spanish. Even if she and Hayley got closer to each other, even if they had spent most of their nights together, opening up to each other it became harder to act like just a friend. Reia wanted more, but it was impossible since at the same time Hayley and Murielle got closer as well. Each night she wanted to tell her partner that she was making a mistake with the blue-haired woman, she wanted to confess her love and kiss her deeply. 

Sometimes her gaze wandered and she just simply stared at Hayley’s lips while she was telling her lines, but before the other could catch her gaze she turned it away. It’s been a long couple of weeks, to say the least but they managed to become thick as thieves. It even surprised Elizabeth, who had known Reia for a while now, but had never seen her get along with anybody so well as with Hayley. 

Everybody on set noticed how the taller actress would sneak into Reia’s trailer and spend some hours there then leave and people started to talk. There was a rumor spreading like a virus among the crew, everybody assumed they were having an affair despite the fact that Hayley was so openly together with the make-up artist. It all started to become more audible and the director felt like she had to intervene.

That night, after they had their Save the Cat rehearsal, Elizabeth decided to confront her star. She had passed Hayley, who had just left the other actress’ trailer. She arrived at the trailer of the Spanish, giving it a knock. The brunette got up from her seat a bit puzzled , she was in the middle of preparing for bed. She didn’t expect anyone to disturb her this late in the evening, especially after Hayley left. She had a few hopeful seconds that it would be Hayley and she rushed to open the door. 

“Heey, did you forget something—“ She said with a big smile but as soon as she saw who was standing outside her trailer the smile dropped. 

“Oh, Elizabeth. Sorry, I thought you were-“ But the woman interrupted by saying. 

“Who? Hayley?” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the puzzled Reia. 

“Can I come in? I think we need to talk about something.” 

Reluctantly Reia stepped aside to let the director in. She had an idea what the conversation would be about and she did not want to have that. 

“Sure.” 

Was all she said. They sat down at the table and Elizabeth put her arms on it, intertwining her fingers. 

“What is it about?” Reia asked sheepishly. 

“I think you know exactly, Reia.” The director answered coldly, taking a deep breath, while the brunette blinked a few times. “People talk, you know? Everybody assume that you are fucking your co-star. Is that true?” The fact that Elizabeth talked so bluntly and directly, not even trying to ease the topic, made Reia choke on air. 

“Wha—Pfft…That is…just absurd.”

Even if she tried to she couldn’t hide her rosy cheeks. It was actually flattering that they thought she and Hayley were…mingling. 

“No, no, we are just friends.” The director scoffed at that. 

“Friends? Are you serious? We both know you don’t have any friends.” 

Reia was already broken on the inside, but this was just too much, she opened her mouth to speak but Elizabeth was faster. 

“Just cut the bullshit. You cannot fuck this up for me, Reia. We need Hayley, I see that now. You were right, she is the perfect actress for you to act against at. You two pull the best out of each other.” Here she paused for a few moments then continued sternly. “Stop playing with the poor girl and let her be. You have plenty of other women to hook up with. Stay away from my lead actress.” 

Reia wanted to protest, but what was the point? Apparently Elizabeth had already made up her mind, trusting the crew with the rumors. She stayed silent, averting the director’s gaze. As if her poor little soul hasn’t been in crumbles already. 

“Okay, now that we have everything clear, good night, Reia.” The director stood up and left the brunette alone. 

She just sat there, staring into the abyss as tears started to gather in the corner of her eyes. _ For once, I tried to be friendly and don’t act like a total bitch and this is what I get for it. _ Tears started to roll down her cheeks, flowing like a river. Her thoughts were everywhere but she had nobody to talk to about it. 

She couldn’t tell Emily either, she wouldn’t understand, she didn’t even know Reia was still in love with her partner. Her act had been perfect and even Reia herself believed it. Until now. She needed to find comfort so she texted Sophia to come over, spending her night with the buff woman, getting the steam off.

They had a very rough night and Reia was worn off by the end of their session. It helped a bit to get the frustration out of her system but it didn't ease the pain she felt after what Elizabeth had told her. She had to cut off their little late night practices and it was eating her soul away. It was her only way of being close to Hayley and now it had to be taken away too. She got up and told Sophia she had to be in make up soon but they could get coffee together first. 

So they did, walking hand in hand to the bufe, asking for two strong lattes. They sat down there to drink it, making sure most of the set crew saw them. It was a way of stopping the rumor, showing off her big buff gal and pretending to be together. It was a lie, but Reia hadn't told Sophia about her intention and the buff woman just rolled with it, being happy that Reia finally accepted them as a couple.

As they were finishing up their drinks Reia saw Hayley walking by. She noticed the two lovebirds and their eyes met. Instantly regretting everything. Reia didn't want that, but she had no choice. Elizabeth gave her no choice. After that Reia excused herself to follow Hayley to the make up. Her thick brown hair was a mess from the other night and only the dumb couldn't tell she had sex.

* * *

**Hayley**

The rehearsal was hard. Not the acting itself or memorizing their lines, that almost happened naturally to them. It was keeping herself in place, to keep her emotions out all of this,  _ that  _ had been hard. Hayley had wanted to hold her partner longer, had to linger above her just a few more seconds. She had wished it could all be possible, to be with Reia in the way she wanted but there was no other way. 

She had a rather pleasant dream that night, filled with blue-golden eyes and warm kisses all over her body. None of it had been real but most had felt real enough for Hayley. With a rather good mood she returned to the set where she had some minor scenes to film and had practise with Reia. The solid and only reason why she felt this good, knowing she’d be spending more hours alone with the brunette. There was no excuse now for them to be close as they had an upcoming fighting scene. At the set she went to the buffet only to see something rather hurtful.

Of course Reia was allowed to sleep with anyone she wanted to, that wasn’t even up for discussion but so far she had kept Sophia or any of her lovers far away from the set. Now they were standing, at the buffet, holding hands. Hayley felt like someone had given her a kick in the stomach, making her nauseous and dizzy. 

She caught Reia’s gaze and with some effort she managed to give the other a small smile but without the happiness she normally looked at her. What was the meaning of this? Had she started dating the buff woman? Was she in love with Sophia?

Hayley turned around, not wanting to get closer to whatever was happening and straight heading for make-up. It only took Murielle one glance to see something was wrong but Hayley waved it away, saying she was not in the mood to talk and so the artist started quietly. Not long after, Reia arrived at the trailer for her make-up, her hair looking like a total mess. 

“Morning.”, was all the blond said, her eyes averted from her partner. 

“Good morning.”, the Spanish answered as she took place in her chair. 

She was acting on her feelings, irrational and she knew it was stupid. Taking a deep sigh she turned to Reia, managing to have another small smile as she asked.

“We don’t have many scenes together today, you think we can still do some practise in the training room for our fighting scene tomorrow?”

“Uhm…I can’t. I have a thing with Sophia. It’s urgent. And also…I can’t do more rehearsals. My nights are scheduled.” 

The answer made her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach, turning it in a huge chomp of ice. She averted her gaze immediately, answering almost coldly. 

“Okay, I understand.”, and with that she turned to Murielle, “Are you done?”, who nodded with a worried face. 

Hayley got to her feet and almost fled the trailer. She couldn’t be with Reia now or Murielle, with anyone actually but she had to face her colleagues and do some scenes. The morning went rather slowly and for the first time since she started the movie, she had lunch alone in her trailer. People tend to look worried at her for her distant behaviour.

Only after noon Murielle approached her, Hayley had done the best she could to avoid her but her make-up needed to be fixed so there was no escape. 

“I know you try to run away but there is something I need to tell you.”, she had never seen the artist this serious, taking her away from everyone else. 

“There had been rumours, about you and Reia.”, she started and looked over her shoulder before adding, “That you guys had regular sex whenever you sneaked to her trailer.”

Hayley couldn’t help but exclaim. 

“What?! That’s not true?!”, making the other shush her. 

“I know but others don’t. Many have seen you walk over to her trailer and only leave hours later. I tried to tell people you guys were just rehearsing but you know how this goes.”, the blue-haired rolled her eyes.

Hayley looked puzzled, wanting to ask but Murielle shook her head. 

“There is more, someone saw Elizabeth walking up to Reia yesterday after you left. People from the staff have been whispering that the director wasn’t too pleased with this news, that she was going to put Reia in her place.”, she was still puzzled but some things started to fall together. 

“I have to ask Reia, I’ll figure this out.”, the actress said while feeling anger boil. 

If it was true that some sort stupid rumour had made Reia let her fall like this…

Before she got to the brunette, Hayley ran into Elizabeth and her anger was still at the surface. 

“Elizabeth, sorry but can I have a word with you?”, she asked with a rather compelling voice before adding. “Please?”, the director sighed before placing her tablet away and showed the actress to follow her to her trailer. 

“I don’t have much time so make it quick.”, she spoke as she pointed at a seat but Hayley decided not to sit. 

“I’ve heard some rumours about Reia and myself, I was wondering if you’ve heard them.”, it was clearly not what the director had expected. 

“Yes and I can say I don’t like how you-.”, it was against all of her principles but Hayley interfered. 

“I can’t believe you believed them?! Reia and I are professionals, never, not even once have we done anything but rehearse!”, her voice rose, taking deep breaths as tears started to sting in her eyes.

Elizabeth was pissed to say the least, scolding the blond for her unrespectful behaviour before calming down. 

“Nevertheless, you’ve proven to be a great actress but that doesn’t mean you can raise your voice like that to me.”, she spoke more calmly, “So you two haven’t had intercourse while spending hours together in that trailer?”, she asked with frowned brows. 

“No! Never! All of our scenes had been running so smoothly because we’ve been rehearsing them after shootings!”, Hayley was starting to get desperate, almost saying she rather be having sex with Reia if she could but that wouldn’t help her. 

“If that’s so, I don’t want you two to be alone in that trailer anymore. You can use more public places here on set to do so.”

With that, Hayley and Elizabeth left the director’s trailer. The actress was shaking all over her body because of the adrenaline but she wasn’t done yet. It took some time for her to find Reia alone but when she did, she cornered the woman. 

“Can we talk, privately?”, she demanded as she watched the brunette. “Now.”, her brows still furrowed as she dragged the Spanish with her to a storage room because that was the most private place she could find before closing the door, shutting out the rest of the world. 

“Are you so ashamed of me? That some rumours made you decide to shove me away completely?”, she had made a great part of the puzzle but she was still oblivious Hayley.

* * *

**Reia**

Her existential crisis only increased by the look on Hayley’s face when she saw her with Sophia the other morning. She kind of knew it would hurt the other, but she just didn’t get the idea why she would be so upset about it. With her excuse made she hurried after Hayley only to catch her in the make-up trailer where she could never be alone. 

She hated that place more than anything. It was a constant reminder each morning how Hayley is not hers, how she is kind of dating someone else. She entered the trailer and a bit ashamed she sat down. Hayley’s cold tone confirmed her theory of the blond being mad at her.  _ I have to ask about this later _ . She made a note in her head to make sure not to forget, although it would have been hard to forget.

She was getting busy with her phone to avoid confrontation but Hayley turned to her eventually, asking about the training.  _ Oh shit, I promised her that. Fuck, fuck fuck. Quickly, come up with something.  _ It was possibly the worst excuse ever that she could have come up with, but it would do. She dared to take a glimpse of Hayley’s face and how her features turned in shock and disbelief. 

_ But honestly, what did she expect of me? To do what? Just wait for her for all eternity? _ Her brows furrowed as her partner left in such a hurry after her answer. Reia wanted to follow, to explain everything, but what would she even say? She couldn’t tell the truth, it was too risky. She could be fired or worse, her heart could be broken again if Hayley rejected her. She took a deep breath. 

_ It is going to be a long day. _

Her day was filled with heroic scenes. She had to shoot with another actress and actor when her character was pushed to make one good choice in her life, rescuing Adora’s friend from the very fancy super sci-fi alien spaceship set and by doing so, sacrificing herself. She was glad that her co-star hadn’t seen her play that day. 

It was terrible, her mind was not in the game, they had to do many retakes as Elziabeth was not satisfied with the outcome. It was only late afternoon when she got some break from the director and was almost immediately cornered by a seemingly very furious Hayley. 

The blond approached her and asked her to speak in private but Reia couldn’t even answer properly. 

“Sure—“ 

She was being dragged away to a storage room. How Hayley had closed the door behind them Reia assumed it was something more than just a little talk. Her eyes widened but then she furrowed her brows, crossing her arms before her chest. 

“So you heard the rumors…”She scoffed and rolled her eyes,  _ of course everyone would put the fucking blame on her _ . “I am not pushing you away!” She shouted irritated as she felt it was so unfair like this.  _ I am not ashamed of you, you fucking idiot _ . 

“If not then what are you doing?”, Hayley asked almost desperately.

“Besides, I don’t owe you anything. I don’t need to explain anything. I can do whatever I want with my free time and I decided to do something else with it rather than rehearsing something we already know by heart.” 

She was hurt, that even Hayley would take it out on her. _ I expected better of you.  _ But then again, that’s how her life was, wasn’t it? Always having a hard time, always being the one to blame. 

“I can’t believe this...”, her partner answered with a broken voice.

“Think whatever you want, I don’t have time for this.” She pushed Hayley out of her way and opened the door, leaving her co-star behind. “

Reia please, what did Elizabeth say?”, but the Spanish had had enough for that day.

It was a challenging day for Reia and with all what had happened she decided it was better to leave the set and just go home. She needed to tend to her cat anyway. Without telling anyone she got into her car and drove off quickly. At home she fed Melog and sat with him outside at the terrace for a while. 

Only when the moon came up she took her car again to drive to the shore. It was the same beach she had taken Hayley the first time they tried to be friends. It was her safe place, her shore of peace whenever she had a hard time. She parked her car on the part where there was still some grass and walked towards the edge of the sea. 

The sand beneath her feet and the calming sound of the waves helped her to collect herself. Sitting under the moonlight and looking up at the stars she sighed deeply. She wasn’t even able to cry anymore. 

_ She doesn’t care about me.  _

_ She doesn’t see me, the real me. _

_ She doesn’t know me. _

_ She doesn’t want me. _

Reia was struggling hard to forget about Hayley, to suppress her emotions towards her, but it was impossible. She had never felt so drawn to someone before, it was like as if she was pulled by a magnet whenever she was with her co-star. They worked hard to build their friendship over the weeks but now it seemed it was ruined again. 

She had rarely let anyone close to herself in her life and none of them managed to get so far Reia as Hayley did. She had let the blond see her dorkiness, her professionalism, her weakness and even her heart. But Hayley didn’t want it. The brunette didn’t know what else she could do. 

_ I can’t satisfy everyone. _

_ I can’t be her friend because Elizabeth doesn’t want me to be near her. _

_ I can’t be a good actress if I am not her friend at least.  _

_ I can’t pull this off.  _

_ Nothing I ever do is enough.  _

_ I can’t tell her I love her, because that would be just catastrophic.  _

_ She doesn’t need me, she has Murielle.  _

_ I can’t pretend anymore, I’m gonna break. _

* * *

**Hayley**

With a loud groan she stomped some cleaning equipment, her foot stuck in a bucket for a moment before she could leave the storage room too. And if it hadn’t been enough, she was confronted with a small, angry Kirsch who scolded her. 

“Why are you treating her like that? You were her only friend! You were supposed to be the one good thing in her life…”, the small guy ranted. 

“I’m treating her badly?! She shoved me aside and I don’t even know why!”, she said as she walked angrily to her trailer but the blond guy wasn’t giving up yet. 

“Do you really think she is ashamed of you?”, Kirsch went on.

“Yes, no, I don’t know!”, another groan left her lips as tears showed again. 

“If she had been, she wouldn’t have convinced Elizabeth to keep you on the part in the first place!”, his words made the actress stop abruptly, her arm reaching out for the guy to stop him too. 

“What did you just say?”, Hayley asked as panic rose in Kirsch as he started to turn around to flee. 

“Uhm…forget it. Just don’t mention you know it from me, okay?” 

“Kirsch!”, she yelled at him, people started to watch her but the PA wasn’t coming back.

Hayley got a hand on her shoulder and surprised she turned around, someone from the staff had come to take her back to set. The actress had actually one more scene to film before she could go home. Her head was a mess at that moment, knowing performing was going to be hard. As though she was thinking about everything she had discovered that day. 

Rumours had spread she and Reia had some kind of sexual habit at night, Elizabeth had gone to Reia to put her in her place and now the brunette didn’t want to rehearse anymore for some so called stupid reasons. Added to all that she had showed up with  _ Sophia _ on set. 

Hayley would almost believe this was some kind of sick joke but then there was what Kirsch had said. The Spanish had made sure Hayley had kept her role…

The scene that needed to be filmed was luckily not that hard nor long, it was a part where her character worked together with the Star Siblings to hold onto a cave collapsing. They had to do a few retakes, not only because of Hayley but her co-actors made some mistakes too. Eventually they put down a performance that pleased the director. 

Hayley made her goodbye quick so she could leave set, looking for Reia. She started to return to the set where her partner had been filming but she had already left. Thereafter Hayley checked her trailer, one of the windows was open and she could see nobody was inside. After changing she got to her car, sitting still for a moment as she pulled out her phone and called the brunette. 

She didn’t pick up.

It was getting late by the time Hayley decided to drive up to Reia’s house, only to see her car was gone. Nevertheless she rang the bell five times in the hope she might open the door but there was no movement. The blond stayed at the house for an hour, once in the twenty minutes ringing the bell but it truly seemed nobody was home. 

She had called her partner seven times but all she got was her voicemail, filling it with pleads to call back so they could talk. Entering her car she called one last time, with a sigh she spoke. 

“Hey Reia, I know you’re going to kill me if you hear all these messages… I just wanted to talk about what Elizabeth has said to you. We’re an amazing duo and I don’t want to lose what we have. Hope we can talk soon. Bye…”

It wasn’t her worst night but neither was it a good night. She had some sleep, dreams filled with questions and doubts, by the time she had to wake up she didn’t feel like she had rested at all. With a heavy heart she prepared herself for the day.  _ Save the Cat _ , it was beaming in her head and for some reason it had so much meaning. 

She had to save her friendship with Reia, otherwise this would end in a disaster. So much was left unspoken and she felt like they had to talk it out, hoping the Spanish was feeling the same way. With a sigh she looked herself over in the mirror, looking exhausted but nothing that some make-up wouldn’t hide. 

By the time she arrived on set, most of the crew had already started some preparations. People were running around like ants in an anthill, working to get everything to perfection. Hayley went for her make-up, being too early for a second time in a few days’ time. Even Murielle hadn’t arrived yet, leaving the blond alone in her chair as she watched her phone. When the door opened she had hoped to see a pair of blue-golden eyes instead of sapphire blue. 

“You are early.”, Murielle stated as she placed her back in a corner of her trailer before turning to Hayley. “And you are not okay, I guess your talk with Reia didn’t go well?”, she placed her hands on the actress' shoulder as they eyed each other in the mirror. 

“We didn’t have a talk at all, I think I fucked some things up.”

Hayley told shortly what had happened with Elizabeth and later with Reia, the blue-haired woman listened as she did her make-up. Hayley didn’t tell Murielle about the information she had gotten from Kirsch, how Reia had made sure at some point she could keep her role. 

She had an idea when that must’ve happened, when she had bruised her elbow. With that, everything had added up and guilt had taken over the actress, wanting to make clear to her partner she wanted to help, she wanted to be beside her instead of completely being erased from her life. 

After some time, Reia entered the trailer and the two actresses shared a look before turning their gazes away. There was a tight knot in Hayley’s chest when she saw her co-star. The taller actress opened her mouth to ask Murielle if she could leave them alone when the door opened again. 

One of the stunt coordinators walked in, “Is Hayley ready?”, he asked the make-up artist who gave him a nod.

“Good, can you come, Hayley, so we can rehearse your stunts?”, making the actress look at Reia for a moment before getting to her feet. 

“Sure.”, was all she answered before walking out and feeling like she left a big piece of her heart behind. 

* * *

**Reia**

At the same time while Hayley desperately tried to reach Reia in every way she could, the brunette had been stargazing, contemplating her life choices to find out where it all went wrong. She got interrupted by the many phone calls from the blond so she had set her phone to silent mode. 

_ Can’t a girl have a mental breakdown privately now? _

She shook her head, throwing her phone away. She was in the middle of trying to forget about Hayley, but it felt like the blue-eyed woman could sense it and made sure to make it impossible for Reia.

Eventually the Spanish got curious so she crawled in the sand to get her phone back, realizing she had a voice message. She only stared at the screen for seemingly long moments before she decided to press the play button. What a sweet voice, she could listen to it all day long. Listening to what Hayley had said, Reia sighed, lowering her phone and her head at the same time. 

“And I hoped we could be friends…or more.” It was a mere whisper as the voices in her head were louder than ever. 

_ Call her back! _

_ Tell her you love her! _

_ No, forget about her. _

_ Avoid her at all costs! _

_ She is bad for you! _

_ She is everything you’ve ever wanted… _

It was hard, making up her mind, making decisions that felt right. What would feel right that would kill both of their careers, potentially making things even worse than it had already been.  _ Like as if it was possible… _

Checking the time she realized it was almost midnight. She dreaded going home and going to bed because she knew when she would wake up tomorrow, she would need to go to set, she would need to meet Hayley. And it seemed almost impossible for Reia to pretend everything was okay.

Her drive home was slow, despite her love for going fast. This time she enjoyed every moment until she got home, parking her car in the driveway. She sat in her Baby for a few minutes before she collected enough energy to go inside. Her cat rushed to her instantly, rubbing his face against Reia’s leg. The Spanish picked him up as she walked up the stairs. 

“You missed me, huh?” She asked, a small smile appearing on her lips. 

Before going to sleep she took a quick shower and climbed to bed with Melog curling up at her chest. His soft purring was like a lullaby that helped the troubled woman to doze off. Her night flew by and she woke up to the sound of her alarm.

The way she woke up was profoundly different than how she went to sleep. Instead of feeling everything at the same time, she felt nothing now. Her heart was hollow and her mind was empty. All of her emotions vanished like a miracle. 

The only thing levitating in front of her eyes was her job. It was the only thing she could focus on. Without her usual groaning morning she got up and dressed without any protest or bad word and was already on her way to the studio by 7 am.

This time she approached the make-up trailer without having any hard feelings, entering it easily. Only when she laid eyes on Hayley she stopped for a second as they shared a gaze. But it was a brief moment and she sat down in her seat quickly. It would have been an awkward and unpleasant time if the stunt coordinator hadn’t walked in to ask for Hayley. 

_ Nice save _ . 

Reia realized she didn’t hate the blue-haired woman anymore, she was just staring blankly in front of herself as she did her make-up. They made her paler a bit than the usual and instead of her regular vertical split contact lenses she got green ones this time. She put them in without any help. 

Up next. Her hair was also taped down as she got a short wig. In the series Horde Prime had her hair cut and this is how they managed to pull it off. It took more time for Reia to get ready for the shootings than before because her character had gone through so many changes, including her hair, her eyes, her make-up…and last but not least, her outfit. 

She got to the wardrobe department to get into her new attire, a white one this time. Reia thought it fitted her perfectly as she felt just as pure and untroubled as her character. 

After getting the last things done she walked onto the set, looking around in awe. The crew really made an amazing job with setting up all of that interior of the alien spaceship. She walked to sit in her chair while the first few scenes were recorded without her. She had watched Hayley and Horde Prime from the best spot, but she felt nothing as she eyed the blond girl. 

_ Did my emotions really just go away overnight?  _

She didn’t have time to wonder as Elizabeth approached her and gave her the last of instructions, how she wanted her character to act, to smile, to look like. Reia had already had an idea about that, as she felt the exact same way as her character now. She nodded, acknowledging the tips and then she got up, walking to her spot.

“Camera?” The first AD asked. 

“Rolling!” the reply came quickly. 

“Action!”


	9. Save my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their journey had been an emotional rollercoaster and the upcoming scene, Save the Cat, only adds up to their already heavy emotions. Will they be able to save each other?

**Reia**

This time Reia didn’t need to get into character,  _ she had woken up in her character _ . Walking beside two men she approached the main platform where Adora and Horde Prime had already been having a discussion, a cloak over her head, covering her face. 

Only when they stopped she uncovered her head, looking painfully happy at the blond. “Hello, Adora.” She said, instead of her iconic  _ Hey Adora _ . Her co-star’s expression was priceless. Reia couldn’t tell if it was just an act or real, but it didn’t really matter. Nothing really mattered to her anymore. 

Without any more interactions she walked towards the villain, getting on her knees and leaning down on the ground while she listened to the other two talking. Only when a hand was offered by the man she took it and stood up with a smile, standing beside Horde Prime now. 

“My place is with Horde Prime, Adora. I don’t want to leave.” Even her voice sounded emotionless. 

Obeying the tall man she started walking towards Hayley, talking. 

“Prime has given me peace. Something you could never do.” She stopped just a few inches before Hayley and she looked directly into her eyes through her green lenses. 

Reia raised a hand to cup Hayley’s cheek, leaning even closer as she whispered coldly. 

“You broke my heart. But he has made it whole again.” A sad smile appeared on her face as she spoke. 

“Don’t you see? This is for the best.” 

Reia wanted to believe it was her character talking, but it felt like she, herself as the person behind the mask was talking to Hayley, telling her everything she couldn’t before. This part was a perfect cover for her real feelings. Closing the distance between the two of them she stopped her face close to Hayley’s. 

“I’m happy here.” Her hand moved from the blond’s cheek to her shoulder, holding her softly. “You could be happy here too.” Her smile got even wider as she just stared into Hayley’s beautiful eyes, still feeling nothing but emptiness. 

_ Finally, I am rid of my emotions.  _

She pulled her hand back and stood up, letting Hayley talk, but when she felt a masculine hand grasping at her own shoulder Reia gasped, scared. She kept that face until the end of the scene when Prime snapped his fingers and an insufferable sound came from everywhere, making everyone grunt in pain, except Catra and Prime. 

“Cut!” 

It was the end of their first scene together. 

* * *

**Hayley**

It may have been for the best that she rehearsed the fighting sequence with the stunt coordinator, it didn’t go as smoothly as they wanted it to go. Her fighting partner was a small woman she only recognized as being a stunt double. It was not Reia, she didn’t give her smug smiles while saying her lines, her eyes weren’t burning like the Spanish’s, nor did she have the finesse of the actress in her movements. 

Hayley’s head wasn’t into the game but after doing the sequence seven times, they finally took a break and said it would be okay for the scene.  _ Okay _ . It needed to be much more than okay, she knew but there was no time to practise.

On set her make-up got fixed, in the corner of her eyes she saw Reia in her white uniform. Hayley looked away, giving herself a moment to take in the marvellous sci-fi set that showed the inside of a gigantic spaceship. A tall man, covered in make-up and dots to add the SFX later sat ready on the chair in the middle of the spaceship, surrounded by two other men. 

Lights were tested, the camera’s were rolling and Hayley got her cue to get on stage to start. It was weird what the stage could do to her mindset, as if it had a reset button where she put out everything from her life and got focused on her performance. That was as long as she didn’t have a trigger in the form of a beautiful brunette. 

They only needed two shots of her entrance and conversation with Horde Prime before getting on with the scene where Catra enters. Hayley felt nervous, which was something her character would feel too. Everyone was in place and Catra made her appearance, her voice monotone and almost robot like. 

Her facial expression was reduced to a neutral stare in the distance, the smallest hint of a smile showing at her lips. She looked awful, as if she had died inside and it broke Hayley when it hit her hard. It was easy to want to leap to the woman but two men stopped her. 

“What did you do to her?”,  _ what did you do to yourself, Reia. _

“Catra, you have to fight it!”, she yelled almost desperate, looking desperate as she watched the actress bring a very convincing performance. 

It scared her to see the Spanish like this, feeling desperate to reach out for her. She had known what her counterpart’s words would be but they felt too real. Making Hayley cry as she watched the short-haired feline before eyeing the man as she demanded. 

“Let her go.”, with tears in her eyes she watched the tall man, her heart racing and almost forgetting her lines. 

“Never.”, she spoke determined before she got her cue in the form of a snap of his fingers, grunting and reaching for her ear before falling down to one knee. 

The scene went almost perfectly, director and staff being pleased with all of their performances. Deciding to do two more takes from other angles and the necessary close-ups. Hayley was sweating, nervous and felt like breaking down every time she saw Reia play her act. There was a little break to fix their make-up before they had to bring their fighting scene. 

Hayley had wanted to talk to Reia but there was no time and before she could realize it, they were standing in front of each other to bring another performance. Putting up a desperate expression wasn’t hard as her heart was crying out to reach the other.

* * *

**Reia**

However they had to repeat it for the sake of multiple camera angles, Reia pulled off the exact same act each time without any difficulties. They had no time to get out of character (not that Reia would get out of it anyway) as they started with the next scene almost immediately. Elizabeth came to them to give some more tips before the cameras were rolling once again. 

Reia was still standing in her place beside Prime, listening to him talk before he grasped at her shoulder stronger than before, making the Spanish grunt in pain. It was for the sake of authenticity and it worked perfectly. They recorded her reactions twice. 

Once with her green contact lenses and once with her vertical split ones. It had to be done because this was the first time her character would regain her consciousness, looking worriedly at Adora. Horde Prime gave the blond his last speech before leaving the two women alone for the fight scene.

It was the scene which they were supposed to practice together, but Reia had declined the offer last minute. It was time for them to see how it would work for real now. Reia had trained a lot for this particular scene before. It was not the motions that were hard, but to keep her emotionless expression at the meantime. 

When they got the cue she spread her hand to show off her long nails, launching at Hayley as she was the first one to make a strike. She managed to hit her co-star in the face, just getting all her previous frustration out in that scene. Reia got fake hits a few times too, but Hayley seemed to be easy on her as she had more than enough time to dodge.

When she was in that lock where her arm was kept behind her in a twisted position, only then it hurt a bit, but as she had practiced before she got out of it easily, with a smug smile on her lips, getting behind Hayley fast and throwing an arm over her shoulder to keep the blond close to her while she whispered her lines into her ear. 

“Everything is already okay. We are with Prime now.” To push the tension further she rubbed her face against Hayley’s, talking in a cheesy voice. “There is no need for you to suffer.” Her head was lowered to be placed on Hayley’s shoulder while her hands moved to hold her differently, more gently. “Come to the light with me.” She said, her index finger stroking at Hayley’s jawline and neck gingerly.

Strong hands grabbed her and threw her over. Hayley was actually really strong, but she had already known that, it shouldn’t have surprised her. They recorded her landing from a different angle as she was sliding all the way to a wall, her back hitting on the metallic surface hard. It made the brunette grunt first. They didn’t call cut as there were multiple cameras rolling already. 

They didn’t want the actresses to snap out of their flow. 

A camera was right beside Reia’s face as she started to laugh weakly, coldly. She threw her head backwards as Hayley talked to her, approached her. 

“But you have already hurt me.” Reia let her head fall back to place as she told her line and it was heartbreaking to hear it. 

It was true. Hayley had already hurt her.  _ You hurt me, and made me this way. _

“Prime has set me free from that pain.” She said, standing up slowly to continue. “The pain that  _ you _ caused.” 

Saying that she looked straight into Hayley’s eyes, putting the emphasis on  _ you _ . 

“He will set us all free, forever. A world of peace without end.” She ascended the stairs going backwards while she spoke. 

Here she took a dramatic moment of silence, just the two actresses staring at each other. They could feel the weight of their words as it was putting everyone under pressure. But Reia jumped forward easily as if she was a feather, lashing at Hayley once again to continue their fighting sequence. Until she was pushed towards the ledge. 

There she stopped, glancing over her shoulders to look down. What she saw down there was a lot of green and pillows in the same green colour. It looked ridiculous but the VFX team would do their job later. She looked back at Hayley, a wicked grin spreading across her face. She laughed and then started to lean backwards. It was time for Hayley to catch her before falling. 

And she did.

Hayley pulled Reia in for a hug and for a moment she felt warmth crawling back into her heart. But she was in the middle of a very important scene so she pushed her feelings away and let her sharp nails crawl at Adora’s back, her jacket tearing apart by the force. 

“Oh, Adora. How long will you drag this out?” 

While speaking she inevitably rubbed her face against Hayley’s, just wanting to feel more of her warmth on her skin. Her solid feeling of emptiness was fading away as she felt how the blond’s tears soaked her uniform. 

_ Fuck, this is real _ . 

The realization hit her, when she leaned back to look into Hayley’s teary blue-eyes, delivering her next lines. 

“You will destroy the ones you love in the process.” 

Reia wanted to wipe away the tears and kiss Hayley’s pain away, but her role required her to do the contrary, causing more pain as she hit her on the stomach with her knee. 

Reia grabbed her co-star and dragged her to the ledge, holding her with one hand from falling down. They kept Hayley like that for a few moments before she heard Elizabeth shouting from a distance. 

“Cut!” 

Instead of the regular applause there was an endless silence. The brunette pulled her partner back from the edge and took a step back. It was her luck that she had those green lenses because like that, Hayley could not see the struggle and pain in her eyes. They just stood there completely still. All Reia wanted is to hug her partner, saying sorry, but she couldn’t.  _ Not in front of everyone, not there. _

* * *

**Hayley**

Tears were stinging in her eyes as she tried to look behind the green lenses of her partner. Her expression was emotionless, her words hard and cold in contrast to her warm hand cupping Hayley’s face. And for a moment she believed the brunette, wherever she was that maybe she could join her and feel at peace like she was. 

_ No, get your mind back in the game _ , she told herself before blinking away some tears and looking to the tall man. Their lines were perfect, every single detail was on point and so they quickly went over to the next scene after having enough close-ups. Hayley felt devastated as she watched Reia, bringing up a little hope when she seemed to snap out of Prime’s control. It was the only time Hayley had to actually act.

There was a final break before their fighting scene, Hayley got some last instructions from the stunt coordinator, making her nod and eye the other actress from time to time. She assured them she’ll be okay and quickly got back into position. Nerves were eating at her chest as she heard the director giving them the order to start. 

There were a few things she noticed. 

Reia was as elegant and efficient as always but her face was cold and hard, some sort of smile was lingering on her lips. The other was the fact how she actually  _ hit  _ Hayley. Not as hard as in a real fight but there was contact nonetheless, making the actress a little panicked and avoiding to do the same at all costs. 

She got thrown to the ground before kicking the brunette in the stomach. Hayley was pulled to her feet at her hair, breaking free and taking Reia into a lock. It felt very different from two nights ago. The warmth was gone, she had never felt so distant from the other actress as in that moment. 

“Catra, listen to me. I know you’re still in there. I’m not leaving without you.”, her voice cracked near the end as tears fell from her eyes. 

_ I’m here, I’ll always be here. _

“It’s going to be okay.”,  _ you- we’ll figure it out _ , she wanted to scream before looking shocked how the actress got out of the lock. 

A pained scream and grunt left her lips as nails dug into her leg before getting into Catra’s grasp. How she had wished to be held by Reia but not like this. Her cold words, non-affectionate rub of her face against hers, it sent shivers down her spine. Even the soft touch of her finger, lingering over her jawline could not bring up the warmth she always felt whenever the Spanish was close to her. 

This wasn’t acting anymore, this was living the act and suffering. With a yell she grabbed the smaller woman tightly before throwing her off. It went smoothly, without accidents and how it should be. The camera’s kept rolling and Hayley was glad for that, not having to do this again. The cold laugh coming from the brunette made her furious but desperate. 

“Snap out of it, Catra! I don’t wanna hurt you.”,  _ let us stop this, please. _

The cold laugh disappeared as Reia looked back to her, words piercing through. 

_ I never meant to hurt you, never. _

She had wanted to yell the words, shake at her partner’s shoulders and hope her words would get inside that thick, stubborn head of hers. Hayley watched in horror how Reia brought her lines with ease. Silence that wasn’t broken by directors or anyone, tension could be felt before Catra lashed at her. 

Hayley could feel how her partner put the little emotions she had in the fighting while she was holding back, not wanting to deal more damage as she had already done. Hayley pushed her away towards the ledge, seeing the danger she shouted.

“Catra!”

Never would someone lean so far without safety _but_ _Reia did_. Hayley pulled her in, using much of her strength to keep the actress from falling over. _You’re playing a dangerous game_ , she thought as she held the other close, wanting to feel that warmth again when she grunted out of pain again. 

Nails digging in her back this time, tears rolling over her cheeks and wetting the white costume the other was wearing. Their closeness stopped and she watched the other, trying to see behind the lenses as she listened before falling over and being dragged to the ledge. 

“Cut!”

In that moment of silence, she saw something. Reia was looking at her, her expression slightly different. It was hard to tell with the lenses but it felt like she was staring intensely at her. Hayley had wanted to walk over to her, pull her in close again and ask what was going on in her head. Tell her she was okay, that she wasn’t mad or blamed her anything. 

All she wanted was her Reia back. 

None of it happened or could happen, their make-up was fixed before they had to get back into position. Hayley walked over to the ledge, letting Reia grab her collar and for a moment she laid her hand atop of the brunette, giving it a little squeeze before getting back into position and her role.

They were silent for a moment when Reia spoke again.  _ Suffer _ . She had lost all control of what was real and what was an act. All of it felt real, Hayley felt like she was losing and the never ending stream of tears came back. Determined she pushed herself away from the ledge, taking Reia with her and with a yell she got her against a green wall. 

Catra’s head fell forward, a laugh escaping her lips and when she looked up there was  _ something _ . They had to do the take a few times, changing the contact lenses of the brunette before they could continue. 

“I am not giving up on you, Catra!”, she spoke determined. 

Another stunt was coming up, they let Reia do her lines first when she screamed in pain, falling forward. Hayley took almost all of her weight, leaning Reia’s head against her shoulder as she exclaimed.

“No!”, there was a silent moment.

They had to redo the last sequence as they readied the explosions. It was a matter of timing but they pulled it off in one take. The blond dragged the limb Spanish with her to safety, ending both of them on the ground. 

“Cut!”

Was called and immediately make-up artists came their way to adjust for the next scenes. Hayley was freed of her ponytail, bruises added to her face before getting a reassuring squeeze at the shoulder from Murielle. It went all so fast, as if everybody could feel they were in the right place for the scenes to happen, not wanting to have the two actresses get out of their muse. 

* * *

**Reia**

It was a rough act they had put up. None of them moved until they had to. Reia tried to read Hayley’s mind but like always, she had no idea what she was thinking about. The first AD walked up to Reia to give her a nice praise and told her to keep that up. Not that the actress needed any confirmation, she knew what she was doing. 

When they were asked to go back to their last position where Catra was holding Adora on the edge by just one arm a sparkle of hope emerged in the brunette as the blond squeezed her hand briefly. The Spanish blinked a few times, wanting to say something. 

_ I will never let you go.  _

“Action!” Her thoughts were disturbed and she had to put her emotionless mask back on and stayed silent before she started acting. 

“She was afraid in the end. And she suffered.” 

It was almost as if she was talking about herself, really.  _ I suffered because of you, Hayley _ . She kept her gaze on the blue-eyes before pulling a smirk and turning to check her free hand. 

“Perhaps I will make her my new vessel, though she would not last me long.” Reia shook her head lightly before returning her gaze to Adora. “What do you think?” 

It was all a mind game to put Hayley into misery, to trick her into giving up and honestly, Reia didn’t know if it would work. 

“ _ Adora. _ ” 

She emphasized her name separately, her voice going a bit deeper than expected. And oh it worked just fine, her partner acted on her play immediately, pushing her all the way to a wall. Her back hit the wall so hard it made a loud thud. Once again, Reia laughed weakly, as it was her job, but she didn’t feel like laughing at all.

They had to redo the scene twice, mainly because her contact lenses had to be swapped between takes. Each time Hayley pushed her back she felt her heart breaking. Especially when Hayley’s character, Adora told her she was not giving up on her. 

_ I wish you would say that to me too.  _

Just like the professional she was she snapped back from her brief consciousness to her robotic mind washed state she spoke her lines perfectly. 

“Then you’re a fool. You cannot stop Horde Prime. He will reign triumphant over all the universe. It is destiny.” By the time she finished the sentence she pretended as if she got electrified, screaming in pain, just letting out some of the tension building up inside of her.

The only comfort she could find was Hayley’s arm over her, pulling her into a warm embrace once more. Reia let herself be dragged away from the wall first, her legs wobbly. And then there was a moment of silence. She could feel how Heylay’s heart was beating rapidly as she was so close. 

And then the sounds of explosions came and a leap with it. Reia was more than impressed as how Hayley managed to pull that off so well that she didn’t even hurt the brunette, taking most of the hit against the ground. And then the “Cut!” was called. They barely had time to breathe, it only stopped their sequence to adjust their hair and change Reia’s contact lenses.

People scattered away to leave the two alone for the next part. Reia turned on her stomach as it was her starting position and once they were rolling she grunted in pain, turning to her back and slowly opening her eyes to see a worried blond looking down at her. Her hair was down and Reia preferred her co-star like this. She wanted to run a hand through her golden hair. It reminded her when they were improvising and she was almost in the same position, in Hayley’s lap. 

_ Focus Reia, don’t lose it now.  _

“Adora, you should have stayed away. Why did you come back? We both know I don’t matter.” 

Finally she acted, telling her lines in a desperate voice, but when Hayley cupped her face and told Reia she mattered to her, the Spanish actress lost it. Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes, just staring straight up at her partner. 

_ Do I? Do I matter to you? Please… _

Her features softened and she placed her hand over the one cupping her cheek, a moment of silence as the tears rolled down on her cheeks. 

_ Why can’t this be real? Why can’t you say you love me?  _

She was constantly getting out of her role but luckily someone called cut. They had to stop the scene to change the lenses back to the green ones again. It happened all too quickly and she had to act as emotionless as she could once again. Luckily the green lenses covered her reddened eyes.

Catra gasped for air and pushed Adora away with a slap on her face. 

_ Fuck, I don’t want to do this anymore.  _

She struggled, which was perfect for the part as she walked over to the edge, stopping sometimes as if she got electrified again. Catra screamed in pain each time, reacting to the non-existent shocking pain. Hayley told her lines in the meantime but they had to have a small break again to change the lenses back to her cat like one. 

_ God, I hate being disturbed in the middle of the scene. _

“Action!”

It was her big moment. It was one of the scenes she had signed up for. A twist, a beacon of hope…and she didn’t even need to act. It was all herself playing the next part when she turned around. 

“You are such an idiot.” 

A warm smile was on her lips as she looked at her Hayley. The other one nodded and smiled back at her and Reia wished more than ever now that it was true. A light laugh escaped her mouth, holding herself as she bent over, struggling with all her emotions coming back at her all at once. It was as if a volcano had just erupted all of her concealed feelings back to the surface. 

All the hurt, all the pain, all the joy and love...she felt everything at the same time. Her stinging tears came back flowing down her cheeks as she looked up at the love of her life, asking in the weakest voice. 

“Promise?” 

The crew was supposed to stop them there to change the lenses back to green for a moment, but they kept rolling. 

“Adora.” 

Nobody dared to move or interrupt their interaction now. Hayley promised and Reia believed her, but her body was shaking. It was not an act at all, her emotions pulled her, tore her apart in front of their very eyes.

Catra reached out to take the offered hand of Adora but before she could reach it she had to pull it back, placing the hand on her forehead and groaning in pain. The brunette cracked her neck as she straightened her back, staring at Adora blankly as she delivered her final lines being controlled by Horde Prime, only this time she still had her vertical split lenses. 

“Disappointing. Some creatures are destined only for destruction.” 

It was her cue, the coldest she had ever played and it took all of her effort, all of her work to be able to pull that off. There was not even a shake in her voice. It was a wonder how she changed from being an emotional wreck to a brainwashed puppet. 

Then came the screaming in pain, all of her tension, her frustration and pain from the last couple of days being let out in that moment as the scene required. Reia went numb and leaned all the way back, falling down into the abyss. She could hear Hayley screaming Catra’s name before she landed on the soft cushions prepared for her landing.

* * *

**Hayley**

The two laid on the ground, Hayley softly cradling the brunette against her as she watched her move and look up. Reia had the split contact lenses in as she spoke, her voice almost breaking. Their eyes were locked and Hayley felt her face soften a little as she finally could look her in the eyes. Cupping Reia’s face she said with tears. 

“You matter to me.”,  _ can’t you see? I love you, please let me in.  _

Whatever the other did, it broke Hayley’s heart, she couldn’t believe this all was just a performance. There was more to it. The scene needed to be redone for close-ups before the lenses got changed.

Hayley looked how her partner walked over to the ledge, screaming and grunting in pain as she reached for the back of her neck. 

“Come on, Catra!”, she said with some force, hoping to break through. “You’ve never listened to anyone in your life. Are you really going to start now?”  _ don’t let them get into your head, we’ll find a way. _

Finally she saw a smile and for a moment Hayley felt some warmth returning to her body. 

“Yeah. I know.”, actual tears showing as she watched Reia laughing gently before losing it again. “I’m going to take you home.”, and while crying she stretched out her hand. 

“I promise.”, waiting for the other to reach out, saying her name in the most heart-breaking way. 

It was in total horror as she watched Reia scream in pain before going numb and falling down the green abyss. 

“No!”, she ran after her, doubting for a second as she watched the actress getting out of the way. 

Hayley felt the camera in her face, not looking at it before frowning and jumping down too. It wasn’t a high fall and the cushions broke most of it. With the later added VFX it would look rather impressive. Another “Cut!”, was yelled and this time people slowly started applauding although they weren’t done yet. 

Another scene needed to be added.

Hayley didn’t care, almost pushing people away as she walked over to Reia and pulled her in for a short hug, her eyes still teary of the emotions. “We can do this.”, she whispered before letting go. She didn’t care about Elizabeth or any other person at that moment on set, she loved Reia and even if her love would stay unanswered, she wanted to be her friend. 

They moved over to another part of the set, ready to continue filming. The actresses had a little break to drink something, fixing their costumes, hair and make-up before being dragged back on stage. Hayley hadn’t been able to do or say more to Reia, she watched as the brunette had to lay down, almost as if she was broken. 

Hayley took in her place and waited for their cue. Getting to her wobbly legs she let herself drop again before crawling over to the brunette. A camera was close above them and right next to them as Adora took Catra closer, calling her name. 

“Catra? Catra? It’s okay. I’m here.”, her voice breaking as she took the actress on her lap, watching her and pulling her in close. 

Several men entered the scene, one of them speaking before Adora would lower the feline and look up. She got to her feet, carrying Catra in one arm before putting up her hand and calling 

“For the honor of Grayskull!” 

“Cut!”

Another round of applause and cheers followed, the director walking up to them and congratulating them for their performance so far. Hayley felt how her arm was still placed around her partner, only retreating it when more people started to swarm around them. 

“One hour break! I want to see everyone back into position within sixty minutes for the last take before doing the She-Ra sequences!”, Elizabeth declared before people started to spread to get their food. 

Hayley held onto Reia again before she could walk off. 

“Let’s eat together, please.”, she almost begged as she looked into her partner’s eyes, wanting to pull her in close again. “Let’s… please, give me a chance to make it up to you… We can find a way, no matter what Elizabeth said to you. We’re amazing, you can see that too, right?”,  _ can’t you see how I love you? _

* * *

**Reia**

A slow applause came after Hayley landed not far from her and to Reia’s surprise she was approached by the actress in a haste. They were both in the moment and Reia could see how her partner was also crying. Her eyes widened when Hayley pulled her into a hug, even if it was brief. 

_ We can do this.  _

Her words echoed in her head as she watched the taller actress pull away, a shock apparent on the brunette’s face. _ What was that? Why did she do that? _ With her head spinning and her emotions whirling inside of her she stumbled to the next stage. Elizabeth came up to her to give some feedback. 

“This was…I can’t even find the right words. Don’t worry about the last part, we will fix the green eyes in post.” Reia just nodded. 

She wouldn’t be able to pull that emotional rollercoaster off again. It was a relief that she only had to lie down on the ground and to pretend to be dying, because she was literally dying on the inside. It should be easy. 

It wasn’t.

They were rolling again and she heard Hayley getting closer to her, cradling her in her arms. She breathed weakly, indicating her character was not dead yet, but was on the verge of it…but Adora’s words and how she said them shattered her already broken heart even more, into tinier pieces. She was fighting her own tears when she heard her partner crying against her chest. 

_ Please, don’t cry. It will be alright. You promised…we will figure it out. _

She wanted to hug her back, to hold her tightly and never let go, but she couldn’t. Not yet. Adora lowered her down and some tears dropped on Catra’s white uniform. 

_ Oh fuck, if hell is real, then this is it.  _

Hayley looked up and then stood up, raising Catra up only with one hand. The brunette knew how strong Hayley was so she let her whole weight be supported by the taller actress. After Adora’s iconic line the end was called and finally Reia could open her eyes and look at Hayley in awe. 

She got back to her feet but didn’t move away from her co-star. Reia was busy in her head so she didn’t really care about the crew members congratulating them. She only saw and heard Hayley. She was her whole world in that moment and she never wanted it to end.

The others started to walk off to get their stomach stuffed but the two of them stayed and Hayley spoke to her in a breaking voice. How the other one begged her broke down her remaining walls of protection so just simply nodded. Reia gathered all her courage and took Hayley’s hand to walk away with her, but Kirsch came running to her. 

_ For fucks sake Kirsch, not now!  _

“Reia! Your lunch…where do you want it?” The little guy asked and Reia glanced at her partner before answering. 

“My trailer.” 

She said quickly before dragging her partner all the way to the said trailer. The brunette did not want anyone to see them having this conversation. 

Once they were behind the walls Reia turned around slowly and raised her gaze upon Hayley. With careful steps she approached her and cupped her cheek with one hand, pressing her forehead against Hayley’s and looking deeply into her eyes. She took a breath and closed her eyes before she got lost in the ocean blue ones. 

“You were amazing today, Hayley.” She started weakly, fighting not to let her voice break. 

“But…b-but I can’t. I can’t drag you down with me.” 

That was it, her voice broke and tears dripped down her cheek again. To cover her face she hugged Hayley tightly, burying her face in the blond’s shoulder.

_ I love you, but I promised everyone not to tell you, not to ruin you.  _

Her body was shaking, her heart screaming in her head, protesting against everything she was saying out loud. 

“You’re not dragging me down, you’ve lifted me up you idiot.”, Hayley answered, her arms wrapped around Reia’s waist.

“I can’t be your friend…I just…I can’t…” 

_ Because I want to be so much more. _

She went silent as she was sobbing now, holding onto her partner tightly. What she couldn’t say with words she said with her body. Her emotions showed in every move she made, in her heart rate, in her breathing, in her crying and in the way she was desperately hanging for Hayley, onto Hayley.

_ Please, stay. _

* * *

**Hayley**

Reia’s words broke her, as if the ground had vanished and Hayley fell down into the void. Her legs were weak, wanting to collapse but she stayed upright only because of the brunette holding onto her. Hayley had lowered her arms for a moment, feeling numb. She had wanted to get angry, to feel something else but this emptiness. 

She had lied to herself for days, for weeks that she was okay. That she had known nothing could ever happen between the two of them but this was worse than a broken heart. Not even friendship seemed possible. She had wanted to be furious, blame someone but not Reia. Of all the times the Spanish had broken her, for all the times she had shoved her away but this time she was hanging onto her, crying into her chest with big sobs. 

Hayley finally found the functioning of her body back, wrapping her arms around the petite brunette and pulling her in tightly so that she might have crushed her. Laying her head onto Reia’s as tears ran down, one word repeating in her head. 

_ Why, why, why, why? _

“No.”, she said softly before repeating more determinedly. “No, I can’t just pretend we’re not friends because we are.”, she wasn’t even asking for confirmation as she placed her hands on both of Reia’s shoulders, pushing her enough so she could see her, taking one hand to lift up her chin. “I can’t see you like this, it’s hurting you… Please, Rei, I want to help. I want… I want to stay with you.”, tears were rolling once again as her heart was screaming in pain, feeling as if it was losing her for good if it didn’t do something now. 

But she couldn’t do more. She couldn’t tell Reia she loved her, it would break her more, it would ruin everything they had built up to so far. 

After everything that had happened, on set, in the bar, in the changing room, in the shower, in the hospital, in the games they played, the pool party, in her trailer and now. 

She couldn’t just ignore it and throw it all away and for what? Why? Hayley didn’t want to give up, she wanted to fight for this woman with everything she had and if she still lost, so be it. Her thoughts had run through her head like a train all the while her gaze had been locked with Reia’s. 

She averted hers only because someone had knocked on the door. The two of them had been crying and it was clearly showing. Hayley took a step back, if she opened the door it would raise even more suspicion about them, although the amount of fucks she could give had been long gone.

* * *

**Reia**

Needless to say that both of them were utterly broken by what they had gone through the last couple of weeks. They got close and then they pushed away each other only to pull the other one close again. It even seemed like they could be very good friends, something that the brunette had never really had before. 

She was glad that she found someone who was stubborn enough to stay by her side, even if it was only as a friend. It was better than nothing. They were thick as thieves until the director had forbidden Reia from getting to Hayley eventually.

And now here they were, both of them crying their eyes out and Reia fearing to lose her Hayley, but she had no choice but to try and push her away once again, but this time it was not something she actually wanted. To her surprise Hayley protested and leaned away enough to look into her now red eyes, lifting the brunette’s chin up. 

Reia tried to blink away the tears, but they were flowing nonetheless, even more when Hayley refused to go away. 

_ Why would you want to stay with me? You are so much better off without me… _

The little devil in her head kept trying to convince Reia that she is not worthy of the blond’s attention and that she should stay away, but her heart was louder this time and it took control over her mind too. 

“I—Hayley…I…lo--” 

Her luck was that someone knocked. She swallowed hard and wiped away her tears quickly, walking to the door with wobbly legs and opening it. It was Kirsch. 

“Reia...” The short guy eyed Reia first and then the blond standing behind her, both looking like hell. 

“I…I brought you lunch…and you too, Miss Sanders. I figured you two wanted to eat together.” 

It was actually nice of Kirsch to assume and Reia thanked him, taking the platter and giving him a soft pat on his shoulders. 

“Thank you Kirsch, you are a lifesaver.” 

And for once, she actually meant it. God knows what would have happened if he didn’t interrupt. 

She walked to the table and put down the platter. Reia didn’t dare to look at Hayley or into her eyes anymore as she had just almost spit out her deepest feeling, her biggest secret. Her back was towards Hayley when she sighed so deeply her shoulders rose and lowered. 

“I don’t want to lose you either…but I had no choice. I had to try to push you away…but I can’t even do that either. Elizabeth can shove her warning up in her ass. I don’t care about it anymore. She can’t fire me now, not now that we are so close to finish filming.”

It all just came pouring out, but she still didn’t dare to turn around, she feared that if she would look into those beautiful blue eyes again she would tell her secret and that she couldn’t let happen.

The Spanish stayed still, only her breathing was shaking from the inside, but she felt a bit relieved. __

_ She wants to stay with me…I can’t just ignore that. I have to do what I can. _

Her thoughts were drifting off, imagining things that would not happen, for example, Hayley taking her out on a date after dropping Murielle… or the two of them going on vacation together where they could be themselves. She hung her head low as she closed her eyes, a single drop of tear rolling down on her rosy cheek. 

_ It will never happen Reia, stop lying to yourself. She doesn’t want you like you want her. _

* * *

**Hayley**

It had been the blond PA, not only bringing up Reia’s lunch but also Hayley’s. The small guy spoke softly, knowing they had some hard time right now as he almost shyly handed over the plates. Hayley took hers, eyeing the young man with a genuinely smile. 

“Thank you, Kirsch.”, she said softly before turning to the table to put it down while Reia did the same, closing the door so they were alone once more. 

She looked at her partner, who had turned her back towards her as her shoulders lowered, relaxing a little. Hayley listened as Reia spoke, however small but a warm smile appeared on her lips, still wondering what Elizabeth had said. The Spanish kept on standing, as if she was afraid to turn around to see her partner had disappeared. As if she couldn’t handle reality right now.

Hayley shoved her chair back as she stood, wrapping her arms around Reia from the back, her chin resting on her shoulder and pressing their bodies close to each other. 

“Thank you.”, there was nothing more she could tell the smaller actress. 

“No, thank you.” Reia mumbled.

She felt like her heart tried to escape her chest, wanting to do so much more but hold the other. Hayley was just able to control herself a little as she planted a soft kiss on the temple of Reia’s head before letting go, a deep blush on her cheeks. She softly tugged at the her wrist. 

“Now come sit down and eat something, we still have some work to do.”, she gave the other a sheepish smile before sitting down herself.

“You mean you have some work to do…I just have to only pretend to be dead. You do all the hard work here.” Finally a small smile tugged at her lips as she sat next to Hayley, nudging her shoulder against the blond’s. 

Hayley wasn’t hungry but she ate nonetheless, knowing she needed the energy if she wanted to perform well on her next scenes as She-Ra. 

Realization struck her when she was halfway through her lunch, standing up. 

“Oh god, I have to get changed!”, she said and eyed the clock. 

They had to be ready in less than thirty minutes for the next scenes. 

“I’ll see you on set.”

“You are such a mess…”, her partner chuckled.

Somehow her body acted out of her own as she planted a kiss on Reia’s forehead before leaving. When she had the doorknob in her hands she realized what she just had done. Too afraid to turn around, Hayley left with closing the door a little too hard. 

_ Fuck why did you do that, you’re such an idiot.  _

She almost ran up to the make-up trailer, Murielle looking a little surprised when she barged in. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot I needed to change.”, she spoke honestly, making the blue-haired woman laugh warmly. 

With a shake of her head she started to redo her make-up and helped her change into the white suit that represented She-Ra.

* * *

**Reia**

Panicking Hayley was a total mess, but Reia loved it nonetheless, chuckling at her partner who just remembered she had to get changed. But her smile froze to her face when she saw Hayley leaning in and now it was Reia’s turn to panic, to  _ gay panic _ . 

_ Oh god, this is it, this is the moment I have been waiting for. _

She closed her eyes quickly and got ready for the kiss she had expected, but it didn’t happen. Instead she felt soft lips planting a peck on her forehead. By the time she opened her eyes Hayley was already in the doorway and she could only watch her leave absolutely puzzled. 

_ This is absurd. What the hell was this?  _

The loud thud with what the door closed made the brunette flinch. She sat there completely still, just staring at the door. 

_ What is happening. _

The next time she walked to the set an utterly differently styled She-Ra was waiting for her already. Her jaw dropped by the sight as she approached her co-star. 

“Whoa…this is a new level.” 

It was meant to be a compliment, but she was so struck by Hayley like this she could only gasp for air as she stood next to her. As Hayley was wearing hidden high-heels she was even taller than before and Reia’s neck hurt from looking all the way up. Though, her eyes did linger on whatever was at their height (which was Hayley’s chest) and a bright blush appeared on her cheeks. 

“I see you like it.”, the blond spoke smugly as Reia’s gaze kept lingering on her new suit. “My eyes are up here.”, with a playful finger she pushed up the brunette her chin.

The Spanish actress blushed deeply but put up a confident act.

“You are too tall, this is my eye level...which is very pleasant, sooo...”, managing to make Hayley blush instead.

Reia gladly lied down to be in those strong arms of the blond. 

“Go on girl, save your cat.” 

She winked playfully before letting her body go numb and expecting Hayley to hold her fully. The scene lasted only a brief moment, but it was worth every penny. When cut was called and Reia could open her eyes again she stood up to her feet and acted as if she was falling ahead only to make Hayley catch her.

“Who’s clumsy now, huh?”, Hayley asked with a chuckle before going silent as the brunette hugged her back on her tiptoes, whispering in her ear quickly. 

“Now kick some asses, my amazon.” When she pulled away she looked deeply into Hayley’s mesmerizing blue eyes, her hand brushing her partner’s jawline as she retreated.

People went to get Hayley ready for the fighting sequence while Reia walked behind the main camera to watch all of it from first hand. And the taller actress didn’t disappoint. She managed all takes perfectly and she was pretty badass. Reia could only watch in awe. 

_ Fuck, this is a whole new level of gayness. Why does she have to be so hot? _

Her only line sent chills down her whole body as she watched till the end of the scene. Reia was the first one to go over and congratulate afterwards. She nudged Hayley gently. 

“It was awesome. You nailed it! I’m impressed…” Reia smiled up at her as they walked to the next set up, another interior of a different spaceship. 

“Thanks!”, Hayley answered a little breathlessly. 

They both got their instructions and Reia was still dead until the end of the scene. She laid down to her place, two other actors sitting next to her while Hayley acted out her first part. Reia imagined how it would look like and she was suddenly aroused by the thought of that confident, stern She-Ra and her deep voice. 

But she had to keep them inside as she was holding her breath, playing dead. She soon felt the familiar strong arms holding her again and a familiar soft voice calling to her, speaking to her as Hayley said her lines. It was her heartbreaking moment, thinking she had lost her friend.

It was almost as if they had just practiced this part, their foreheads being pressed to one another and tears falling down, except Reia had to hold them back this time, just being lifeless, until she was lowered back onto She-Ra’s lap. 

“Cut!” 

They had to take a break for Hayley to change outfits. At the same time, everybody remained in their position because it was supposed to be quick. Reia just sat there on the floor, waiting for her partner to return. When she did she gave her a gentle smile and climbed back into the same position they left off. 

“Action!” 

A dramatic pause just for the sake of tension and then Reia coughed weakly, slowly opening her eyes. She smiled warmly at her co-star as she spoke. 

“Hey Adora.” 

It was her iconic line and each time she had said it was with a different tone, but this was the softest and warmest she had ever said it like. Suddenly she was embraced and it truly surprised her, so her expression was real. It took only a few seconds to react and she wrapped her own arms around the blond. 

“Cut!” 

But the two women stayed like that, holding onto each other. Reia buried her face even more into Hayley’s neck, taking a deep breath to take her scent into her lungs before pulling away slowly.  _ I wish I could stay there forever. _ She was longing for more of this.

The crew members started to clap for them, even the other actors around them. Reia laughed at the sudden attention they got and shook her head before just gazing at those blue-eyes of Hayley’s. Then she stood up, holding a hand out for her partner to help her stand too. She gave a soft squeeze when her hand was taken. 

It was a good day, after all. People started to swarm around them and congratulate them on the scene. Reia thanked them and when she got the chance she pulled Hayley a bit farther from everyone to talk. 

“I have been thinking about what you have said before and…do you think we can continue?”, her voice soft.

“Of course, we have to continue.”, the taller actress replied.

“We should celebrate this day a little…privately. If you want to, we can meet up at my house in one hour. And uhm…don’t tell anyone, okay? Not even your…” She hesitated because she had to be careful here about what she says. “…your girlfriend. She is known to spread rumors too…” 

“She’s not my girlfriend.”, Hayley spoke with a weak smile.

It still stung her heart that Hayley was not with her like that, but for now friendship would do. And their night couldn’t be ruined, not by Elizabeth and not even Murielle.

“I won’t tell anyone, see you in an hour.”, Hayley answered as Reia gave the blond’s cheek a soft stroke before turning around to leave. 

First she headed to the wardrobe, changing back to her street clothes and taking off her wig. She ruffled her own long, thick brown hair, getting the contact lenses out too. 

“God, I hate these things.” 

She groaned when she was finally free of them. On her way to her car she thought about the kiss Hayley gave on her forehead and smiled stupidly. Her drive home was quick as she also had to have a shower and get changed before her co-star would arrive.

She got out of the car and did everything in a rush, like as if she was going on a date. For Reia, it did feel like one as she had the perfect plan to make up to her partner. The only thing that took her ages was picking her clothes as she had no idea what to wear. 

“Come on, Melog. Help me out here!” 

She was getting desperate, throwing her wardrobe’s content all over the place and talking to her cat at the same time.

* * *

**Hayley**

Hayley took a deep breath, knowing this was yet another emotional scene. Her heart felt more relaxed, knowing she had already brought back her friend, her Reia, her world. 

They had gone to yet another set, showing the inside of the Rebellion’s ship. All actors took their places, waiting for their cue. Hayley, no, She-Ra walked in, her back straight with a confident tread towards the control panel of the ship. 

“Hey, Darla. Get us out of here.”, she spoke with a more mature voice before looking over her shoulder and adding, “And, Darla, make it quick.”, with her brows almost touching each other. 

After doing so, the actress walked over to the other actors and Catra, who was lying lifelessly on the ground. Kneeling beside her, she cradled her warm body in her arms again, holding her close.

“Come on Catra.”, she spoke softly as she watched her face, eyes closed. 

“You’re not done. Not yet.”, she placed her forehead against the other as she took a breath.

_ I’m here, I’m not letting you go. _

Tears started to form as she thought about their talk, how they had been broken but held each other together in that one, warm embrace. 

“We’re going home.”, she said with a broken voice, tears making their way down her face.

She didn’t want to let go, not even after the cut was given and they stayed, feeling how Reia was nuzzling her face into Hayley’s neck for a moment. They had to back away, even if it was to avoid more rumours to spread. Hayley got back to her feet thanks to the helping hand of Reia, that she squeezed back with a smile. 

She had wanted to stay with her partner for a moment but they got overwhelmed by the other actors and crew members, congratulating on the scene. One of the other actors laid a hand on her shoulder as he spoke. 

“This was one of the best performances I’ve ever seen! This movie is going to win some prizes!”, it made her smile widely and hope it could be true. 

It would be an accomplishment for her to be in a movie with huge profit. She was still talking to some other crew members when she felt a tug at her wrist, excusing herself as she followed Reia a little away from everyone.

She looked pleasantly surprised when Reia invited her over, privately, to her house. Her smile disappeared a little when she hesitantly said Hayley couldn’t tell anyone, especially not her girlfriend. The taller actress felt a little offended as her partner referred to Murielle as her girlfriend.

_ I only want you. _

Both turned around to get out of their costumes and into their cars. Hayley drove like a madwoman to her house, wanting to get into the shower and change as quickly as possible. At home she couldn’t help but smile, put on music and sing loudly. 

_ “I don’t wanna be your friend, I want to kiss your lips.” _ , she sang along to a very appropriate song that made her smile stupidly. 

She kept singing as she watched herself in the mirror, doing her hair. Hayley had decided to do that little extra with her hair, making it more wavy. Only when she had started to apply some mascara she realised she was preparing like she would go out on a date. 

_ Keep it casual Sanders, _ she reminded herself as she finished the little make-up she had already applied. Pulling open her wardrobe she felt panic arise, not knowing what to wear. Still humming to her music she pulled out some outfits, eventually going for a little daring.

She was almost late, pulling out her phone and texting Reia she was on her way now. Hayley gave herself a last look in the mirror, the short black dress with a denim jacket on was something between daring and casual. She had placed her hair in a messy bun, giving her a casual but sexy look. The actress had put thought in this, trying to play it off cool but also enough to show she had tried. 

It had been hard to walk that line, she had wanted to go all the way to daring and sexy. Eventually she got into her car and drove off to Reia’s house. She was ten minutes late but she forgave herself as she had done much in an hour, plus she had to drive to get here. With some nerves eating at her chest, she rang the bell.


	10. Is this a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reia made up her mind in keeping her partner close as she’s stubborn enough to stay with her. And as that happens, she can at least enjoy their friendship. Hayley can only appreciate the closeness of her co-star and as they go out, boundaries seem to disappear. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: mentioning of abuse.

**Reia**

It took the Spanish some time to finally choose her outfit. Eventually she stuck with her checked reddish trousers, a white top which revealed her toned abs and a black leather jacket on top. She also tried to maintain her majestic mane, but it was kind of hopeless as it acted on it’s own, so she went with the hot mess look. Reia was eyeing her phone’s screen constantly to keep track of time and she miraculously managed to be ready 10 minutes before their date. 

Well, not an actual date, but the time Hayley should have arrived. Reia was counting down every last minute nervously until her phone’s screen flashed. It was a text from her partner saying she was on her way. Sudden excitement started to swirl inside of her as she walked up and down in her living room.  _ What takes her so long? _ It seemed to take ages for Hayley to arrive and Reia was on her nerves when she heard the bell ringing. 

Practically she rushed towards the door and opened it only to see a casual but  _ very sexy _ Hayley standing in front of her.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck _ . She panicked there for a few seconds before collecting herself to speak, leaning against the doorframe with a smug smile. 

“I didn’t realize we were dressing up for a date.” She laughed lightly before checking Hayley out from head to toe.

“Is it too much?”, she asked, a little nervous but Reia shook her head.

“Let’s hope your girlfriend won’t be jealous now.” Reia didn’t really believe it when Hayley said Murielle was not her girlfriend, because the way they acted, it said the contrary. 

“She’s not-“, 

“Just one sec.”, the Spanish interrupted before going to the kitchen and taking a glass of sweet red wine out of the fridge and an opener from her drawer. Taking her car keys from the counter she walked outside and locked the door behind her. 

“What? You thought we would just hang out in my house?” She chuckled and gave Hayley an all-knowing look. 

“I actually did think we’d hang out here.”, she spoke sheepishly as she watched the other.

“You dressed up, it is officially a date from now on, so I am taking you out.” 

_ What am I doing? _

  
Reia was still battling her feelings, but she thought instead of compressing them she would just act funny, joking around when she was actually speaking the truth. She was indeed taking Hayley on a date.

“Sounds good to me.”, Hayley blurted out, the blush on her cheeks not going unnoticed to the Spanish.

She unlocked her car with a soft beep sound and opened the door on the back, placing the bottle of wine there and the opener too before closing the door. 

“Come on now, I promise I won’t kidnap you.” She kept on with her cool act as she entered her car, inserting the car key into its place. She started the engine with a loud roar and stroked the car gently, waiting for the other to get in. 

“I don’t know, I could totally see you kidnapping me. Whe--?” 

“Before you even ask, I’m not telling you where we are going. You will see.” She stated and then drove off to the city.

“See, this is why people would think you’d actually kidnap me.”, the taller actress spoke jokingly, a chuckle leaving her lips.

It was already night and L.A. was shining in it’s beauty with all the fancy and colourful lights of bars and restaurants, casinos. But Reia drove past all of them and out of the city centre, leaving all the noise and the people behind. If she was really to take Hayley out, she had to keep it undercover and a secret.

“We’re not going out in the city?”, her partner asked, making Reia grin and shake her head.

She drove onto the highway, speeding up to 210 km/h once again just like their first ride together in the Maserati.

After a few minutes they arrived at their destination. If she had been told that she would be taking the source of her problems to the exact same spot where the day before she had been contemplating her life choices, Reia would have laughed them in the face. Yet here they were, on the same beach shore where she was alone last night. 

She stopped the car as memories started flashing in her head. This was the first place she took Hayley seemingly ages ago, where they got coffee, but it was closed now and the place was empty. She turned to look at the taller actress with a warm smile. 

“Do you remember this place?” Reia hoped that Hayley would. 

“Don’t be silly, how could I forget this place.”, her face gave away a warm smile as she looked at the closed café. 

She leaned closer to the blond, their faces dangerously close to each other as she reached to the backseat to take the bottle and the opener. Of course Reia did this on purpose, just to tease her co-star. She knew nothing would happen between them, but she could still do what she was best at:  _ teasing _ .

Reia got out of the car and waited for Hayley to do the same, walking towards the sandy beach the bottle and opener in her hand. She stopped a few feet away from the water and looked around herself, checking if the sand was wet or dry. Luckily it was dry but Reia took off her jacket to place it on the sand nevertheless, offering a seat to her partner. 

“You should sit here, since you are in a…” She paused here to take another look at her partner, a blush appearing on her face. “…very short dress.” 

“This is not a very short dress.”, Hayley spoke flustered, tugging it a little down before sitting down.

“If you say so…” Hayley seemed to have no idea how short her dress really was and how she made a really hard time for the brunette not to climb on top of her and pull that dress up. 

Reia sat down next to her on the sand, it was no problem for her, she was in trousers after all and she crossed her legs. The sky above them was full of bright stars and an almost full moon was shining down at them. There were no clouds to be seen. The wind was lazy that day but there was still a decent sound of waves in the background. All in all, it was the perfect time for stargazing and drinking wine. Reia opened the bottle swiftly. 

“Oh shit…I didn’t bring any glasses.” She did it on purpose. “Looks like we have to drink all of it now.” Reia had planned all of this and she only wished her plan would play out nicely.

* * *

**Hayley**

_ Oh god it’s indeed short if I have to sit down on the ground _ , she realized as she did, the fabric creeping up on her thighs. Her eyes got used to the dark and with the bright moon, she could see every single detail on Reia’s face as she watched her opening the bottle of wine. After doing so, she brought the worst performance Hayley had ever seen the Spanish doing, making the blond laugh. 

“Oh now, what a disaster.”, she played along, still snickering as she waited for her turn to take some good sips of the wine. “Sweet red wine, you knew I’d like this?”, she asked genuinely curious before taking another one and handing it over to the brunette. 

“Mhmm...I read your Wikipedia page. It clearly said you are a wine addict.” She joked and then took a sip herself.

“Wikipedia, I wonder if someone has already made one of me.”, she wondered seriously before chuckling.

Hayley spread her legs in front of her, crossing them as she leaned back on her elbows, watching the night sky. 

“This is a very nice place to take someone on a date.”, she admitted, still looking up. “I’m glad you took me here too.”, she assumed Reia had taken others to this place too.

“I don’t do dates…This is an exception…You are… You are the first one I bring here.”, Reia seemed to struggle to admit.

It was a pleasant surprise to know she was the first to accompany Reia to this beach. She could barely believe it, watching the face of her co-star to see if she could catch the lie, seeing it walking from her lips but there was nothing there. Only a warm look wandering Hayley’s face as well. 

“I… I’m flattered.”, she spoke softly, wanting to scoop closer to the other, wanting to kiss those full lips, take her in her arms. Everything but sitting this far apart.

“Did your wrist heal completely too?”, they had never talked about it again and Hayley wanted to make sure the other had recovered just as well.

“It is healed. Ready for action.”, Reia answered as she scooped a little closer to the blond.

Hayley took the bottle again, drinking as her head started spinning before giving it back. Somehow she thought back about their little trip to the hospital, how Reia had handled her panic attack rather calmly. 

“I never told you why I acted so… scared, in the hospital.”, she spoke, staring in front of her. 

Hayley had told only three people about this, her best friend, agent and therapist. Of course a complete medical team knew too but that was part of their job. Even her adoption parents didn’t know, she barely had any contact with them since moving out to L.A. She had been ashamed about it for a long time, a silly thought but still, mistreatment was something that brought weird and painful reactions with it.

“I ended up in hospital rather regularly. At first they thought I was some clumsy or drunk young woman, who had some bad luck in falling a lot and bruising herself. After some time, after I had to return every month or at some point twice a month, they knew something was… off.”, the alcohol helped her being rather talkative. Even with her numbed brain, she didn’t dare to look over to her partner. 

“Everyone called him a sweet guy and he was but he was also very possessive. I didn’t mind the first year but when I got more into acting, it got worse.”, she sighed, watching her legs. “We drank a lot, I did to numb myself so I wouldn’t feel much whenever his hand would slip. Whenever he pushed a little too hard. Whenever he demanded me to…”, her hands grasped at the jacket she was sitting on. 

“I wanted to leave but he threatened me, threatened to hurt me, my parents, my friends or himself. He was always sorry, always begging me to stay, that he’ll change for me, saying how much he loved me. And I believed him, over and over again. Making myself believe it was me and maybe it would be better if I was gone.”, her throat was hoarse, taking a sip of the wine.

“He pushed me off the stairs, I broke some ribs, ruptured a lung and had to be picked up by the ambulance. They called the police as they saw how aggressive he was, still drunk, and so started the long procedure of medical help for both of us and a police file for him. I had to stay in the hospital for a month, starting therapy after all the… abuse.”, she took in a shaky breath, still grasping at the jacket, not daring to look over to Reia. 

A joyless laugh escaped her lips. 

“It’s hard for me to trust people… He could put up a mask so easily, nobody would’ve believed me if they hadn’t seen it for themselves. He was an asshole and he made me believe I was the problem…”, she had started crying. “And… sometimes…”, Hayley couldn’t finish her sentence as tears started rolling from her cheeks, making her wipe them away furiously.

* * *

**Reia**

The words from her co-star made her drop the smile and started to listen to her story about the hospital incidents.  _ Wait…what? _ Reia could barely believe what she was hearing. Hayley had been dating someone so cruel and aggressive it made Reia want to find that person and beat the shit out of him.  _ How could anyone hurt this angel, really? _ She wondered what kind of asshole that shithead must have been. When she heard how Hayley was losing it, how her voice cracked and then started crying she put the bottle aside quickly. 

_ Shit, shit, shit. What do I do?  _

Reia acted on instinct when she pulled Hayley into her lap, embracing her just like how Hayley had done when they were playing the revival part. She cradled her partner and ran a hand through her golden hair, trying to comfort her with her warm hug and her gentle moves. 

“Shh…it’s okay. You were never the problem.” She started in a sweet voice, stroking the other one’s blond locks ever so gingerly. “You are everything one can wish for in a girl…” She confessed, holding Hayley even tighter now,  feeling how the taller actress returned the motion. Hayley had pressed herself even closer, sobbing against her shoulder.

“He was the fucking dickhead, not you. You are an angel and anyone who thinks otherwise are utter fools.”,  it made the blond laugh shakingly. She slid a hand under Hayley’s chin to lift her head up a little, make her look into her unmatching coloured eyes. 

With her other hand Reia wiped away the tears and then with both hands she cupped her cheeks. They just stared at each other for a few moments. 

“I will protect you from any more harm.”  _ And find that guy and kill him _ . 

“Rei… thank you…”, her partner spoke weakly, tears still falling from her eyes.

Without thinking twice she leaned in to plant the softest kiss on Hayley’s forehead, then pulling her back into an embrace to cover her rosy cheeks.  _ Fuck, what did I just do? _

Reia was glad that her co-star finally opened up on such a topic for her. 

“I know it must have been hard for you to tell this, but I’m glad you did. I feel…closer to you now.” The brunette sighed. 

“How weird it may sound… but it felt good to tell you…”, Hayley sighed, her head still leaning against the brunette’s neck, feeling her partner’s body going a bit numb.

“I’ve been through some trauma as a kid too... My caretaker would abuse me to no end at the orphanage, tell me how worthless I was and that nobody would ever adopt such a mistake like I was.” She laughed at her own misery now bitterly, clearly still not over it. “Well, she was right about one thing. I hadn’t got adopted.” Reia shrugged it away carefreely. She had proven her worth many times before as an actress, so her caretaker’s words had no effect on her anymore, or did they? 

“I don’t think I need to tell you this as you’ve proven yourself worthy but, you mean so much to… me and many others. You’re so beautiful Reia and like you, I’ll make sure nobody can make you feel like that ever again.”, she leaned her forehead against Reia’s for a moment, Hayley’s hand cupping her face before both leaned away.

“You are too kind to me…” She started, looking away as she recalled what a bitch she had already been to Hayley. “I have been an asshole to you…but I’ll try to make up for it and then we can both agree on looking out for each other.” A soft smile tugged at her lips. “I have never told anyone this before. So…keep it a secret and I’ll keep yours?” They stayed like that for a while as none of them wanted to move away from the other one. 

“I won’t tell anyone.” Hayley promised with a weak smile before moving away a little. 

Then Reia chuckled lightly, pulling away slowly when she felt Hayley was not crying anymore. As she did, her partner shifted a little, sitting between Reia’s legs with her back turned to her, softly embracing her.

“Oh I bet Elizabeth would kill me if she had seen us now. I can already hear her saying ‘ _ Don’t screw up my lead actress. _ ’ ” She tried to lighten the mood and cheer her partner up a bit. It was not how she had planned the night would turn out.

“They screwed me up the moment they had placed me with you, seems like it worked out just fine.”, Hayley chuckled too before sighing again. “Elizabeth can kiss my ass, we’re doing great and all the time I’ve spent with you was so much fun. And I’m not only talking about the professional stuff.”

How peacefully Hayley just rested between the brunette’s legs, in her arms made Reia wonder if it would be like this to be her girlfriend.  _ What are you thinking? Stop fooling yourself _ . But her body acted on her own, gingerly stroking the blond’s back as they talked and enjoyed the views. Reia sighed and rested her head on Hayley’s as she spoke. 

“You know, I enjoy being around you…probably way too much. Not just professionally, as you have put it.” In fact, Reia wanted to spend most of her free time with Hayley, but that would be too demanding and possessive…and unprofessional.

“Me too, Rei, I love your company.”

With another light laugh she laid down on the sand and put her hands under her head, looking up at the bright moon. Hayley moved away, crawling over her to lay down beside her. Her thoughts were everywhere, thinking about what Hayley had just told her about her past. Reia wanted one thing most in the world, and it was to protect her at all cost. 

She felt a bit tipsy from all the wine but she could still feel clearly how she loved Hayley. She would never do this for anyone else, just her partner. She couldn’t care less about other people, but somehow, she had found herself caring even a bit too much about her co-star. 

“You know you have to kiss me in the final scene, right?” She blurted out all of a sudden, turning her head to look at Hayley, looking straight at her lips now. 

“Yeah, I’m aware of that.”, she spoke carefully with a chuckle. 

“Relax, I won’t ask you to practice with me. Elizabeth made it clear for me she doesn’t want me to get involved with you…and that means she also wants the first kiss of our characters to be as real as possible. So it must be our first kiss too.” 

Finishing her sentence she turned her gaze back to the sky but her mind was only wondering about how Hayley’s lips would taste. It was a torture and she had put herself in this situation. 

_ I'm so doomed. _

“And you listen to her?”, Hayley blurted out before adding, “We’re great actresses, we’ll nail that scene no matter what.”

Reia looked back to her partner.  _ Fuck…is she teasing me? _ She noticed how far the dress had slipped up on her thigh and how she bit in her lower lip and Reia’s heart skipped a beat by all that, swallowing hard to keep it together. 

“Pfft…normally I wouldn’t listen…but in this case I can make an exception. I care about you and I don’t want to screw up what we have…and I don’t know if I could stop if we started…kissing.”, she saw Hayley averting her gaze,  _ was that a smile tugging at her lips? _

“I can’t believe it’s almost over.”, Hayley spoke after a deep sigh. “This was a wild ride, it’s a beautiful project and I don’t know if I’ll ever get something like this again.”

With a daring move Reia shifted closer to her partner and placed a palm on her cheek. 

“It will be okay. Don’t be stupid. You are one of the greatest actresses I have ever worked with. I’m sure directors will come after you when the movie airs.” She spoke honestly but deep down she knew their ride together was coming to a painful end…she will not see Hayley every day and she hated thinking about that.

* * *

**Hayley**

“Wow Reia, are you flattering me? You really do like me.”, she teased the other with a laugh, leaning into the warm touch of her partner. “We should celebrate the end, having a party of some kind before we all… have to go our own ways.”, the last part hurt as she knew somewhere deep inside that keeping touch with everyone will be hard. She had made some friends, the greatest laying next to her. 

“Oh there will be a party. Haven’t you heard? There will be some concerts too…one of them is Aly and AJ…you know them? Elizabeth is friends with them so they will come to play some music for us.”

“Yeah I know them!”, she had listened to the sisters’ music plenty of times, “I don’t want it to end but I do look forward to the party.”, she spoke honestly as the brunette came even closer, making Hayley lay her hand on her waist, no space between them anymore. “You think we’ll ever play in a movie together?”, it was a stupid but honest question, waiting for an answer she took another big gulp of the wine which was almost empty. She left the leftover for her partner.

“Mhmm…I really hope so. We are a great duo. Maybe we will be the next Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone pair.” She laughed, her face being way too close to the blond’s. 

Hayley almost lost her self-control when the other actress laughed, wanting to lean in and bridge those last few inches. They both moved away a little, as if they both had known what could happen if they gave in.  _ Would she… want it too? _

In the meantime the breeze started to get chilly, making her shiver for a moment but the alcohol kept her warm. 

“Thanks by the way, for taking me out… It’s easy talking to you.”, she spoke softly before adding smugly, “And you’ll have to keep me around for a bit longer, I won’t be able to ride like this.”, Hayley chuckled as her face burned red.

“As I said earlier, I will take care of you. You can crash at my place tonight.” A grin appeared at her lips and then she finished the rest of the wine.

It was Hayley’s turn to laugh, nodding and bringing her hand from Reia’s waist to softly brush a finger over her cheek. 

“Thanks.”, was all she said to the invitation of staying the night at her house. 

At some point, they decided it was for the best to return to the car. Hayley got to her legs a little hesitantly, hoping the earth would stop spinning this badly. She picked up the jacket, covering Reia with it after taking off most of the sand. At some point she must’ve taken some sand off her legs too. The taller actress chuckled a little as they walked over to the car, feeling a bit more than tipsy after drinking way too fast. 

Gratefully she sat down in the cosy car seat, leaning her head back and closing her eyes to stop the spinning for a moment. She kept the window ajar, taking some fresh air in while she spoke again, 

“You know… I don’t know much about you…”, she turned her face a little to her co-star, she had already asked some questions before when they had been in her trailer. “Like what’s your favourite animal, colour and number.”, she said with another chuckle. 

_ Fuck I shouldn’t have drunk that much. _

* * *

**Reia**

She helped Hayley to stand and walk towards the car, getting inside. Maybe she was not supposed to drive like this, but she had done it many times before and managed to get home safely, so this time wouldn’t be any different. She started the engine and then glanced at Hayley. 

“You are really wasted, aren’t you?” Reia laughed as she started driving, focusing very much on the road now as she had to be careful. 

“You’re not much better than me, admit it.”, the blond mess chuckled.

“Oh but I am. I still must get us home, you know.” She said as she started to reverse. “My favourite animal? Hmm…It’s you.” She said as a joke. “No, I mean, I don’t know. Maybe a tiger? They are big and beautiful and graceful…strong.” They soon reached the city and life was not stopping there, bars and casinos still open. “My colour is red and black, and the number is 9. What about you?” 

“Tiger seems really fitting for you, mine would be a wolf. Strong, caring and there is more to it then people would think.”, Hayley pondered for a moment as she seemed to be thinking what to say next. “You’re not going to believe me but nine is my favourite too and for the colours, I’d say blue and black.”, she nodded to herself, seemingly content with her answers.

It was a casual conversation and she didn’t need to worry about being too flirty like this, it was a relief until they finally arrived home safe and sound. Reia stopped the engine after pulling over in front of her house. 

“Now come on, you sexy mess.” She opened her door and walked to the other side of the car to open it for Hayley, helping her to get out.

“I’m your sexy mess.”

“Are you now?”  _ I could live with my sexy mess. _

What they didn’t know was that there were some paparazzis waiting for them to return to the house. They took some pictures of how Reia and Hayley entered the house in each other’s arms, laughing and enjoying themselves. It would certainly make it to the next celebrity magazine’s cover. Once they were inside, Reia helped Hayley to take off her denim jacket, placing it on the sofa in the living room. She noticed how sandy the blond got and she chuckled. 

“Well, we have to get you out of that dress and wash you, because you are not getting in my bed like that.” She pointed at the sandy legs and then checked herself. “And me neither.” 

Apparently, they both needed a change of clothes and maybe some leg wash. Reia played the image in her head of how she would undress Hayley, but she didn’t want to push her luck here so she would wait for her partner to ask for help if she needed a hand.

* * *

**Hayley**

They entered the house, she let the brunette help with her jacket as she smiled at her. 

“I know you want to undress me.”, she said teasingly, running a finger underneath Reia’s chin before realising what she was doing, taking a wobbly step back. Hayley mumbled an excuse under her breath, a soft smile playing at her lips. 

“Pfft…no.”, the Spanish answered with a scoff, her face turning bright red.

_ Either you need to get sober or way more drunk _ , she eyed the fridge before her gaze went to the direction of the terrace. 

“Before we wash ourselves, can’t we talk a little more outside?”, she re-found her balance as she walked to the fridge and opened it, finding herself a bottle of whisky, turning around to see Reia had taken some glasses. 

“Sure, anything you want darling.” 

Hayley walked all the way over to the pool, sitting on the edge, taking off her shoes and lowering her legs into it. There would be another time for her to worry if the other actress was okay with this or not. When her partner followed by sitting next to her, Hayley took the glass of whisky gratefully. She was not very fond of the liquor but she knew her partner was. 

“What was one of the worst auditions you had to do?”, she asked out of the blue as she watched the night sky, the stars moving way faster then they should. “I had this voice over once, they didn’t give much information or I hadn’t read it all too well. I took every audition or role I could get at the time, it was just before I got Angelique. My agent.”, she started out herself, chuckling as she remembered the situation. “It would be a little inappropriate, they said, so I thought there would be a lot of cursing until I got there, getting the script and realized it was a reading for an erotic novel.”, she chuckled, shaking her head before taking another sip of whisky. “I did it though, using an alias and no, I’m not telling you the title of the novel.”

* * *

**Reia**

The Spanish took a remote controller and turned the hi-fi on, music playing from the speakers around the house. Starting with Aly and AJ – Church playing in the background. She joined Hayley by the pool, taking her own shoes off and rolling the sleeves of her trousers up before dipping her own feet in the chilly water. 

After filling both of their glasses with the cold beverage they clicked glasses and Reia took a sip from hers, listening to Hayley’s story. Her eyes widened in surprise, sudden curiosity taking over her. 

“Hahaha, I can’t believe you. You really are a thing.” She shook her head, taking another sip while she played with her feet in the water. “It’s okay, I will get Emily to find the recording in no time.” And sure she would. 

Hayley reading something erotic? She had to listen to it. 

“Please don’t, it’s so embarrassing.”, she laughed, “The people of the novel had appraised me though, offering me more but I respectfully declined.”

“It’s a pity, I’m sure the listeners were devastated.” She paused to turn and look at the other actress. “My worst audition?” She remembered something. “Well, did you know I was going for your role in this movie in the first place?” And another sip was taken before she continued. 

“What, you’re kidding?”, Hayley said surprised, her brows a little furrowed. 

“Mhmm…my agent, Horatius called me, telling me I didn’t get the job. He said some no-name blond got it instead. I was really pissed at you back then, you know…” She said, fumbling with her glass. 

“I can’t believe they offered me the role instead of you.”, the taller actress looked surprised and almost guilty.

“But then again, they offered me the other leading role and I just couldn’t miss on this project. It sounded too good and the animation series got me hooked up in no time. I wanted in, even if I didn’t get the lead role.” She paused again as she was starting to see double, just like the double whisky she just finished. “Ugh…you were really giving me a headache at first.” She put the glass aside and put her hand in the water, a smirk tugging at her lips as she got an idea. 

“So did you with me, I always thought you hated me but it seems some of it was true.”, their gazes met.

Out of the blue she splashed some cold water on Hayley, laughing ever so playfully. Hayley gave a shriek as she was hit by the cold water, looking all surprised.

“This is for taking my role.” She was playing a dangerous game there, if Hayley would return the splash she would be in trouble with wearing a white crop top. 

Not that her co-star hadn’t seen her naked already, but it was different. They were completely drunk now with only little boundaries left. They were two adorable intoxicated, supposed to be professional actresses acting like children, splashing each other with water. Hayley did not disappoint, fighting back and Reia got all dripping from head. They both laughed loudly, enjoying their little childish moment.

“Ahh…stop it! You are making me wet!” But she laughed, getting on her feet and getting behind the unsuspecting actress to push her inside of the pool. 

“You started it!” Hayley answered, clenching her stomach because of the laughing.

What Reia didn’t expect was that Hayley took her hand while she was falling and hence dragged her with herself into the cold water. The Spanish screamed before she ended up in the pool, but got to the surface with a smile on her face. 

“You are such an idiot.”

“Yeah, I know.”, Hayley answered with a smile, stroking her hair out of her face.

She realized they were still holding hands so Reia pulled Hayley close to her body, wrapping an arm around her waist by doing so. 

“Looks like we don’t need a shower anymore.” It was a mere whisper. 

“So it seems…” Hayley answered just as softly.

Reia’s heart was racing in her chest, pounding like a hammer. She wasn’t cold because of the amount of alcohol they just had, but she definitely felt chills running down her spine. The music changed in the background, playing  _ Rosenfeld – Do it for me _ . It didn’t help their situation. Reia turned her head towards the source of the music, her hands unconsciously gripping tighter on Hayley’s hips. 

_ Fuck me…that’s it. _

When she turned her gaze back to Hayley, her face was even closer than before. Reia gasped as the intense gaze she got from her partner was the final push before she leant in and stole a quick kiss from her lips. It was only a second or so before she pulled a bit away, looking into piercing blue eyes, trying to figure out what the other one was thinking. 

“S-sorry…-I---I wasn’t thinking.” She stuttered, her head spinning from the booze and the rush in her bloodstream. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. Please don’t push me away. I couldn’t bear it.  _

She was begging deep inside as what she had wanted for some time now was staring at her, being this close to her. Her nails were practically digging into Hayley’s dress, wanting to tear it apart to get to her bare skin. Her heart matched the beats in the music, wanting to escape her chest.


	11. Seemed like a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months of dancing around each other they lose their control and give into their lust.  
> Trigger warning: explicit sexual content (enjoy).

**Hayley**

Hayley was long lost, wanting to numb herself a little more and feeling her boundaries fading. She was aware of the dangerous game she was playing, alarms were ringing in her head while another part wanted to go a little further. _ You can always say you were too drunk _ , she smiled at the brunette as she raised her glass before taking a sip,  _ she offered you enough alcohol to make you drunk _ . The voices faded with her restrictions, making her head all dizzy and relaxed as they talked about whatever until she was splashed with water.

It took her a solid second to get over the initial surprise of the cold water before she bent over and scooped water up with one hand, splashing the other. Hayley started laughing as they were soaking each other, her dress getting heavy and sticky against her body. Their laughs got louder, over the music as they played with the water, Reia begging for her to stop. She kept going, still laughing when she suddenly felt a push and grabbing behind her, dragging the Spanish with her into the water. Her heart was racing when her partner came closer, wrapping her arms around Reia’s neck.

The music changed, making Reia look over her shoulder while Hayley leaned in even closer, her arms almost tightly around her neck to keep the brunette in place. The music was sending jolts through her body and by the time Reia looked back, she had leaned in so close that their foreheads almost touched. It was quick, almost unnoticeable how her co-star softly pushed her lips against hers. Hayley looked a little surprised at her partner, leaning away from each other as they tried to see if it was okay.

She unwrapped her arms from Reia’s neck, taking a step forward, her gaze piercing the other.

“Hayley?”, the soft pleading way Reia called her name sent shivers down her spine, almost begging the other to keep saying her name. All she wanted was to hear Reia say her name again, and again, and again.

“Stop thinking.”, the taller actress spoke in a hoarse voice before leaning in and catching Reia’s lips, her eyes closed and her head spinning for more than one reason. 

Her arms wrapped around the petite body of the other actress, scooping her up by her bottom. Reia was already a lightweight but the water made it twice as easy to get her up.  She felt her partner’s hand digging at her hair, holding onto it. Hayley walked until Reia’s back was against the pool, their lips still dancing around each other’s.  The brunette moaned in her mouth.

This is what she had wanted for months. The music was uplifting, making Hayley greedy as one hand wandered over the bare skin of Reia’s back, creeping up underneath her shirt. Her other hand held onto her left hip, keeping her in place.  She could feel how Reia rocked her hips against hers, a hand trying to find a way underneath her sticky dress.

“I’m not even sorry.”, Hayley said breathlessly when their lips finally broke apart, her head leaning against Reia’s and their eyes piercing each other.

“And I am only getting started.” Reia replied with a wicked grin.

"Prove it..." Hayley whispered in her ear before moving away.

Her eyes and groins still burning, her breath heavy and her heart ready to escape. A smug smile was playing at her lips as the drunk blond walked out of the pool. Somehow she managed to keep her balance, almost feeling graceful. Once she was on the dry terrace, she reached for the zipper of her black dress at her side, pulling it down before peeling the wet fabric of her body, dropping it to the floor in a wet puddle. It must’ve been the excitement, the adrenaline, the liquor that made her bold. 

“Don’t want to wet the floor of your house.”, she spoke as she looked over her shoulder at her partner, throwing her a wink. 

Hayley had been wearing a strapless black bra and black panties. She was drunk enough to not even care that she was standing half naked in front of Reia. Regrets would come tomorrow, if they would come at all.

* * *

**Reia**

She watched her partner getting out of the pool and was surprised that she managed to do it flawlessly.  _ Maybe she isn’t as drunk as I thought _ . She refused to blink as she watched Hayley unzip her dress and let it fall to the ground.  _ Oh my god. _

“Fucking hell.” She blurted out before she practically jumped out of the pool. 

While she walked she pulled her top over her head, throwing it away. She was wearing a white lacy bra underneath. Reia stood behind the taller actress and her hands groped at her hips at first, planting a soft kiss on her bare shoulders before she turned her partner around, looking up at her with fire in her own heterochromic eyes. 

“Like I care.” 

Without hesitation she pushed Hayley inside the kitchen and pressed her against the closest wall, her knee pushing between her legs and bit upward, cornering her partner to prevent her from escaping. Her lips immediately locked with Hayley’s. Reia licked the blond’s lips playfully, as if asking for permission to enter and once she was granted it she pushed her tongue inside of the other one’s mouth, exploring it. Her chest pressed against Hayley’s in need while her hands fumbled with the button of her trousers. She managed to quickly unzip it as well but it was hard to get rid of, it was dripping wet for two reasons.

After a few moments she realized it was not going to work like this so she broke the kiss, taking a step back to get rid of the trousers not so gracefully. 

“Don’t laugh…don’t you ruin it.” She warned Hayley as she knew how stupid it must have looked like how she took off her trousers. 

"I-I'm not saying anything.", a grin tugging at Hayley’s lips. But once Reia was done she took her partner’s hand. 

“Upstairs. Now.” Reia sounded demanding rather than asking, already pulling Hayley towards the stairs and up to her bedroom.

She basically ninja kicked the door open and pushed her co-actress onto her bed, closing the door behind. Like a panther Reia crawled atop her partner, slowly, in a teasing way, her hips swaying as she did. This is the moment she had been waiting endlessly, she can wait a little longer as they play. 

“You are…incredibly sexy.” 

"Don't steal my words, you hot mess.", the blond chuckled while Reia checked out the underwear Hayley was wearing. It was a matching colour and style and it made Reia wonder. 

“Did you plan on getting laid? Judging by your matching lingerie, you definitely did.” A smug grin appeared on her lips again.

"Shut up and kiss me.", Hayley spoke.

“Oh well, I feel special now.”, she chuckled. 

Reia placed a finger under Hayley’s chin, making her look into her eyes. She wanted to look for clues if it was all okay, if she indeed really thought about getting laid before coming over to her place. She leaned her head down, only stopping an inch away from the blond’s. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Reia didn’t want to ask for permission but since it was their first time she also wanted to get consent from the other one to make sure it was not by force, that it was something both of them desired.

* * *

**Hayley**

Hayley enjoyed the view unfolding in front of her as they stood in the kitchen. Her beautiful body, her white lacy bra, her kiss-swollen lips.  _ This is real, this is happening _ , the blond realized as she let herself be dragged to the bedroom. It was fun to see how committed Reia was to get them inside the bedroom. Hayley flopped down the bed, gulping down the view of a graceful Spanish crawling towards her.

Normally Hayley would get nervous by this point but the alcohol was doing it's job perfectly. What the alcohol couldn't hide was her embarrassment when Reia noticed her matching lingerie. In a sort of mumble she asked to be kissed instead when Reia looked softly as she spoke, a finger underneath her chin and their eyes gazing intensely. 

_ Was she asking permission? _

"For fuck sake Reia, please yes.", Hayley pleaded in a moan, pulling the other in by her neck to kiss her. 

Her head hadn't stopped spinning but it got worse with every kiss. She pulled up her leg, pressing her thigh against Reia’s groins while her hands wandered to her back, fumbling at the claps of her bra until her fingers found how to open it. In the meantime she felt her partner’s hand wandering her body, trailing down from her neck to her collarbone and chest only to take a hold of one of her covered breasts. Hayley moaned into Reia’s mouth, enjoying every warm touch. 

“Oh fuck…” the Spanish murmured against Hayley’s lips.

"Reia, I want you." she said in a husk voice between kisses. "Only you." she helped Reia to get rid of her bra before pushing herself up.

“Then take what you want.” her partner spoke.

“I will…” she answered, her head spinning as she indeed would take as much as she could from the brunette. 

As they sat up straight, Hayley was quick to take one or Reia’s breasts in her mouth, her fingers digging at her back. Hayley groaned softly as fingers dug into her scalp while her tongue ran over one of Reia’s nipples before softly biting them, sucking at it. Hayley roughly pushed her partner on her back, it was a mesmerizing sight, having Reia beneath her as she moaned, her body aching to be touched, her voice aroused as she pleads. Hayley barely noticed how her bra got opened, being dropped somewhere on or beside the bed. She crawled over her partner to kiss her lips, trailing to her jawline, further to her earlobe and softly biting down it. 

"You're so beautiful." she whispered in her neck before leaving kisses at the same place, her collarbone and back at her breasts. 

The taller actress leaned on one elbow, eyeing Reia as her other hand caressed her thigh, going inwards before running a finger over her slick wet panties. Hayley moved herself up to kiss Reia’s lips before making circular motions on top of her panties, pushing just enough for her to feel but not enough to build up. The blond only left her lips to smile smugly. 

"Just say you want me."

* * *

**Reia**

It was like a dream coming true before her very eyes. Few months back she wouldn’t have thought that the mesmerizing blond lady would be underneath her, pleading to kiss her. She had no time to react to the answer to her question about consent as she was pulled down into a deep kiss which she returned gladly. 

One of her hands was placed beside Hayley’s head to keep her weight while the other one trailed down her neck, collarbone and chest only to take a hold of Hayley’s breast, still in her bra. She moaned loudly as she felt a thigh was being pressed against her womanhood. She murmured against Hayley’s swollen lips from all the kisses, gently biting down on the bottom one. She let out a sigh of relief as her bra was off, throwing it aside before she was pushed upwards. Her fingers dug into the golden hair of Hayley’s as if she was grasping it for dear life as she felt her wet mouth covering her bare nipple. Reia looked down to take in the sight. She could barely believe what she saw. 

_ Is this real? Or one of my fucked up dreams? _

Being pushed down on the bed snapped her out of it only to see a certain blond towering her, climbing atop her which left Rei’s mouth ajar. 

“No…you are the breath-taking here.” She murmured under her breath between moans  while Hayley pulled down her panties.

“Easy there, tiger. So impatient, huh?”, only getting a snort in response.

Her skin was burning where kisses were left and her groins aching for contact. While Hayley was busy with turning the heat up in Reia, (not that it could be any hotter) the Spanish unlocked her black bra with only one hand, pulling it down to get rid of it. When she felt wicked hands venturing to tease her sensitive part through fabric she looked down at Hayley and into her eyes, parting her knees to give the other one more room, an unholy noise escaping her lips. 

“Holy hell…Just take me already!” Reia was getting impatient with all the teasing and testing. She has had enough of that since almost the first time they met.

“As you wish…”, her partner answered.

While she let Hayley do her thing she trailed a hand between the both of them and without asking for permission her hand already slipped underneath the blond girl’s lingerie, meeting a crazy amount of wetness there. 

“Oh my god…” Reia said breathlessly, a content grin covering her face as she knew she was the reason why Hayley was this excited. 

Skillful fingers teased Hayley down there, gently running her fingertips over the swollen clit a few times, one moan escaping into her mouth and into her ear while her free hand grasped at the broad shoulder of Hayley to pull her down and bite into her collar bone… _ not so softly. _ At the same time she slipped a finger inside of her partner, a loud groan leaving her mouth as she did. 

“Fucking hell…” She blurted out, her sight getting hazy as the alcohol was still kicking in and now all this excitement taking over her head, making her dizzy. 

“Hmm fuck, Rei.” Hayley moaned as she worked with her hand down at the brunette.

****

She sucked at her skin almost violently, her inner teenager leaving a mark on Hayley. She was reaching her climax while she worked on her co-star, adding one more finger to push in and out, in an increasing speed, her own back arching underneath and her nails digging into the other one’s shoulder. 

“Ah---Hayley…” She mumbled in between groans and moans. “P-please…” Reia was practically begging now, she just couldn’t decide why. 

_ Did she want to come or not just yet? Did she want to enjoy and prolong it even more? _ She had no idea, her body was acting on its own. Reia felt how Hayley’s juice was already dripping down her hand and judging by the sudden tightness she knew Hayley was just as close as she was. 

“R-Reia… Yes, please.” Hayley moaned, her hips rolling against Reia’s hand.

“F-fuck…ahh…H-Hayley…” Her own moans were husky and she made sure to do it near Hayley’s ear, sounding as seductive as ever when she felt her finger inside of her. 

If Reia hadn’t mastered to control her body by now she was almost sure she would have come at that moment, but she held it back as she wanted to come to her limits at the same time as Hayley. It was truly majestic how her co-star knew exactly what to do, how to touch her, how to please her. The sight of that gave Reia the ultimate eyecandy, rocking her hips against each of her movements. 

When her lips were captured in that heated kiss she let out loud moans against the other one’s lips until she felt some blood dripping down her bottom lip. Once Hayley let it go she looked up into her blue eyes and licked the blood off her lip in the most seductive way, biting on it down afterwards. 

“Hmm...” She hummed content. “I want…to come…with you…” She demanded, her legs wrapping around the blond’s waist now, hanging onto her tightly to press their heated bodies even closer.

* * *

**Hayley**

It was heated and messy, their bodies pressed against each other while their hands worked magically. Hayley felt Reia’s legs being wrapped around her while she placed a second finger in so easily thanks to her wetness. With heavy moans the blond kept pleasuring her partner while she spoke. 

“I-I’m…. close…”, she answered as her body started to ache for it’s climax. 

Her hips rocked against the Spanish’s hand, wanting to feel her even deeper, harder. Her free hand grasped at the sheets. 

“Rei-- aah!”, she exclaimed as fireworks went off, her body moving on its own as she orgasmed.

Hayley could feel how the brunette came too, her insides clenching around her fingers while her movements slowed down, riding out her pleasure as long as possible before she retreated her hand. The taller actress was breathing heavily, the arm she was leaning on was trembling. She rested her head on Reia’s shoulder, her hand still wet and warm against the other’s womanhood. 

“Fuck…”, she chuckled against her partner’s neck before softly biting the spot.

“Ahh…” Reia sighed as her body went numb too.

Even if she had wanted to do more, her body was dead and the alcohol was making her head tired. Hayley shifted so she could lay next to Reia, pulling her into an embrace, their hot bodies ever so close as they tried to catch their breath. The ceiling was spinning as she looked up, almost feeling nauseous while her head was filled with joy. 

“Wow…”, she sighed with a sheepish smile before looking down at the other actress. 

“Don’t…just don’t ruin it.” Reia muttered under her breath, nuzzling into Hayley’s chest as she was chuckling.

_ This happened, this really happened. _ She could barely believe it as she was very aware of their naked bodies pressing against each other. _ I had sex with Reia, oh god _ . Her breathing was still heavy but somehow more controlled, making her shift a little to turn more towards the small Reia. 

“You’re amazing…”, she spoke softly as she cupped Reia’s face.

“You weren’t too bad either.” 

* * *

**Reia**

When Hayley rolled off of her and pulled her in an embrace she finally started to realize what just happened. The room was spinning around them and her sight was hazy but she could still see how the other one was grinning smugly. 

Hayley’s little impressed sigh made her chuckle, nuzzling herself into Hayley’s chest. When her face was directed to look at the blond she blinked a few times and smiled warmly. She laughed before noticing how Hayley was looking at her face. She wondered what was on her mind. 

_ What are you thinking, Hayley? Was it good?  _

But then soft lips touched hers and she was once again lost in it. She did not care if it was real or just a dream, what mattered was that she was still there, enjoying every second of it. Their kiss lasted long and it was the most loving, most gentle they ever had (not that they had many before) and it made Reia melt into it, feeling all the emotions that had been put through that. 

_ Please, let it be real this time. _

Only when they pulled away she let out a content sigh. A tiny whimper left her mouth when her partner pulled away and left her side, leaving the brunette in bed alone, taking away her calming heat. A smirk played at her lips at the question that followed.

“Can I borrow something? To sleep in?”, a warm, drunk smile was playing at Hayley’s lips.

“It would be a crime to cover your perfect body…” Reia started first but then gestured towards the commode for Hayley to pick something. 

“I can’t sleep naked.”, the other retorted.

“Fine…Choose anything you like.” She said even if she could watch and stare at Hayley’s toned body for the rest of the night. 

“Don’t be sad, you’ll be seeing this more often.”, Hayley spoke smugly before opening the commode and pulling out an oversized shirt and shorts to put on.

Reia looked for her own pyjamas and put them on quickly before hitting the bed again. After Hayley disappeared into the bathroom the Spanish couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore and by the time the other one came back she was dozed off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Hayley**

She quickly went to the bathroom on wobbly legs, a chuckle leaving her lips as she entered the room, placing herself on the toilet. She changed herself in the improvised pajamas when she saw herself in the mirror. _ I look like I had the best sex ever _ , she joked to herself as she ran a hand through her messed up hair before noticing the bite mark with a hicky on top of it. A finger touched it gently, a loving smile playing at her lips. 

_ I’m yours, is that it? _

By the time Hayley returned, she noticed her partner already being asleep. With a warm smile she got beside her, wrapping an arm around Reia’s waist as she kissed her behind the ear. 

“It seems I only have the courage when you sleep…”, she whispered, her face snuggled in the nape of her neck, her warm breath caressing the dark skin. “but I love you… I love you so much.”, she added in a sigh but no answer came beside deep, regular breaths indicating she was indeed fast asleep. 

Shortly after, everything went black for her too.


	12. Make up story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is especially awkward if one of the two has altered memories about the night. Added up to all that, an interesting article gives both the actresses and the movie some unforeseen attention.

**Hayley**

Her night was filled with some vivid dreams about Reia, both good and bad. She tossed around a lot in bed, being very conscious of the beautiful brunette laying next to her. Her heat, her breathing, her body, it was all there and every time Hayley woke up, she had to gaze at her partner or softly touch her to be sure. She had been afraid all of it had been a dream but she was really here in Reia’s bed, they really had sex. 

The actress tried to sleep some more, hoping they could both wake up at the same time but it seemed like the Spanish could be sleeping for hours while she was wide awake by ten am. Softly she got out of bed, glancing at her sleeping beauty before getting her clothes together and leaving the bedroom. It was a little awkward to walk into someone’s bathroom and use it without asking first. She felt a little out of place but at the same time, she could hear Reia scold her for being an idiot and not using the sink to wash herself.

Hayley quickly checked the bedroom before leaving downstairs, being sure the other hadn’t woken up but she was still softly snoring. Almost happily she walked down the stairs only to be met a grumpy looking Melog. 

“Hey boy, are you hungry?”, she cooed at the cat as he looked up at her, mewling softly before rubbing his head against her leg. 

The blond girl vaguely remembered Reia pulling out cat food from the kitchen so she searched all of her cupboards while Melog meowed loudly in anticipation. She gave the cat some food, placing the bowl on the ground as he almost attacked it. 

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”, she spoke softly, petting his back as he ate while she kneeled beside him, staying there for a moment. 

Later she collected their clothes, folding them and putting them away in the bathroom, making the house less like a mess. Hunger reminded her why she initially had come to the kitchen and her dry mouth was a second indicator. Finding herself a glass and taking water from the tap she started to search the fridge, deciding to make the two of them brunch.

There wasn’t much to work with but enough to have something. There was old bread, eggs, milk and some ham. Hayley had made herself some French toast after using some of the eggs and milk, found herself some sugar, Maple syrup and some strawberries (after throwing away the bad ones). 

Silently she ate when Melog joined her on her lap, eyeing her food and making her do all kinds of movements so the cat wouldn’t eat her food. With a chuckle she decided to stand to eat the rest of her toast when she heard movement from above. Hayley got back to the cooker and started baking the ham to add some eggs later, readying some French toast by the time Reia got downstairs. 

“Hey Hayley.”, her voice was weak, deep and husky, a blush playing at her cheeks and although she was beautiful as ever, she clearly looked hungover.

“Hey Catra.”, the taller actress said with a soft chuckle.

It went silent and honestly, she didn’t know how to start this conversation. They had to talk about it, they had to figure things out.  _ What if Reia regretted everything? _ Hayley was relieved when the brunette spoke at first, being casual. 

“I see you already feel like home.” Reia glanced towards the pool and then back to Hayley. 

“I didn’t think you’d mind, would you?”, she asked as she turned back around to finish what she had started. 

“No, I don’t mind…you are free to roam and do whatever you want here.” 

“I made you something of whatever I found in the fridge.”, she added before eyeing the brunette. 

“Hmm...smells nice.” the Spanish actress sniffed the air as she walked about.“Did you sleep well?”, Reia asked.

“Oh yes, I’m just not used to sleeping next to someone anymore.”, she spoke, looking at the French toast with a warm smile. 

There was another silence and she could feel something wrapping in her chest. Hayley had wanted to pull up the subject when Reia spoke again and the blond thanked the gods she had been facing away. 

“Uhm…okay, this is awkward but…I think I have a little memory loss here. What happened after we got home? I remember we had some whisky…but then nothing. It’s all blank.” 

_ Is she for real? _

“You don’t remember?”, she asked just to be sure before touching her collarbone where the bite mark was. Hayely made sure the shirt hid the mark, her mind trying to find what would be the best thing to tell. 

_ Well we had some awesome sex, not that awesome for you as you don’t remember shit. _

“No…I’m afraid I had too much to drink. But I’m sure I had a good time since you are still here, making me breakfast.” 

“Honestly I don’t remember much myself.”, Hayley said with a chuckle before turning around, placing the French toast on a plate. “I think we ended up in the pool at some point, I placed our wet clothes in the bathroom.”, she spoke, sitting in front of Reia as she intensely eyed her to make sure if she could see anything that indicated she remembered or lied. “After that we went upstairs, to your bed.”, she continued but it seemed like her partner had told the truth. It took all of her self-control not to sigh in that moment. “I borrowed some pajamas from you and we shared the bed.”, she gave her a little smile before getting up to finish the eggs. Hayley had been hungry but this new twist made it disappear rather quickly. 

“The pjs…my pjs look good on you.” 

“Thank you.”, a blush managed to appear on her cheeks while her head tried to wrap around what her partner just had said..

Giving some of the food to Reia, she filled her plate with the other half and ate it without tasting much.  _ How can she not remember… Was it a dream? _ She thought to herself, staring at the egg absentmindedly. It wasn’t, she knew, the bite mark hadn’t appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

**Reia**

The night went by quickly and by the time she opened her eyes the sun was already in the middle of the sky, indicating it was definitely not morning anymore. She had a tendency of memory loss in case of a great amount of alcohol intake and this time was no different. She woke up with a terrible headache and a dizzy head. 

After taking a few minutes to properly wake up she looked around the bedroom and remembered what a dream she had. She had sex with Hayley in her dream, the most amazing sex. But then she heard some noises coming from downstairs and she frowned. With much effort and willpower she got out of bed and made her way to the source of the noise, only to meet a pair of blue eyes.

The blond standing in her kitchen, making her breakfast in her pyjamas, it all seemed like a dream. The sun was shining and birds chirping outside, Melog greeting her with a soft purr and a head rub on her leg. 

“Am I still dreaming?“ She muttered under her nose, almost inaudibly as she turned her gaze to the tall actress before asking her partner about last night.

Reia sat down and looked at the plate placed before her and then up to Hayley. As she listened to the story she furrowed her brows. It sounded almost like her dream, except the sexual content.  _ Was it really a dream? What if not? But then why isn’t Hayley telling me that? _ She looked down at her food. Reia tried her best to find out what really happened, because she felt something was off. 

The way the blond actress acted made her wonder what she was not telling. She took a bite of the toast and hummed contently. 

“Mhmm..this is good. Thank you.” 

Reia was not dumb and she noticed the little gestures and the way Hayley’s behaviour changed since she asked about last night. Even if the taller one tried to act it out, she was now really bad at it. 

“Did we at least have fun? Well, did you have fun last night?” She tried to look into those beautiful blue eyes, but Hayley couldn’t keep the eye contact. 

“We sure did have a good time… We cried and laughed. And I wouldn’t still be here if we hadn't had some fun.”, she answered the brunette with a smile while making the toast, her back turned to her.

_ She is lying. What are you not telling me, Hayley? _

“My dress is still wet… Can I maybe borrow something to drive home? My dogs have been alone, I really want to check on them.”, the taller actress spoke suddenly with a warm voice although a little shaky.

“What’s the rush? Can’t you stay a little longer?” Reia felt panic arising in her chest, wanting to throw up all of a sudden. 

“I… I’d love to Rei but I really have to look at Kiba and Max.”, she answered with a sigh.

But apparently Hayley really wanted to leave and there was no way of stopping her. With a sigh she got up and led her to the wardrobe. 

“Pick anything you like.” 

Her voice was weak, her legs wobbly and her head heavy…so she leaned against the doorframe until the blond actress was done choosing some clothes to wear. While her co-star was changing in the bathroom she looked inside of the bedroom, trying to look for clues of what happened in there, if anything happened at all, but she did not find anything particularly suspicious. Reia walked her partner out, staying at the front door. 

“Thanks for yesterday, you’re the best.”, Hayley spoke with another warm smile and Reia couldn’t help but notice something was not right.

“Come again soon. It was my pleasure.” She formed her sentences intentionally like that, trying to trigger something inside of Hayley to spill the beans, to tell the truth, but she only got a smile in return and soon her Hayley was gone with her shitty little car.

With a deep sigh she went back to her house, locking the door behind herslef. Melog came to her and meowed at her almost aggressively. Reia frowned and crouched down to pick him up. 

“What? I haven’t done anything wrong, have I?” 

The brunette walked about the house, picking up her phone and out to the terrace only to sit by the pool, where they have been drinking last night. She let the cat lay down in her lap. With one hand she stroked Melog gently while she looked at the screen, reading some news. It didn’t take much time to find an article about herself and Hayley with a few pictures attached and with a title that would cause a hell of a drama for both of them. 

“Fuck…FUCK FUCK FUCK!” 

She read it quick, scanning the paparazzi pictures of them walking arm in arm into her house and them sitting by the pool. The article stated that there were more explicit pictures but they were not allowed to show without violating human rights. Although they described what happened after they fell into the pool.

Reia put her phone down and stared at the water in front of her, her dream coming back to her vividly. 

“It wasn’t a dream, was it?” She talked to herself in a whisper. “Elizabeth will fucking murder me.”

Without wasting some more time she dialled a number calling her PA and Emily for that matter. She explained what happened, well, what she remembered and asked her manager to take care of the article.

“You have to make them take it off from the site. ASAP. Elizabeth will kill me if she sees it…” Reia demanded in a panic. 

“And don’t even get me started how it will ruin your career Reia.” Emily said in a stern voice before hanging up to do her job, trying her best to get rid of the article and especially the pictures. 

Reia was in deep shit now. She not only believed it was a dream, she even told Hayley she didn’t remember anything.  _ What do I do? I fucked everything up again. She must hate me now. Should I call her? No…that’s not good enough _ . Reia had some inner battles before she decided to get dressed and leave in a hurry with her Maserati, heading straight to Hayley’s place. She wanted to come clean and she could only do that in person. They better sort things out before Elizabeth does and gives them a hard time. The brunette told Kirsch to stop the news spreading at all costs.

* * *

**Hayley**

You’d think she would get used to being taken aback by Reia, both in good and in bad ways. Still, it did hurt to hear the brunette couldn’t remember what happened last night. Hayley had felt like it had been one of the best nights she had ever spent and now that was taken from her too. She could’ve told the truth but it would make things only more complicated, what if drunk Reia wasn’t like the sober version of herself? 

What if sober Reia would have regrets, tell her this had been a mistake and she would rather spend the night with someone like Sophia? No, the actress couldn’t handle such disappointment again. Keeping her from the truth was all she could do, for both of their sakes.

Her head was a mess, not knowing what to think about the situation. Once again the Spanish gave her internal struggles she had to fight, knowing she wouldn’t like either of the outcomes. Her drive home went by in a haze, it was a wonder she had no accident as she barely noticed arriving to her driveway. She went inside, let out her dogs in the backyard and sat down for a minute.

Hayley couldn’t help the tears, feeling helpless as she felt her head being a mess again. Everything had been so perfect, too perfect and now it was ruined once again.  _ At least Reia doesn’t hate you _ , an emphatic voice told her but it didn’t offer her any solace. Her dogs came to comfort her, laying their head softly on her knees as she cried. 

She had no idea what to do, how to handle this situation now. She couldn’t forget nor could she tell the truth to Reia as it might ruin the little thing they already had.  _ It was a dream, play it off like that _ , she tried as she touched the mark once again. With a sigh she took her phone and called, waiting for the other to answer. 

“Hey Murielle, can we meet to talk?”

Murielle didn’t live far from her so she got there rather quickly. The woman looked worried, taking Hayley in an embrace when she entered before sitting down in her kitchen so the actress could tell her story. It went a little unnoticed how the blue-haired woman tensed with it. 

“So you guys had sex?”, she asked a little surprised, making the actress nod. “And Reia says she doesn’t remember? You believe her?”, one brow was raised and for a moment she felt like she was scolded at for being naïve. 

“It seemed like it, I believe her.”, Hayley defended herself and the brunette. She really wanted to believe the other hadn’t been lying,  _ like you’ve done to her _ . 

“It’s kind of hard to forget a night with you so that’s harsh of her.”, the artist said with a shrug and a little smile, making Hayley blush. 

“It’s not her fault, it was the booze.”, she had wanted to speak more confidently but her voice had been a mere whisper.

Hayley groaned, her face resting in her palms as her elbows leaned on the table. 

“I don’t know what to do Murielle. Should I tell her?”, she spoke, her voice muffled by her hands as she was still leaning down. The other woman had rolled her eyes, thinking of what would be best to tell Hayley. 

“I don’t think that will help your relationship, no?”, she spoke softly as the actress looked back up, her ocean blue eyes mesmerizing. 

“I don’t know… Maybe?”, another groan left her lips, leaning back now as she watched her ceiling, tears were itching again. 

“I just want to be happy with her, I thought we might have booked something with everything that had happened yesterday. She had kissed me first, wouldn’t there be something in her that wants me?”, she spoke out her thoughts before looking back at her friend. 

“Hayley... You know she isn’t the one to be loving, right? There is a reason why Elizabeth wanted to keep her away from you. What if she just wants what we have?”

There was no time to answer as Hayley’s doorbell rang. 

“I don’t want to see anyone…”, the actress said as she slowly got out of her chair before Murielle jumped to her feet. 

“I’ll open up and send them away, okay?”, she planted a soft kiss on Hayley’s forehead. 

“Thank you.”, was all Hayley said as she watched her leave for the door. 

The woman opened the front door as promised, not expecting Reia to be standing at the other side. She quickly regained her posture, leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms. 

“What are you doing here?”, she asked first, eyeing the Spanish down, “You remember, don’t you? What are you going to tell her?”, the blue-haired added as she saw the brunette’s expression. “Haven’t you hurt her enough now, let her go Reia, we both know you’re not serious about this, you’ve never been before.”, she said as she tried to hold back a smirk from appearing. 

If she could keep Reia on a distance in any possible way, maybe Hayley would finally forget her.

* * *

**Reia**

Her drive was messy, she could barely concentrate on the road and hence she almost hit someone at a crosswalk. Reia’s heart was racing like anything, her stomach had a knot in it and her head was still heavy and hurt from all the booze she had last night. Once she arrived and pulled over she stayed in her car, just holding the steering wheel and staring at it blankly as she was gathering her thoughts. 

“ _ Hey Hayley… listen. I have been a total asshole…I thought it was all a dream…but I know now that it was very real. I’m sorry…I have never meant to hurt you like that. Please forgive me and let me make it up to you. _ ”

She spoke to herself still in the car, having a full conversation with herself about the topic and how she would apologize for such a big mistake as not remembering. 

“ _ Okay Reia, you can do it. Just go in there, say this and hope she will forgive you. _ ” 

With that last cheer for herself she took her keys and left the car, heading to the front door, as her heart wanted to escape. She even considered turning back and leaving as it was way too awkward now and her body wanted to flee. But her heart made her stay and ring the bell. 

_ Okay, here we go. _

The smile she had put on dropped as soon as she saw who opened the door. It was the only person she hated the most in the entire universe. 

“Murielle...” She mumbled, not believing her eyes. 

_ Did she just immediately run to her? Was this the reason she wanted to leave, just to meet this woman? Was I that bad in bed? _ She listened to the brown woman and frowned, wanting to protest, but she felt too weak for that now.  _ She is right. I’ve hurt her enough. What did I think really? She doesn’t want me…she doesn’t need me. She needs someone stable and reliable as this make-up artist _ . 

“I…uhm…” 

Reia tried to look over Murielle’s shoulder to take a peek at Hayley, but she couldn’t so she grabbed the other woman by her wrist and pulled her outside, closing the door behind her. She sighed deeply before turning to the make-up artist. 

“So she told you…” She started weakly and also disappointed.  _ So she told you, but not me. _ “First of all, you don’t know me…”

“I know enough.”, Murielle answered the predictable  _ ‘you don’t know me’ _ counter. The make-up artist knew many things, maybe more than the other would think. The blue-haired woman talked with many, heard many and most of it came from Hayley herself. 

“And I know the look you give her when you see her. You love her, don’t you?” Reia asked, finally gathering up some courage and taking a step towards the woman. 

“I love her.”, the blue haired woman admitted with a smirk, “And I have her.”, she added before leaning a little back by the sudden change of the brunette. 

“I will not give up on her. I remember how she looked at me last night...I remember everything.” The Spanish put on a smug grin as she recalled. “Let us fight for her and see who she chooses.”

“This is a fight you can’t win, Reia, I’ve been seeding and taking care of her for a long time and now I’ll finally harvest the fruits of it.”, she had wanted to sound more confident but her voice faltered as she knew deep inside this woman made a very good chance.  _ I need Adora to get her mind off of her and quick.  _

“May the best win.” Reia cupped Murielle’s chin as he spoke her last sentence, confident.

Murielle had wanted to flinch away when she felt the touch but instead she leaned in closer, daring. “Oh, no worries, the best will win.”

After some dramatic moments she let the woman go and took a step back. 

“I hope I made myself clear.” She added before leaving to her car, getting in. She roared up the engine to let Hayley know she was here before driving off. “So this is it. I won’t let that fucking bitch win.” She said out loud in her car, putting on some rock music to boost her ego and feel confident enough.

She made her way to Horatius’s house as they needed to talk. He must have known what happened by now. Reia was sure Emily had told him already. They were pretty close, after all. Her bravery left her once she was standing in front of the taller man, feeling tiny compared to him.  _ Why does he have to be so intimidating _ ? 

“Uhm..hello Horatius. I think we should talk.” The man grunted and gestured inside to let the Spanish in. 

“I wondered when you would bring your ass here.” Said the man, closing the door behind them once they were inside. Reia took a seat on the sofa and crossed her legs. 

“Okay, listen. I made a mistake, I know. But I assure you –“ The man seemed annoyed as he slammed the table in front of him.

“A mistake? I told you to not get involved! Why is it so hard for you to understand? Are you really that dumb and horny?” He was nearly shouting at the actress, making her curl up into a ball. He reminded her of her caretaker in the orphanage, Miss Weaver. They were the same coin but different sides.

“You will ruin everything we have worked for over the years. She is not worth it! She will only drag you down, distract you from your goals. Don’t you want that Academy Award? Did you forget your ambitions?” Horatius gestured his hands above, making a fist of his hand.

Reia frowned as she did not agree with the man. She unfolded her legs and stood up, taking her ground. 

“She will not drag me down. She is an amazing actress. You haven’t seen what I have. She pushes me to act better, to be better.” She spoke but her little speech was cut short. 

“It doesn’t matter! Don’t you see? Scandals like these are not allowed to a star like you. If the jury sees this, they will never take you into account, they will never take you seriously. If you want that award, you have to let it go and do as you are told!” They had a heated argument in which there was no way Reia could win as Horatius held power over her, one she couldn’t deny. “I raised you from the ashes, you wouldn’t be here without me.” And the man was right and Reia knew very well. 

She would still be a no-name waitress in some poor restaurant if Horatius hadn’t embraced her.

It went worse than Reia expected, but at least it was over now and she could head home. Despite everyone telling her she couldn’t get together with Hayley she was going for it nonetheless. 

“ _ Pfft…they think they can handle me. Well, I am Reia Carrero, and I do what I want. _ ” She told herself as she was driving home. 

She already had an idea in mind, she just needed to figure out how to execute it, but her head hurt way too bad to think now, so as soon as she got home she went straight to bed. It was only late at night when she woke up from her little nap. The sun was setting on the horizon and she went outside to watch the stars appear. She recalled how Hayley and her watched them on the beach and a smile appeared on her lips. 

“ _ I will make it up to you, Hayley. I promise. _ ” She mumbled, laying down next to the pool.

* * *

**Hayley**

Hayley got curious when the woman stayed away longer than expected. It could’ve been Grace or someone else who needed her.  _ You don’t want to see anyone now _ , she reminded herself but her body acted on her own as she got to her feet. The front door was still open when she heard a very familiar engine roar. Hastily she walked to the door that was blocked by Murielle, seeing the Maserati leaving her driveway. Puzzled, she looked at the make-up artist when she turned around.

“What was Reia doing here?”, Hayley asked as Murielle closed the door behind her before laying her hands on the actress' shoulders. 

“Nothing special, she was… herself as she spoke to me.”, the blond saw the tension in the other. 

“I told her you wanted to be alone for a moment and she left, that was what you wanted, right?” Hayley felt guilt in her stomach as she had wanted to see the brunette instead of sending her away but Murielle had done what she had been asked to do. 

“Yes, thanks, you’re a good friend.”, she answered as she squeezed one of the hands laying on her shoulder.

The artist stayed a little longer and Hayley could feel how she wanted to take away the tension by caressing her arm, creeping in closer and planting kisses whenever she could. The actress was in no mood at first but after some time, she got into the embrace and touches while her head calmed down. Murielle had some calming and persistent way of getting to her. Whatever she did, it worked most of the time but Hayley could still feel the touches of Reia on her body. 

“I’m sorry but not now.”, she said as she pushed herself out of the embrace, touching the bite mark on her collarbone. 

“Do you want me to fix that?”, the woman asked, pretending as if she hadn’t been pushed and hurt mere seconds ago. 

“No, it’s fine, I’ll make sure nobody sees and tomorrow you’ll fix it before I get to set anyway.”, she smiled at the other before both went silent. 

The artist realized this was her cue to leave and did so. A quick kiss was shared, one that hit Hayley differently from all kisses so far. More distant now she knew how Reia’s lips tasted like.

With a sigh she closed her door, leaning against it for a moment when her phone started buzzing. Once again Hayley looked puzzled, taking the call. 

“Hey Angelique, I didn’t expect you, is something wrong?”, her heart rate increased as flashes passed her mind as in why her agent would call her. 

“I got contacted by Horatius.”, she didn’t sound amused but Hayley didn’t know why. 

“Who is Horatius?”, she asked with frowned eyebrows as she walked back to her living room. 

“Reia’s agent, he warned me about some articles and pictures of you two spreading right now. He commanded me to help take them down.”, Hayley felt all her blood disappearing from her face, sitting down on her couch. 

“What pictures?”, she had a feeling what kind of pictures and as Angelique described them, especially those that weren’t published yet but within the grasp for the media to spread them, she felt like dying. 

_ Dammit Reia, you need better fences around your house _ , she facepalmed herself. 

“What happened, Hayley?”, she asked sternly while the actress tried to come up with an excuse.

“What does it matter what happened? We had some fun, we fell into the pool and my dress was soaked.”, she tried a little fiercely but was put down immediately. 

“If you want to become as famous as Reia, you will have to care about what you do. You will never be left alone and every  _ misstep _ ”, Hayley winced at the last word, knowing she had to take care about her drinking problem, “will be seen by the whole world. So yes, it matters. This can ruin not only Reia’s but your reputation too.”, the actress felt like everything was being unfair, she wanted to throw some kind of tantrum but she was a grown woman so she just said. 

“I understand, I’ll take better care in the future of not undressing where the paparazzi can see me.”,  _ very mature _ . 

“This is no joke Hayley!”, she got scolded again and it made the actress desperate. 

“I know Angelique! I’m sorry, okay? It won’t happen again…”, she tried as she heard the woman take in a deep breath. 

“You’re a good girl and I love you as a daughter but this is something you need to work on, especially by the time the movie airs. Paparazzi will be on your heals every step of the way.”

After the call, Hayley needed an aspirin as her head wasn’t only hurting because of the drinks she had last night but of all the problems added to her list. From what her agent had told, the manager and agent of Reia had already taken care of most of the articles. 

“ _ Wait… _ ” realization struck her,  _ if her agent and manager had known about these articles so should Reia. _

_ What if that had been the reason why she had come by? _ Hayley wondered, looking at her phone as if she expected it to go over, to see ' _ The best actress in the world, aka Reia’  _ appear on her screen but it stayed silent. She wondered to call her but decided not to, in case she might not have seen the articles or if she didn’t question it all too much.  _ She will, she’s not dumb _ . With a groan she laid down on her couch, eyeing the clock just to realise it was way too early for her to eat or get to bed.

Somehow her day went by in a haze, her night being peaceful and the morning dreadful as it was early. Hayley didn’t have to be up this early as filming would only start by noon but having a free morning was getting rare. She got out of bed and into her sport clothes, having a quick breakfast before hitting the road with her dogs clipped on a waistband. 

Running had always been something she needed to do, to clear her mind and stay atop of everything. It was her moment with the dogs to get back to her basics. Some earphones blasted music as she ran, noticing how a car had taken the same three turns. At first she didn’t pay much attention until she made a u-turn, only to see the car had done the same, making her nervous. Hayley slowed down and she could see how her dogs sensed her tension. The car drove up to her, a window going down at the backseat and a young woman leaned outside. 

“Are you Hayley Sanders?”, the actress took some heavy breaths, taking out one earphone as she nodded. “Erin Silvia from Hollywood Life, you want to answer some questions about your recent visit at Reia Carrero’s?”

Hayley would rather have them ask if she wanted to see some puppies in the back of their car or offer her candy. Anything but this. Angelique's words were still ringing at the back of her head, making her shake her head. 

“I’m sorry but I have nothing to tell.”, she placed her earphones back and started running again, knowing the car would move where she went so she found herself a park to lose them. 

She had never gone running for so long and by the time the actress came home, she wasn’t only tired but paranoid. Hayley took a quick shower before calling Angelique as she got into her own car, on her way to the studio. The agent didn’t pick up, making her nervous as she left a message. 

“Someone from Hollywood Life just cornered me while I was running, some Erin? She wanted to ask questions, I denied them. I thought you would want to know this… Love you, bye.”, Hayley ended the call as she took in a deep breath, eyeing her mirrors more as to see if someone was following her.

At the set she quickly went to make-up, being late for the first time since they started filming. Hayley ignored Elizabeth’s scolding as she sat down in front of Murielle. Reia had already left the make-up trailer. 

“Sorry, I was held up.”, she said to the artist who started immediately, including the mark on her collarbone by hiding it under some shade. 

They were twenty minutes late to start the actual filming, she went to the director and gave her a slightly different story. 

“I was followed by a car while running, I didn’t want them to follow me home.”, it was enough for Elizabeth to roll her eyes before shouting instructions to everyone. 

Hayley walked over to Reia, smiling at her warmly as she quickly squeezed her hand. 

“Can we talk after work?” she said a little breathlessly. 

She had to know what the brunette knew, she must’ve talked with her agent too. The best they could do was to work this out together, Hayley didn’t have to tell the truth…

* * *

**Reia**

Last night was beyond her imagination. Now that she knew for sure it wasn’t just a dream it was safe to recall, to reminisce about the mind-blowing intercourse they had. With one of her arms under her head and the other hand touching her own lips she closed her eyes, still feeling the softness of Hayley’s lips upon hers. She tasted like the most delicious mixture of honey and milk. Reia had experience, but it was nothing like anything before. It was filled with real emotions, something that rarely happened with Reia.

Hayley was still new to this, but it did not show at all. She knew exactly what to do, how to please Reia, as if she had been planning this all along.  _ Oh Hayley, you really are quite a thing to fight for _ . Her eyes flickered open as she heard her phone ringing. With a grunt she reached for it and looked at the screen. It was not who she expected it to be. Secretly she hoped Hayley would call her, but she figured the blond was busy with the blue-haired witch. 

“Hey Emily. Any news?”

Turned out that her manager, Emily, was able to get at least the pictures off the websites, but the article remained and it festered like a virus. Even if the website took the pictures off, some clever people had already saved them to their computers. Emily explained. 

“Once you put something up the internet it stays there forever. I’m afraid I can’t do anything else. Did you talk to Horatius?” Reia sat up and shifted nervously. 

“I see. Well, let’s hope it doesn’t get to Elizabeth.” She sighed deeply. “Yeah, I did. Can’t you soothe him maybe? I know you two are close...” She wanted to have a friendly approach to Horatius to soften him a bit on the topic of Hayley and her but the purple-haired woman had a different opinion. 

“I could…but you know the thing is, I think he's right. You probably want to back off a bit, stay low if you want to succeed. It seems you two girls are walking chaos together…and you don’t want that, do you?” At least Emily was not shouting at her or lecturing her, but it still hurt.  _ I want to be with her, for fucks sake. Why does nobody understand that _ ? 

“Yeah, eyes on the prize…I know.” She said reluctantly while she fumbled with the water in front of her. 

“There is only one and a half weeks left of shooting. Do you think you can manage that without causing any more scandals?” The manager asked, truly concerned. 

“I can try, but I make no promises…” Reia was getting annoyed by the fact that everyone treated her like a child. 

“Reia! This is not a game.” The manager exclaimed on the other side of the line. 

“It’s never been a game for me…” The Spanish said as she hung up, throwing her phone away onto the grass in frustration. 

_ Don’t do this, don’t do that. Why can’t I just live my life how I want? _

Of course there was still the matter of Murielle, her rival. For once in her life Reia felt threatened by a third person who stood in the way of her happiness, in her way to Hayley’s heart. She never really had to fight for anyone before, all the women were willingly going out with her without any effort to convince them. Maybe that’s what made them boring. 

Murielle was right in one thing, she has never been serious with any of her flings before…but Hayley was different. She actually fell for her and there was no way going back.  _ I will prove her wrong and win Hayley’s heart over. There is no way a make-up artist can defeat me in this. And I already have a plan _ . A smirk played at her lips as she got to her feet, determined more than ever.

The night went by quickly and for once Reia was early to wake up and head to set just a bit before she was supposed to arrive. Her PA immediately ran up to her, bringing her coffee and some news. 

“Reia! Good morning! Here’s your coffee, extra strong.” The Spanish accepted the hot beverage and took a careful sip from it. 

“Mhmm..thanks. Did you do what I asked?” She looked down at the small guy as they walked towards the make-up trailer. The boy seemed a bit nervous as he spoke. 

“Uhm…yes? I mean, I tried to but the rumours spread like wildfire among the crew. They were even betting on when you two will finally hook up…”

Reia stopped midtrack and grabbed the guy by his shirt, almost lifting him up from the ground. 

“What?! And you were aware of this and didn’t tell me?! What were you thinking??” The brunette lost it and threw the guy piercing glances before letting him go with a sigh. 

“Sorry...Listen…I have another job for you, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone, okay?” Kirsch was still recovering from the threat before as he nodded. “Besides making people shut the fuck up about me and Hayley, you need to stop the make-up artist from spending too much time around Hayley. Distract her all you can. Got it?” Reia paused here for a few seconds to see if the guy was following. “And don’t screw this up for me Kirsch, or I swear you are fired.” With that she left him and entered the trailer, only to find Murielle alone.

_ Perfect. Just what I needed this morning to be complete _ . Reia hopped down into her chair, a wicked grin spreading her lips. 

“So how did it go yesterday? Has Hayley abandoned you already?” She definitely enjoyed torturing and picking on Murielle, driving her nuts with her bitchy personality. 

At least she worked on her make-up quickly so Reia could go already and they would both be off without each other. After that she headed to change into costume, getting into a sports bra and shorts for her scenes. She still had to face Elizabeth but it was a good sign she hadn’t got a call from her yet. With her tail and cat ears attached she entered the spaceship interior set, almost the same as they left off last time, but with different lighting. The director gave her simple instructions and Reia knew exactly what to do.

She didn’t notice when Hayley arrived, only when someone touched her hand and squeezed it. Reia was about to scold someone who touched her but as she turned she saw an enchanting blond girl in costume smiling warmly at her and her features softened immediately.

“Sure.” 

Was all she said, returning the little squeeze and the smile before letting go of her hand and getting into character. It was her character’s other big moment, asking Hayley’s character to stay, finally letting people close to her as it was her character development. She accepted the help from others and joined them on their wild ride to rescue Etheria. They both acted professional, not even a sign of what happened the other night, all the drama and scandal vanished as soon as they were in character. 

Only when they got some breaks did she notice how Kirsch was doing his job for once, distracting Murielle the best way he could, bothering her with annoying questions. Reia laughed to herself as her plan seemed to work perfectly. Once they got their cue she gazed at Hayley, waiting for the other actors to scatter when she finally approached her. Reia wanted to invite Hayley over but the other was quicker. 

“Oh?” It took her off guard since they never hung out in Hayley’s trailer before, but she was ready to experience that too. “Okay. I’ll be there.” She watched Hayley go, a smug smile covering her face as she left too, getting ready for their meeting.

Time flew by rather quickly and she barely got time to get rid of the costume and have a shower before walking up to the little trailer. Reia was amazed how different it looked even from the outside. _ Hmm…I haven’t seen these for years. Were they this tiny back then too _ ? She wondered as she knocked on the door. An excited tall blond opened it up and invited the brunette inside and she obeyed, stepping into the small trailer. 

“You’ve never been here, right? It would be a pity if you’ve never been to my trailer before the movie ends.”, she joked as she sat down in the only couch in her trailer

“You haven’t invited me here before so...no?” She looked around first before laying her eyes on Hayley who sat down. 

Reia did the same, sitting close to her since it was really small. It was way too awkward. There was a moment of silence before Hayley broke the ice and started to talk about their agents and about the article. 

“I guess your agent told you the same as mine? About the articles?”, Hayley spoke carefully. 

_ So she heard _ . The brunette turned in her seat to face Hayley, pulling one of her legs up and sitting on it. 

“I wanted to talk too…about that. Listen…I know I was an asshole…but I didn’t lie. I didn’t remember what happened. Well…not entirely true. I thought it was all just a dream…what we…uhm…what we did.” In her head this sounded way better, she even rehearsed this conversation but her mind was betraying her and she couldn’t form proper sentences.

“Wait… so you remember?”, Hayley asked, surprised, Reia just nodded. “I wanted to say sorry, I never wanted for you to have these troubles, both of us. People seem to think this might… harm our reputations. I also wanted to warn you. The reason why I was late was because someone from Hollywood Life cornered me to interview me. I had to literally run into a park to get rid of them.”, the taller actress said, giving a small chuckle at the end before going silent.

“So your agent said the same to you too?” Reia took a deep breath and averted her gaze. 

She was once again getting confused.  _ Was Hayley ashamed of her? Of what they did? Did she regret it? _ She had to know the answer for these. 

“Why didn’t you tell me what happened? In the morning…why did you lie?” she turned her gaze back to the other actress to look for clues, to see into her soul. 

“I… I thought…”, the actress stumbled over her words.

“Are you ashamed? Do you regret it? Was it…bad?” Every word she said hurt her feelings deep inside, she felt a knot being made around her heart and squeezing the life out of it as she spoke. 

“No! None of that!”, Hayley exclaimed, looking desperately with her piercing gaze before Reia averted hers.

“If you feel that way, I will not talk about it ever again and leave you be.” She kept looking down, not being able to hold the piercing eye contact. Hayley was way too hot with her wet, messy hair and with her stupid smiley face. Reia could not handle looking at her while she was on the verge of losing her for good. "I'm sorry I got you messed up with the media...and ruining your reputation." She mumbled finally, trying to prevent the tears forming in her eyes, with no luck.

* * *

**Hayley**

Hayley was more nervous then she had expected herself to be, walking around in her trailer as she waited for the brunette to arrive. The knock on her door made her dizzy, knowing it could only be Reia. She was welcomed by a pair of heterochromic eyes, the taller actress couldn’t help but smile warmly whenever she saw this woman. Letting her in, they sat down on the small couch, their hips touching and she could feel the temperature rising a little. 

Hayley cut right to the subject, about their agents and the articles. Reia shifted, facing towards her as she started speaking, making Hayley look at her wide eyed.  _ She remembers _ , she could feel the nerves getting stronger and her palms being sweaty of this new revelation. It was like someone squeezed her throat, not able to speak as her gaze went from Reia’s face to her lap.  _ Say… something! _

It was the brunette who broke the silence, asking if her agent had told the same. Hayley apologized, not knowing what else to do or say. She spoke of their reputation being harmed,  _ especially yours, being seen with a meaningless actress, are you ashamed? _ Their gazes met again, both looking rather worried and the question came she had dreaded to hear. Why had she lied? 

Hayley hadn’t wanted to lie, not to Reia. She couldn’t finish her sentence as her mind was rolling over all kinds of explanations but none was good enough. A sharp sting was at her chest when the Spanish wondered if she was ashamed. Hayley had exclaimed no, looking desperately with her piercing gaze before Reia averted hers, talking nonsense and leaving her speechless. She had to shake her head to snap out of it, cupping Reia’s chin so she could look up and to her horror there were tears forming in her eyes.

“I lied because I was afraid you would regret sleeping with me.”, she finally blurted out. “Reia, that night was…” she rolled her eyes as tears started to form too, a shaky chuckle left her lips, “It was amazing, and when you said you couldn’t remember I lost it…” she swallowed, the hand that had cupped the brunette’s face was holding a hand now, her free hand wiping away her own tears. 

“Hayley… you are such an idiot.”, Reia spoke relieved. “I can’t believe you are this dumb…” A light laugh escaped her shaky lips. “Of course it was amazing, you got laid by Reia Carrero…” 

“I hate it that everyone is interfering, telling us what we can not or aren’t allowed to do.”

She spoke honestly to her co-star as she tried to catch her gaze again, her body completely facing the Spanish. Her phone buzzed because of a message but she ignored it as she caressed Reia’s cheek, their eyes locked when her hand went for the back of Reia’s neck as she leaned in.

“Who’s the idiot now huh…” and god she had longed to kiss those lips again. 

To feel them on hers like they had done a dozen of times that night. Like she had imagined them for months whenever she was alone or stared at Reia. She wanted to feel them again, with both of their full consent, without the alcohol making them bolder than ever. 

Hayley’s phone started buzzing fiercely, getting her out of the motion, looking at her screen and saw it was Angeliqsue calling her. 

“Shit…”’, she mumbled, letting go of her partner and taking the call, still sitting close to the brunette. “Hey Angelique, I’m kind of- What?”, the blond actress listened to what her agent had to tell, “Wait, I’ll put you on speaker, I’ll look at it now.”, Hayley took the phone away from her ear as she placed the agent on speaker and saw the link that had been sent to her. 

“… not able to get all the articles away so news will be spreading anyway, I don’t know how Horatius will handle this but knowing him, he’ll be pissed.”, the woman spoke as the actress pulled out the new article that had appeared. She eyed Reia for a moment. 

“But the pictures are gone, right?”, Hayley asked, not able to read and talk at the same time. 

“Your pictures not yet but those of you and Reia are out of the articles but people have already saved them so they’ll reappear. Hayley, I really hope this is a lesson learned, Penelope knows of this.”, she felt another giant fist clenching around her chest. 

“I’ll take care of that Angelique.”, she answered weakly while her finger scrolled over the new article.

There was a picture of herself running with her dogs, the header read ‘ _ Carrero’s new flame, but who is Hayley? _ ’. The blond whined at it, showing her phone to the brunette next to her. 

“Angelique, can they do this? The new article?”, she asked and the agent was silent for a moment. 

“Darling, that’s media, Michael is on it but we can’t make any promises.”, shortly after they ended the call and leaving a sighing Hayley as she read the article;

_ Hayley Sanders is an actress new to Hollywood who has seemingly no big roles so far although she has a promising upcoming movie, the live action film adaptation of the successful Netflix cartoon She-Ra. In which Sanders surprisingly got the leading role. The twenty-three year old woman has been seen with famous co-star Reia Carrero where the two seemed to be close beside their professional relationship (link to article). As people are assuming, we tried to interview the young actress who refused any more comments. _

_ But what do we know so far of this unknown actress and why would Carrero go such lengths with her? _

The article went on, both truths and lies were described, even anonymous interviews of people on set or outside had given their insights of the two actresses. Overall, this was disastrous for Reia’s reputation but for Hayley it was the first time being noticed although not for her acting talent. Added up to it all, the movie got some promotion. Hayley scrolled down to read some comments, some were sweet, most a little disturbing or harsh. 

“Elizabeth is going to kill us.”, was the first thing she said, her phone laying on her thigh as she leaned her head back, hands grabbing at her hair. 

“Yeah, she will. But not you.”

“We’re both in this, how can she not be mad at me too?” Hayley couldn’t help but say as she saw this as a mutual thing as she had been the one stripping down at Reia’s pool.

_ She didn’t dare to watch her co-star who had read the article with her. Is she mad? _

“I’m so sorry Reia, I never meant to drag you down…”, Angelique’s words echoed in her head. _ I really need to get my drinking problem under control _ , she thought as she finally dared to watch the brunette, waiting for some kind of reaction.

* * *

**Reia**

Tears were calming down and her nerves were grateful, but she was disturbed by the buzzing of Hayley’s phone. She turned her gaze there for a second but her fellow actress pulled her in, leaning in. She could only obey her, follow her lead and close her eyes, but the touch of the soft lips upon hers didn’t come.

But the phone kept ringing and preventing them from having a sober kiss. Reia grunted inside when she opened her eyes to see Hayley picking up the phone. She stayed there, not really paying attention until the other put the phone on speakers. Her gaze shifted to the mentioned article and read the title. 

_ Hmm…interesting. Wait, she knows Horatius? Oh fuck…they must have called each other. _ She shared a worried glance with Hayley before reading the article and listening to the woman on the other side of the line.  _ New flame, huh? They never get creative… _ Reia had seen and read many articles like that before, but they were all the same. Digging into her personal life, assuming they knew things, which was not true, not even close to it. But the pictures of Hayley were nice. 

_ Look at that ass in those shorts…No, Reia, focus _ !

The Spanish read it rather quickly, reaching the end of it. _ Yeah, why would Carrero go such length with her? _ It was easy enough, Reia was bewitched by her co-star and she was in love with her. Just why is everyone so surprised about the possibility she would seek something serious? Is it that unimaginable?  _ Maybe it is, looking at my past _ . Reia leaned back, sighing deeply. She had had enough of the article. 

Reia knew too well that the director would put the blame solely on the brunette and she was prepared for it. She had years of experience in verbal abuse, it was no new to her. 

“Oh please, like I care about what others say.” In fact, Reia cared since she had to work hard to build a career like this, but lately she lost interest and all her focus went to the girl sitting next to her. 

“I think we care less than our agents.”, her partner answered truthfully. 

“Elizabeth should be rewarding us for promoting the movie. It will get an early attention with the scandal. Even she can not deny that.”

“She can’t deny but she won’t be happy either. Although, the fans will love the two actresses playing the leading parts being involved with each other.” Hayley answered with a smirk

“I wouldn’t dare checking the She-Ra fandom now. My Twitter had been blowing up since the article came out.” They laughed together, not really minding the consequences of their actions.

“Where were we?” Reia sat up and turned towards Hayley, reaching out to touch her cheek, a warm smile covering her face. 

She asked before closing the space between them and capturing Hayley’s lips in a gentle kiss. She had to try and see how it would feel when they were sober and hell, she was not disappointed. It was even better than the other night. Her insides started to burn in an instant and her body was set on fire with only a sparkle of a kiss. But she pulled back, not letting herself get lost in it. 

“I have to ask you something though.” She started, softly caressing Hayley’s skin while she spoke carefully. “I had a rather…interesting talk with your girlfriend yesterday. I just want to know one thing…” She paused, shifting closer to Hayley, their faces close to each other. “Are you in love with her?” 

It was necessary information she needed to know if she wanted to fight for the actress. She dreaded waiting for an answer, pretending to be untouched by whatever outcome may arise. She stared deeply into those eyes that were on fire just a day ago, trying to see into Hayley’s head, trying to guess what she was thinking. 

“Please, spare me from bullshit and just say the truth.” Reia insisted, even if the truth would possibly hurt her feelings.

* * *

**Hayley**

Her heart rate started racing, a blush creeping on her cheeks as she drowned in the blue-golden gaze. A relieved moan left her lips when they were in touch with Reia’s, softly leaning in as her hand wandered to the back of the brunette’s neck. It was a soft, slow kiss almost like the last one they had shared and Hayley felt her insides turning to pudding.

A little disappointed she watched the Spanish retreat, softly releasing herself out of Hayley’s weak grasp, her mouth still a little open and her cheeks burning as hot as her loins. The actress nodded as her voice had been taken with Reia’s lips removed. The soft touch burnt the skin underneath as she looked at her partner. 

The word  _ girlfriend  _ stung, she wanted to deny but her body was still recovering, especially when Reia leaned back in. The question itself took her aback, making her frown her eyebrows. _ In love, with Murielle _ ? It wasn’t like she didn’t know the answer, that was very clear but why would Reia doubt that?  _ Wasn’t it obvious _ ? The other actress pushed as Hayley had been silent for some time, making the other wait.

“I don’t love her and she’s not my girlfriend. Do you love Sophia?”,she already knew the answer but waited anyway before continuing. 

“No, I don’t…”, Reia said hesitantly. 

“It’s the same.”, she and Murielle had a deal, no strings attached and so it was, nothing more. They were still so close that it made her head spin, “Can I kiss you again?” she asked the most stupid question and barely awaited an answer.

“Are you seriously asking that?” Reia managed to say..

Hayley pulled the other’s leg over her lap so their bodies would be closer, a little yelp left Reia’s lips. She softly deepened the kiss, feeling greedy as she feared this would be the last time.  _ Every time can be the last. _ The only reason she stopped was to catch her breath, smiling sheepishly to her partner before opening her mouth to say something stupid when she heard a knock on her door. Hayley pushed the other off her lap, thanking the gods that her curtains had been closed. 

“Hey!”, Reia exclaimed after being pushed.

“Sorry…” she whispered before getting up, quickly combing her fingers through her wet hair and adjusting her clothes. She opened the door only to feel like someone had put a brick into her stomach when she saw Elizabeth. 

“Why am I not surprised to find you here too, Reia?” she spoke as she eyed behind the tall actress. 

Hayley took a step aside to let the director inside who took a chair and eyed the two of them. A little awkwardly the actress sat down next to her partner, trying to sit as far away from the other but failing as it was a small couch. 

“I saw some interesting articles, heard some interesting rumours and read some comments.” she started way too calmly. “I don’t want to know what you two have going on, all I want is for you to perform as you’ve always been doing and whatever this is-” she pointed at the two actresses with a hazy gesture “will stop and won’t be ruining my movie. I thought I had been clear, Reia, but obviously you see yourself greater and stand above my words.” the director looked rather coldly at the brunette. “However, some good did come from all this, the movie is already a hot topic. We can’t let this slip so I put up a little conference with some interviewers. You two will be given yet another chance to come clean and start an early success for this movie.” her gaze shifted between the two actresses before stopping at Reia. “You’ve been in this business a little longer Reia, I expect you to do the right thing and so not, your agent might help you keep you on the right path.” with those last piercing glances she nodded and got up, at the door she turned around “They will be here tomorrow by seven pm. Don’t be late and be in a good condition.” she said before leaving the two actresses a little dumb folded.

* * *

**Reia**

It lasted a few minutes before Reia broke the tension after Elizabeth left and spoke softly. “I love how they just expect us to behave. Sure, we can act like we are nothing more than colleagues, I mean, look at us. I’m Reia Carrero and you are more than just a talented actress.” She sighed, forcing a smile on her face as she took Hayley’s hand, bringing it to her lap as she squeezed it slightly. “I guess we have no choice here but to pretend nothing has happened and deny the contrary.” She brought Hayley’s hand up to cup her own cheek with it, leaning into the soft touch of her palm and closing her eyes. 

“I hate to admit you’re right.” her partner spoke softly.

_ It will be the hardest to act, I cannot deny my feelings for her. But I have to _ . She opened her eyes slowly. 

“It was a one-time thing…something I don’t regret…but we have to put an end to it. It is too risky to go out together, the paparazzi will be following us everywhere. Even if I—“ She shook her head, there was no way she would confess now. It would be the worst timing ever. 

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing…”, Hayley spoke so soft it might have been a whisper. “But yes, we have to… put this aside.”

When Hayley whispered something under her nose she must have been sure she couldn’t hear it, but she did.  _ She doesn’t want it to be a one-time thing? Is this for real?  _ She looked at her, a little sparkle of hope dancing in her eyes. But it didn’t last long as they had to put their thing aside. Like as if it was something one can just sweep under the carpet.

Reia took Hayley’s hand from her cheek and planted a soft kiss upon it, looking up into the blue eyes. “It was my pleasure to be with you, even if we only had a chance for one night only.” It was painful to admit that they wouldn’t have another chance, but Reia was realistic and she knew there was no way for them to repeat the other night.

“The pleasure was all mine.” Hayley spoke with a warm smile before pulling Reia in for a hug.

Reia yelped but the way she was hugging her made her relax soon. The hug was tight as if she never wanted to let Reia go.  _ What is this? Does she feel the same as I?  _ Slowly her own arms wrapped around the muscular torso of Hayley’s, holding her just as tightly. 

“H-Hayley...” 

Her voice was weak and shaky, her body was betraying her by giving away how it all made her feel. She was radiating heat and her heart was pounding inside her chest, wanting to escape, wanting to be one with Hayley’s. But her tongue became so heavy like lead and she couldn’t say the words.

The blond pulled away but her hands remained on her shoulders and Reia’s on her hips. 

“I…” the taller actress started but swallowed her words back

Reia had noticed how Hayley had wanted to say something but she couldn’t finish it.  _ Please, say you love me and everything will be alright _ . But instead she stole a quick kiss from her lips and gave her a small smile. 

“I’m glad you’re at least my friend, we’ll find a way.” her partner said instead.

_ What is she talking about? Friends? She only sees me as one of her lovers. I’m such a fool…Why would she think seriously about me? I am not exactly a responsible one… _

”Yeah, friends.” She muttered and they both leaned away. 

“Maybe we should think about our story for tomorrow. I know we’re both good at improvising but it’ll be better if we have something to build on.” Hayley spoke with a little chuckle.

_ How can she laugh like that _ ? Reia was not in a funny mood so she remained cold and strict, only focusing on how to build up their cover story for tomorrow. 

“I hope everybody will be pleased with our answers.”, Hayley said with a grunt once they settled on one and she nodded to the other. 

“Me too…Not like it’s going to be a problem in the future though.” It was getting awkward and the brunette wanted to run away, just get out of there as it started to turn into a nightmare.  _ I can’t just be a friend around her. What is she even thinking? _

“I… Have to go home, prepare dinner…” Hayley looked away as she rubbed her arm. Reia got the clue that it was time to go and she stood up, already heading towards the door. 

“See you tomorrow, Hayley.” She said without any emotions in her voice as they parted and Reia headed straight home. 

She was so lost in her own head she didn’t realize how she got home, she only snapped out of her mind when she opened the door and a butch white-haired woman was looking down at her. 

“Sophia?” She almost dropped her keys by the unpleasant surprise. 

Oh right, she must have read the articles.  _ Fuck…Can I get even lower?  _

“What are you doing here?” 


	13. Interviews and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their goal is easy: keep it casual and lie. The story had spread as a wildfire, not a single soul in Los Angeles who hasn’t heard of the two actresses mingling. It’s up to them if they can hold up this lie or if they’ll fall for the other once again.

**Hayley**

_ God this is going to be hard _ , she realized as the two actresses left the blond’s trailer before parting ways. It was no surprise when Hayley saw some paparazzi when she left the parking lot, all the way up to her house. It’s annoying to say the least but she just acted normal.

At home she closed all curtains because she didn’t want another set of graphic pictures of herself. The only reason she got out of her house was to let out the dogs in her backyard or after dinner, to walk. She was aware of eyes watching her but she did the best she could to ignore them. When someone walked up to her from her back, patting her shoulder she almost turned around to shout. 

It wasn’t the paparazzi, there were two young girls looking rather excited. Hayley had to blink a few times, taking out her earphones. 

“Can I help you?” she spoke a little surprised when one nudged the other. 

“Are you Hayley Sanders?” one of them asked, making the actress nod as she petted Kiba absentmindedly who had sat down next to her. The girls giggled, one speaking to the other. 

“See, I told you she didn’t live that far from us!”, just loud enough for Hayley to hear when the one that had spoken took a step closer, holding out what looked like a pink book and a marker. 

“We’re big fans of the show and… well, you playing our hero is just…”, the girl had to take a breath, “W-would you mind signing this?”, she held out the book and marker. It took Hayley a solid moment to realise what had just happened. With a warm smile she took it. 

“Of course, no problem, what are your names?”

For the first time in more than twenty-four hours she felt  _ happy _ . It was a weird experience to have strangers walking up to you as they recognize you, asking for an autograph. Hayley had signed some stuff for other movies but always on conventions, mostly having creepy men coming up at her because they had admired her in the movie. This was different, the movie hadn’t even been released yet. By the time she went back home, she had even forgotten about the paparazzi around her house and all her worries. 

Hayley even dared to take her phone and look over social media for a moment. Not everything was positive but the fandom had taken their sides, backing the two actresses and to her surprise, it had exploded. Reia had already mentioned but this wasn’t what she had expected. Scrolling deeper into the fandom she found pictures of them, edited and even some fan art. Some were… disturbing but most were rather loving. Social media was filled with her own face, people supporting her as they had good hopes for her to fulfil the role of their hero.

Almost contently she took a shower before hitting the bed. The less pleasing thoughts returned when she calmed down, dreading the interview they would have in some hours.  _ I wish some of that fanart could be true _ , she admitted to herself, wanting to be with Reia in every other way than what they had to tell the media. With that, she drifted off to sleep, her night filled with dreams she couldn’t remember the next morning. For once she slept long, only waking up because her phone was buzzing. 

Lazily she grabbed the device and saw it was after nine in the morning before seeing the name that was calling. 

“Hey Grace.”, she said with a hoarse voice as a yawn escaped her lips. 

“Hey Hayley, I haven’t heard you in a while and mom didn’t want to tell everything. I’m free today, can we maybe catch up?”, with all that had been happening she hadn’t been talking with her friend that often. The blond felt guilty for letting the girl down so she agreed as she sat up in her bed. 

“Is it okay for you to come over here? The paparazzi is on my heels.”, not wanting to drag them to Grace’s house.

Grace came over by noon, bringing some food with her so they could have a picnic in the backyard. Hayley hadn’t realized how much she had missed her small, pink-haired friend until they started talking and laughing as if nothing had happened in the last months. They brought back up some old memories, old jokes and informed each other of what had happened in their lives. The actress let the other speak first as she knew it would take some time to finish her own story. 

“You know, I feared you would’ve changed after being amongst all these other actors but you’re still the same idiot.”, the other admitted with a sheepish smile. 

“I won’t change because of this, I’m just me, just Hayley.”, she said with a friendly nudge of her shoulders against Grace’s. 

“I don’t know Hayley, mom told me she had seen many young women change because of fame.”, her friend sounded worried and it made the blond furrow her brows, taking her friend’s hands. 

“Hey, I won’t let you or anyone down because of fame. I don’t care much about that, I just want to make movies and do what I love.”, she spoke with a warm smile before receiving a hug.

There had been only three people who knew the truth of what happened that night, Hayley entrusted Grace to be the fourth person. With a red face and some embarrassment she told the story only to get the best reactions of her supporting friend. 

“Oh my god Hayley!?”, she exclaimed by the end with a little admiration. “I can’t believe you slept with  _ Reia _ ! If I had told you this months ago, you would’ve told me you hated the guts out of this woman. I’m so glad you finally found that piece of your identity.”, she poked Hayley softly at the chest, making her giggle. 

“For your information, I can’t believe it either but this is a secret, I trust you. Today we have an interview in which we have to deny everything that happened.”, her smile had faltered, her gaze was at her fingers as they played with a toothpick that she had used to pick some olives to eat. 

“Mom told me something about it, that mainly Reia’s manager and agent don’t want her reputation being ruined. Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul.”, Grace rolled her eyes as she took an olive for herself.

When it was time for Hayley to get ready, Grace left with another hug and wave as she got into her car. Nerves started to feast at her insides, knowing there was nothing left but to get up to the set and into a room filled with vultures preying on some juicy facts. With a sigh she got to her bathroom and got ready, putting on ripped jeans with a grey shirt and jacket. The actress got into her car and drove off to the studio. It was mainly empty, there was nobody on the sets to film. She was a little too early and she dreaded the steps she had to take to the room where they had the interview. 

Only thing that stopped her from running away was to see her partner arriving. It was a funny and impressive sight to see Reia with her delegation all dressed in black. If she hadn’t been a hundred percent sure she was awake, she would’ve sworn this was made up for a movie or a dream. It was real nonetheless as the brunette gave her a small nod as all of them took their seats. The room was filled with interviewers and cameras, more than she had expected.  _ A little official interview, is this  _ **_little,_ ** _ Elizabeth? _

Hayley took her seat, feeling the palms of her hands sweating as she tried to look as neutral as possible.  _ You’re an actress, this is just another mask you have to put on, you’ve done this so many times before. _ She tried to persuade herself, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a breath while the supervisors of the interview gave some last guidelines to the media. By the time she opened her eyes, she remembered their rehearsal and somehow she convinced herself to play this off like a role. 

It went silent before the cue was given for the first questions. Someone got pointed at, the young man had a notepad as he eyed them. 

“Miss Sanders, can you tell me about your personal relationship with miss Carrero?”, the blond smiled at the man and leaned a little forward to the microphone. 

“It’s safe to say that Reia and I work very well as actresses and this has grown out to become a friendship. We’ve been supporting each other from the beginning and as a starting actress I couldn’t be more blessed with someone like her by my side.”, she answered but the man wasn’t satisfied.

“You call it friendship, is there more? Can you explain what happened that night at Miss Carrero’s house?”, she had wanted to answer truthfully, blast them all of their seats but she was in her role and wasn’t getting out of it. 

“There isn’t more, what has been seen that night by the media was nothing more but a rehearsal. Reia has offered me a lot of help of how to get into my role, we’re purely professionals who want to bring the best performance for the fans.”, she spoke the words as if they had been nothing but the truth, a warm smile showing at her face, nodding at the man as he sat down. 

Her nerves had vanished and she felt like she could truly pull this off.

* * *

**Reia**

After she got over the initial surprise of Sophia being at her home, she walked into her house and threw herself down onto the sofa laying down as her head started to ache unbearably. The big gal followed her and sat down next to her at the end of the sofa, putting Reia’s legs into her lap. 

“I have seen the pictures of you and Hayley.” The woman said and Reia started to regret coming home in the first place.  _ Ah...not now. I can’t deal with this now. _

“What about them?” She asked reluctantly, acting carelessly. 

“I…I thought after you invited me on set and having that fantastic night with you…and then walking hand in hand…I thought we had something special.” Sophia’s voice was weak and Reia could hear how hurt she was only by this.  _ I shouldn’t have done that, now I hurt her too _ . 

“But you don’t care about me or others, you only care about her.”

Sophia pushed Reia’s legs away from her lap and stood up, turning her back to the Spanish. Reia sat up and grasped at the edge of the sofa. 

“Whatever you saw, it meant nothing. It was nothing. We only rehearsed for our role. It was strictly professional. Hayley doesn’t want me, she never did and she never will.” It all came out pouring just like her newly returned tears rolling down her cheeks. “She clearly stated we are only on friends and colleagues terms. Nothing more.” She sniffled, wiping away her tears with her arm.  _ Stupid tears, stop blowing my act. _

Reia curled up into a ball, pulling her legs up. Sophia turned back to her as she heard how the other one was fighting her tears. She took pity on the Spanish and sat down next to her before cradling her in her big and strong arms. 

“I will always be here for you, wildcat. No matter what, I have your back.” Reia was reluctant at first, trying to get out of the embrace and pushing the other one away but as Sophia insisted she finally gave in and relaxed a little. 

“Thank you.” She whispered before closing her eyes.

They had spent the night together but only as friends since Reia was in a battle with her feelings and she couldn’t bear someone else’s touches over her body. All she wanted was Hayley by her side, to wake up next to her in the morning. But none of that happened and when she opened her eyes Sophia was the one laying next to her. She sighed and got out of the bed. 

“I have to get to a quick meeting before the interview.” She indicated that it was time for the gal to leave. 

Taking the clue Sophia did leave after a short time. Once she was finally alone the Spanish took a long shower, thinking through the possible questions they might face and whatever to say to those. After that she got ready, pulling out something formal from her wardrobe. She decided to go with her all black women’s suit with a black shirt. She put her long hair up in a loose and messy ponytail and her sunglasses after putting on some make-up and mascara.

By the time it was past noon she was on her way to the agency’s office where her meeting would be with Emily and Horatius. They agreed on speaking through some things before the official interview session.  _ It’s okay Reia, you can do it. You can fool everyone, even yourself. _ She arrived with her Maserati and as soon as she got out of her car a familiar short guy ran up to her. 

“Reia! Hi!” She had asked her PA to accompany her to this meeting and the one afterwards. She needed as much backup as she could as she felt it was going to be hard. 

And she was right. The team’s meeting went like an organized chaos. Horatius was ordering Reia around while Emily tried to approach her on the more logical side of it, while Kirsch was being… Kirsch. They agreed on many crucial things and Reia could only go with the flow.  _ It’s not like I have any saying in this. They have already decided everything for me. _

The lot of them left to meet at the studio, apparently all of the team was coming with Reia. They were all dressed in black and they looked like they were Men in Black agents. Their entrance was dramatic and even Reia’s personal guard, Rodriguez, had to step up to protect her from the fans gathering around the studio. Luckily Reia had her sunglasses on, otherwise her retina would have burned out of all the camera flashes. She only took it off once they entered the conference room and sat down to her place. 

It was no surprise to her to see so many people in there as he had expected that. Her team stood next to them to witness the whole interview from the best seat and intervene if needed. She only nodded briefly to Hayley as a way of greeting each other before the session started. She knew it would be harder than anything before but she felt prepared. With all the talking with her team and the story they came up with Hayley, there was nothing to be afraid of. Reia listened to the questions pointed at Hayley and only nodded in agreement at what she answered. 

“I can assure you we are both professionals and we aim to bring the best performance out of each other…for outsiders it may seem like something else but let me tell you, you are seeing things into two women doing their job.” She added after Hayley finished answering her question.

A guy in his thirties raised a hand and was given the chance to speak, this time the question was for Reia. 

“Miss Carrero, you have been known to have several affairs. Why should we believe you? Why would this be any different? Are you into women now?” The guy kept on pressuring the topic and Reia felt her insides boiling with anger. 

_ Why would this be any different? I’ll tell you why, because I fucking love her. _ The room went silent and all eyes were on the Spanish as everyone awaited her answer. Only the sound of the camera shutters were disturbing the moment. Reia clenched her jaws and leaned to the microphone to speak calmly, in a very cold and distant voice. 

“Clearly, you have not been paying attention. As I stated in previous interviews, I am only interested in my work. Anyone who sees more into this are utter fools. My only love is my work which I take very seriously. That is why I have been helping out Miss Sanders and practicing with her.” She gave an elaborate answer and the guy didn’t ask any more.

However another person had some interesting assumptions. 

“This question is for both of the Misses. So you say you only rehearsed a scene that night, right? Does this mean the fans can expect an explicit sexual scene between the two characters?” As her team predicted this was one thing Reia was prepared for. 

“I hope you understand that we are under strict confidentiality rules here so we cannot inform you on that.” The Spanish said with a smirk. 

“Does this mean you are not denying it either?” But the interviewer kept pushing. 

“No comment.” She said coldly, not looking at Hayley even for a second because she feared if she did, she would lose her control and get out of her act and for once, she couldn’t afford that.

* * *

**Hayley**

_ You’re lying, right? We’re both lying, aren’t we…? _

What came next made the blond actress tense, they had foreseen this too but still, the interviewer knew how to push some buttons as it was his job. It was silent for a moment before the cold Spanish gave her answers, the tone alone sent shivers down Hayley’s spine. She watched her partner with a neutral face, knowing if she gave anything away, the camera’s would see it and so would the whole world. 

The words weren’t what she wanted to hear but were needed for them to stay safe. Hayley nodded in played agreement, hating this side of Reia as it reminded her of their first fight. She teared her gaze from her partner when the next person asked his question.  A question she hadn’t seen coming and took all of her self-control to not look wide-eyed at the interviewer.  _ A sexual scene between the two characters. _

_ Shit _

Luckily her co-star came to the rescue with a splendid answer, making Hayley almost sigh in relief. There was some noise for a moment as Reia denied to give any more answers, the man still standing who had given the questions. 

“Silence or the conference will be ended.”, someone from the staff said and the man sat down, a dozen hands were pointed in the air before one was pointed out. A young woman came to her feet as she watched the blond actress. 

“Miss Sanders, your co-actress is known to have a rather exuberant lifestyle, has this influenced you in doing sexual activities with miss Carrero?”, Hayley let a little smile creep on her lips before answering, 

“We’re mere professionals and there’s no other activities between us than professional acts. The only influence Miss Carrero has on me is in making me better in my profession.”, she spoke in a warm, sweet voice before leaning back as someone else was pointed out.

“Miss Sanders, why did you refuse to give any answers the day after? Was this because something else then professional acts, as you call it, had happened that night?”, Hayley recognized the woman of the Hollywood Life magazine who she recently encountered. The actress tensed a little before giving the same smile. 

“I was running and a little out of breath, I rather give you the chance in a real interview than out on the streets followed by a suspicious van.”, there was some noise, making the blond grin before the reporter could continue. 

“What does a lower class actress like yourself hope to achieve in such a promising movie? Does this weigh on your personal life?”, it was actually a good question and the actress took a moment before answering. 

“I am grateful for such an opportunity and in the first place I hope this movie will be everything that the fans hope it will be. All I want to do is bring a performance that is worthy to be shown. As for my personal life, I get all the support I need.”

The questions went on for a while, back and forth between the actresses individually or for both. About some personal things they either answered or not and about the movie. It was some great publicity for the film itself and it seemed the reporters' hunger for some juicy facts had been quenched. Hayley took a sip of her water after answering another question about her acting dream, now listening to Reia answering some of her questions. It was hot in the conference room, the lights shining warmly upon them and the burning gazes of everyone in that room were pointed on them. 

She couldn’t help but gaze at her co-star from time to time, her face always in the same neutral expression and repressing a warm smile showing on her lips. It may’ve been true they had to pretend nothing happened but she couldn’t pretend not to love this woman. Talking about that night, lying about the facts had made her mind drift off to what actually happened from time to time.

She almost missed the cue that the interview was over, making the reporters quickly shout some questions in the hope the actresses would answer at least one of them but all they did was smile friendly as they bid their goodbyes. It took some time for the reporters to leave and Hayley had wanted to do the same when Elizabeth came up to them. Of course she had been there too to listen if her actresses screwed it up or not but her face showed they did well enough. 

“That will keep them at bay for some time as long as you don’t have another…  _ accident _ .”, she spoke with a firm nod before leaving them to be. 

Hayley sighed relieved, letting go of the masque she had to put on and felt like she had run a marathon. It was almost nine in the evening by the time everyone calmed down, most had left, including the director and only some of Reia’s men were left when Hayley excused herself to go to the bathroom.

The taller actress needed a moment to sit down on the toilet, trying to process what had happened, overthinking her answers but she couldn’t find any big flaws.  _ I can be proud of what I’ve done _ , she told herself as she heard the door opening from the bathroom, expecting someone to go to the toilet beside her but it stayed silent. She got up and flushed, adjusting her clothes before opening her door to see it was Reia who had entered. 

Hayley froze for a moment, rethinking about all their answers and wondering if the brunette had told the truth,  _ was this all for the sake of her job? _ Had Hayley looked too deep into their situation, just like the reporters? Had she seen illusions put up by the beautiful Spanish or had there been more? Hayley walked up to wash her hands and as she turned to take some paper towels she saw her partner was blocking the way.

Her body must’ve acted on it’s own, not that her mind really minded, moving closer to the actress to reach for a paper towel. She could feel their bodies burning against one another, their eyes locked and their faces only inches away. Somewhere Hayley had lost her voice as she hadn’t spoken a single word yet. Every rational cell said she had to lean away but her heart was speaking louder, making her lean in and overbridge those last inches so she could feel those lips again. 

It was stupid and anyone could walk into them but nobody did and Hayley needed this, she wanted to know if there had been more or if she had just dreamed it. She could’ve asked but Reia was a great actress, words could tell lies but a kiss could only tell the truth.

* * *

**Reia**

Catra has been trained through the years to handle greedy and nosy interviewers but this has reached new levels. They wanted to know everything about them and it made Reia uneasy. All her emotions were pressured inside a container as she acted like the role she had chosen to show to the world, the unreachable ice queen. Even if sometimes she wished to yell at the crowd none of that showed on her features. She sat completely still and solid, her face didn’t flinch, not even once through the whole session, not even when they asked intimate questions about the nature of her relationship with Hayley. 

_ What can I say? I don’t even know what terms we are on. Colleagues? Friends? Lovers? I have no idea. _ She zoned out for a moment as she listened to Hayley’s answer.  _ Mere professionals. Is that true? Has it been all just an act for her? To learn what? It’s not like we have a sex scene in the PG13 movie…No, this is all what we talked about. She is just playing along. Not to worry _ .

The rest of the questions were luckily more about the movie than their personal life so they could rest a bit, but still, they needed to watch what they shared with the public as they indeed had a confidentiality contract. Their answers were perfect for promoting the movie and after a while the end was called and in between loud noises of shouting and cameras shuttering both Reia and Hayley left the room to the aisle next to it.

Reia’s team wanted to talk to her but the director showed up and interrupted. She congratulated both actresses and Reia nodded. 

“I hope you found our story satisfying enough.” 

Her tone was cold and she was still not looking at Hayley. Reia was on an edge, acting in front of everyone and since some of the interviewers were still around and her team, she had to pretend she didn’t care about the blond. As the director pointed out that it would be alright as long as they don’t have any more accidents Reia grunted almost inaudibly.  _ Like as if it was her right to tell me who I can fuck with _ .

Once Elizabeth left her team finally congratulated her on pulling off every single query perfectly. 

“Great job Reia! I’m so happy!” Kirsch was so enthusiastic that Reia wanted to puke, it made her nauseous. 

“I must admit it was a believable performance.” Horatius said, it was his own way of praising. 

“Now you just have to keep up the act in the long run. Do you think you can do that?” Emily was concerned that Reia would fail in the future but the brunette scoffed offended. 

“Please, it was nothing. I could do this my whole life.” 

It was a lie, but she had to please them in order to make them leave her alone. They talked about the future and after a while Reia excused herself as well to go to the bathroom. She had seen Hayley going there from the corner of her eyes and they needed to talk.

She entered the bathroom and waited for the blond to come out. When she did Rei’s gaze was intense despite her stiff posture but they didn’t exchange any words. Reia watched her co-star wash her hands and then reached for the paper towel behind her. As she was closing the distance her heart started to race behind her ribs and she forgot to breathe until she felt soft lips upon hers. 

_ Fuck…I can’t… _

She gave in to the kiss and returned it briefly, pouring all of her emotions in it, all the love and desperation before a switch in her head was activated and cold Reia was back. She pushed her partner away on an impulse. 

“What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?!” The Spanish quickly turned around to see and hear if anyone was coming. 

“I-.”, Hayley started but she swallowed back her words, as Reia heard no movements she turned back to a very puzzled Hayley. 

“I didn’t suffer all this act for you to ruin it like this. Control yourself Hayley. We have to keep a low profile if we don’t want to blow our cover story.” Deep inside she hated to push the other away but it was the right choice to make. They worked too hard on this story to ruin it with lustful moments like this.

You’re right, I’ll control myself.”, her voice had been neutral, shoulders slumbering. 

The Spanish sighed and turned around to leave, only pausing as she grasped at the door’s handle. Her expression was desperate and she only let Hayley see her like that. 

“See you tomorrow, Sanders.” 

She spoke before pushing the handle and leaving the blond alone. On her way out she put up her sunglasses to cover the tears forming in her eyes. She was accompanied to her car by her bodyguard Rodriguez. The fans were still outside hoping to catch a glimpse at the actresses but Reia was not having any of it, not now. She was on the edge of breaking and she needed to get out of there. 

The girls screamed her name along with some guys, waving her pictures in the air for her to sign. Normally, she would have stopped to draw some signatures, but she was not up to it now. The brunette got into her car and started the engine, roaring it up a few times for the fans and then leaving the studio for good.

She arrived home pretty soon and the first thing she did was to pop a bottle of wine and then change her outfit. Basically she just got rid of the blazer and unbuttoned her shirt. Only when the alcohol started to kick in she let the frustration out, letting her tears roll down. She was fumbling with her phone, considering to text Hayley, to say her sorry, to invite her over in secret.  _ No, I can’t do that. That would go entirely against the rules _ . She looked at the pictures she had previously saved on her phone of her co-star.  _ Look at that smile. I wish I could see it all the time, every morning… _ She was deeply in love, to say the least. She drank half a bottle of the wine until she decided what to do.

The night was still young and she didn’t want to be alone with her thoughts, with her sorrow, so she did the only thing she could. She called her driver to take her downtown up to a fancy bar. Reia quickly got changed, letting her hair out of the ponytail and putting on a red suit and under her blazer a very provoking lacy corset. She was still wearing her make-up from before and she decided to go with just like that.

The driver was on time and he arrived with a black Mercedes. Reia admired that car too but she still found her Maserati the most beautiful one. She quickly got in, shutting the door behind her a little bit too strong. 

“Whoops, sorry Dave.” She was obviously a bit tipsy. 

“No problem, Miss Carrero. Where would you like to go?” Reia leaned back in the comfy leather seat and laughed. 

“To the Marmont, of course.” 

The driver smiled and then headed towards the desired destination. The place was near Sunset Strip and the bar was known to be the celebs’ favourite. If Reia wanted to mingle with her fellow colleagues she only needed to go there and she would instantly find other actors and actresses to hang out with. Once they arrived Reia thanked Dave. 

“I’ll call you when you are needed.” She said after leaving the car. She also knew there would be paparazzi lurking around the corner and she already felt her photo was being taken, but she couldn’t care less.

The Spanish stepped into the fancy bar and she almost instantly saw familiar faces. 

“Hey Lana. Long time no see.” She smiled widely at the singer as she sat down next to her, greeting her with a warm hug. 

“Hi Reia! Indeed. Are you here to get off some steam too, just like us?” What Reia didn’t notice was the other singer sitting next to Lana del Rey. 

“Hey Reia.” It was Halsey and apparently the brunette was lucky enough to meet them. 

“Oh hello! Am I late to the party?” She laughed and she ordered a round of drinks for her celebrity friends, going with some of the best cocktails around there. 

It was the perfect place to get her mind off of Hayley and to dwell into the real side of Hollywood. Reia was almost sure that Hayley wouldn’t show up there as she had never seen the blond in that area. She supposed it was safe to get drunk with the others and just enjoy her night.

* * *

**Hayley**

Hayley regained her posture when Reia turned around, the blond was leaning on the sink to watch herself when she noticed the brunette hadn’t left yet. The look she gave said more than words ever could and the taller actress smiled softly while nodding before she watched the door closing behind her. With a heavy sigh she looked back into the mirror. 

“ _ Fuck Sanders, are you that stupid? _ ”, she cursed herself as she watched her brows furrow in an angry look while a smug smile crept on her lips. 

Shaking her head softly she straightened her back before leaving the bathroom too.  _ She didn’t want this either _ , the actress told herself,  _ she said she had suffered this act too _ . Emotionally it was a good thing to know, rationally it could fuck everything up rather quickly. If one of them was able to pull away from their emotions, they would succeed but it seemed none of them could.

When Hayley returned from the bathroom she saw how Reia and her people had already left, hearing the screams outside told her that fans had been awaiting the Spanish. Hayley waited for the crowd to calm down as she talked with some staff members before deciding to leave too. She expected the fans to have disappeared but to her surprise, there was still a large crowd that almost exploded in cheers when she stepped outside. For a moment she considered to look over her shoulder if someone had accompanied her but she knew she had been alone. 

Some shouted her name, waving papers and markers and it took her a solid moment; these weren’t only Reia’s fans. With a small smile she walked up and took some of the papers to sign, allowing some pictures to be taken and for the first time in her career she experienced how it was to have this many fans. Being new to all this, she took her time with the crowd before getting to her car, which was luckily on a guarded parking lot where the fans couldn’t follow. With a big smile she sat down, looking at her steering wheel,  _ I really need a new car _ .

By the time Hayley got home she felt conflicted about the events of that evening. She had hated to play the role in front of the camera’s, pretending as if nothing had happened and how foolish they were to assume anything could happen between the two actresses. Her heart had been screaming, her mind had wanted to tell the truth and above all, she had wanted to tell Reia.  _ Oh Reia _ , she thought with a sigh,  _ how I wanted that kiss to linger a little longer _ . 

It had been a foolish act to do, the brunette had been right, she would have ruined everything they had worked up so far.  _ She did give in though _ , she reminded herself and groaned. The blond planned to change into comfortable clothes when she got an unexpected call. 

“Hey Brandon, can I help you?”, she said as she saw her co-star’s name on her screen. 

“Hey Hayley! And yes, you can help us by accompanying us!”, he spoke rather cheerfully and she could hear Gwen’s voice in the background. 

“We’re going to The Ivy, join us Sanders!”, the woman shouted to the phone.

It had taken her a moment to agree, her wallet screaming she couldn’t afford a trip to such a luxury bar while her head said it could be good for her to mingle with other colleagues.  _ Remember the fans, you’ll be a famous actress yourself very soon _ , a voice told her and so she gave in to her co-stars’ proposal. Brandon and Gwen were already known in the acting world, not as famous as her other co-star but they had made their name and Gwen had been nominated for several awards. 

It surprised Hayley they would ask her out, was this all the doing because of that one incident? Would this disaster maybe play out as an opportunity for her? The actress’ thoughts wandered while she looked for something to wear, her hands stopping at a black dress she rarely ever wore. She picked it out, holding it in front of her and deciding to wear the little beauty once more as she got ready.

The pair came a little later to pick her up in their fancy ride. It was a little limousine and felt so much out of place in front of her house. Her co-actor got out and was clearly a little tipsy by the time he could wrap an arm around the blond, bringing her into the car. There were two other colleagues in the vehicle, all of them in a light mood as they welcomed her, complimented her on her dress, hair and make-up. Hayley couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable, something Gwen noticed as she offered something that could help. 

Hayley looked a little wide eyed at the pills and friendrily declined before she was offered champagne. 

“This will help enough.”, she chuckled as she took a sip while a little Angelique reminded her to be wise in her actions.  _ Just a little _ . The young actress relaxed as their ride went on, talked and laughed with the others and by the time they arrived at The Ivy she felt more in place with the others.

The girl actually managed to decline lots of drinks, keeping her head clear but a little tipsy while she talked and danced with almost everybody at the bar. She got introduced to other actors who already seemed to know who she was. They asked about her starting career, how the movie was going and of course they wanted to hear from her what actually happened with Reia. Hayley was glad she had declined so many drinks, keeping up the act nothing had happened and making no slips with these people. 

They quickly let the topic go, making her relax again as the party went on. 

“We’re moving!”, someone spoke close to her ear, seeing Gwen as she wrapped an arm around Hayley’s waist. 

“Why?”, she asked as she turned around, getting dragged into a dance with the young woman. 

“To the Marmont, I can get us inside and they say Lana Del Rey might perform!”, there was no way in hell Hayley could decline such an offer, nodding and following the other actress.

The castle-like hotel was known for famous stars to come by for a drink. Gwen got them inside easily, being one of those rising stars that had some advantages for places like this. They went up to the bar that was already crowded. Tables, lounges and the bar were filled and Hayley couldn’t believe her eyes that she was standing amongst these people.  _ I’m so out of place here _ , doubt ate at her insides before she got dragged along with her co-stars to order some cocktails. 

She joined them as she looked around, her mouth almost falling open when she saw Cara Delevingne approaching them. The young woman made her order before eyeing the blond, throwing a playful wink as she received her drink and took off again. 

“That was Cara Delevingne.”, she said breathlessly to Brandon who nodded before laughing good-heartedly.

“Welcome to Hollywood, my girl.”

The evening helped her get her thoughts off almost everything that had happened the last couple of days. She enjoyed herself, letting herself be amazed by all the celebrities who surrounded them as their little group had taken in a lounge. Hayley was rather proud of herself for not getting drunk, not wanting to have another fiasco added to her list. The young actress laughed and spoke with everyone, their little lounge getting some attention after some time. 

Even Cara returned, giving her gay feelings a hard time when they talked for a moment. As the famous actress and model left again, she eyed the singer they had talked about earlier. Hayley had wanted to nudge Gwen when her eyes fell on a very familiar brunette standing next to Lana Del Rey. 

“Fuck. Me.”, she mumbled and thanked all the noise for nobody to hear her. For a moment she considered walking over but her body was refusing to function.  _ What do I do? _ She was still gazing over.  _ I can’t just stand there with them, fuck is that Halsey? _

Hayley did the best she could by not paying any attention to Reia. After some time, famous faces started talking with their group. Her co-actors had a loud talk with nobody less than Paul Rudd, who Gwen had played with in one of her movies. Somebody sat next to her, eyeing her as she sipped from her cocktail almost coughing. 

“You’re Hayley, right?”, the gorgeous woman spoke in a British accent, giving her a friendly and warm smile. 

“Yes.”, she said with a little voice as she couldn’t believe Natalie  _ fucking  _ Dormer was sitting next to her. The Brit gave her a chuckle as she offered a hand, which she took while gathering her confidence. 

“You were placed in the Hollywood lifestyle in a rather unpleasant way, how are you handling it?”, she asked and Hayley knew she had to be careful. 

“We had a conference earlier today, all is cleared out.”, she said with a warm smile of her own.

“So nothing happened with Reia Carrero?”, she said with a grin but the other blond was also a professional, keeping on her mask. With a chuckle she answered. 

“No, we are colleagues and I can’t imagine anything happening of that sort with the two of us.”, it was one of her best performances ever. Natalie leaned in, a hand casually resting on Hayley’s thigh and she could feel her lips brush her ear. 

“You’re a great actress but your heart is showing.”, she spoke before looking back, giving her a wink and glancing over her shoulder to Reia. 

“Don’t worry, we’re not the paparazzi but stay careful if you want to survive amongst the wolves.”, she gave a little squeeze on her thigh before raising from the couch and leaving the group, her seat was quickly taken by Brandon who wasn’t only drunk but also amazed. 

“Natalie Dormer, good job Hayley!”, he congratulated her making the actress laugh as her eyes went back to the Spanish standing with the singers. 

Being close and working everyday with the Spanish had made Hayley forget she was actually one of them too. She was on a whole other level then Hayley herself and that showed in that moment, how Reia casually talked with several celebrities. _ I can never compete with them, why would she even show any interest in me _ ? An ugly voice spoke while she tried to stop eyeing the other from time to time. Getting her mind off the brunette she excused herself and got over to the bar to order a cocktail. She smiled friendly at everyone, got eyed by men and women as she passed by. A little absentmindedly she awaited her order to be made when she turned around and almost dropped her beverage. 

“That was a close call, sorry.”, she said before being met with heterochrome eyes.

* * *

**Reia**

Reia had blended in with the crowd of celebrities and a few other wealthy people like businessmen and women just fine. She has been famous for a few years now and she was accustomed to the habits of it. It was no surprise that she was friends with the singers. They had a few rounds of cocktails and their little circle expanded as the minutes passed by, some fellow actors and actresses joined their gang like Cara Delevigne, Orlando Bloom, Kristen Stewart, Keira Knightley etc. For the paparazzi out there it was a party straight from heaven but on the inside celebrities gathered around like old friends. 

Everyone knew how famous life was and this place provided them some peaceful time without being interrupted by random people, giving them curious looks. However, it was also the hotbed for gossips to arise and spread like wildfire. In the middle of that was Reia. She got questioned about her recent scandal so many times that she started to believe the lies she had been telling everyone. But the downside of being surrounded by actors is that they knew when one was acting. It was their occupational hazard.

Hence, it was no surprise that she got confronted by it by one of the tipsiest people. 

“So you are saying you didn’t get hooked up with the blondie? Come on Reia, do you expect me to believe that?”

It was no other than Cara herself and it was no secret among the stars that they once shared a bed. Or twice. The blond and apparently drunk actress got way too close to the brunette and she laughed, shaking her head. 

“You can believe what you want, Cara.” She looked up and down the other woman, raising an eyebrow. “Wait, don’t tell me you are jealous. Are you?” The Spanish teased, leaning in close to the other’s face just to provoke.

Cara was silent for a mere second by the daring act but then pushed the Spanish away slightly and playfully. “I know what you are doing, Carrero.” 

The model got up with a grin and left to get another drink. Reia’s eyes followed her to the other side of the room only to see who was sitting there. She could not believe her own eyes. 

“Hayley?” she mumbled to herself in disbelief.  _ No fucking way.  _ It was no wonder that Cara winked at the other blond actress after knowing she got laid by Reia too.

In the meantime, the brunette wanted to disappear under the ground. She had had way too many drinks to simply walk up to Hayley and greet her. So instead, she joined the singers, Lana and Halsey who were preparing for a little duet to perform on stage. She eyed Hayley from the corner of her eyes, not letting her disappear from sight. Halsey noticed how Reia was looking at someone and once she picked up the pieces a wicked grin crossed her lips. 

“Come on Reia, why don’t you introduce me to your new friend?” The brunette didn’t even have time to protest as her wrist was grasped and she was getting pulled to the direction of her co-star. 

“No, Halsey…” But it was too late.

By the time she realized what was happening she was standing behind Hayley who almost dropped her drink on Reia.  _ Fuck…this is not good _ . She shot a killing gaze at Halsey who was enjoying herself way too good. 

“It’s okay.” She mumbled as she turned her gaze back to the blond, meeting her beautiful blue eyes. 

“Hey Reia.”, Hayley greeted her a little awkwardly. 

Her jaw dropped uncontrollably as she could now take a closer look at what was Hayley wearing.  _ This dress is way too hot to be legal to wear outside. I am officially fucked _ . 

“You look great.”, Hayley blurted herself as her gaze had trailed over Reia’s body.

Halsey watched the whole scene from beside them and she had to nudge Reia to get her back to reality. 

“Uhm…yeah. Hayley, this is Halsey, but I think you already know her. Halsey, this is Hayley Sanders.” She said, stepping a bit back to let the other two interact. The singer stepped up, offering a hand to the blond. 

“It’s my pleasure to meet you.”, Hayley said a little breathless as she shook the singer’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too Hayley. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Halsey’s wide smile could tell stories and Reia hated to be forced into this situation.

“Really?”, this time a smug smile appeared on Hayley’s lips as she eyed Reia for a moment. “Did she, well that’s actually nice of her. And flattering.”, Halsey chuckled on that comment.

_ How am I to control myself when she shows up out of the blue, looking like this _ . It was hard not to stare at her cleavage and she had to swallow hard, turning her gaze away. 

“Good luck with your movie, but I think you don’t need such things. According to Reia you are a very great actress. Can’t wait to see you on the big screen.” The singer continued. At the same time Reia ordered some cocktails for the three of them, wanting to avoid Hayley at all costs, but Halsey was pushing.

“Thank you, I’m looking forward to seeing you on stage too.”, her partner answered to the singer.

“Stay close and you’ll see that very soon. And oh, I think you are a great influence on our little Spanish. If you keep it up she might become a decent person. Don’t listen to those stupid articles.”

As others saw the scene Cara joined them too, barging in between them. 

“Are we having a gang bang or what?” She asked and Reia wished she could disappear under the ground forever. 

Her face was burning and her heart rate was way above average. Her insides wanted to blow up and her palm was sweating.  _ Oh fuck, just not this _ . She took the drinks and handed them to Halsey and Hayley. When she offered the cocktail to her co-star their fingers touched and brushed briefly, but Reia was too embarrassed to keep eye contact. 

“Am I not getting a drink?” Cara asked, pouting at the Spanish. 

“No Cara, you are already drunk enough, offering gang bangs around.” Reia chuckled as she had to admit, it was a bit funny and she could totally imagine such group activity with these girls. 

“Come with us Hayley, Lana and I are going to perform soon. You can join Reia and Cara, right girls?” Halsey eyed the two troublemakers, wiggling her eyebrows as she already took a hold of Hayley and walked her in front of the stage. 

_ I swear to God, they are trying to kill me here _ . Both Reia and Hayley could only obey the celebrities, eventually standing before the stage together. Halsey took a sip from her drink and after that she got on the stage next to Lana. Reia was standing on the left side while Hayley was on the right side and between them Cara, who was very excited for both the live music and to be between such two attractive ladies.

The lights went dim and only those colourful lights remained to create a nice atmosphere. The duo started to sing like angels, heavenly accords escaping their lips. The mood was set and Reia felt doomed.  _ Fuck, what am I gonna do? _ She was pondering hard when she felt a hand touching hers, taking it. She looked to her right side and saw Cara taking her right hand. Her gaze travelled a bit to the farther right and noticed how Cara intertwined fingers with Hayley too.  _ What is this woman planning? _ She furrowed her brows and she sipped her drink, slowly returning her gaze to the stage. 

_ If I just stay still and don’t do anything this might end soon. Just be cool, Reia. _

* * *

**Hayley**

Hayley being a good influence on Reia? Did she really have that effect or was this just a way of being nice? Whatever it might have been, she couldn’t ask or react to it as Cara Delevingne interrupted them. The blond finished her cocktail rather quickly just so she didn’t have to answer.  Her empty glass hadn’t been completely put down or the Spanish was offering her a new one. 

_ Oh shit no, I can’t get drunk _ , but she couldn’t deny the drink either. She gave the brunette a warm smile but their gazes didn’t meet, it even seemed like the other was trying to avoid it at all costs. _ Fuck did I embarrass her? _ She watched the interaction between the Reia and Cara, smiling a little as the two radiated the same kind of energy. Her attention was only pulled away when she felt a hand grabbing hers while Halsey spoke to her.

It wasn’t like she had much of a choice, already being dragged in front of the stage. Hayley wouldn’t have said no anyway. Cara came standing beside her and Reia to her other end, feeling a little disappointed but at the same time it was for the best to have the other blond as a buffer. Besides, it was Cara Delevingne, you can’t be sad about that. Hayley watched the two singers getting ready before entering the stage, people cheered and the actress was amongst them as excitement took over with a whim of alcohol. 

With the dimmed lights and the beautiful singing she could feel how her body started to softly move with the music. Sipping at her cocktail she felt a hand taking hers, looking a little puzzled to her intertwined hand up to Cara who threw her a little wink. As she wanted to look away she saw Reia doing almost the same.  _ What is happening? _

Hayley was known to be a little bold when she had drunk but Cara was just on another level that needed way more drinks for the young blond to dare to do anything but standing still. Something the model must’ve noticed as both sides weren’t cooperating in this. She let go of Hayley’s hand but the younger actress had no time to relax as she felt the other getting closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

“So, you enjoyed some sexy time with our Spanish too?”, the model spoke as her lips brushed Hayley’s ear while her hand slowly moved down from her shoulder to her back. 

“Those are rumours.”, Hayley spoke with a chuckle, trying to stay calm but instead she made Cara laugh softly in her neck. 

“Of course, dear but I’ve seen you eyeing her and Reia...” Cara placed a soft kiss in her neck. “I know Reia a little and never have I seen her so thirsty for someone.”

It was a little too much, making Hayley take a step aside and away from the gorgeous woman as her loins were already burning with desire. Cara smiled at her, wrapping her other arm around Reia as she pulled her in closer. 

“So Hayley, are you willing to share or is Carrero mine tonight?”, she couldn’t believe anything that had just happened but this topped all of it. Her slightly intoxicated mind took a long time to answer.

“Reia isn’t mine, you’ll have to ask her.”, it was such stupid answer but it was the best she could give. Cara looked a little disappointed before smiling again. 

“Room 214 if you’d change your mind.”, was all she said before giving all of her attention to Reia, who was clearly getting close to being as drunk as the other. 

Hayley looked away, feeling jealous and excited to see two of her gay fantasies together. She actually tried to enjoy the performance going on in front of her when she realized the two had left off.

It took her five minutes before cursing, finishing her drink quickly and thinking of having another drink when the last bit of a rational voice spoke to her better not to.  _ Okay then I’ll do this not-so-drunk _ . She had no idea how to get out of the bar and into the hotel, she didn’t even know if she was allowed to do so. Somehow she managed by bluntly asking someone of the staff, saying the name Delevingne was enough for them to let her through. 

Hayley had to take the elevator to the second floor, her legs were numb and her head was screaming. Not entirely sure if this was a good idea.  _ It’s a terrible idea _ , she knew and she would have regrets and an unbelievable story that she could never tell anyone. The young actress arrived at the room, knocking on it and awaited for Cara to open up whose face split in a smile. 

“What a pleasant surprise.”, she spoke before pulling Hayley in for a heated kiss, who had no chance in saying anything or even look further into the room, giving in to her pleasures.

* * *

**Reia**

Hayley was fresh meat to the Hollywood market and she had no idea how she arrived at this place as a lamb to the slaughter. Predators like Cara and Reia herself enjoyed taking advantage of newcomers, but this was otherworldly. This time Reia was not sure if it was a good idea. She had known Cara for a while now and feared what would happen, what the other one was planning without asking her. The Spanish couldn’t have predicted what she heard and what she saw next. 

Her ex-lover Cara was all over Hayley on the dance floor, whispering nasty things into her ear and tempting her to unholy deeds. Reia could only watch speechless as she was not prepared for this, not even a little. She was pulled closer by the drunk blond and eyed the two goddesses in awe. 

“Wha-“ She was not able to speak, only listen to their conversation about who should have her. To her disappointment Hayley said she was not hers. __

_ I wish I was yours though. _

The next thing she knew that she was guided towards the mentioned hotel room above them and being pushed into the elevator by Cara. The blond didn’t hesitate to kiss the brunette once the elevator doors closed behind them, forcing the Spanish against the wall. She moaned uncontrollably when she felt hands creeping up under her blazer on her back, closing her eyes only to see Hayley’s face in her mind. Her co-star was the only one in her head while she was being kissed down on the neck before they arrived. The doors slid open and the two troublemakers wobbled towards the room. 

“I hope you know what you are doing Cara.” Reia said as they entered the room and Cara let go of her only to close it behind them. 

“Please, when do I know what I’m doing?” She said, approaching the Spanish with a wicked grin. Reia took a few steps back. 

“She will not come. She is not like that…” The Spanish said but her heel hit the side of the bed and fell onto it and Cara atop her. 

“Maybe…then I can have you all for myself.” 

_ Fuck _ . 

Yes, Reia was in love with Hayley but they could never be together, her co-star only looked at her as only a potential lover or friend, nothing more. Besides, who could say no to Cara when she was already capturing the brunette’s lips in a greedy kiss.

What Reia didn’t expect was Hayley to actually show up so when she heard the knock on the door she wished really hard it was only room service. Cara got up in a haste, walking towards the door and glancing back at Reia playfully. 

“I wonder who it is.” 

The blond model said before flicking the door open to see another familiar blond standing there.  _ Oh no _ . Before she could grasp what was happening Cara already pulled Hayley in for just as much of a heated kiss as she was kissing Reia just a moment ago. The brunette’s eyes widened as she watched the two blonds making out in front of her. 

_ Is this reality? I didn’t know I had these fantasies about them. _

If her heart wouldn’t have been racing like a hammer already, now it would have certainly jumped out of her chest. They were too hot together and Reia had to shift on the bed to get a better view, laying down on her elbow on her side. 

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Hayley.” Reia said in a very cheesy, teasing voice.

* * *

**Hayley**

Although she knew very well this was a mistake, somehow here she was, making out with Cara. Hayley wondered what had been the reason she had come upstairs, to stand here. Had it been lust mingled with intoxicating liquor that brought her to make such a mad decision? The thought filled her head as she gave in to the kiss with Cara. It was only when she heard a too familiar voice that she broke the kiss, eyeing Reia who was as beautiful as ever. 

“See? I was right. She came.”, Cara spoke smugly, while Hayley could only eye Reia.

_ It was for her you came upstairs _ , her train of thoughts continued as they were never disturbed by Cara’s lips,  _ you don’t want someone else to have her for her own _ . Hayley gave the brunette a cheeky smile before Cara cupped her cheeks, making her look into light blue eyes. 

“The only question is, who did she come for? Is it me…or is it Reia?” The question made Hayley chuckle, eyeing the brunette as she spoke. 

“We all know the answer to that.”


	14. Not what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a surprising event at the party brings the two actresses closer again but they can’t live in a dream forever, dancing around reality. Are they ready to face their feelings and each other?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hayley**

The next series of events were beyond imagination and even Hayley had never ventured to dream what really happened in room 214.

Hayley eyed back to her partner when she felt soft hands grasping at her, pulling her atop of the brunette. It felt like her heart had stopped beating for a second, seeing the aroused but warm and soft Reia looking at her.  _ Love _ . That’s the feeling that washed over her as she looked in her blue-golden eyes as her own smug smile changed into a warm one. Leaning on both hands she let herself be pulled in closer to kiss Reia. It was their most intimate kiss so far, it wasn’t heated or greedy. It was slow and deep, lasting for some time and if they hadn’t been in need for breath, it would’ve lasted longer.

They watched each other again and for a moment it was just the two of them, their noses softly brushing while Reia spoke.

“You are…you are amazing.”, making the blond blush and chuckle. 

“So are you…”, she answered breathlessly when Cara cleared her throat. Hayley eyed to her side only to see a little smugly looking Cara who was stepping out of the bed.

“Don’t mind me, I’ll get a quick shower while you guys figure some things out.”, she threw them a wink and with some wobbly legs she went to the bathroom. 

Hayley looked back to the brunette laying beneath her, giving her a sheepish smile before rolling to her side. They could hear Cara sing from the bathroom while the two co-actresses had a moment to catch their breaths and get their heads clear.  _ Oh shit, we did it again _ , the realization struck her as she wrapped an arm around the Spanish,  _ we had a threesome _ . The blond actress couldn’t help but laugh, it took her a moment, her head leaning against Reia’s shoulder before she was able to speak. 

“I just had a threesome with you and Cara Delevingne.”, she said with a shake of her head.

“Yeah, you are welcome.” 

A content sigh left her lips as she snuggled her face into Reia’s neck, wanting to enjoy the moment just a little longer before they had to discuss what just had happened. 

“I guess we’re bad at just being friends, huh?”, she spoke, her lips brushing the brunette’s neck, not wanting to look up just yet. 

Hayley feared what she might see, the  _ what if’s _ played in her head like poison and it made her nervous. She knew what she had seen before, the warmth that had radiated from the Spanish, the way she had looked at her. It had to mean something, right?

“I have to agree. We can’t seem to stay away from each other.”, Reia answered, pausing for a moment before continuing, “Not that I mind… as long as we can keep it a secret.”

“I don’t mind either.”, she answered with a warm smile, still snuggled against her neck. 

Finally she leaned back, cupping Reia’s face so she would look at her, eyes scanning for any kind of indication that would tell her how her partner felt about the situation. 

“Do… Do you think Cara will keep this a secret? I don’t think Elizabeth and our agents will like this.”, she spoke a little sheepishly as she listened to the model singing under the shower. Her hand was still cupping Reia while her gaze scanned her face, not wanting to let go.

“Luckily Cara is very private about her personal life, about her love life so I trust her to keep it quiet.”

Hayley swallowed as she opened her mouth again.

“Reia... I don’t want this to stop.”, she spoke honestly, her brows furrowed a little before continuing, “I-.”, she was cut short when the bathroom door opened again to reveal Cara with a towel wrapped around her petite body, smiling at them. 

“I can use another drink, what about you guys or do you need to let some steam out too?”, she pointed over her shoulder to the bathroom. 

Hayley perked up, blushing heavily as she was actually glad the blond had interrupted her, not wanting to know what would’ve happened if she had been able to finish that sentence. She was suddenly aware of how very naked and sweaty she was, wanting to cover herself. Which was ridiculous, both women had seen her like this for some time now. 

“I could actually use a shower, thanks.”, she said with a friendly smile to the other blond before throwing a glance at Reia, wondering if she would follow.

* * *

**Reia**

_ Wait, maybe I was right. Maybe this is truly love. _ She waited in anticipation when Hayley started to speak, saying she didn’t want this to end.  _ But what is this? A fling? What do you mean, Hayley? Be a little more specific _ . When she continued Reia hoped to hear the magic words, to finally prove her theory, but they were disturbed and Hayley retreated.

Reia was screaming internally when Cara got out of the shower and walked up to them, cutting Hayley’s speech short. She eyed the model with a piercing gaze as she spoke then returned her attention to Hayley who seemed to only realize now how very naked they both still were. Reia chuckled at her embarrassment and nodded. 

“You wouldn’t mind if I joined you, right?”, she asked.

“Be my guest.”, Hayley spoke before walking over to the bathroom.

The Spanish sat up and then climbed out of the bed, stopping beside Cara to plant a kiss on her temple and whispering in her ear. 

“Thank you.”

Reia was truly glad that the model arranged this little fun for them, at least she could be with Hayley like this. Then she walked up to the door of the bathroom, looking back at her lover and colleague. She paused to speak. 

“You can go ahead Cara, we will join you later.” The blond model frowned at the brunette first before she picked up the hints and then chuckled, shaking her head. 

“Okay, but don’t take too long.” Cara said before disappearing into another room where she kept her clean panties.

Reia closed the door behind them and opened the taps, letting a nice and warm stream of shower flow. She checked if it was good enough before turning to capture Hayley in a soft kiss, pushing her under the water and pinning her against the wall. Reia kissed her not so softly, it was territorial, exploring her mouth with her tongue, one hand holding her by the hips and the other one cupping one of the breasts. She broke the kiss only to trail down on her neck and to the hickey she had made. The brunette kissed it gingerly before looking deeply into those mesmerizing blue eyes. 

“I don’t want this to stop either.” The Spanish moved her hand up to cup Hayley’s chin, making her look at her. “Remember what you said earlier?”

She asked while her free hand looked for the spot the blond had bitten not long ago, referring to when Hayley stated that Reia was hers. She could still feel the teeth in her skin and it made her buzz with excitement. She was glad that Hayley had marked her too. Reia had no idea where she was going with this conversation but she had to confess a few things. 

“What am I to you?”  _ Because you are my everything.  _ “I have to know, I can’t go on like this, not knowing what we are.” 

Her biggest fear was that Hayley would tell her how she is the same as Murielle, how she is only a fling, only a lover. But she needed some clarification to be at peace because this uncertainty was killing her on the inside.

* * *

**Hayley**

It was almost bigger than her own. In other hotels you got mini shampoo and shower gel, here you got five different kinds and full bottles. Hayley watched herself in the huge mirror, still blushing and the mark on her collarbone showing clearly.  _ Shit I can’t hide that with my dress _ , she thought as a finger ran over it while she looked both smugly and worried. 

The actress looked over to the bathroom door as she heard Reia speak before closing the door and walking up to the shower, letting water run. For some reason, Hayley started to get very aware of their naked condition and her eyes kept on trailing over the Spanish’s curves. She had seen her naked more than once but it felt like she would never get used to it. It didn’t take long for Reia to avert her attention back on her, capturing her with a kiss and dragging her underneath the shower.

Hayley moaned softly in her mouth, the water washing away the sweat of their earlier activities. Her breath hitched when she felt greedy hands touching her body as she wrapped her arms around Reia, pulling her closer and wandering over her back, cupping her bottom. There was something about the way she kissed Hayley, something greedy. Hayley couldn’t help but enjoy the almost desperate way the other’s tongue twisted in her mouth, playing along as her fingers dipped into the softness of her buttocks. 

A little whine left her lips when they missed the touch of her, making her watch Reia lowering herself to kiss the mark she had made before their gazes locked again as the brunette spoke. A soft smile showed on her lips,  _ she wants me too _ . It had been obvious but for Reia to say it out loud meant everything.

Hayley looked a little puzzled at first before her gaze followed the place Reia was pointing at. A blush washed over her as she saw the mark she had left, claiming the brunette for herself as she had done so. Hayley placed her fingers on the mark tenderly. 

"Yes I remember.", she answered before looking back into her mesmerizing gaze. 

What came next made her freeze, where does she want to go with this? Even if she had wanted to answer, she couldn't as Reia spoke on almost desperately. 

"What do you want me to be?", she answered first as water was dripping over their bodies and faces. "You can be everything to me, it's not only up to me to decide for you.", she spoke softly as she cupped Reia’s face. "For me... You're everything.", she whispered as she leaned in to kiss her lips.

“Everything?”, the weak answer of Reia came, making her nod.

She had no idea if this was what Reia had wanted to hear, Hayley hoped she would get the message as she was too scared to say it out loud. The doubt was still lingering at the back of her head. Reia had a reputation and fellow actresses could hardly believe she would be anything more special to the brunette. 

She had to compete with women like Sophia and Cara for fuck sake, she had nothing more than them and still. Still the Spanish kept on coming close to her, seeking her out and dragging her into these heated situations. The thoughts crossed her mind while she kissed Reia lovingly, passionately as her tongue ventured to her mouth.

They were alone, no blond model to disturb them, no curious eyes that could spot them and no agents to stop them. Hayley wanted to say it, scream it how much she loved the other while she pulled her closer. Her hands wandered again over Reia’s back, nails trailing down until she touched her bottom. One hand went to her hip, down to her thigh and pulling up a leg while placing hers between them. 

"I want you on every level.", she spoke between kisses, "Not only like this.", Hayley went back to her mark in Reia’s neck, licking over it before sucking down and making it even more visible.

* * *

**Reia**

After her series of questions there was a moment of silence between the two actresses as they tried to process what was happening. Only the sounds of the shower were audible and Reia was glad, because she feared the other one would hear how her heart was desperately trying to escape. The Spanish saw the puzzlement in Hayley’s eyes and she instantly regretted asking such stupid query. 

_ Oh shit, I shouldn’t have pushed this far. I shouldn’t have asked. She thinks I’m obsessed now. I ruined everything _ . She feared that by this her partner would make up her mind and push the brunette away, but instead she asked a question back. One thing Reia wasn’t able to answer properly as she wasn’t ready for this outcome.

_ What do I want to be? _ Reia has never asked this question of herself before. She wasn’t sure where she was going with this, she couldn’t plan further as she wasn’t even sure how Hayley felt about her. Her knees started to shake and her limbs got weak by hearing the reply from the blond. A confinement that Reia needed. But was she prepared for such commitment? Such responsibility? 

She had no idea and now her soul filled with not only joy but with doubt. She had never been in a serious relationship before and it sounded like much work. Her gaze was fixed on the ocean blue eyes of Hayley when her face was being cupped. Reia was so much in shock by the confession from the other one.

The kiss was welcomed by a very once again confused Reia who wished they could stay like that forever. In response she dropped her hands on the other’s hips to hold her close and tight, returning the most loving kiss ever.  _ Does this really confirm my theory? Is she in love with me? _ A mixture of thoughts ran through her mind while they were making out under the shower, arms wrapping around the toned figure standing in front of her. 

There was something about her co-star that pulled her in like a magnet. They were the exact opposite, but still, they fitted so perfectly. Everything about Hayley made Reia yearn for more, ache for her touch and her presence.  _ Is this how love feels like? _

Reia wanted to confess, wanted to scream out loud how much she meant to her, how she has been waiting for this moment, but she was stuck in her own fear. What if it was only the heat of the moment? What if it is only a desire that will disappear after some time? What if Hayley breaks her heart? She had been the heartbreaker in her flings and short relationships and each time she got bored of the person she had been with. 

Would it be different this time? What if she breaks Hayley’s heart? She was battling with her own emotions while they moved further, while her partner ventured to claim the Spanish in a very demanding position. Even though the steam was hot she couldn’t help but feel the chills along the trail of Hayley’s touches on her back and buttocks. A soft moan left her mouth at the daring move. 

“Adora…I…I’m not sure.” The Spanish started, but the blond made her shut her mouth when she started sucking down on the mark on her neck.  _ Fuck, why do you have to be so straight-forward? _

It took her a solid few seconds to gather herself after the claiming mark had been made more obvious. Her hands cupped Hayley’s face on both sides. 

“I’m not sure I can be your everything.” Reia eventually blurted out of fear. Even though she wanted to be what Hayley seemed to want, she was too afraid. 

“Oh…”, was all Hayley answered, gazing at her.

“You…you are too perfect and I’m a mess, I’ve always been. I’m not sure I can fulfill your dreams, I’m afraid I can’t be the person right for you.” The confession went along, more than Reia had wanted it, but it all came out pouring. 

“Wait, what?”, a confused looking Hayley spoke in between Reia’s confession. 

“I’m unstable.” She sighed, burying her face in the nook of the blond’s neck, hiding her embarrassed face. “You are better off without me.” 

It was her defense mechanism, trying to push those people away she loved the most in order to prevent disappointment or getting hurt. Nobody stayed before and nobody understood this side of Reia. It was a whole new level of women’s complexity.

Despite her words, her body, her actions screamed the exact opposite. Her body language showed how much Reia wanted to be with Hayley, how much she ached for this, how desperately she tried to fight her inner demons. She was a woman of contrast, especially in moments like these. With a deep sigh she lifted her head up to whisper softly in her partner’s ear. 

“In any case, I’m already yours.” One of her hands was holding the back of her co-stars neck and the other one was still cupping her cheek, but her gaze was averted. 

_ What have I done? _

* * *

**Hayley**

Hayley felt how the other tensed, letting it happen but there was something off. Something had changed and Hayley started to regret her words and actions. When she was forced to gaze down at the blue-golden eyes she saw what almost looked like fear in Reia’s eyes. 

_ I scared her.  _

She was surprised at the first words, feeling how her limbs went a little numb and wanting to slap herself in the head. What came next made Hayley frown and blink rapidly, feeling frustration whirling in her stomach of the ridiculous words spoken by the Spanish who continued.

She needed some time to let the words seep in as Reia finished her little confession, together with rather more confusing statements. The actress couldn’t help but take a step back, her face showing clear frustration as she took the hands that had been holding her. 

“You’re in no place to decide whether I want someone in my life or not.”, she spoke first as agitation made her voice tremble. “You think I’m perfect? That I am stable? Should I walk off because I’m a mess? You think I can’t love you because you’re troubled?”, her voice rose with every spoken word as she was also puzzled about Reia’s confession. 

And talking about confessions, Hayley realized a little too late what she had said. The blond averted her gaze, still holding Reia’s hands, “I don’t care… I still feel like I don’t know you completely but I’ve seen different sides of you and I can’t help but… wanting to be with you.”

She sighed heavily, cupping Reia’s face as she spoke, “I don’t want to push you… If I’m an extra burden…”, she couldn’t finish the sentence as she didn’t want to hear the brunette say it was true.

_ I don’t want to go,  _ she thought, her face almost pleading as she watched her heterochrome eyes,  _ please let me stay, say I can stay _ . Hayley knew she’d do anything for the other, even if that meant taking a step back although it would break her to the bone.  _ Anything but don’t go away, don’t let me go away _ . She felt her heart pounding heavily in her chest, making her arms feel numb and leaving her head spinning. 

The taller actress took another small step back, her hands weakly slipping out of Reia’s until only their fingertips touched, as if she wanted to hold on to the bare minimum. 

“I can take a step back, I can contain myself if it would make it easier on you… On us.”, she spoke as she watched their hands, giving Reia a way out.

It wasn’t what she wanted, she dreaded it and felt how everything was breaking but her face stayed neutral. She couldn’t let Reia know how it was breaking her, how it could break her even more. Hayley was as much an actress as the brunette, she could pull up a mask too if needed.  _ I don’t want to take a step back _ , her head screamed as she carefully eyed the other actress,  _ I want all of you _ . 

It was the emotional side of hers talking, longing for more as it knew all too well this had to be too beautiful to be true. Reia had been too perfect for her to be real in moments. She could never have a woman like her, not even in her wildest dreams, not even after tasting a little of what that life might have been. Having her ask and yearn for Hayley, it had been a dream that was ending now as she woke up.

* * *

**Reia**

The Spanish could dive into the ground as she felt like she ruined everything. The frustration in her co-star’s eyes made it even scarier. 

“Hayley, I didn’t mean-“ 

But the blond didn’t let her finish the sentence as she kept talking in a raised voice. Reia had never seen Hayley like this. It was new. She showed such determination and stubbornness alongside... _ Wait what? What did she say? Love? _ The brunette tried to catch her gaze but Hayley averted it.  _ Did I mishear it or did she just say love? _ The Spanish was so frozen in that moment that she was not able to speak or move, she was merely a spectator.

The weight of decision pressured on her shoulders as her partner kept talking, kept saying how she wanted to stay with her but was also willing to take a step back if that was what Reia needed. The smaller actress knew it was up to her to decide and when she had started this whole conversation she hadn’t expected it to turn out like this. She was almost ready to face the assumed reality of how Hayley only wanted her on lovers’ level, but clearly, it was not the actual case. She had to decide now and there, whether to lose her partner or face her fears.

Her hand grabbed Hayley’s as it was slipping away and pulled her back close. She cupped her face with her other hand and tiptoed a bit to look straight into the celestial blue eyes. 

“Listen here, Hayley, because I won’t repeat myself.” She started, her heart taking over instead of her rational mind. “I want to be with you, I really do.” But halfway through she chickened out, her mind taking back the control. “But you have to understand that I can’t. I cannot be committed to anyone. I’m just not that kind of a person.” 

It was half true, because she hadn’t been able to commit, but with Hayley she would and could. Her fear took the best of her and this was her way out.    
“I’m sorry, but I can’t be the person you want me to be.” Reia said, pulling away slowly and lowering herself on her feet. It is better like this.  _ She will not be disappointed and I won’t be hurt. It is better if we just stay friends. That can’t hurt. _

Reia stepped out of the shower as her legs had become wobbly and her head started to spin. She grabbed a towel quickly and practically ran out of the bathroom. She didn’t know if it was the right decision to make, but the words have already been spoken and she couldn’t take them back. She quickly dried herself and put on her clothes, leaving in a haste. On her way out she didn’t speak to anyone and texted her driver who was waiting not far away. So by the time she got to the street Dave had already pulled up the car for the brunette to take her home. 

“Is everything alright, Miss Carrero?” The man asked as he saw the distress on the Spanish’s face. 

“Yes, just take me home.” She answered, her voice breaking. She didn’t know if any of the paparazzi caught her like this, but she couldn’t care less. Right now she was having a mental breakdown as she managed to push the only person away that could actually make her happy.

The drive home was a torture as she had been fighting her tears all way long. Dave got the idea that he shouldn’t ask any more questions and took Reia home in silence, only the radio was playing. Once she was home she disappeared into her cozy bedroom, stripping down her clothes on her way up the stairs. She just rolled into a cinnamon roll with her duvet in her bed, sad breakup songs playing from the speakers around the house. And that is when she let all her emotions out that she has been struggling to keep inside.

She had no idea what the future would be with the two of them, but she was sure it would be harder than ever, more painful and difficult than before. Elizabeth and the others could be happy now that Reia pushed herself into this, pushed Hayley away because of her own stupid fears. The brunette dreaded the days coming and the rest of the shootings were about to continue again next week. 

_ What am I gonna do? How can I look into her eyes now? I lied to her and now she will hate me. Why am I like this? Why can’t I be happy just once? _

* * *

**Hayley**

For a mere moment she felt hope lighting up like a bonfire in her heart before being put down by a  _ ‘but’ _ . There is always a  _ but _ ,  _ you should know by now _ . Hayley scanned her partner’s heterochromic eyes as if she would spot the lie in there but something told her it had been the truth.  _ You’ve seen her with Sophia and the other woman _ , her head tried to remind her as realization started to seep in,  _ she’s offering you a way out before your heart could get broken _ . 

How funny how her head seemed to forget how broken she already was, her heart shattered all over the ground for everyone to walk over, annoyed by the crisping noise it makes underneath your shoes. That’s what was left of her heart in that moment, nothing but dust. Hayley was barely aware of Reia leaving the shower, her words lingering and taking some time to process what the actress had said. 

_ You already are the person I want you to be. _

She stayed in the shower, water still running over her body as the door closed behind Reia when she left the bathroom. Hayley was bewildered of everything that had just happened that day, that evening and some minutes ago.  _ How _ , she wondered,  _ how did we end up like this _ ? Tears had started to fall without her noticing, her back leaning against the wall of the shower as her knees started to refuse to work, making her slide down to the floor. 

_ It’s not that bad, it’s not like she hates you, she protects you, this is for the best. _ The blond tried, really tried and although she knew the rational part in her was ever so right it didn’t help to heal the broken, emotional side which was screaming. The actress had started to sob loudly but the shower hid the noise she was making. Empty, defeated, broken and alone. Everything she had wanted had been within her grasp only to slip away like water between her fingers. Uncatchable.

“Fuck!”, she exclaimed, her knuckles hitting the floor of the shower, the pain reminding her to get some control over herself. 

With heavy breaths she leaned her head against the wall for a few moments before getting to her feet and turning off the water. Hayley found herself a towel and watched her reflection in the mirror. She had looked way worse, her eyes weren’t that swollen but her face gave away more than words could ever do. 

With a sigh she dried her body and hair as she mentally prepared herself to get back to the party. She was pretty sure Reia had left, if she hadn’t then it was her moment to leave, telling people she wasn’t feeling well. But if the brunette had left, she couldn’t follow this shortly after as she knew paparazzi were stalling outside.  _ Dammit. _

As she put back on her dress she heard the door opening and for a stupid second, she was convinced it was Reia coming back, telling her it had all been a mistake but it wasn’t. It was Cara who had returned from God knows where she had been. The model smirked at Hayley as she came closer, wrapping an arm around the slightly taller actress. 

“So, did you guys have some fun?”, she spoke but the answer was written all over Hayley’s face, making the model frown. “Not really so.”, she said next as she dragged the other actress to the bed to sit down. “I have some experience with our fierce Spanish, if you want to get something off your chest.”, the drunk blond suggested and it made Hayley smile genuinely. Never in her life had she thought to meet such a famous model and actress, let alone to have her asking Hayley to have a talk. 

“It’s nothing, really, we…”

_ Shit _ . 

Hayley was lucky to have someone like Cara as first person because only now she realized how hard it was to lie. With a swallow she continued. 

“We made some things clear, about ourselves and now it’s clear and we can move on.”, somehow she told in big lines the truth. How she was actually feeling wasn’t anyone’s business. Cara, however, thought differently about that as she pulled the  _ oh girl I understand _ face and Hayley couldn’t help but hate it. 

“That’s our Reia, don’t worry Hayley you will get over her at some point.”, she spoke out of experience ,Hayley knew but she also knew it was a lie. 

Cara had been as mesmerized and as jealous as Hayley had been that night, wanting the attention of the Spanish for herself too.  _ She bewitched you too and you’re still under her spell _ . 

“I will be fine and Reia is still my friend and colleague. It’s for the best.”,  _ now I have to believe it too _ . She looked the model in the eye as she spoke, her gaze almost piercing until the other cracked a smile, 

“Spoken like a true woman!”.

The younger actress finally left the room after Cara fell over in her bed, almost falling asleep immediately. She hoped Reia was completely right about one thing, that the model would keep her mouth shut about what had happened in that room. Hayley made her way downstairs where Halsey and Lana had stopped performing, something everyone was talking about it seemed when she rejoined Brandon and Gwen. Her co-actors were drunk, laughing and messing around, almost making her genuinely giggle but it was all an act she had to put up while her eyes scanned the crowd. 

“Reia left some time ago.”, her male colleague said with a wink as he had seen her looking around. Hayley pulled a smile on her face.

“Who says I was looking for her?”, she answered smugly as she got herself a glass of champagne that was going around. Someone had been generous it seemed.  _ Play it cool Hayley, just another act, you’ve done so many of them, you lived an act for a year so you can pull this off. _

It wasn’t as easy as she had hoped, to play carefree and laugh with the others or pretend to be taken aback when Kristen Stewart came to their lounge to talk with them. Any other time she would’ve been mesmerized by anyone walking around, like she had been a few hours ago but it had all left the moment Reia had stepped out of that shower. She had some drinks but not enough to numb her, it would only worsen the situation and after some time she excused herself as she was really tired. 

Her colleagues weren’t happy about her leaving but let her go eventually, calling a cab for her. By the time she left, she was waved goodbye by so many celebrities that she, even in her current state of mind, felt flustered how things had gone so fast suddenly. By the time she was outside, her taxi had arrived. Hayley felt as if hundreds of lenses were pointed at her while she tried to look happy as she got outside.

The drive to her home went quietly, the driver looking a little surprised as he saw in which small house she was living.  _ Yeah, you’re probably used to dropping off at fancier places after picking someone up from the Marmont _ . Hayley paid the man before getting inside her house, feeling as if she could finally be herself. Her empty self. Even the tears stayed away, as if they had filled the shower earlier and now her body was dry without a single droplet left. She let out the dogs, feeling guilty how less attention she could give to her two babies ever since she started this movie and rollercoaster of emotions. 

“Sorry that I’m not the person you guys want me to be.”, she spoke with a sarcastic voice as she petted both of their pretty faces. “Just accept that and walk off.”, she added with a painful grin, making Max whine softly as he pressed his snout into her hand. “Yeah I know, I’m a mess and I shouldn’t make such stupid jokes.”, she mumbled against the two fur balls as she sat down on a chair outside.

She had a small backyard with a terrace big enough for a small table and two chairs. Nobody could see her from here except the neighbors. Still, she couldn’t help but feel like someone was watching. Getting up she went back inside to get changed in her pajamas while her head tried to ignore what had happened. So of course all she could think about was the threesome she had had and the talk with Reia that followed. 

_ I can’t be the person you want me to be.  _

It kept repeating in her head together with all she had done. Coming closer, looking at her almost lovingly, saying she had wanted to be with Hayley just before dropping all of it in one go. The young actress sat down on her couch, turning on the television without actually watching whatever was playing. For a second her head tried to convince her it was maybe for the best Reia had dropped her, that she wasn’t worth it.

It made her giggle, the absurdness was too great and sad at the same time.  _ I wish I could just tear out those feelings _ , she thought as her body was still empty, waiting for the tears that wouldn’t come. Minutes passed as she stared blankly at her television before deciding to hit the bed. Closing everything, ensuring her dogs had everything they needed for the night before going upstairs. Laying down in the darkness of her room, having her blankets embracing her body she couldn’t help but almost  _ feel  _ Reia. How she would grab her hair, nails digging in her flesh, holding her hips or hands. Every single touch had left some kind of mark, most of them invisible but burning hot underneath her skin. 

_ Never again. _

Hayley’s night was filled with confusing dreams, walking over into each other. From her agent talking to her in the Marmont while the paparazzi interviewed them on stage, Hayley tried to assure them she wasn’t going to sing. Cara had joined her and the stage had turned into her home, the blond had come over because they had this deal to bring down Reia. Some part of the young actress had agreed and that had been the reason why she had woken up in the middle of the night. She had dreamt more but forgot most of them, only remembering the pressure on her chest as if she had been chased. 

The prospects of that day didn’t bring her any relief, knowing she had some shootings going on in the evening and the next day they would film their final scene. The actress had been looking forward to that scene for a long time, she still did even if it was just because she could be close to Reia once more, but things had changed so much. It made the scene almost unbearable, something like a last sick joke of the universe.

As if she was on autopilot, Hayley got up and went through her morning routine. She dared to go for a run with her dogs, knowing some people would eye her. What was surprising, was that it weren’t only the camera lenses of the paparazzi that eyed her but also common people. It seemed like the article had been read by many, making her a little more famous in just the span of a few days. Hayley wasn’t sure how she felt about this, all she knew was that it helped her get her mind off a certain brunette for a while. 

Having people recognize her was a very new experience. By the time she got home, she had another topic added to the list of overthinking. Scrolling her phone as she ate some pineapple she got a message from Grace, sending her the link of a new article. Stress spiked up again as she opened the link. Underneath the title was a picture of herself and Reia at the conference table, both of them looking at the cameras in front of them.

**_Friendship between Reia Carrero and her co-actress Hayley Sanders or is there more to it?_ **

_ A press conference was held after questions were raised about the relationship between the two actresses after leaked pictures of them at Carrero’s house (previous article, ed.). Answers to our questions were promised, but did we get everything? _

_ Although the two actresses denied any romantical or sexual interference with each other, no further explanation of the activities that happened on that night were given and left many with question marks of what actually occured. _

The article continued, the answers they had given at the conference and some reactions of the writers of the article were added. Overall, it seemed like the media had bought their little setup. They did question if all was true but they had no real proof of anything more had happened. Near the end of it all were two separate pictures of them leaving Marmont but again, nothing about what had actually happened that night. 

At the very end there was some advertisement for the movie itself. It was a relief to know that the world believed they had nothing going on, their agents and Elizabeth would be happy with this.  _ Now I have to convince myself nothing will ever happen again _ . She texted her friend back, not showing anything of her distressed state of mind at that moment before getting ready for work.

At set she wanted to go to the make-up trailer when Elizabeth stopped her midtrack, looking almost joyful. She had a copy of the article in her hands, showing it to Hayley when she started speaking. 

“This is how we want to promote the movie, with decent interviews and good news. I hope stunts like this won’t be needed anymore. You’ll have to do many interviews in the future, if you bring it as well as this one then the movie will make an even better chance.”, it was her own way of saying she had done a good job in misleading everyone and she better keep doing so. 

Hayley just smiled and nodded, agreeing with the director before heading to her destination. She felt how her mask stayed in place as she sat down in the make-up chair, having a casual conversation with Murielle as her make-up was being done. It was only when Reia entered that she felt how the mask slipped a little before it was pulled back up. 

“Hey Reia.”, she managed to say with a small smile.

* * *

**Reia**

The rest of her night was lonely and filled with negative thoughts as usually. It has been a long since the last time she had been in this much trouble. Normally she would get into scandals about the way she lived her life, partying without an end, getting involved with other celebrities. Even way before fame she had been a walking chaos, causing many headaches to her caretaker at the orphanage as she was always missing out classes from school and all in all refusing to attend the school. Later in her teenage years she had been friends with older and bad people who got her into parties and got her booze. To sum up, Reia was always in the middle of attention and not the good kind.

Now again she found herself in the centre of a scandal and gossip. To gain intel on what the fans were thinking she dared to look up at social media. It was a good distraction and to her surprise the fans were supporting her ongoing mysterious relationship with Hayley. They started shipping them, as it seemed and even made fanart of the two of them. Some were lovely, cute and kind and others…well, if you look deep enough into the internet you can find all kinds of nasty stuff, even about yourself if you are a star. Reia had to laugh at them. 

“Oh guys…you have no idea.” She recalled their threesome with the two blonds and a deep blush appeared on her cheeks. If only the fans had known about their little adventure they would be losing their minds. Reia got a wicked idea and she opened Twitter.

_ “Had some fun tonight with the best colleagues @caradelevigne and @hayleysanders Thank you guys for the wicked party." _

The Spanish smirked to herself as it was the perfect way to stir up the still water. Nobody told her anything about avoiding social media and this should give a few ideas to their thirsty fans. 

“There.” She pressed the send button and the tweet was out. “This should liven things up.” 

Reia sat back and watched her phone blow up. Not even a minute passed when she reached 100 comments. She read them until some unholy time around 2 am when she decided it was time to hit bed. The actress had to mute her phone as it was buzzing without an end and she dozed off with a mixture of thoughts. On one hand she was happy that at least she had had some intimacy with Hayley but on the other hand she had pushed her away and now was not sure if they could ever be anything more than friends.

Her sleep was troubled and Reia tossed and turned throughout the night. It was far from relaxing. That is exactly why her head was spinning when she heard her doorbell ringing violently. The sun was already up but the Spanish was not ready to wake up just yet, but whoever was there didn’t give up and kept ringing. 

“For fuck’s sake! Can’t a woman just sleep a bit longer?!” She put the pillow on her head and screamed in frustration. 

Only after the 20th time of ringing she decided to crawl out of bed, wrapped in her silk bathrobe she opened the door. She was not in her best shape, considering she didn’t have any sleep but the woman standing in front of her was even worse. 

“Cara? What the hell? Do you have any idea what time it is?” Reia frowned, looking down at the screen of her phone which showed her it was only 6 am. 

“Yeah, I’m aware.” The blond didn’t hesitate to step inside the house and close the door quickly. 

“Did you…drive here?” Reia took a peek at her front yard to see a beautiful black Mercedes parking there before the door was shut.

Cara waltzed into the kitchen and grabbed an empty glass to pour some cold water into it. She downed it in no time and a sleepy Reia sat down on a chair. 

“When are you going to tell me what you are doing here?” The brunette asked in a husky deep voice as she eyed the model leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“What happened between you and Hayley after I left?” Cara asked in a cold tone. “When I went upstairs she was devastated.” Reia averted her gaze after staring at the blond until her mind processed things. 

“What did she tell you?” Reia asked in response. Cara now approached her and sat next to her. 

“She told me you guys cleared things up.” The blond took a dramatic pause and leaned in dangerously close to Reia. “You pushed her away too, didn’t you?” They were both staring at each other and Reia was too weak to admit what she had done.   
  
“Oh my sweet chica…when will you stop pushing the people who love you away?” Cara closed the distance between them and whispered it against her lips. “I know you could see that she is all into you.” Cara kissed her but Reia was not having any of it now and she pushed her away quickly. “And you are just as much into her as she is. Otherwise you wouldn’t be rejecting me now.” Cara sighed and retreated, sitting normally in her chair now. “You are making a mistake, Reia. If you keep doing this there will be no one left to care about you.” With that the model stood up and walked towards the front door.

Reia couldn’t believe what just happened and she watched her walk almost gracefully despite the drunk state.

“Cara, wait!” The brunette finally said, walking behind the model and hugging her from behind. “Thank you…for pulling me back down to earth.” Reia planted a soft kiss on her neck and let her go. The other woman smiled warmly at her before walking up to her car. “Drive safely!” Reia shouted after her. 

“Always!” The model shouted back and got into her car. 

The engine roared up and she left as fast as she came. With a deep sigh Reia closed the door and leaned against it. She raised her phone to look at it. It was more than painful to be up this early when she only had to shoot in the afternoon. “ _ Terrific _ .” She murmured and she climbed upstairs. As she was already awake it was pointless to try and sleep back. Instead she decided to go have a refreshing shower.

She put on some upbeat music to get life going in her brain and had a solo concert while she was under the shower. After that she put on some comfy clothes and sat outside with her regular cup of coffee and Melog in her lap. That is when she dared to unlock her phone and see she had several missed calls from both Horatius and Emily. But she was not ready yet to face another set of scolding so she opened her Twitter and read the new comments on her post. Naturally Cara liked the post and replied with silly emojis. 

“God, that woman is a whole other level of disaster.” She chuckled to herself. But what ached her heart is that Hayley didn’t show any sign that she got the notification of her tweet. She didn’t like it, retweet or comment. “Of course, she hates me now. What did I expect?” She put the phone away and sipped at her coffee, getting the blood rushing in her veins with sweet caffeine.

After a while she got ready and jumped into her car. While driving she called Emily to see why she has been trying to reach her. 

“Hey Emily. What’s up?” She asked casually, hoping their little affair hadn’t gone viral overnight. 

“What’s up? The sky is. Where were you? I have been trying to reach you for a while now and I’ve been worried you did something stupid.” Reia clenched at the steering wheel while she tried to maintain a steady voice. 

“Who? Me? No. I went out and Hayley showed up out of nowhere. We had some fun at the party and then I left to go home. I was knocked out. That’s it.” She explained, obviously leaving the part out where she had a threesome. 

“I see. What about that tweet you put out earlier?”    
  
Reia took over a car before she answered. 

“What about it?”    
  
Emily was getting impatient with the Spanish. 

“I hope you didn’t do anything that would end up on the cover of magazines. That would put a bad reflection on you after the conference.”    
  
The actress was reaching her destination and she had to hang up quickly. 

“No, no, no, nothing like that. I gotta go now. Arrived to work. Talk later.”

She walked to the studio in her comfy trainers and her oversized T-shirt, working on her cool mask while she met with colleagues. Reia hadn’t realized how nervous she was about today until she was standing in front of the make-up trailer. 

“Here goes nothing.” She whispered to herself as she opened the door and got in. As usually, Hayley was already there. The Spanish walked past her and only nodded as a greeting.  _ Why is she smiling _ ? She wondered as she sat down to her seat. She couldn’t not notice how Murielle eyed her up and down, eventually saying. 

“You look like shit.” Reia laughed out loud in agreement. 

“Thank you.” It was the truth, since Reia hadn’t had any decent sleep she indeed looked like a zombie. “At least now you can show you are good at your job.” 

The brunette said, looking at Hayley from the corner of her eyes. She saw how the blond smiled a little at her comment and as always her smile fluttered her heart. For once Reia was thankful that she was not alone with her co-star, otherwise it would have been way too awkward for her taste. She was texting on her phone while the brown girl worked a miracle on her face, making her look like an actual living being and her character. The final touch, the contact lenses she put in herself, making her eyes have a pair of vertical slit pupils.

Next thing she walked to change into her costume with the cat ears and tail which responded to her nerves to make it look believable. Luckily the scenes they had to shoot that day required half of the cast and Reia was more than grateful for that. They shot the part before their final big scene with Hayley. The set was already built when she walked in. The castle of Mystacor was enchanting on it’s own. Reia was truly amazed how they built almost everything they could so the less job the VFX team would have. 

She walked around with her jaw dropped until her eyes met Hayley’s. Then she felt embarrassed and a guilty feeling rushed through her as she saw through the blond’s act.  _ She is sad and it is because of me _ . Before the scene she sat in her chair and read through her lines. Basically they would walk the corridors of the castle and look for the failsafe. It was an important build up for the final scene.

The shootings went smoothly until it was time for some stunts to do. Somehow the technicians made a hologram of a fire wall in which Hayley disappeared after she stepped on the tile that triggered the effect. Reia was supposed to jump after her and save her from the arms of the heat. The Spanish was not in her best shape and they had to do some retakes until they pulled it off and she landed atop her co-star. 

With heavy panting she looked down at her partner and there was a moment of silence before Hayley acted her way to the end of the scene. 

“Did you just jump into fire for me?” the taller actress spoke smugly, completely in her character.

“What? No!” The brunette placed a hand on the blond’s mouth to shut her up while she laughed. “Shut up!” Even though it was all just acting, Reia was glad to hear her co-star laugh. It always filled her with warmth and joy to hear her be this happy.

“Cut!” Elizabeth shouted from the back and the brunette rolled off Hayley, dropping her own mask for a moment while she looked at her. She knew she should have said something, but she had no idea what more she could tell Hayley. 

_ What should I say? It would only make things worse. _

The other scenes went easily until it was Reia’s turn to roll the tides again. It was the part when she had to question the bad witch about her intentions with Adora but Reia was really tired and she forgot her line in the middle of the scene. It hasn’t happened very often and it was driving her nuts.  _ How could I forget? Ah man, I should have stayed home and have a decent sleep. _

She almost started to regret her night out but then she remembered the amazing intercourse she had with Hayley. Elizabeth walked up to the Spanish and pulled her a bit away from everyone to talk to her. 

“What’s wrong with you? You had never forgotten your lines before.” The director pinpointed out the painful truth. 

“I…I don’t know.” Reia said embarrassed. 

“Whatever it is, you need to pull yourself together. This is an important scene. You have to stand up to yourself and defend Adora.” Reia nodded, glancing at the mentioned blond from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hopefully you liked it! Don’t be shy to leave kudos and a comment.
> 
> Existing people represented in our writing is solely in function of the story and is not based on actual facts, nor do they represent the actual person.


End file.
